A Little bit of Trouble
by xpunkiex
Summary: When a girl murders her father, and is on the run from the judge, she goes to the only place where she thought they wouldn't look...........Fleet-Street Rated M for violence, language and sexually themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapeter 1

�

Chapter 1

Ello there luv, my name is Christine Sky and this is a little bit about my past. 

I was born in a very poor place in London. My family had barley enough money to put food on the table, let alone pay for the 

shack we lived in. My mother would work all day and my father all night. When I was old enough, I started to work in a meat pie shop. 

I was told that I made the best meat pies. 

My mother told me that I had a natural talent, I guess she was right. 

My mother would ofter tell me how beautiful I would become when I blossom into a young lady. 

I would ask her where I inherited my looks and she would always say that I got my curly raven hair from my great-grandmother, but she had no clue where I recived my blood red eyes from. 

See, she told me that they were a gift, but I thought of them as a curse. 

No one ever looked me in the eyes, because they thought they were the sign of the devil and that got me angry, and when I got angry,they turned a horrible earth brown color. 

I was horrible when I became angry. 

I would throw things and curse so much that it would put a sailor to shame. 

I tried to get better at that, but no such luck. 

My mother was the one who taught me how to defend myself. 

She told me if a man ever tried to throw himself on me, I should use anything I could find as a weapon. 

She also told me how to have a sharp tongue, much to my fathers dislike. 

My mother once told me that I was more boy than girl, and that I should just try to be a proper lady. 

I know she just said this to protect me, but the thing was, I hated all the things girls did. 

I hated sewing, talking about gossip, who is marring who, and especially the bloody tea parties. 

Awe, the tea parties felt worse than hell. I hated all those things and wished that I could do things that men do. 

Like travel the world, hunting, and all those things. 

But no, I had to be cursed by being a girl and not being able to do any of these things, for it is frowned upon for girl to act like man. 

So to prove my point, I would wear my hair in a messy horse tail, instead of the fashion of a proper bun. 

This would usually earn me a scowl from the other ladies, but I say they should just go and mind there own business. 

Let me be different. I wouldn't be another clone like those ladies. 

I guess this came to good use, for when I became the age of 18; I had many male suitors who wanted to court me. 

They would come up to my father and asked, and if they were rich, then my father would say yes. 

But my mother always said no, and told them they should ask me, since it was my choice. 

Well, when they came to me, without a second thought I would tell them flat out no and to go and suck on a dead dog nose and leave me alone. 

This always earned me a good slap from my father. 

He just wanted me to get married to a rich man, so that he didn't have to work anymore and to get me out of his way. 

He really didn't care if I loved them or not, he was really just in this for the money. 

He usually told me, after he slapped me, that I should just get marry before all the rich men where taken. 

I would usually tell him that men are a dead weight and that this wasn't his concern, and that he should stick his big nose in someone else's life. 

This got me another, harder slap this time, one that would cause me to bleed. 

When my father was done, my mother would come and comfort me. 

I really didn't need it, but just let her give it to me since her mother never gave it to her. 

I hated him, I wanted him to go to the hottest place in bloody hell and leave me alone. 

I would never give into him, no matter how hard he would slap me, Would never give respect to a man like him. 

Well, a couple of years later, when I was 25, I got back from baking pies, my mother fell extremely ill. She would cough up blood, get a high fever and cry out in pain. 

I took care of her as best as I could. I would use what little money I had to buy her medication. 

While my father was at work, I would take care of her, then when he got home, he would tell me to get out so he could be alone with her. 

This went on for a couple of weeks, but soon she lost the fight against her sickness, and died. 

She looked so peaceful in her death bed, like she was only sleeping and not really gone from me forever. 

At first I though it was my fault that she died, but after a while, I realized it was just her time to go. 

Well, my father did't take the death of my mother as well as I did. He would miss days of his job until he finally decided to quit. 

This meant that I had to work at the bakery twice as I had before. Well, At first I wasn't't very concerned about this and thought is was just for a little while. 

But after a while,it started getting serious. He wouldn't come home till late, and usually he would be so drunk that he wouldn't recognize me. 

He would usually beat me until he past out, but wouldn't fight him, I did't need to. 

One day I had enough and followed him to were he was going away at night. 

I was disgusted that he would go out and spend what little money we had on whore houses and the local bar. 

Well, when he got home, I told him that he needed to stop wasting all our money on the houses and the bar. 

He just slapped me so hard that my head was spinning, and told me to shut up and mind my own affairs. 

I should of just stayed quiet, but something inside of me just snapped. 

My eyes started turning brown when I got back up. 

I yelled at him that he should just get off his fat, lazy ass and start caring his own weight since I wasn't going to anymore. 

He started yelling insults at me and throwing things at me. 

I was able to doge all of the things he threw at me, since I was so nimble, but soon after he threw all the thing he could at me, he got out his whip that he had since he was a young man. 

This I couldn't dodge, no matter how hard I tried. 

He lashed the whip on my back. 

Again and again and again till my knees buckle underneath me. 

I wouldn't cry out, I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out for mercy. 

All in a blur of movement, he was on top of me, pulling at my clothes and telling me hold still or he would kill me. 

He started to kiss my neck and move down to my breast. I felt one of his hands start making its way up to between my legs, as the other one was occupied by undoing my dress. 

He told me that I should pay for making his life a living hell, and that by giving him my virginity would make it all right. 

All of a sudden, I felt this powerful hate and rage inside of me that I never felt before. 

I used this advantage and pushed him off and went for the whip. 

But just as I was reaching it, he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall down. 

I was a little stunned on what had just happened, but I soon realized what he had done. 

I still felt his disgusting hand wrapped around my ankle, and again moving up my leg. 

I couldn't believe what was happening. 

I saw the blood splatter and the ripped clothing on the rug. 

I just couldn't fathom that my father would try to rape me. 

I mean, I know he hated me, but this never crossed my mind that this could happen to me. 

But I knew one thing for sure, I wouldn't let him deflower me. 

I will choose on who can have me, but it won't be this bastard, if I could help it. 

I twisted to face him and used my other leg to kick his face. 

He gave a hideous cry and let go of my leg for a brief moment. 

I took this change and grabbed for the whip. 

As I held its cold, unfriendly leather handle, I felt like I held all the power of the world in my hand. 

I took a moment to admire this wicked looking device. 

It was a long thick string of leather that had nine tails to it. 

On every tail was a piece of wire or glass sticking out from it like cruel little fingers, ready to dig into flesh. 

I looked back and gasped at what I saw. 

There in the mirror was my back, torn and bloody with the use of the whip. 

I could tell just by looking that I would forever carry scars from this night. 

Just as before the anger and rage came in a sudden rush that it almost knock me back. 

It was time for him to feel what it's like to be on the reciving end of pain. 

I lifted the whip above my head and used all my strength I had and brought it down upon him. 

He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the whip hit his flesh. 

This gave me even more encouragement, to see my father like this. 

Just then, I cant really explain what this feeling was, but I felt happy, full of joy seeing him in pain. 

I brought my friend back up again, and struck him again...and again. Each time it stuck him, he gave out a scream that sounded like a dieing animal, but he just threw more curses at me. 

I was in such a rage that I did't even hear the curses. 

I shouted at him: "**All my life you have caused me nothing but pain and made my life hell,** **well now you get to feel the pain and misery you caused me**!" and with that I struck him so hard that there was a sickening crack at the whip shattered his spine. 

I watched as my father cry ed in pain as he was slowly dieing. 

Finlay I would be free, free to do what I want to, not having to support him any more. 

I walked up and stomped on my fathers back. 

I could feel all the bones being crushed under my foot as my father let out one last pitiful cry. 

Never again will I have to be his little puppet anymore. 

I curled up the whip and put it back in its case. 

Taking one last look at my fathers dead body, I went to my room to pack. 

But just as I was done, there was a loud knocking on the front door. 

I went to see who it was. I opened the door to see Judge Turpin standing there wit ha whole squad of police officers. 

"Ello there madam" said the judge, "My we come in?" 

**A/n: Well there u have it. my first chap. I really hope u like it. this is my first story that i have ever MADE!**

�

�


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Disclamer: I don't own sweeney or any of the characters ( sadly) but I do own the character Christine Sky. **

I was shocked that the judge was standing right in front of my door. 

I didn't think someone would call the police on me. 

But thankfully, I had the chance to change into new clothes and clean the place a little before I left. 

"Of course, do come into governor" I said with the most friendly smile I could muster. 

See, I wasn't feeling that friendly right now; I just killed my father who tried to rape me. 

Of course I had to kill him; I wasn't going to just let him get away with it! 

"Thank you my kind mad em", said the judge as he and his police officers came into the house. 

There where about 5 of the, including the judge and what looks to be his lackey. 

"We have received complains about loud unearthly sound coming for within this house" said the judge as he walked around the room. " 

Do you know anything about it?" he asked as he picked up a vase and started looking at it. 

I had to think of a lie, and fast before he suspected me. 

"Why no governor, I haven't heard anything all night" I said as I put on my most innocent face. 

Just then the judge put the vase back and turned to look at me. 

I may have been mistaken but it looked like he had a hunger inside his eyes as he looked at me. 

I felt like I didn't have any clothes on, so I wrapped my arms around my chest just for protection against him. 

"Really now?" he asked with one eyebrow raise "Then why have I heard reports of a screaming?" he said as he started to walk toward me slowly. 

I had to stay calm; I couldn't let him see how nervous I was. 

While I was thinking to myself, I felt the eyes of his lackey behinds me starting to look me over, like he wanted nothing more than to devour me. 

I had to control myself to not let him see the shiver he caused to creep down my spine. 

" Well, my dear sir", I started a little nervous," I just had a little fight with me father, that's all," I said as I started to back up a little since the judge hadn't stopped advancing toward me. 

I felt the cold and unforgiving wall behind me just then. 

Before anyone could see, I slipped my mothers sharp little letter opener into my leggings. 

_If a man trays to throw himself on you, use what ever you can find as a weapon, _my mothers voice said as it went through my head. I felt the cool blade against my skin, and took comfort from it. Hop fully I wont have to use it right now. 

"Well then" said the judge as he placed both of his hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall, "Where is your father then?" he asked in a husky voice. 

I couldn't be live this was happening again. 

First my father tried to rape me, now this judge is trying to seduce me. 

This had to be the worst day of my life. 

"Well sir" I said as I tried to move one of his arms, "He is out to get some gin." 

That was a pathetic lie, I knew it, and I'm sure he knew it as well. 

But what got to me way the judge had this hideous wolf grin on his face, as if he was having dirty fantasies about me and him in his bed. 

He then leaned in and got so close tome that when he talked, his lips brushed my ear. 

"That's a shame, a beautiful creature like you shouldn't be alone in a place like this, we will leave a note to your father that you are staying at my place for the evening" he said as he licked my ear. 

I couldn't help it; a shiver of disgust ran down my spine. 

I'm sure the judge took this as an encouragement for he moved away from my ear and raked his eyes down my body. 

Even his lackey smiled at this, as he signaled the other cops to grab my thing. 

"This _really_ isn't necessary; I will be fine here myself" I pleaded as I went to grab my things away from the police. Just then the judge roughly grabbed me by the arm and started to lead me to the carriage. 

"Don't be silly my dear lady, I insist that you come stay with me until your father returns" he growled as he lifted me into the carriage. 

Just then I had a horrible urge to kill him. That same anger and rage as before came back. But I knew he could take me down. Not to mention I would be charged with assault. 

But for now I should just play like the innocent girl. 

But what really bugged me was the feeling that he really knew that my father died, and that I would stay with him for along time. 

After all my things where packed into the carriage, the judge enter the carriage with a lustful look in his eyes. "Dont worry" he said as he placed his hand on my thigh," I will take good care of you until your father comes back". 

� 

* * *

�

Once we got to the house, I had to stop and admire how big it was. 

Never in my life have I seen something so big.

There was never a house like that where I lived. When we entered the house, I was even more amazed. 

It was like a whole little world in there. 

The judge signaled for a maid and told her, "Show Miss...I'm sorry, I never received your name" the judge said as he turned to me. 

No use in lying about something so stupid. 

"Christine Sky" Is said a little to harshly for the judge gave me a dark look. 

" Miss Sky", beautiful he said with a smirk," Just beautiful, well, once you are situated, you may come down and join me" he said with a little to much enthusiasm. 

I was taken to a beautiful room laced with gold and paintings. 

"A little to fancy for my taste" I said as the maid put my luggage down. She laughed. 

"Yes, what I would do for a room like this" she said with a little sadness in her eyes. 

"I will Begin to unpack as you go down to meet the judge" she said as she took one of my baggage and Begin to undo it. "NO" I yelled startling the maid. 

"I mean...no no thank you, I will do that myself" I told her with a warm smile. 

"Alright miss" said the maid with a little tremble in her voice. 

Once she left, I began to think of my escape. 

There is no way in all of hell that was going to stay here. I could go back to...no to obvious. 

I know, I could go to Fleet Street. That is a rough place in London that many people�don't visit. Perfect.�

I smiled as I started to go down the stairs. 

A butler showed me to the library where there were two chairs in front of a light fire place, with a table that had a crystal goblet and two glasses filled with wine. 

"Ah, I was wondering where you were off to" said the judge as he led me to one of the over stuffed chairs. 

"Leave us" he told the butler in a cold harsh tone. 

"So, have you begun to unpack? Asked the judge as he handed me one of the glasses. 

"Yes I have, I have found your house to be quite nice", I said with a smile. The judge was distracted for a moment by my smile, but soon recovered. 

"Well I'm glad you like it here" he said with a sincere smile. 

"Let's have a toast to your arrival. 

"As I lifted the glass to my lips, I smelled a strong smell. 

One that wasn't part of the wine. 

�He spiked my drink. How typical. 

He spiked it so that he could bed me tonight, well sorry to disappoint him. 

I sipped at my drink, but back washed it back into the glass. 

It was time to end this little act and escape. Things would get really messy if I stayed any longer with this disgusting horny man. 

"My, delicious wine, I feel so light headed right now" I said with a little giggle. 

The judge took this chance to get up from his chair and whisper to me" Maybe you should just relax, stay with me" and as he said this, he started to move his hand up and down my throat, down to my breast. 

It took all that I had from controlling myself from screaming and slitting the mans throat. 

"Oh no, I really think I'm catching something" I said as I got up and headed for the doors. 

"Goodnight governor" I said with the most charming smile I could muster. 

See you later you fool. Now it's time for me to leave. 

I could tell be just looking at the judge that he wasn't very happy about losing his change to bed me tonight. "Yes quite" he said with a cold voice. 

\/p

I woke up about an hour later. 

It was still dark out side, perfect timing to escape.

I couldn't stand living here, if I stayed here one minute longer; I would surly kill myself with my little knife in my stockings. I gathered all my things together and started for the stairs. 

What stopped me was the snoring of the judge in the room at the end of the hallway. 

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh as I was starting to go down the stairs. 

What a fool, thinking I would be seduce that easily. As I reached the door I heard a little cough. 

In a blur my hand held the little knife. "Who is there?" I asked, making my voice as cold as ice. 

I started to advance to the sound of the cough, when all of a sudden; the maid stepped out of the shadows. 

"Don't worry it's just me!" she cried out with a voice full of terror. 

"I knew from the first time I saw you that you were trouble". I just looked at her, the knife still in my hands. 

"What do you what?" I asked still coldly. The maid took a giant step back away from me when I said this. 

"Nothing!" she cried out to me, " Nothing, just please don't kill me, I just want to help you escape,. You look like a caged animal here" she laughed. I watched her carefully, making sure that she wasn't going to rat me out. 

"Follow me" she said in a rush, as she dashed into the library. There she gave me a little pouch full of gold coins. 

"It's not much, but it will help a little" she said with a smile. 

"Dont worry, I won't tell a soul that you left." I took the purse and shoved it down the front of my dress. 

I nodded a thank you and took all my things and began to walk out the door when she asked me,�" But wait, just will were you go?"�head for the door, but just before I walked out into the dark night I decided to humor her. "Fleet-Street" I said over my shoulder as I took my first step to freedom. 

�

**/N: I know, this is just about her past. The next chapter is when she meets the wholegrain. I really hope you like this story. lol**

�

�

����������� 

�


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own any of the people except Christen Sky

I woke up from a deep and restless sleep from a loud banging sound. 

In a blur, my hand hand was in my stockings, clutching the cold handle of the knife. 

If someone thinks they can just sneak up on me, then they have a another thing coming.

Quickly I jumped up to my feet to face my enemy. 

I almost slapped myself for being so paranoid, from there where the sound came, was nothing more than a cat. 

I put the knife back and started to walk over to the cat.

It was a dirty, ragged looking thing, itsblack fur full of burs,but never the less, it was still cute. 

" Awwww, ello there luv," I said as I cooed at the cat, " Why are you here in this place?" 

Just as I was about to pick it up, the cat hissed and clawed at me and ran away.

" Bloody beast" I said as I walk back to my things, " Hope you get captured and made into a pie.

I took my chance to look around me. 

I was in nothing more than a nasty,rat in infested ally. 

For a moment I almost forgot how and why I got to this place when the previous night hit me.

I remembered that I couldn't go to a inn, because all the inns were closed, so I just picked an ally that looked the safest and slept.

Just as I was about to pick up my things, when I was bombarded with images playing in my head.

The image of my father yelling at me, the whip in my hand, my father's lifeless body on the floor, the judge taking me back to his house all swirled in my head almost all at once.

Just then my mind stopped.

The judge.

Just the thought of him made my blood boil.

"Bloody judge", I growled to myself ,"he's probably having a heart attackfrom finding out that his_guest_ left without a goodbye,oh well, serves him right, he should have known that you can't cage a beast If you have no control over it." 

I smiled at this as I picked up my things and walked out into the streets. By the way things look, I would say that I'm in the rough part of London. 

Just then, a cool, wet breeze gently stroked my face. I looked up into the sky and saw that it was a gloomy day,and about to rain. 

I had to act fast in finding a place to stay.

As I started to walk, I was getting the feeling that someone was watching me. 

I looked around and saw a huge group of people standing in front of what looked like to be a whore house, staring at me and smiling.

I decided to ignore them and started to walk forward when one of them came and grabbed my arm none to gently. 

The man who grabbed me couldn't be older than 23. He had limp greasy blonde hair, and a few of his teeth missing.

But what disgusted me the most was the way he looked at me.

I made myself not cringe at this. It was just revolting on how he was looking at me, like I was just another one of his play things.

" Oyi, your a pretty little minx" he said as he was looking at me with nothing but lust in his greedy eyes.

I looked over his shoulder to see that all his friends where looking over here,smiling at what their friend caught.

I had to control myself from not cutting his throat were he stood, but that would hard since I did have a _little_ bit of a temper.

"Little bugar, thinks he can treat me like trash, like one of those girls over in the house?" I thought as my anger started to rise. 

" Oy, what with your freaky eyes, are you some freak?" he asked with a wicked grin as he started to lick his lips.

I yanked my arm free of his grasp and backed up a little, not out of fear, but just to give me enough room to defend myself if he decides to attack. 

" That is none of your bloody buiness you bloody fucker" I yelled at him. My eyes where probally brown right now, since he looked a little scared, but soon recovered.

" Oyi, mate, it looks like she don't like you" said one of the blonde's friends as he and the group started to laugh. 

This seemed to make the man angry, for he started to advance toward me.

" Your not ery nice, maybe I should teach you how to play well with others" he said this as the started to grab for my arm again.

Before he could even have a chance to retaliate, I was behind him with the knife up against his throat.

" It isn't very wise sir to threaten someone who could dominate you in combat" I hissed in his ear as I was pressing the knife harder into his throat. 

" I...I'm...so...sorry" he stammered. I could of swear that he was aboutto soil himself.

Before I let go of him, I decided I should give him a little gift to remember my by. 

With a little flick of my wrist, there was a small cut on the mans throat.

I let go of the man and started to walk away.

As I took me leave, I heard the man whimper as he touches his neck to see that it was indeed bleeding.

His friends rush over to him to see if he was alright. " What a fool, if your gona mess with fire, then your gona get burned" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I have been wondering around London in search for a job and a place to stay for what seems like an eternity.

Every pie store I have entered turned me down,saying either to rugged looking, or that my eyes would scare the customers away, which made me angry. I would yell at the person and tell them that they are a fool and head off.

Justas I left the what seems like the 10th pie shop, it started to rain. 

It was like the clouds decided to pour all its burden on me just to watch me suffer.

I couldn't go back into the shop, since the owner locked the door.

I started to walk the streets looking for anywhere to stay dry.

I didn't mind the rain, I just wasn't in the mood to get wet. 

Just as I was about to leave something caught my eye.

An sign that said: _Mrs. Lovett'sPieshop _decided to give it a shot since it looked to be my only change left. 

As I walked to the shop, it started to rain even harder than it was before.

But, for some odd reason,I didn't quicken my pace like I see so many people doing.

I might as well make myself look the best I can.

I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied my hair into a horse tail,since it was hanging lip around my face.

As I entered the door,I hear a bell ring.

I turned to see a bell above the door.

" Be right with you!" came a voice from a woman.I set my luggage on the ground and waited.

Soon a woman with wild brown curly hair, and pale skin entered the room. 

Once she saw me she gave me a quick look over.

"My, my, looks like someone got caught in the rain", she said with a little humor in her voice, " What can I do yer for dearie?"

" I'm looking for a place to stay and to work," I said with the warmest smile I knew how to give. 

She look doubtful for a while. " Well...I can't pay you dearie, since I haven't had a customer in weeks" she said with a little sad shake to her head.

" That's fine good lady" I said, " But I'm not going to beg if you say no".

She laughed at this. " Oh,I see tha you have claws, as well as ghostly eyes" she said with a chuckle.

"Tell yer what, I like you, so I will give you the extra room upstairs you help me around the shop" she said with a serious look. "Deal" I said with a little crooked smile.

" But just so you know, I'm not you lackey" I said with a cool tone in my voice. 

She laughed again at this. " Well, I see that you have a backbone to talk to me like that, I like that, you remind me of myself as I was a little girl."

As she was walkingaround the shop, she stopped and gave me a look. "I can tell we will get alone just fine, but...do you know how to make a meat pie?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yesmaem"I make the best meat pies"I said with a little pride in my voice.

She let out a howl at this. " The best? Im sorry to disappoint you, but I make the best in all of London" she said with a lovely smile. 

I snorted at this, much to her amusment. "It isn't very lady like to snort" she said chuckling.

" Me, a lady? well that just made my day," I said with sacrasim. "Oh, and you just keep on telling yourself that you make the best pies, if it makes you feel good about yourself" I said with a little venom.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled at my this. "Oh And please stop with thismaem stuff" she said irritated, " Mrs Lovett if you don't mind,Im not that old."

"Really? you could have fooled me," I said with a laugh.

Mrs. Lovett just gave me a dark look, which I just returned to her.

" Well, someone has an additude, I guess it is from being wet and cold." What me I call yer Miss...?

I looked at her, regarding if I could trust her. " Christen Sky" I said warily.

"Well Christen," Mrs. Lovett said,"how about we get anew dress to change out to and a nice hot bath?"she said this as she began leading me up to my new room. "Oh, that sound just to nice to be true" I said with a little sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

**A/U: Well, lol there you have it. Another chapter. Sorry If it takes me a longtime to update, I have to share the computer with other people. Pleaz review mystory. I luvreading peoples reviews :P**

Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddes...Thanks for all the reviews you have been givin me! It makes me want to write more stories.

parseltonge girlLol ah thanks emily, I thought u wouln't like this kind of stuff to read! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got downstairs after I cleaned up a little. 

I still haven't fully unpacked, but I'll get to it later.

I got down stairs and decided to clean up the place a little bit.

You could not belive how much dust there was in here. It was like a acient tomb that one one had ever entered before.

As I was cleaning, I saw a little spider having trouble getting outside.

I felt pity for the creature, and using my bare hands, picked it up and put it on the window sill. 

Most ladies would squeel at this, saying kill it, and mock me for helping it. But I mock them for being such girly girls.

I just watched it crawl up the wall in fascination on how beautiful it was.

In some ways, it reminded me of myself. Beautiful, and misunderstood.

Just as I was fully losing myself in my thoughts, Mrs. Lovett came in and called out my name.

" Christen, can you go up to the market and get us some vegetables luv?" " This isn't much money, but it should get us some of the veggies from yesterday." With one last look at the spider, I got up and snatched the money from Mrs. Lovett's hand. 

" Can do, grandma," I laughed as I dodged a playful swat from Mrs. Lovett.

" One of these days your smart mouth will get you in trouble" she said with a grin. " Now off you go, it will be getting dark soon. As I went to get my coat, I looked to find the spider was gone, but let in its place a beautiful web.

* * *

While I was looking at some fresh veggies, I felt that someone was watching me. 

I turned around to find out who, but just before I saw their face, they moved so I couldn't see.

But I did get a glimpse of what seemed to be black hair, with a streak of white in it.

I ignored this and thought myself silly ,but I still felt tthe chill you get when someone was watching you. 

Once I payed for my things I began the journey back to the pie shop. 

I was deep in thought when a familiar voice woke me from my stupor.

I looked up just in time to see the judge and his lackey walking around the corner.

In a flash I was in the ally.

_"Oh bloody hell,why here? why now?"_ I pleaded to myself.

I flattened myself against the wall as best as I could.

I will not let that pig catch me again.

I calmed myself from the rage and anger that started to awaken inside me. 

I closed my eyes and stopped my breathing to focus all my attention on my hearing. 

I could barley hear what was being said. 

" Don't worry sir,you will find her soon enough.She is probably walking to your home right now asking for forgiveness for running away from you," said the lackey As he tried to calm his master down.

I couldn't help but snicker at this. 

"_Ya,keep telling yourself that you bugger"_ I thought.

I couldn't help but laugh at what the judge said.

" That little bitch thinks she can make a fool out of me? I the great Judge Trupin, it is absurd! I offer myself to her, and she refuses, WELL once I find her, I will drag her back to me whether she wants to come back or not, and show her what happens when you defile me!" he said in a roar.

I had to stuff my fist in my mouth from keeping myself from laughing so loud. 

I couldn't believe that the judge is still after me even when I ran away from him, he really must be a desperate fool.

" Well sire, you still have Johanna" said his lackey gleefully. 

The judge just turned and gave him a cool look. " You are right, but I still want to search for this devil" he said with a sneer in his voice.

That got me to stop laughing and made me angry. 

Me a devil? Oh come now, I'm the sweetest girl in the whole world! A devil HA! I held my breath as the judge past my ally.

He didn't even give one look at me. " Come Beadle, we must not keep Johanna waiting," said the judge as he and Beadle walk away. 

I pushed myself away from the wall. "_Well, that was interesting" _I thought to myself as I started toward the shop.

* * *

I got back to find Mrs. Lovett working in the kitchen.

" I'm back" I said as I opened the door.

Mrs. Lovett turned and let out a loud gasp.

" Why, where in the world did you get all this from?" she said with a little suspicion in her voice.

For what I carried in my hands where bags full of fresh vegetables and ingredients.

" I found out that I had some extra money" I said remembering the money I stole from the judge.

" I also got use some taffy" I smiled as I held up the box. 

Mrs. Lovett let out a squeal in delight that caused me to flinch from its high pitch.

" Oh luv, this will last us about 3 weeks!" she said with excitement in her voice.

" And the taffys? I must say luv, that I'm impressed, for we shall eat like queens tonight.

" She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

" Help me put these way, old one" I said jokingly, only this time I didn't see her hand, and got a nice smack in the head. 

" Ow!" I growled. She laughed at this. "See, I told you your mouth will get you in trouble" she said with triumphant.

" Oh and by the way Mrs.Lovett, not knowing that I was signing my death wish, I really would like to have one of your pies tomorrow for breakfast" I said with a laugh as her face lit up from this.

" Alright luv, it is the least I can do for you since you bought all of these lovely things.

* * *

In my dreams, I saw my mothers beautiful face.

Oh how I longed to touch it again.

I see her smiling at me, laughing, calling me towards her.

But just as I reached out to her,she disappeared, and there was nothing left but blackness.

As I was calling ut her name, my fathers face took her place.

He was laughing and had this demonic look on his face. He truly looked like the devil for a moment.

He seemed to be whipping something. It was some small thing cowering in the corner, trying to get away from the harsh kisses of the whip.

I walked over to see what he was whipping. I nearly fell down out of shock, for there I saw me being whipped.

I bent down to look at myself. I was naked and bloody. Just as I was about to touch her, she let out a horrible scream... 

I woke up to the sounds of voices downstairs. 

" Who the bloody hell is here at this time of night?" I growled as I pulled on my robe and quietly walk down the stairs.

The voices where coming from the living room. 

I gently walked over to the wall and peeked my head over the corner.

I saw Mrs. Lovett looking startled as she was talking to a tall figure. 

It was too dark for me to see this person's face.

" Benjamin Barker" Mrs. Lovett whispered. " Is that really you?" 

The tall man turned around to face her. " No, not Barker, It's Sweeney Todd now" he said with venom in his voice.

Mrs.Lovett didn't seem to mind the harshness in his voice, but if that was me, I would have slapped the shit out of him.

" What do you want?" Mrs. Lovett asked with curiosity in her voice.

Sweeney was pacing the room when he stop to look at her. " I'm here to rent the room up above you shop" he said still a little harshly.

Mrs. Lovett got up from the chair and placed her hand on his arm.

" Of course you can rent it Mr. T" she gently cooed to him." But you have an next door neighbor in the next room."

Sweeney looked at her with interest. " Really? Is it that girl that has raven locks that I saw in the market?" he asked with a little wicked humor in his voice.

" The very same" Mrs. Lovett smiled. " Her name is Christen Sky, a sassy little thing she is, has quite a mouth on her, as well as a pair of eyes."

At this Sweeney looked at her like she was nuts. " A pair of eyes?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett looked startled by this but soon recovered.

" Oh yes Mr. T, she has ghostly red eyes, like she was the devils daughter."

Sweeney yanked his arm away from her grasp and walked over to where I was.

I quickly darted my head back hoping he didn't see me. 

" Where is she now?" asked Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett rushed up to him.

" Why upstairs asleep, why do ya ask?" she said curiously.

Sweeney had a ghost of a smile on his face. 

" Because I think she is down here listening to our conversation" he said as he turned to Mrs. Lovett. 

My heart just stopped at this. "_How would he know?"_ I asked myself as I began to panic.

Before I could even think, I darted up the stairs as quietly as I could. Once I got to my room, I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers up to my head and closed my eyes.

I quickly tried to calm my breathing, for it was labourous. _" Stay calm, he didn't see you."_ I assured myself.

Just as I did this, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

I heard the door open and two pairs of foot steps enter.

" See,I told yer she was asleep in her bed" Mrs. Lovett said triumphantly.

Sweeney came up to the bed and gently pulled the coversaway from my face as to not wake me.

I hope he couldn't see how nervous. He just stood there looking at me forfor what seemed like an etenity.

_" Hurry up and just leave!"And STOP staring at me!My not some animal on display"_ I growled to myself.

I could of ran up to Mrs.Lovett just then, for I heard her whispered, " Come now Mr. T, you will wake her up if you don't leave."

Sweeney, ever so gently threw the blankets back over my head and joined Mrs.Lovett. 

" We wouldn't want that now, would we Mrs. Lovett?" asked Sweeney in what seemed like dark sarcasm. Mrs. Lovett waited for him to exit the room then gently cooed, " Good night poppet."

A/U: I know I know, your mad that there isn't sweeney in this yet, but dont worry, there is going to be more of him soon. For some reason, I had to put the thing about the spider in here. Anyways, I will be updating soon kk?

Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess: Thanks for your comments, your really helping me. So I dedicate this chapter to you.

Emily, Thanks for your comments to, your a good friend


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. _"Oh well, no use in trying to salvage anymore sleep"_I growled to myself as I reluctantly got out of bed.

As I got out of bed, I felt the cold air slap me, like a wake up call. "Oh come on, I still feel a warm spot in my bed!" I whined out loud, as I suddenly got the chills.

I hate it when I get woken up and I don't have a say in it. It is so horrible.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my favorite dress. It was a beautiful crinsom color, with black lace.

It was my favorite because it hugged my curves, not to mention it had the perfect V neckline.

I got washed up, put the dress on, and fixed my curly wild hair into a horse tail.

I took the chance to look at myself in the mirror. I look different today and I can't put my finger on it.

Was it because my horse tail was all curls? I don't know. But I can tell you that I look good without all that makeup the whores wear.

I was still tired and a little disoriented when I got down stairs.

But that soon changed when I stepped off the last stair. My whole body was on alert because there in a booth was a danderous looking man.

He wall tall, and was ghostly pale. His hair was pitch black with a shocking streak of white in it. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes.

They were the color of sin. It seemed like just one look from those eyes could freeze your heart.

_" Please don't notice me"_ I prayed to myself. It seems like I never get what I want, for just then those cool eyes turned their attention to me.

It felt like my backbone was just got a frozen chill to it.

" Who the bloody fuck are you?" I hissed at him, hoping to make him flinch. No such luck.

It seemed that I had no effect, for the man just kept on staring at me, but his eyes took on a new harshness to them. I could tell just then that he didn't like being talked to like that, especially from a woman.

I should have left just then, but something inside me wouldn't let this man push me around. I held his gaze with mine as I walked over to the booth and sat right in front of him.

_" If he dosn'twant me to sit with him, oh well"_ I thought to myself.

Most girls would just look away and blush, but not me.

I mean, sure he was handsome, but that's no excuse to swoon over him, or submit to him.

The man just kept on staring at me. I could tell my eyes were starting to change colors, because at that time, my nerves were running out real quick.

Just as I was about to say something nasty, Mrs. Lovett came in with what looked like a batch of pies.

" Oh, good morning love" she said with a new cheerfullness in her voice.

I turned to look at Mrs.Lovett, aware that he was still staring at me.

" Mrs. Lovett," I growled, " Who the bloody fuck is this?" I could tell Mrs.Lovett wasn't pleased with my language, for she turned and gave me a cold look.

" Now dont be using that kind of language in front of Mr, T" she warned, " Show him respect."

I turned back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

With a rebellious smirk on my face I said, " Well first he has to earn it, I don't just hand out my respect to just anyone."

With this his eyes narrowed into tiny slits at this. I could tell in his look that he wanted to do horrible things to me.

I just kept on looking at him when Mrs. Lovett came up and none to gently smacked me in the back of my head.

" Don't talk to him like that!" she spat. " Mr. T, this is Christen Sky, Christen, this Is Mr. Todd."

I looked up at her and pouted. " Awwww, can't I call him Mr. T too? I asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mrs. Lovett looked like she was about to murder me.

She was about to say something when Sweeney spoke up.

" That's quite enough" he said annoyed as he looked at both at us.

He then returned on staring at me, which was starting to get a little creepy.

" Im pleased to meet such a charming girl like your self" he said voice dripping with sarcasm equal to mine.

I just glared at him, wishing he would just melt.

As I was thinking this, Mrs.Lovett cheered up.

" Oh I almost forgot!" she said as she rushed to the counter.

A couple of minutes later she came back with a cup and a plate with a pie on it.

" You said you wanted to try my pie" she said excitedly.

Sweeney had an admuse look on his face, like he knew that the pie tasted like shit.

" Oh, why thank you" I said as I took a bite out of the pie.

Just then, I wanted to die, so I could get this horrible taste out of my mouth.

It was crunchy and gooey at the same time. I felt like I just had taken a bite out of death.

I started to gag softly, but kept it in my mouth.

I looked up at Mrs. Lovett and forced a smile on my face.

" Yummy" I said as I tried to keep the pie from going down my mouth.

Sweeney just looked at me with a ghoast of a  smile on his face.

" Don't forget to swallow lass," he said with a humorless chuckle.

I just looked at him with all the hate I could muster at that time. I was hoping that Mrs.Lovett wouldn't see me not swallowing the pie so I could spit it out.

But now since big mouth said something, I had to swallow the mess.

With all my will power, I forced myself to swallow. I felt it come back up, but I kept it down as best as I could. I started shuddering to head to foot, for it felt like slime with little bits of crunch going down my throat.

" Im inpressed that you could keep that down" Mrs. Lovett said with a chuckle, " Most people would throw it back up."

When I heard this, I just about got up and killed her.

" So, your tell me, that you knew your pies where disgusting, and you didn't warn me?" I hissed as I started to advance toward her, my eyes showing my anger.

Mrs. Lovett started to back up a little and said in voice that was a little shaky, " Well of course I knew they were disgusting, I make them, and I didn't tell you because I thought that this would teach you a lesson on being disrespectful to Mr.T.

I just about lost it, I kept on advancing toward her, and she could see that I wasn't happy with her little lesson.

Just as I reached her, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, holding me back.

I look back to the hand belongs to Mr. Todd. " Let go of me" I said in a none to friendly tone.

I tried to shrug his hand off, but he held it in a death grip.

Without taking his hand off my shoulder, he came up behind me.

I could feel his body behind me, strong and muscular, but most of all, warm.

I hated this. I wanted him away from me.

I can never trust men, after what my father tried to do to me.

This caught me by surprise as he came down next to my ear and whispered, " Calm yourself down, it is not worth it."

If he were any closer, our bodies would be touching.

He loosened his grip on my shoulder, but before he did this, I might have been mistaken but it felt like he was gently rubbing my shoulder to calm me down.

I harshly shrugged it off and looked at Mrs. Lovett.

I deeply inhaled and said " Im sorry for getting worked up over something as silly as this, it won't happen again."

Mrs. Lovett let out a little sigh of relief. " That's quite alright love, I shouldn't have made you eat such a nasty little thing."

She offered her hand to me.

I still felt Sweeney behind me, as to make sure I don't harm her.

I took her hand and gently shook it.

All of a sudden, my stomach felt like it just got punched.

I knew that I was about to throw up.

I turned around to go outside, but Sweeney was still in my way.

With both hands I roughly shoved him and ran outside.

"Oy!" he angerly howled, but I didn't hear since I was already out the door.

There, I empty out my stomach. _"Ah, crap"_I thought, as I heaved. I could hear Mrs. Lovett inside laughing," Serves her right!" she boomed, but I didn't hear Mr. Todd say anything.

I could still feel his cold gaze on me.

After I was done, I shifted back inside, and layed down in a booth.

" Ohhh, my stomach," I moaned.

Mrs. Lovett tsked, " Ahh, luv, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would get a reaction this badly, here let me get some gin for you."

She left the room to go get me some gin.

It was only me and Mr. Todd left.

I closed my eyes and clutched my stomach, while Mr. Todd was still staring at me.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop staring at me, when I let out a hiss of pain.

Sweeney went and got his coat, and came back over to me. He then gently lifted up my head and put the coat underneath me.

I couldn't argue, the coat was better than the hard wooden seat, but I would have said something if I wasn't so drained of energy.

I buried my head in his coat.

 I gave myself a little smile. "_ Wow, Mrs. Lovett is gona get mad, servers her right"_ I thought to my self in a mocking tone.

It smelled really good, like cigar smoke and cologne.

Sleep started to call to me.

I tried to fight it, but it was no use.

I didn't want to fall asleep while he was still in the room.

I tried to get up, but a wave of nausea struck me.

Sweeney saw this and coldly told me, " Don't try to get up, you have food poisoning."

I was wishing to myself that he would just leave. I guess Lady Luck was smiling on me, for Sweeney left the room to go see where Mrs. Lovett was at.

I gently covered my face in the coat for no one could see that I was about to fall asleep. _" Im just gona relax my eyes" _I told myself.

After a while, I fell asleep.

Mrs. Lovett entered with a pitcher of gin.

She took one look at me and tsked. " Think you can use Mr. T's coat without asking?" she said angrily loud as she set the gin down on the table with a bang.

She came up to me and was about to remove the coat when a strong hand gripped her none to gently.

" Leave her be" Sweeney spat at her, " You would be the same if you ever ate one of your pies.

" He shoved Mrs. Lovett away and went to go sit at another table. Mrs. Lovett rubbed her hand as she followed him to the table. " Ah, I guess your right, poor thing" she said with fake sympathy.

* * *

**A/U: Ok, in this chapter, You can see how Mrs. Lovettis obsessed with Sweeney. Sweeney was kinda firting, but it is mostly that he felt a little sorry for her since she ate one of the pies. He ate one as well and knows how it tastes. But like My girl is gona warm up to Sweeney. Don't worry. I added a little bit to this, since sweeney didn't smoke in the movie**.

**_Thanks to all the people who gave me reviews, it means alot to me to know that people like my story. Im only in 8th grade and im 14, so ya lol._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It must have been a couple of hours or even days since did the pie incident, I dont' know.

I stretched and open my eyes to see that I was in my own bed.

It took me a moment to get familiar with all my surroundings.

Last thing I remembered before I entered my sleep, was that I was in the booth, laying my head on Mr. Todd's coat.

I still could smell him.

He smelled musky and manly, but most of all, he smelled really good.

" _NO!"_ I hissed at myself, _" You can't think like that! He is a man, and he could very well turn out to be like your father!"_

I was thinking about this when another question started to nag.

" How the bloody..." I didn't finish my sentence. "_ Oh no, oh no_" I began to chant in my head, "_ Oh please, hell no_."

I jumped out of the bed and quickly washed my face and changed into a ruby colored dress and ran down the stairs with out even pulling my hair up.

"MRS. LOVETT!" I shrieked as I came running into the shop.

Mrs. Lovett walked into the shop just as I shouted her name.

" Oh, ello luv" she said with a cheerful smile, " It is good to see you up and about."

" Before she could even say anything else, I bombarded her with questions.

" How long was I out for? And how the bloody hell did I get up stairs?" I growled at her.

She didn't seem to notice my harshness for she kept didn't say anything about it.

" You've been out for 2 days" she said like it wasn't important.

" TWO DAYS?!" I shouted. " _Calm down, calm down, it isn't that bad, it's not like you have been asleep for a year"_ I cooed to myself.

I took a deep breath, and sat down in a booth. " Mrs. Lovett, how did I get up stairs?" I asked as I feared the awanser.

"_Please, no, don't let it be what I think it's gonna be_."

Mrs. Lovett's face darkened a little.

" Why Mr. T carried you up of course" she said as she brought me a cup of gin and a danish.

" I told Mr. T just to leave you where you were at, but he would have none of it, he thought it best that you where up in your room in a bed instead of a hard wooded bench."

I buried my head in my arms.

_"Great, so he carried me up stairs, just great_."

_"He touched me when I wasn't awake, even better_."

All my worries from before are real.

I was kinda mad that Mrs. Lovett wanted me to stay down here, but I was glad that she tried to get Mr. Todd from not touching me.

I picked up the danish, and beguan to sniff it to make sure she didn't cook it.

Mrs. Lovett saw this and chuckled.

" Don't worry luv, I didn't bake it, it's from the bags of food you bought us.

I took a little nibble out of it.

My mouth was over flowing from the taste.

It tasted like warm cinnamon apple.

Completing my inspection, I started to take bigger bites.

While I was eating, I felt Mrs. Lovett look me over.

I swallowed, and turned to face her.

" Somethan you need?" I asked her with a little annoyance in my voice.

She shooked her head. " You look like you just saw a ghost, with your skin so pale, and your hair, it's a mess,It looks like you never brushed you hair in your life."

I rolled my eyes at this as I finished the danish.

" My hair is naturally curly, thank you." I said with pride.

Mrs. Lovett just shook her head again.

" Alright lass, but you better start to clean this place up, we are having Mr. T come to dine with use tonight.

I nearly choked on my gin that I was drinking.

" W..What? Why? I asked as I was sputtering. Mrs.Lovett tsk at this.

" You really should give the man a chance, he is nice and kindhearted..." she started to swoon but I cut her off.

" Why?" I asked a little more harshly than necessary.

She just gave my a dark look.

" Why it's Easter today" she said a little shocked.

" Did you forget luv?"

I just sat there, clenching and unclenching my fists underneath the table for Mrs. Lovett couldn't see me do this.

"Why do you hate him so?" Mrs. Lovett asked gently.

I just sat there for awhile before I finally answered.

" Men can't be trusted" I said as images of my father started to play in my head.

Mrs. Lovett looked confused at this. " What do you mean by this, luv?" I could tell that she was curious.

I turned to give her a bleak look.

" It's none of your bloody business" I hisses at her.

This caused her to flinch.

" I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to prod."

I just turned to look out the window. " Yes you did" I whispered.

Mrs. Lovett sighed at this and took my plate and cup away to the sink.

" Now then, come over here and help me" she said cheerfully.

I reluctantly got up and went over to her.

As I was washing the counter top off, I couldn't help but feel that she was watching me.

" Mrs. Lovett, I really do hate it when people stare at me, If you want something, then asked" I said wearily as I got down on my knees and begun to scrub.

Mrs. Lovett must have been surprised by this, for she didn't reply for quite some time.

" I was just about to tell you that you should leave you hair hair up tonight" she said happily.

I could tell that she was lying.

I took the chance to look myself over in a silver kettle.

I was stunned to see my own reflection.

I never left my hair down before and was shocked at what I saw.

I look like some pixie, wild and full of trouble, but beautiful.

My hair was so wild around my face that it almost looked fake.

" No, I think I will leave it down tonight" I said with my voice dripping with rebellion.

Mrs. Lovett must have been upset at what I said, for she just glared at me.

" Alright, do what ever you wish" she said as she began to wash the dishes.

I was admiring my self in the mirror.

* * *

I changed into a ruby gown, that hugged my hour glass figure.

It also had a little bit of black lace around the neckline which was at a desent height.

I decided to leave my hair down.

It was wild and curly.

No matter how hard or how much I brushed my hair, it wouldn't become uncurl.

It just seemed I made my hair curlier than before.

I decided to put on a little bit of perfume, even though I wans't a fan of the stuff.

I was about to pick up my brush again, when I hear Mrs. Lovett call for me.

"Christen, he's hear" she said in a excited voice.

I clenched my jaw tightly. _" OK, keep cool, don't say anything that you would regret, It is after all, the holiday_" I scolded myself.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by an eager Mrs. Lovett.

She turned her head, her mouth flew open in a shocked O.

" Christen, you look stunning!" she said with a little hint of anger in her voice.

I was disgusted on how low her neckline was.

Didn't she have any class? If it was any lower her whole chest would be hanging out.

" My what is that delightful smell?" she asked as she sticked her nose up in the air.

_" Rose Pettle Dream"_I said as I told her the name of the perfume I was wearing.

" Oh, well you smell very nice" she said in a distastful tone.

I walke off the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

" Where is Mr. Todd?" I asked in a curious voice. I heard a deep voice awnser right behind me.

" Here" he said close to my ear. A cold chill ran down my spine. I couldn't tell if it was out of disgust, or pleasure.

I about jumped out of my skin. " HOLY SHIT!" I gasped, " Don't do that to me! almost made my heart stop you did!" I said angerly at him.

I turned to yell at him but stopped. He was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath it.

"Very fancy" I said with a sarcastic smile.

I looked at his eyes and saw what looked like humor in those dark, lifeless eyes.

" I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you" he said as he did a quick look at me.

I felt shivers as his eyes looked down at my form.

I just wanted him to stop, but at the same time, I wanted him to continue as well.

_" No, no!, You won't warm, up to him!"_ I scolded myself.

" Ah there you are, Mr. T" said Mrs. Lovett's flirty voice. All the humor in his eyes vanished and annoyance took its place.

" Yes, here I am" he said in a dry voice as he kept his eyes on me.

I couldn't stand it.

I gave him a quick cheesy smile and went to stand by Mrs.Lovett's side.

Mr Todd turned and gave a look of disgust at Mrs.Lovett.

She might have tought this as a look of pleasure for she blushed and smiled at him.

" Whore" I faked sneezed. Mrs. Lovett just turned and gave me a cheery smile.

" Well bless you!" she said with a smile. Mr. Todd heard me say this for he gave me what seemed like a hint of a smile.

" _What an idiot"_ I giggled to myself.

" So here we all are" Mrs. Lovett said in a happy voice, " Let use all go and sit down and eat.

We all went to go sit down

I couldn't understand why he kept on looking at me, he is acting like he never saw a woman before.

" Christen, could you come and help me set the food on the table?" Mrs. Lovett asked me with a little hint of annoyance.

I could of kissed her right then.

I wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room with Mr. Todd...him and me...alone...in the same room.

" Oh, oh yes" I said with a little to much excitement.

I saw from the corner of my eye Mr. Todd just standing there, waiting for us to return.

I went and got a tray of meat pies I made today, while Mrs. Lovett got the turkey and ale.

As she beguan her walk back to the table, and her beloved Mr. T, I couldn't help but notice the swinging of her hips she put into her walk.

_" My word, the woman is so desprate"_ I told myself as I looked at her, _" No class what so ever!" _

I came and put the tray down on the table.

" Oh, forgot the plates, silly me" I said this as a pitiful excuse.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled at me. " Right you are dearie."

I went to get the plates out of the cubbard, but I was to short.

I reached on my tippy toes, and just about got them, when I felt a shadow cover me.

I look up to see Mr. Todd grabbing the plates for me. " What are you doing?"I hissed at him.

He handed me the plates with a little to much aggression.

" It would have seem that you needed help" he said in a dark voice.

I bit my tongue hard, as to not say something nasty.

Mr. Todd saw this and had a twinkle in his eyes for he knew what I was trying not to do.

Forgetting my manners, I growled at him.

" I don't need your help, I was about to get them."

I knew it and he knew it that I wouldn't be able to reach those plates without breaking them.

Breathing in deeply I told him in the most polite voice I could muster at the time, " Your right, Mr. Todd, t...thank you for you help."

It felt like I just ripped out my tongue.

He just gave me a small nod, but in his eyes I could see that he was happy that he won this fight.

I clenched my hands around the plate as to not make things worse.

" Your quite welcome, Miss. Sky" Sweeney said with a little pride in his voice.

I glared at him, and I think he got the message that this wouldn't happen again.

Before I could make things worse, I quickly jogged over and set the table.

_"Bloody bastard, thinks he's won has he? Well I'm not giving in that easily" _I told myself.

" Mr. Todd, you may sit if you like, you don't have to wait for us" I told him nicely, much to Mrs. Lovett's delight.

Mr. Todd just gave me a dark look which I returned.

I turned my back and helped Mrs. Lovett put the food on the table, once finished we all sat down.

Mrs. Lovett gave grace.

" Dear Lord" she started, "Thank you for this wonderful meal, and thanking for bringing Mr. T here with us tonight, amen".

I rolled my eyes at this, but said amen.

While we were eating, I took the chance to look up, Mr. Todd just sat there staring at his plate, a horrible frown on his face while Mrs. Lovett was talking away his ear.

As if sensing me looking at him, he turned his cold, black eyes on me.

_" My word, would it kill him to smile?"_ I wondered to my self.

I gave him a quick smile and turned to listen to Mrs. Lovett.

They all turned to look at me with confused looks on their faces when I gave out a laugh.

" My, that was a pretty little laugh you got there" Mrs. Lovett said with a chuckle.

I smiled at her, but notice Mr. Todd didn't say a word.

* * *

I had the job of cleaning the dishes, while Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd went into the living room.

"_She is probally throwing her self at him right now"_ I said this angrly to myself.

_" Why should I even care? It's not like I like him." _

As I was thinking to myself, I didn't pay attention to the knife I was cleaning.

" Oh!" I gasped as I threw the knife back into the sink.

There was a long, gash on my palm, but it wasn't that deep.

I watched as the blood slowly trickle down my arm.

It was hot, and looked inviting. I licked the blood running down my arm off.

I use to do this when I was little. I always love the metallic tast in my mouth. Most girls where revolted be this, but I saw nothing wrong in doing this.

I grabbed a peice of cloth and headed for the family room. I was tying the cloth around my hand when I stopped to look what was happening.

Mrs. Lovett was resting her head on Mr.Todd's shoulder sighing and talking to him in a flirtatious voice.

I could see Mr. Todd clenching his jaw while he tried to endure that torture.

I clucked my tounge against my teeth. They both turned to look at me, both obveously startled.

" I hope I'm not intruding" I said with a little laugh as I begun to turn and walk back into the kitchen.

" Wait, please and come sit with us" Mr. Todd said as he jestured to the couch in front of him.

I felt bad for him, I should of just leave, but that would be to cruel.

I gave him a dark smile and went to lay down on the couch, laying my head down on my arms, feet and legs curled up to me, looking into the fire.

Mrs. Lovett just continued to talk, while Mr. T just looked at me.

A couple of hours of enduring Mr.Lovett talk, Sweeney finally had enough.

" I think it is time for me to go now" he said as he shook Mr.Lovett off of him.

I was almost asleep, being lulled by the burning fire, but woke up by Mrs. Lovett's whinnning voice.

" Oh pooie, I will go get your coat" Mrs. Lovett said with a little sadness in her voice.

She got up and left to go get his coat. It was Mr. T and me alone again.

I lifted up my head and just looked at him for an inspection.

He had purple almost black bags under his eyes, like he never sleeps, like something is nagging at him, eating him away inside.

His skin was pale, and I could see scars on his hands. On caugh my attention.

It looked like a prison number tattoo.

He saw me looking, and quickly pulled his sleeve over his arm.

" What is that on your arm?" I asked gently.

He turned his back toward me.

" You should mind your own bloody buissness" he hissed at me.

" Bitch" I mummered under my breath. Before he could say anything, Mrs. Lovett came in with his coat.

" Here we are luv, Goodnight" she said as she lead him to the door. Mr. Todd turned to give me one last look. " Yes, quite" he said as he walked out into the night.

* * *

**A/u : I know this is after easter, sorry! But see, you can see that even though Sweeney and Christen are mean to eachother, they kinda like each other. It's gona get better. Im, sorry that this chapter is soooooo long!!**

**Thank ppl who leave me reviews, It really means alot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was down stairs scrubbing the tables , thinking about what I was last night, when I was interrupted by a eager and excited Mrs.Lovettwho came almost skipping into the kitchen.

" Why are you grinning like an idiot?" I asked with a laugh as I started to carry a plate to the sink.

Mrs. Lovett didn't notice what I said for she was in her own little dream land.

" Oh, just wonderful!" she squealed. I turned to look at her.

" Whats going on?" I asked in a little chuckle. Mrs. Lovett turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face.

" We have a barber moving in upstairs the shop!" she cried out in a little girls voice.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. " Great, so who is he?"

I asked as I began walking back to the sink. Mrs. Lovettjust bit her tongue and started to giggle.

" You already know him"

" Just tell me!" I said as I began to laugh.

" Mrs. Lovett couldn't hold it in anymore.

" Mr.T! Mr. T is coming to move in with us!" she almost screamed.

Both of us just stopped as I accidental dropped the plate.

I look down to see that it shattered, just like my world.

I quickly got down on my knees and began to sweep the broken pieces up.

" W...when is he coming?" I asked quietly. Mrs.Lovett didn't notice my voice, for she was preparing his arrival.

" This afternoon" she said in a giggle.

"_Great, now I have to try and live with him!"_I screamed to myself.

I gathered all the broken pieces and threw them out side.

Great, now it's gonna be hell on earth.

* * *

I sat in a booth and watched as the rain came pouring down the window. It looked like each of the little droplets where racing to the bottom. A image of my father pasted by my eyes. With out even thinking, I began to sing softly.

This Song is Called_ Lying there_, And I wrote it.

_I've been thinking about all night, _

_And no matter how hard I try, _

_I just cant' get you out of my mind, _

_I guess I'm really trapped inside,_

_I try so hard to be free, oh please believe me, _

_You just won't let me be_

I started to pick up the volume, as I got up and began to walk around the shop. I began to think about my father against my will. The image of the whip clearly in my mind.

_I just see you lying there, dying there_

_Not knowing what to do, _

_I just see you lying there, dying there,_

_And it kills me inside._

The image of my father's lifeless body entered my toughts. I shivered at this, but continued to sing.

_You told me everything will be alright, _

_I guess that's just another one of your lies_

_What a mess you made of me, _

_Well why can't you see, what you've done to me._

_I can't believe all that you told me, _

_I want you to see, that your nothing to me._

I felt a wave of anger in me, against my father, as I began to sing the chorus. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out side, and let the pouring rain wash over me, as I felt the anger in me boil. I began to dance in the rain as I shouted the next words.

_I just see you lying there dying there, _

_Not knowing what to do,_

_I just see you lying there dying there,_

_And It kills me inside. _

This next verse I sang with hate and anger as I rose my voice, and made it aggressive.

_I tried to make you see the real me, But as I can see, You really just lied to me._

_I just wanted you to know, that since your now gone, I'm finally free. _

I walked back inside, dripping wet and cold. I felt something inside my chest, it felt like pride, freedom. " I'm finally free" I whispered as I walked up stairs to change into dry clothes.

* * *

I put down my book, as I heard Mrs. Lovett opened the door to a wet Mr. Todd.

" Ah Mr. T! your soaked to the bone! come in front of the fire before you catch your death!" Mrs. Lovett clucked at him.

I didn't hear what Mr. Todd said, for I just went back to reading. Mrs. Lovettand Mr. Todd came into the family room.

Mrs. Lovettcleared her throat as she looked at me.

" Got a frog in ya throat?" I asked her.

She just glared daggers at me.

" Can you go fetch us some gin, and maybe let Mr. T sit there?" she asked in a tone that meant she was serious.

" But, this spot is the only one where I can get some light" I complained, hating the thought of giving up my spot to him.

Mrs. Lovett just scowled at me.

" Fine" I spat at her as I got up from my spot, and headed for the kitchen.

I heard Mrs.Lovett apologize for my rude behavior.

I just rolled my eyes as I got the cups and the gin.

A wicked little idea started to form in my head.

I grabbed the cinnamonon and poured a little bit into Mr. Todd's drink.

This would make the drink extra spicy and strong.

I laughed at myself as I brought the cups in.

I glared at Mr. Todd as he sat in _my spot. _" Here we go luvs" I said with a little smile on my face.

Mrs. Lovett gratefully took her cup and handed Mr. T's his. " A toast, to Mr." she said with a smile as Mrs. Lovett brought her cup up to her mouth to drink.

I watched Mr. Todd as he drank his.

As soon as it touched his tongue, he spat it out with a look of disgust on his face.

I howled at this, as I began to laugh non-stop. Mrs. Lovetthad a look of horror on her face.

" Oh, here luv, let me get you a new cup" she said this as she glared anger at me as she walked back into the kitchen.

I glared at Mr. Todd, a look of wicked humor on my face.

" Whats the matter? Couldn't keep your drink down? To strong for you?" I mocked him.

I threw back my head laughing, not noticing Mr. Todd getting up.

Next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall.

He had both my hands pinned to my sides.

I tried to kick him in his man hood, but that was a mistake.

He pushed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall, I felt my legs spread apart as he forced his knee between them.

I tried to push him back, but he was stronger than me. He saw this and pressed himself against me harder and closer.

I felt my chest brushing against his as my breath started to quicken. It always quickens when I'm in danger.

Mr. Todd, noticing this, gave me a ghost of a wicked smile.

Ignoring this, I just looked at him with pure hatred.

" I can be a great ally," he whispered in my ear, " You don't want to make me your enemy."

As he was saying this, his lips just barley brushed my ear. I turned my head to try and get away from this, but it was no use.

It bugged me how close he was to me, but at the same time, I wanted him closer to me.

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I looked him in the eyes and told him straight to his face, " I will be the judge of that, I'm not afraid of you" in a rebellious tone.

I then did the unthinkable. I spat in his face.

His face took on a demonic look as pure rage ran across his face.

He lifted me up, then slammed me against the wall, hard, so hard that I started seeing stars.

" You are making a huge mistake," he hissed in my ear. " I will let you go this time, but next time the consequences will be dire."

He took a chance to look at my face. A flicker of surprised flashed against his face.

I was so angry at him for touching me. My eyes were the color of a demons.

_"How dare him, throwing me against the wall like that!"_I roared at myself.

I tried again to free myself, but he was to strong.

" "Let me go!" I hisses at him.

I could feel the same feeling as I did when I killed my father coming back.

Mr. Todd just gave me a little smirk.

" Just think about what I said" he said as he purposely let his lips linger at my ear a moment to long.

He then let me go.

To his surprise, I shoved him so hard away from me, that he staggered backwards, almost falling.

" Mrs. Lovett came in then, much to my pleasure.

" Hear we go luv" she said as she set the tray down.

I just glared at Mr. Todd's black eyes, daring him to say something.

" I'm going up to my room" I said in a dark tone.

Mrs. Lovett shivered at my tone.

" But Mr.T just got here" she said a little disappointed.

I just looked at Mr. Todd.

" He can rot in hell" I said as I ran up to my room.

I heard Mrs. Lovett gasp at this.

" I'm so sorry!" she tried to say to Mr. Todd, but he didn't listen, for he was running after me.

I got up to my room and slammed and locked the door, right before he got to me.

" GO ROT!" I yelled at him as I ran and lied on my bed.

I heard Mr. Todd pounding on the door.

" Unlock this door, now" he said in a cold voice.

" Not with that kind of attitude" I screamed back at him.

I buried my head into my pillow, to drown him out.

It must have been awhile, for Mr. Todd stopped pounding on my door.

I heard his foot steps walk down to the next room, slamming the door on his way in. " This are going to get interesting with him living here" I murmured.

* * *

**A/u: Hey, hopped u like this chapter. I was in the mood to make them have a horrible fight, not the first mind you. I know, I know, when are they gonnaget serious? Well, you have to understand this;**

**A: Her father was trying to rape her, so she can't trust men.**

**B: Sweeney hasn't been around people in a long time. **

**C. They both are hiding something from one another:)**

**But like, you have to give them time to warm up to eachother. lol. But like she was the one who started this whole fight anyways!!**

**I want to give a speicalthanks for those who leave me review, **

Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddes... I really whantto thank you for supporting me. It's good to know that I have you to help me! Thank u!

Emily Linn: Thanks for being there for me!! U are soo cool!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/u 1: well, I have a part in here when mr. T and mrs. L are singing. **_Mr. T is in Italics and_ **MRs. L is bold. _When it is Italic and bold, that means they both are singing at the same time_**

It seemed like an eternity since last night.

I had flickers of it intrude into my dreams.

Mr. Todd's demonic look on his face, the little fight we had, it all was starting to come back to me.

I lied there on my bed, in a heavy sleep.I could feel the sheets, wrapped around my legs, the covers above my head.I didn't even hear the door unlock, or the foot steps that came in.I was still asleep when a sudden harsh hand, yanked the covers away.My eyes instantly flew open at the sight Mr. Todd.

I screamed at the top of my lungs out of shear horror on seeing him in my room.

" How the bloody hell did you get in here?" I yelled still in a shock.

I just looked at Mr. Todd as he did a long hard look up and down my body.

I looked down and gasped in horror.

I was in my silky white lacy nightgown. It had an extremely low neckline, and it showed my fragile frame under neath it.

I grabbed the sheets and quickly covered myself up. " You dirty little perv!" I screamed.

I was still a little shocked at his appearance in my room.

Mr. Todd just looked at me while he held up a key. " Mrs. Lovett had the key to your room" he said in a cool voice.

I gasped in horror. " I'm gonna kill her!" I growled.

Mr. Todd just stood there. " She sent me to wake you" he said in a casual voice, like it was normal to barge into a lady's room with out an invitation.

I looked at him and gave out a loud shirek of anger.

" GET OUT NOW!" I said as I threw a pillow at his head.

He grabbed the pillow before it even had a chance to hit his head, and chucked it back at me.

I wasn't expecting how hard he would throw it at me, for when it hit me, I fell out of the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud " Oof" sound.

" Stop acting like a child, and get ready to come down stairs" Mr. Todd said in a cruel voice as he began to walk out the room.

But before he left he turned around to face me. " I think that nightgown on you look stunning" he said with a wicked humor in his voice.

I was so angry at this that I grabbed the vase on my night stand and threw it at him.

He barley missed it as it flew by his head and smashed into the wall.

Mr. Todd turned and started to advance toward me, when Mrs. Lovett called out his name.

He turned reluntalnly toward the voice, then looked back at me.

" You were lucky this time," he growled at me as he started to leave my room.

I quickly got up and pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

" I still have the key" his muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

" STAY OUT!" I yelled. Just then I realized that he could come back into my room when ever he wants.

" I will make sure Mrs. Lovett gets rid of that key" I muttered to myself.

* * *

I was making pies, with the incident of this morning still clear in my head.

I took one of the pies and took a generous bite out of it. My mouth exploded with flavors of meat, carrots, and spices.

I finnished that pie and put the rest on the the counter, when Mrs. Lovett came in.

" Oh, there you are dear, could you take Mr. T up his breakfast?" she asked as she looked at my pies with a curious look on her face.

" One of my pies, or your posion?" I asked in a sarcastic playful tone.

Mrs. Lovett laughed and playfully swatted my arm.

" Just bring him up this here tray" she said as she walked out the door.

I eyed the pie on the tray weaily._ " I'll just check it to make sure it is good"_ I told myself. I lifted it up and took a small nibble at it.In an instant I began to gag. I threw th pie out the window.

" Let it rot with the rest of the trash" I muttered as I placed one of my pies on the tray and started to walk up the stairs.

Part of me didn't want to go, in fear of what he would try to do next, but another part, one that I didn't understand wanted to see him again.

I walked up to the door and gave it a gently knock.

" Enter" came a rough voice on the other side of the door.

I opened the door, but didn't dare close it, in case he tried to do something.

I felt the cold blade in my stalkings growing cooler.

It was like this room was the coldest out of all the rooms in the whole building, like something bad happened here.

I shivered at the thought of it." Mrs. Lovett wanted me to bring you up you breakfast" I said as I sat the tray down on the near by table.

I took the chance to look at my surroundings. The wall paper was yellow and chipping off, the furniture was still covered in old sheets.What caught my attention the most was the huge window that took up most of the wall.

There stood Mr. Tood, his strong muscular body outline by the light from the window.

" Take it back down stairs, I told her I'm not hungry" he said not bothering to turn back to look at me.

" Ah, come now, I didn't do anything to it, I swear" I said as I mockenly put my hand over my chest in a offended guseture.

Mr. Todd didn't even say anything to this, for he was to busy staring out the window.

I sighed. " You need to eat, it isn't heathly to starve yourself" I said in a gentle voice as I began to leave. I looked over my shoulder again to look at him.

He looked like a fallen angel, one who lost his way.

I quickly dismissed this and walked down stairs to leave Mr. Todd to his toughts.

* * *

I was sitting in a booth, feet prompt up on the table, when Mrs. Lovett came in. Without even looking at me, she began to bark orders at me.

" Follow me luv, I'm going to need your help at something" she said as she quickly moved to a corner of the room.

I grudlying got up from the booth and followed her to see what she needed help with.

" This had better be good" I growled as I came up behind her.

I saw over her shoulder a beautiful chair.

Its cushion was a blood red silk material, it looked sturdy enough to hold 5 people on it.

But what caught my attention of this chair was its arm rests and legs.

They were elegantly carved with what looks to be like lion heads.

I stared at it in awe as Mrs. Lovett blew the dust off it.

" Who owns this?" I ask in a whisper as I ran my finger along the edge of it.

Mrs. Lovett had a little grin on her face.

" This use to belong to my dear Albert. He was a beefy fellow he was. He needed a chair that woudn't break from his gigantic bulk."

" I looked at her with a confused look on my face. " What happened to him?" Mrs. Lovett sighed as she got up.

" He passed away, poor thing. He died from a heavy bag of flower falling on him from a high window sill. I guess it was bad luck" she said in a small voice.

"_ Or it could be murder"_ I thought to myself

_" A little bit strange a bag of flower would all of a sudden fall off sturdy window sill."_

" So what do you want me to do with this?" I asked with a little bit of annoyance in my voice.

Mrs.Lovett just gave me a cool stare. " Mr. T needs it" she said as she grabbed hold of one end, and waiting for me to grab the other.

" Well, come on now" she said as she began to lift it.

I just stayed there, watching her as she tried to life it up.

"Fine" I growled as I lifted my side up with out a sweat.

" My, your quite strong for a woman" Mrs. Lovett clucked as we began the long trip up the stairs.

* * *

We where almost into the room, when Mrs. Lovett stopped.

" Hang on dearie" she said as she without warning let go of her end of the chair to open the door.

It caught me off gaurd when she let go, I wasn't prepared for the extra weight.

Her end of the chair landed on my foot.

" BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" I howled as my foot felt like it was being crushed.

Mrs.Lovett turned around with a shocked looked. " Oh, I'm sorry!" she said as she opened up the door.

She picked up her weight and we both dragged the chair in the middle.

I sat in the chair panting, trying hard not to cry out.

" BLOODY FUCKING BARBER!" I screamed, " TO LAZY TO GET OFF HIS FAT ASS TO HELP US!" I threw back my head and let out a hiss of pain.

Mr. Todd, not taking kindly to this, turned and walked over to us. He had something of hate mixed with admiration in his eyes.

" What happened?" he asked in a monotone voice as he kelt down and took my foot in his hands.

" Well buttered fingers here dropped the chair without letting me know!" I growled as I threw a evil look at Mrs. Lovett that cause her to flinch.

Mr. Todd began to gently and soothinly rub my foot. " This will help the pain he said."

I sighed and threw back my head, much to Mrs.Lovett's dislike.

It felt soooo good, I didn't want him to stop.

After a while the pain stopped, but he was still rubbing it.

I almost kicked myself for this. " Um, the pain is gone" I said as I quickly moved out of the chair.

I winced for the pain suddenly shot up my leg.

Mr. Todd saw this and was about to push me back in the chair when I shoved him away.

" No, Im fine" I hissed to him. It was a lie, I knew it and he knew it, but I wasn't goning to let him help me.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the chair, then her face brighten up.

" Oh Mr. T, I have something for you" she said as she walked over on the floor.

She bent down and removed a plank from the floor and removed a dusty old box.

Mr. Todd turned and got up to walk over and knelt on the other side of the plank, right in-front of Mrs. Lovett.

I too was curious and limped over to see was it was.

Mrs. Lovett opened the box and reveled five silver razors.

I gasped at there beauty. They looked like fallen little stars.

" My word, are those handles made of real silver?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Mr. Todd turned and looked at my before he turned back and looked at them.

He had glazed look on his face.

I take it that these blades must be important to him.

"I hid them when you left," Mrs. Lovett said as she ignored my confused look and continued to speak.

" After you left, times started to get rough. I could have made ten quid for them, but I thought maybe one day...you might of returned" Mrs. Lovett said as she looked at Mr. Todd with longing.

"You can be a barber again" she whispered, hoping to get his attention.

Mr. Todd was dead to this world. He picked one up, and examine it.

Something inside me pulled me to the razors, I don't know why, but I picked one up gently.

I felt a faint hum inside the blade, almost like a faint heart beat.

It felt warm and inviting inside my hand, like we where old friends.

I was lost to this world like Mr. Todd. I felt like the blade was giving me a promise, a promise to get my revenge on the judge.

Mr. Todd just looked at me, but I didn't notice for my attention was only on the blade.

I closed my eyes and gently brought the blade up to my lips.

" You'll help me" I whispered to it as I gave it a gentle kiss.

I was brought out of my trance as Mr. Todd ever so gently pulled the blade out of my hands and put it back into the box.

As he was doing this, I couldn't help but notice a sadness on his face as he took the blade away from me, it was almost like he was sorry, like he knew what I felt when I held it in my hands.

Mr. Todd then tuned every one out as he opened the blade in his hand. I watched in a daze trance at the glistening sliver blade that struck out. Just then I heard Mr. Todd began to sing.

_These are my friends,  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine,  
How he smiles in the light,  
My friend,  
My faithful friend..._

He paused and then slowly stood up, the open blade still in his hand. He then turned his back and started to walk away alittle as he started to sing again.

_Speak to me, friend.  
Whisper, I'll listen.  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sight  
All these years!  
Like me, my friend!  
Well, I've come home  
To find you waiting!  
Home,  
And we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we...?_

Mrs. Lovett got up and walked up to Mr. Todd , but dared not to get to close I just watched in a trance. I couldn't leave the room, something inside me made me stay. I felt a part of me reaching out to Mr. Todd as he sang. It was like his soul was singing this song. Just as he was about to sing, he opened another blade. I dare not say anything, for I couldn't ruin such beauty.

Mrs.Lovett began to sing, as she longingly looked him. I listened in awe at Mrs. Lovett's and Mr. Todd's beautifully sad duet.

_You there my friend_

**I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd.**

_Come, let me hold you  
_**If you only knew, Mr. Todd. (Oh Mr. Todd)  
**_Now with a sigh you grow warm in my hand_,

**_Your warm in my hand_**

_My friend_

_You come home!_

_My cleaver friend_

**Always had a fondness for you, I did.**

I felt pity for Mrs. Lovett as she sang her affections for Mr. Todd. She was singing her love for him and he didn't even notice. " _Oh Mrs. Lovett, why can't you see that you can never have him? Why do you have to tourture yourself? Can't you see that he dosn't love you the way you do to him?"_ I asked myself. I was alittle jelious that I didn't have such beautiful little things like that to own to myself. I quickly hushed myself and listened again to this beautiful song.

_Rest now my friends_

**Never you fear, Mr. Todd**

_Soon I'll unfold you_

_You can move in here Mr. Todd_

**_Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed all your days_**

_**Will be yours……**_

_My lucky friend_

**I'm your friend**

_Till now your shine_

**Don't they shine beautiful?**

_Was merely silver_

**Sliver's good enough for me**

_Friends…………_

**Mr. Todd**

_You shall drip rubies_

_You'll soon drip precious……rubies_

Mrs. Lovett gave a pittiflul sigh as she watched the man she love ignore her.

Mr.Todd walked over and held his arm out with in blade in it.

" Finally, my friends" he said with a smile on his face.

Mrs. Lovett came to me and started to lead me down the stairs.

" Come along love, lets leave him alone."

I turned my head to see the blade in his hand. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with those beauties.

" Good-by, my friends" I said in a mournfull tone as I left the room with Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**A/u: I purposly did this part when she see's the blades before she hears about MR. T's past. I thought It would give it a little flavor. Not to mention I dont want to copy off of ppl who might of already done this. lol sweeney and Christen share the same intrest in the blades. lol. **

**Mabey I should stop writing this story...:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

No matter how hard I try, I couldn't get the image of those stunning blades out of my mind.

I felt empty without them, like they are now apart of my soul some how.

It was as if I formed a bond with them.

I miss holding it in my hand, the faint heart beat of it, the cold silver handle in my hand.

I sighed as I was cleaning up the kitchen. It looks a little bit better, since the first time I came here.

Well, with buissness being exstreamly slow, it gives me alot of time to clean.

I haven't seen a customer in for ever. No wonder Mrs. Lovett was so poor.

I remembered what Mrs. Lovett said yesterday.

She said that she could have gotten ten quids out of the blades.

The thought of her selling those blades made my blood boil.

" How dare she even think about selling something with such beauty like those blades. They were art" I muttered out loud.

Just then, Mrs. Lovett came inside the kitchen.

She was wearing a stunning black dress that had a dangerously low neckline.

She also had a black lace veil covering her face. It looked like she was going to a funeral.

" My my, ain't we looking nice" I said with a smile as I looked her over. " Who died?" Mrs. Lovett tsk at this.

" No one died today, thank you" she said as she waited by the door.

" Then why are you looking so nice?" I asked her as I grabbed an apple.

Mrs. Lovett just glared at me.

" Can't I get gussied up once in a while?" she said with a mock pouting lip.

Just as I was about to say something, Mr. Todd came in.

He was wearing a white shirt with baggy sleeves, pants that where blue with grey strips running down it for a design,his hands in fingerless gloves.

I just looked him up and down. He looked quite handsome.

Mr. Todd looked like he was being sentence to prison.

" Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she again tried and failed to get this attention.

I took a bite out of the apple. It tastes a little sour, but still good.

" Where are you heading to?" I asked as I took another bite of the apple.

I felt the juice running down my chin, but didn't stop it. Mr. Todd watched as the juice started to run down my lips down to my neck. He had a look of what looked like disgust and lust all mixed into one.

" It's market day, so me and Mr. T are going. You are going to stay here and mind the shop" Mrs. Lovett ordered.

I forgot Mr. Todd as stared at Mrs. Lovett as my anger started to arise.

" So, I'm just to stay here when you are out there having fun?" I asked with venom in my voice.

Mrs. Lovett just shrugged. " I need you to watch it" she said in a plain voice.

I took a huge bite out of the apple as to not say anything nasty.

I turned my back to her and started to stomp off.

" Fine, bitch" I yelled out.

Mrs. Lovett just sighed at this. " What am I going to do with her?" she asked Mr. Todd as they both left the shop.

* * *

" Can't belive she left me here!" I yelled out into the empty kitchen as I began to scrub the counter top hard.

" Bet she is going to try and smog Mr. T."

I kept on muttering to myself when a man walked into the shop.

He look like he was in a hurry.

" One pie please" he said as he laid down his money.

I was in such a fowl mood, that I had to vent it out on someone else.

I grabbed one of Mrs. Lovett's pies and gave it to him.

" Here ya go sir" I said with a flirtatious smile.

The man seeing this, smiled back and put almost half a crown down on the counter.

I gasped at that. " That is quite a bit of money there" I said with a wink."

The man held my hand in his and kissed it.

" Buy your pretty self something" he said as let go of my hand and began to eat the pie.

I was amazed he could eat the whole thing and still not up chuck it. He walked out the door, but soon stopped.

I felt a little bad as the man began to throw it back up. " Sorry sir" I muttered with a smile as I grabbed the money on the counter. " No refunds."

* * *

I was still surprise that they hadn't come back yet, how long could it take to go to the market? I was going up to my room to get something, when I felt a strong urge to go into Mr. T's room.

I tried to ignore it, but it kept on nagging at me.

I went and open the door slowly, as if to make sure no one else was in there. I walked in a looked around. It still looked the same to me. I went and began my snooping. I walked over to his bed and lied down. I was overwhelmed with his smell. Cigar smoke and cologne. I rested my head down on his pillow, and started rubbing it up and down.

I inhaled deeply, like I could keep his smell with me.

" Oh, smells so good" I muttered in the pillow.

I got up and began to look some more, when something caught my attention.

It was a picture of a beautiful lady and a baby in her hands.

I picked it up and began to examine it.

" It must be his sister, or wife" I muttered.

My brain stopped at this thought.

Did he have a wife? And if so then where is she? Where is his daughter? I gently put the photo back were I found it.

All of a sudden, I was over whelmed with this feeling.

I began to walk over to the large window, stomping on any of the planks I thought looked loose.

After a little while I finally found the hollow plank.

I knelt down slowly, for my foot still hurt.

I lifted the plank and took out the brown box in held.

The urge to open it was to great for me.

I lifted up the lid and was greeted by the smiles of 5 blades.

I gently took one out and was greeted by the familiar hum of the blade. I lost my self to the world just then as I opened the blade and gently moved it this way and that, just to see it glisten.

" Hello again my friend" I spoke to the blade as if it was a real person .

" I'm sorry that I was gone so long, but you see, your not mine, and well, I can't see you all the time."

I brought the blade to my lips and ever so gently ran my lips across it.

They were so sharp, if I put the slightest pressure on it, I would be cut.

I just then had images of me cutting Mr. Todd's throat with this.

I gasped and dropped the blade.

" What was that?" I gasped. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

" Great" I hissed at the large and deep gash in my hand.

I was about to fix it when I looked out the window to see Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd walking by.

I gasped at this and quickly grabbed the blade, closed it and shoved it back in the box.

I didn't notice that I left a tiny drop of blood right next to the plank the contained the box.

The blood running down my hand, I quickly ripped the hem of my dress and rapped it around my hand tightly.I ran and jumped on the couch just as the door opened.

" Hello? asked Mrs. Lovett as she came into the shop, " Anyone home?" I calmed my breathing as best as I could. "Here I said in a little winded voice.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd came into the family room. " How was your outing?" I asked with a smile.

Mrs. Lovett was surprised at my cheerful attitude.

" Well, it was nice, Mr. Todd showed people how good of a barber he is."He won a contest against Mr. Perillie" she added with a smug voice.

I just clutched my book hard, but winced at how much it hurts.

Mr. Todd advance toward me and grabbed my hand.

" What happened?" he asked as he began to unravel the poorly wrapped cloth on my hand. Mrs. Lovett gasped at the large cut in my hand.

" My word, what did you do?" she asked in horror as ran and got a cloth.

I tried to pull my hand away from him, but he held it in a gentle, but firm grasp.

" I cut myself, what dose it look like?" I said in a sarcastic tone as I looked at Mr. Todd. He began to clean the cut with the cloth Mrs. Lovett brought. I winced and tried to pull away. " Owww that hurts!" I whined as I pulled harder. Mr. Todd's gripped only tighten, making the cut hurt even more. Mrs. Lovett just rolled her eyes. " Quit ya squrmin, Mr. T here is a professional" she said as she swooned over him.

" Ya, a professional nitwit!" I barked as I winced again. He just scowled at this as he began to wipe the blood away a little bit to hard. " OWWWW! That hurts!" I yelled as I tried and failed to pull my hand out of his grasp. His hand felt like ice on my skin. Finally he relised my hand after he wrapped it with his hankerchief. " There, you big baby" he hissed at me. " I just stuck my tounge out at him. " So what if im a big baby!" I growled as I got up, " At least I'm not ugly." Mrs. Lovett just gasped at this. Before she could say anything, I cut her off.

" If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room" I said as I headed straight to my room.

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep, so I pulled on a robe and went downstairs to the shop.I poured myself some gin and went into the family room.

It startled me to see Mrs. Lovett downstairs at this time of night." Oh, you startled me" I chuckled as I went and sat in the empty spot next to her.

I took a sip of gin, and snuggled up close to her. She laughed at this." Now stop that, I ain't your mother" she said as she started to play with my hair.

I was relaxed when I remembered something. " Mrs. Lovett, today I was in Mr. Todd's room and I saw this picture of a woman and child, have any idea who they are?" I asked as I looked at her. Her face just darkened at this. " Well it's along story about his past, but we have time" she said as she sighed. I hushed as she began to sing.

_There was a barber and his wife,  
And he was beautiful  
A proper artist with a knife,  
But they transported him for life.  
And he was beautiful..._

Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker.

"What was his crime?" I asked feeling a little bit nosie.

Mrs. Lovett didn't even turn to look at me. "Foolishness" she said in a dark voice. I was about to ask more questions when she began to sing again.

_He had this wife, y'see,  
Pretty little thing,  
Silly little nit,  
Had her chance for the moon on a string.  
Poor thing.  
Poor thing.  
There were these two, y'see,  
Wanted her like mad,  
One of 'em a judge, t'other one his beadle!  
Every day they'd nudge and they'd wheedle!  
But she wouldn't budge from her needle!  
Too bad,  
Pure thing.  
So they merely shipped the poor blighter off south, they did,  
Leavin' 'er with nothing but grief and a year-old kid!  
Did she use her head even then? Oh no, God forbid!  
Poor fool!  
Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing...  
_  
"Johanna... That was the baby's name, pretty little Johann" Mrs. Lovett whispered with a mournful look on her face.  
"Go on" I nudged gently, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"My, you do like a good story, don't you?" Mrs. Lovett said in a humorless tone.

_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her is all contrite,  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight,  
She must come straight to his house tonight,  
Poor thing,  
Poor thing!  
_  
_Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing,  
They're 'avin' this ball all in masks!  
There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing!  
She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing!  
The judge has repented, she thinks, poor thing!  
'Oh, where is Judge Turpin,' she asks...  
'E was there alright,  
Only not so contrite!_

_She wasn't no match for such craft, y'see,  
And everyone thought it so droll.  
They figured she had to be daft, y'see,  
So all of them stood there and laughed, y'see!  
Poor soul!  
Poor thing!_

I jumped up at this last part, my anger and rage infolding me.

" He raped her?" I hisses grinding my teeth. " He raped her and no one would help her? They all deserve to DIE!" I yelled as I threw a pillow across the room.

I felt something wet on my cheek.

I reached up to see what it was. I looked at my hand to see nothing but water.

" I'm crying?" I whispered to myself. Mrs. Lovett just sighed.

" It was many years ago, I doubt it if anyone would know."

" Oh Mr. Todd, " I whispered as I started to go to my room. Little did I know, Mr. Todd was there for the whole thing, he saw every tear I cried for him.

**A/u: ooooooooooooh! Cheesey I know! XD! I thought I would tell his tale in this one lol. It is going to get better I promise! Thanks people who are leaving reviews! That really inspires me to continue!! Heheheheheh! Im soooo happy!! Dont worry, I was jk about stop writing it. Im addicted to it myself!! This is mean and crule I know, but I aready have the 9th 10th and 11th chapter done. Why not post them? Because then it would seem like im rushing the story**

**Funny thing is I like daydream what will happen next. Wow I must be a good daydreamer. It should be a sport!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Special thanks: I want to give a special thanks to Rock Roality for betaing me story. It must have been hell trying to correct all those spelling mistakes!!**

I woke up the next morning with a shock. I felt wet and disgusting. I quickly  
got up and saw blood all over the sheets. I looked at my hand to see the cloth  
had disappeared and the cut had bled open. But that's not all: The bottom of  
my nightgown was stained with dried blood.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled. "Out of all the time to get it, it had to be today,  
when I least suspect it!"

I went to my closet and grabbed a beautiful maroon dress.

The color would come in handy if I bled through.

I cleaned up and went downstairs. I was greeted by Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett  
sitting at a booth.

They both looked up at me when I walked by.

"Oh, good morning luv" Mrs. Lovett said in a cheerful voice. I tried to  
avoid Mr. Todd, but he wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"Good morning" he said in a small voice. I was about to answer, when my  
stomach started to hurt.

I winced at this a little. Mr. Todd noticed this and had a look of concern on  
his face.

"Mrs. Lovett may I talk to you?" I asked quickly as I pulled on her sleeve.  
Mrs. Lovett just chuckled.

"Alright, what is it?" I just looked at Mr. Todd as he was looking at me  
with curiosity.

Without even thinking it, I hissed at him, as I pointed my finger in his  
face.

"Alone, in private, without you." Mrs. Lovett frowned at this.

"No need to get rude luv" she said as she got up. Mr. Todd had an amused look  
on his face.

It drove me insane. It was like today I just wanted him gone.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I will do it for you" I yelled at him.

This caused him to frown, as a dark look came over his face.

I just scowled at him and dragged Mrs. Lovett off. As soon as we where alone,  
Mrs. Lovett just barked at me.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed at me.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

" Um...well...you see the thing is..." just as I was about to tell her what  
happened to me, Mr. Todd came in.

" GET OUT NOW!" I yelled at him with extra venom in my voice.

This caused Mrs. Lovett to shudder, but Mr. Todd was unaffected by this. He  
just growled at me.

"I'm going out for awhile" he said more to me than to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled at this.

"While you are out, could you go get some things for me?" she asked in a  
flirty voice.

I just rolled my eyes at this. Mr. Todd saw this and smirked.

"Of course" he said in a seductive voice.

He then did the unthinkable: He came up to Mrs. Lovett and hesitantly, like  
he wasn't sure if he was going to go through with this, gave her a kiss on the  
cheek. He watched me as he did this, to see my reaction. He had a wicked humor  
in his eyes, as if he knew I kinda thought him attractive. My mouth dropped in  
a surprised O at the sight of this.

Mrs. Lovett was speechless as she just stood there, a blush creeping up her  
neck.

"Now, what was it you wanted me to get?" he asked in a husky tone.

I just scowled at this. _"I can't believe she is like swooning over him, it  
was just a kiss!"_ I growled to myself.

"Oh, the list! Yes quite!" Mrs. Lovett blurted out with a huge grin on her  
face as she walked out of the room

"I'm surprised your lips didn't burn off" I laughed.

Mr. Todd just stood there watching me, as if waiting to get a reaction out of  
me. "_Don't break"_ I chanted to myself. I tried not to yell at him, but sadly I  
snapped. I couldn't help it, his eyes where burning holes in my back.

"You're not going to get a reaction out of me" I said with venom, "AND STOP  
STARING AT ME! You're acting like you've never seen a woman before!" I yelled at  
him.

I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

Next thing I knew, I felt his cold, strong hand against my throat, his body  
right behind mine.

If I tried to move, I would be choked. I took the chance. I tried to yank out  
of his grasp, but his hand tightened on my throat, causing me to gasp. I tried  
again, but the same thing happened. I felt him behind me, his strong presence  
mocking me.

He brought his mouth to my ear and quietly whispered, "I see no woman, but a  
child."

I just shivered in pleasure and anger at how close he was to me. "_Wow he is  
strong and sneaky"_ I thought to myself. I caught myself from thinking anything  
else. _"No no no! You can't think of him like that_!"

" I warned you, if you want to be a bitch to me, then you must accept the  
consequences."

He quickly let go of me and returned to the spot he was at right when Mrs.  
Lovett came in.

" Here you are dearie" she said in a quirky voice.

_"Fine. If it is a war he wants, I will give him one hell of a war"_ I growled  
at myself as a wicked little grin crept on my face.

I mouthed to him "I will not surrender to you."

He saw this and a flicker of humor and admiration crossed his face.

"I will be back in a while" he said as he left. Before Mrs. Lovett could  
even say anything, I quickly turned her around.

"Mrs. Lovett, do you...um...do you have any extra nightgowns I could have?  
Oh! And sheets too?"

She just looked at me stunned for a moment.

"Yes, but why is that so important?" she asked with a little bit of humor  
and annoyance.

I took in a deep breath. "Mrs. Lovett I'm on my...my...happy time" I said  
trying to find a word to describe the horrible curse.

Mrs. Lovett just looked at me like I was a nut.

"Your...what?" she said in a confused tone. I just rolled my eyes.

"The...the time of the month?" I asked.

"OH!" Mrs. Lovett said with a surprised look." Oh, dear, no wonder you are  
being such a bitch!"

I just glared at her. "Not helping" I hissed.

Mrs. Lovett just looked at me.

"Oh yes quite, well I have an extra nightgown, but you are going to have to  
go and buy your sheets."

Mrs. Lovett pulled out a rugged coin purse from her dress. "Here we are  
luv." I just stuck my tongue out.

"Ew thank you" I said as I grabbed the purse with a handkerchief.

"You know, I could go out for you and you could go and get some rest" Mrs.  
Lovett said in a kind voice.

I shook my head at this.

"Nothing would get done if I just lay in bed like all the rest of the girls,  
besides it's not that bad."

Just as these words escaped my lips my stomach gave out on a sharp pain.

I clenched my jaw. "Not that bad" I muttered to myself. Mrs. Lovett looked  
doubtful.

"All right, but I don't want to have to get you if you pass out."

I snorted at this.

"Please, I would rather smog Mr. T than pass out."

Mrs. Lovett gave me a dark look.

"Not that I would want to smog him in the first place!" I added quickly as I  
got my coat.

Mrs. Lovett still looked doubtful. "Here, at least 'ave some gin, it will  
'elp with the pain."

I gratefully accepted the offer. In one large gulp the cup was empty. Mrs.  
Lovett just looked at me with shock, as I walked out the door into the cold  
day.

* * *

I finally got to the market after many stops.

My stomach just started to tighten more and more with every step I took. I  
clutched my stomach hard.

"_Stop causing me so much trouble!"_ I quickly ran into a store and came out  
with silky black sheets, at a VERY cheap price.

It seems the clerk had a fancy for me.

I turned around to blow him a kiss, not paying attention to who I ran into.

"Excuse me" came a dark voice.

My heart just froze over.

I couldn't breathe. "_Oh no...the Judge!"_ I thought to myself.

I tried to run out the door, but the Beadle was in the way.

"My, where are you going in such a rush?" he asked with a horrible sneer on  
his ugly face.

I kept me head down, certain they would recognize me.

"I'm just going home" I said in a thick accent that they used in the run down  
parts of London.

The Judge grabbed me roughly by the arm.

"Look at me" he said in a commanding voice.

He shook me hard, since I didn't do what he asked.

He forcefully lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Your eyes...have we met?" he asked as he just stared hard at me.

It took all my strength to keep my anger down.

If my eyes turned, he would probably notice me.

"Why no good sire" I said with a smile.

He just kept on staring at me, his grip on my arm tightening.

"Let go" I said politely with a little venom in my voice.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor, blood coming out my lip.

It would seem the Judge didn't like the way I talked to him, for he slapped  
me.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little bitch!" he hissed at me.

Just before I could control myself, I got up and walked over to him, and  
slapped him in the face.

"How do you like it?" I hissed at him. "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

He had a look of shock on his face, then anger.

"Why you little..." he didn't get to finish his sentence for I quickly  
pushed him and ran, and then pushed his Beadle out of the way.

I started running for my life, not noticing all the scowls I received for  
this.

"Stop her!" I heard the Judge yell.

From the corner of my eye I saw the police officers begin to chase me.

This just made me run even faster. "YOU IDIOT!" I hissed out loud.

I felt pain shoot up in my leg. Just then the memory of the chair dropping on  
my foot came to my mind.

I gasped at this, for it was slowing me down.

I tried to run, but the pain in my leg started to increase.

I was about to try my luck again, when I felt a strong hand cover my mouth  
and an arm snake around my waist, pulling me into the shadows.

I tried to scream, but it was a useless muffled sound.

I felt a strong body behind me, I could feel the strength in it.

"Hush" came a familiar deep voice.

My eyes fluttered as I took in his scent. He still smelled so good. I felt like  
I was drunk just now, being so close to him, and being in warped in his smell.  
Just as I was thinking this, everything in my body tensed, like a spring coil  
ready to pounce.

Mr. Todd pulled me against him as he flattened himself against the wall.

We both held our breaths as the guards past by our ally. _"Please don't turn  
around to look"_ I thought desperately to myself.

"Oy, maybe they're in this ally" said one of police as he slowed down.

Mr. Todd's hand tightened on my mouth as his whole body did.

I could feel the power in him.

I closed my eyes. "_Please no._

"Oh ya, and maybe they're in the sky" said the other officer as he started to  
jog again.

"Come on, we can still catch her." The other guard left reluctantly, as he  
jogged up to his friend.

I finally exhaled the breath I held and relaxed, forgetting that I was in Mr.  
Todd's arms.

I opened my eyes to see that Mr. Todd still held on tightly to me, like he  
was afraid that they would come back and take me away from him.

"You can let go of me" I muffled into his hand.

Instead of letting me go, he turned me around and slammed me against the  
wall.

I let out a small gasp.

"What did you do?" he asked, voice filled with venom.

"Mr. Turpin hit me" I spat at him.

A look of pure rage came across his face.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper. I could tell that he was looking at the blood  
running from my lips. I didn't respond to him. He shook me hard. "WHY?" He  
yelled at me.

"Because he's a pathetic little asshole who has no life" I whispered.

As I was saying this, I reached for the knife in my stockings.

Mr. T noticing this grabbed my hand and with his other free hand, he reached  
for the knife.

I gasped at how cold his hand was.

It was like he was purposefully reaching for the knife slowly.

It felt good, his cold hand on my warm flesh.

"What are you hiding?" he asked in a rough voice.

Before he could go any higher, I used all the strength I had and pushed him  
off.

I took the chance and began to run, but he soon caught up with me.

He roughly grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me to him.

"I think I will take you home now" he roughly said as he started to drag me  
toward the pie shop.

"You can tell me the rest of the story back at the shop."

I tried to pull free, but he held my arm in a deathlike grip.

"I'm not a child! I don't need you to watch me!"

He didn't even look back at me.

"If you continue to act like a child, then I will treat you like one" he  
hissed at me.

I tried to slow him down by dragging my feet, stopwalking, whining  
anything to get him off of me, but he would have none of it. Finally he let me  
go after what seemed like an eternity.

"What happened?" He tried again. I just glared at him, giving him a little  
smirk.

"I don't know, since you're treating me like a child, then I'm gonna act like  
one."

I started to walk away when he yanked me to him.

I slammed against his body. Before I could even react, he wrapped both his  
arms around me.

My breath got caught in my chest.

"Never have been this close to a man before" I thought scared and confused  
to myself.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?" he whispered to me.

I was distracted by how strong his arms were.

He was holding me tightly, like he was afraid that I might disappear. I could  
stay like this forever, here in his strong arms. I felt like nothing could  
ever hurt me again.

I snapped out of my trance like stage, for an image of my father on me came  
into my mind.

I gasped and shook my head at this. "_Why can't you leave me alone_?" I hissed  
at myself.

Mr. Todd noticed this as well for he tightened his grip on me gently.

"Miss Sky?" he said in a soft voice, as he waited for my reply.

"Because men can't be trusted" I said as I turned my head to look him  
straight in the eyes.

There was something in his eyes.

It looked like remorse, anger, and passion all rolled into one.

He loosened his grip just for a moment.

I took that chance and pushed myself away from him. "Don't ever touch me  
again" I hissed at him as I walked away from him. I could tell that he was  
baffled at what had just happened, for he didn't come after me.

**A/u: I'm just adding  
extra things to the story. Next chapter is going to be Sweeney's first kill, I  
promise!! I'm not going to delay it anymore! I just HAD to write this  
one...since u know...I kinda feel like her right now...:P**

**Ok, bad news! I have the 11th chapter done, but I don't know what to write for the 12! I was thinking about a fist fight with sweeney and this other man. But right know I need ideas! Rock is trying to help me! lol but I think i might stick to the fist fight but l have like a couple ideas but you know...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I could still feel Mr. Todd's arms around me from yesterday. I tried to forget how close I was to him, but things like that do not go away easily. I sat in the family room thinking to myself. I just then I remembered him calling me a child.

_"_I am not a child, I'm just in tune with my childish self" I muttered. "It ain't my fault that he can't have fun, or that he's a stick in the mud."

I decided to have some fun then.

I got up, grabbed a blanket, some makeup and some hair pins. I tied the blanket around my shoulders and began to dress myself up as Mr. Todd. I grabbed the makeup and began to smear it under my eyes, as to make them look purple, then I grabbed the hair pins and pinned my hair up like his. Once my transformation was complete, I decided to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped and began to laugh at my own reflection.

"My word, I look like him! Only I have a chest, and I don't have..." I cut myself off as another idea came into my head.

I mustered up a horrible frown on my face and sulked. I turned around and began to pace back and forward.

"Mrs. Lovett!" I barked out in a husky voice, " You should kick me out, since I' m a fat barber who doesn't carry his own weight."

I swallowed a giggle that threatened to ruin the whole act. I didn't hear the footsteps that where coming into the room, for I was too wrapped up in my fantasies.

"Miss Sky, I'm sorry for challenging your wisdom, you are always right, and I am nothing but a low witted nitwit!" I  
shouted this last part out, for I believed it with my whole heart.

"Miss Sky, I will never bother you again, for you are superior than my lowly self." I laughed at this last part.

I gasped when I heard clapping from behind me.

"Bravo" I heard a dark voice say. I turned to see an amused and annoyed Mr. Todd.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I quickly yanked off the blanket from my shoulders. "This is exactly what it looks like" I said with a sheepish smile.

Mr. Todd just glared at me with what looked like amusement and hatred.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a harsh voice as he walked into the room.

I just stood my ground, to show him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"I was just cleaning" I said with a smile.

I almost slapped myself, for that was the worst lie in the whole world. He just gave me a little smile.

"_Oh wow that is hot"_ I thought to myself.

"Really? Then why where you walking back and forth talking to yourself?" he asked as he walked closer to  
me.

"Well...it...it is a new form of cleaning, all the girls in London are doing it" I stammered, trying to buy myself enough time to come up with a good excuse.

He stopped right in front of me. If he was any closer, our chests would touch. He just looked at me.

"Then what's with the hair and makeup?" he asked as he gently rubbed off some of the makeup from my eye.

"_Come one think!"_ I yelled at myself. Before I could decide on an answer, I blurted one of the most stupidest things I have ever said.

"Well, it's the new fashion. If you look around, all the girls in London would be looking like this." As I said this, I gave a little pose. He just chuckled at this.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I was mad that he did that, for that strand of hair would never stay in place when I tried to tuck it behind my ear. I walked back away from him, but he just followed me.

"You can start by not touching me" I hissed at him as I walked backwards.

All amusement left his eyes, as he glared at me with anger.

"You have a smart mouth on you, child" he growled. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am not a child, I am 25!" I spat at him. He gave a dry chuckle as he just looked at me.

"You are young, life will soon get tougher for you" he said as he sat down on the couch. I just glared at him.

"How old are you then grandpa?" I asked as I slowly began to creep closer to the door. He just glared at me, like he was about to jump on me and eat me up.

"I'm 32" he said in a proud voice. I startled him as I let out a loud HA.

"Your only 7 years older than me!" I laughed. He had a glazed look over his eyes, as if he was remembering something.

"7 years is a big difference" he whispered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It is not! Just because you are 32 doesn't mean you can start bossing me around, you old fossil!" I spat at him as I made a break for the door.

I didn't even see him get up.

He stood right in front of the door, blocking my path.

"You should show respect to those who could easily dispose of you" he said with a little sneer. I tried to push past him, but he just pushed me back. I looked at him for a moment, thinking over at my chances of winning a fight  
against him.

"I know. I have been trying to get you to see that, and I don't want to have to teach you a lesson" I said with a little sneer of my own.

He just let out a roar of frustration. Before he had the chance to do anything, Mrs. Lovett came.

"Excuse me Mr. T, you're blocking the...OH MY LORD!" she stopped at this as she looked at me. "Christine, is that you?" she said in a surprise chuckle.

I laughed at this. "The one and only!" I shouted. Mr. Todd just glared at me.

"One day that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble" he growled as he walked upstairs.

"Bye Mr. Todd!" I said as I waved goodbye at him and blew him a kiss. He gave me the smallest of smiles at the kiss part. I winked at him, just to see his reaction. I couldn't tell from the light, but it looked like he actually blushed a little. I smiled at this.

"My word, you look like his twin!" Mrs. Lovett said as she began to look me over.

_"I can't believe I just blew him a kiss,"_ I thought mortified. "_He doesn't even deserve one, not to mention I hate him!"_

Mrs. Lovett just chuckled. "You should go wash up, I'm going to open the shop soon." I laughed at this.

"Ok, you're right" I said as I began my walk upstairs.

* * *

I couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard I tried."Oh wow, that was so priceless! I just reached a new level of bitch!" I yelled. I had to go upstairs and scrub my eyes until I couldn't stand it anymore, but that was the price I had to pay, and it was worth it. I haven't seen Mr. Todd since today's incident, but I could hear him from my room while I was in there. He was pacing back and forth, muttering something. I did however hear him say this:

" That little bitch. Who does she think she is? Mocking me like that, I should show her who is the leader of this place. I should teach her some manners." He then said something else. "She is hiding something, I just know it, and I will  
get to the bottom of it."

I clenched my jaw at the thought of this.

"_Who does he think he is? Treating me like a child, trying to control me. He ain't my father!"_I thought bitterly. The thought of my father brought back horrible memories. I saw him on top of me, kissing me. The flash backs have been getting worse. It was starting to scare me. I thought I left my past behind me, but I guess I was wrong. As I was thinking this, Mrs.Lovett quickly rushed into the shop.

"Christine, we have a customer!" she said with an excited smile. The smile quickly left her face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Oh great, it's him" she said bitterly. I turned to look at who she was talking about. He was an Italian looking man. He had curly black hair and mustache. I spat on the floor in disgust. His pants were too tight across the  
crotch and his shirt was very flamboyant.

"Wow, he looks like he just came from the circus" I whispered to Mrs. Lovett. She giggled at this and swatted my arm.

"Shh he will hear you! His name is Senor Pirrelli, or he's also known as the King of Barbers. Remember when Mr. T and I went to market day?"

"I try to forget that" I growled, remembering that I had to stay and tend the shop. Mrs. Lovett just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mr. T challenged him to a shaving contest. Oh, Mr. T wiped the floor with him! "I bet he came here for revenge."

We quickly hushed as he walked through the door. I peered around him and was greeted by a filthy looking boy with long blonde hair. The boy saw me and quickly hid behind his master.

"Good day ladies" Pirelli said. "I am Adolfo Pirelli, the King of Barbers, and I was wondering if Mr. Todd is here."

He turned to look at me. I should have been use to it, but something about him made my skin crawl. He looked up and down at me, a smile playing across his face.

"Why, good day madam" he said as he took my hand in his. It took everything in me not to haul off and slap him for touching me. "My, what is a fine creature like yourself doing in a place like this?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes. For a moment his face went pale, but he soon recovered.

"Just trying to earn a living" I said with a sweet smile. He must have liked this for his smile widen.

"Well, you possess a rare beauty, might I have your name?"

I turned my head to Mrs. Lovett. She just gave me a little nod.

"Christine Sky" I said with a flirtatious smile. Why not have some fun with him? Mrs. Lovett knew what I was doing and turned her head to hide a smile. Pirelli had a huge wolfish grin on his face.

"Well Miss Sky, after my appointment, how about you and I go to my house for a nice dinner?" he asked as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

_"Yeah, I bet I know what you want for dessert"_ I growled at him in my mind. A shiver of disgust ran down my spine. "_Great, now I'm going to have to cut my hand of, since now you just contaminated it, thanks a lot!"_ I yelled at him in my head.

He must of took this as an encouragement, for he licked his lips and looked me in the eyes.

"TOBY!" he yelled as he released my hand. Mrs. Lovett quickly ran and held me back for I was about to  
smack him. The little poor looking boy came to him.

"Y...yes sir?" he stammered. He looked no older than 13. I was shocked at what I saw. Pirelli smacked the boy across the face.

"Stay here!" he barked. He turned to us with a smile that quickly disappeared when he saw me. How dare him for  
smacking the boy! He didn't even do anything wrong!

"Stupid boy, he doesn't know any better, hitting him helps" he said as he tried to explain what he had  
just done.

"Get out now" I hissed in a whisper.

He just looked at me with a little fear in his eyes as he quickly took the stair in two.

"Ah well, make yourself at home love" she told him as she went to go get some pies and gin.

* * *

Mr. Todd watched out from the window in disgust as he saw Adolfo Pirelli walk into the shop. "What does that pathetic little fool want?" he wondered. "He better not be here for a rematch." Sweeney ignored this and began to pace the room, deep in thought. "What I'm I going to do with that girl?" he asked himself. "It's like she has some kind of grudge against all men. I tire of all these games she is playing, sooner or later I am going to have to teach her a lesson." His thoughts were disturbed when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Todd. Nice to see you again" Pirelli said with a sneer.

"What do you want?" Sweeney said in a cold voice.

For a moment, Pirelli looked like he was going to leave the room in fear. "I came to talk to you" he said in a cool voice as he began to walk around the room. Sweeney just looked at him with hate.

"Now, now Mr. Todd, no need to give me such a dirty look" Pirelli said in mock hurt.

"I see you can speak clear English, Mr. Pirelli" Sweeney said as he just watched him. Pirelli just smiled.

"Yes, I can. The accent makes the ladies swoon over me. You should try it. By the way, my real name is Davy. I used the other one because it makes me more attractive."

Sweeney just snorted at this, much to Pirelli's dislike.

"I came to talk about the contest" Pirelli said as he leaned against a trunk. This caught Sweeney's attention.

"I am not doing a rematch, and you aren't getting your money back" Sweeney spat at him. Pirelli just glared at him.

"It has nothing to do about that, I promise."

"What then?" Sweeney said with annoyance. Pirelli sighed.

"Your skill of the blade reminds me of my former master, Benjamin Barker. He was a proper artist with a blade. I always wanted to be like him when I was working for him."

Sweeney walked over to the tea kettle, waiting it to hiss. Pirelli just continued talking.

"I know it's you, Benjamin Barker, I recognized your style of the blade. The years haven't been kind to you I must say."

Sweeney's whole body tensed at this. _"How the bloody fuck did he know? It has been 15 years!"_ he thought.

Pirelli smiled when Sweeney didn't say anything. "I want to make a deal with you Barker. You are going to be very popular since that contest. You give me half your earnings each month, and I won't tell a soul who you are."

While he was saying this, Sweeney could feel the rage starting to arise inside of him. " You little fucker!" he whispered.

Pirelli just smiled at this. "Now flattery will get you no where Barker. Since I will be getting half your earnings, I believe I also get to pick which lady I would like to keep, since there are two. I think I will take the beauty down stairs. You can have the old bat. Christine I believe that was her name."

At the mention of her name, Sweeney tensed. Pirelli saw this and laughed.

"Ah, you do know which one I am talking about. I am going to take her back to my quarters for dinner. After that, I  
will give her a night she won't forget. After all, all I want from her is her virginity. I can tell that she hasn't been touched yet. You see, she is only good because of her beauty."

Sweeney looked at the kettle as it began to cry.

Before Pirelli even knew what happened, Sweeney grabbed the kettle and began  
to pound his skull in.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! YOU FILTHY PIG!" he yelled as he vented his rage on him. "YOU SHALL NEVER SPEAK TO HER AGAIN!" After what seemed like forever, Sweeney stopped hitting him. He just looked at the man's lifeless body. He gently put the kettle back on the stove and began to clean up the mess he had made.

* * *

I was shocked that the boy named Toby could eat any of Mrs. Lovett's pie. "My word, you must have a stomach made of iron!" I chuckled as I ruffled the boy's hair. He just smiled as he scuffed down another pie. "Are you alright? Where did he hit you?" I asked as I gently cupped his cheek.

He just looked at me. "Y...yes, I'm fine. He hit me right here" he said as he pointed at his cheek. I smiled and gave it a kiss.

"There, feeling better?" I asked in a soft tone. He smiled and nodded his head as he began on his 8th pie. I was about to ask him a question when I heard a loud thud up above me. "My word what is he doing up there?" I asked as I looked up stairs in wonder. Just then Toby swallowed and dropped his pie.

"Oh! I forgot! Mr. Pirelli has an appointment with the tailor today! He can't be late!"

Before Mrs. Lovett and I could stop him, he darted up the stairs. "Toby wait!" I yelled as I hiked up my skirts and ran up after him. Toby ignored me as he barged into Mr. Todd's room. I entered the room panting heavily as I leaned against the door frame.

"Where has Mr. Pirelli gone to?" asked Toby as he began to look around the room. Mr. Todd was leaning against an old looking trunk, with a cup of tea in his hands.

"He left just now, he said that he had an appointment" he said huskily. He looked at me differently: Instead of seeing nothing but coldness, I saw what looked like gladness mixed with protectiveness and caution. I was still trying to catch my breath, not noticing that my neckline was showing a decent amount of cleavage. I finally caught my breath as I pushed myself off the door frame.

"Sorry about that Mr. Todd. Toby here was just trying to be a good little boy" I said as I came up behind him and gave him a loving hug. I didn't notice this, but Mr. Todd was looking at Toby with hatred and jealousy. It looked  
like Mr. Todd was hiding something behind his back but I couldn't tell.

"I will just stay downstairs and wait for him then" Toby said as he gently squirmed out of my grasp and went back downstairs.

I stood there, watching him.

"You're hiding something" I grinned as I walked up to him. I added a little swing to my hips. I couldn't help myself. Mr. Todd noticed this and swallowed hard. " _Wow, this is fun, this should be a sport! better yet, it should be a holiday! Torture Mr. Todd day. Wait no, I make his life hell each day soo that wouldn't work"_ I chuckled to myself. " _He isn't going to have me, so why not tease him?" _

"I am hiding noting" he hissed at me as he kept his eyes on my hips. I stopped right in front of him. I forgot about the secret, for my attention was caught by the blood on his sleeve.

"Oh really now Mr. Todd, you cut yourself? Aren't you supposed to be a great barber?"

He snapped his eyes right back up to mine.

"I'm not in the mood for your little mind games" he hissed at me. I smiled at this.

"Aw I was hoping for a little fun."

Before I knew it, he began to push me out.

"Get out now!" he hissed at me. I tried to stop but he was too strong. Next thing I knew I was out side of a close door.

"Ok, goodbye then Sweeney."

* * *

He slumped against the door. "My word, that girl is a little bit of trouble I wasn't expecting" he muttered. If she had gotten any closer, she would have seen the hand sticking out of the trunk. He secretly loved the little arguments they got into, no matter how stupid they were. He loved how she would stand up to him and speak her mind. He also loved how he got so close to her sometimes that he could smell her. She smelled like roses. Oh how he longed for a woman like that. Mrs. Lovett was just a pathetic little worm who swooned over him. He hated that. Christine reminded him of Lucy. She was tough and headstrong, never willing to give up. Although she didn't look like Lucy, she had her spirit, and that is what made him acttractive to her. He quickly dismissed those thoughts.

_"No, you can't, it will only get in your way of revenge"_ he muttered.

He was distracted by the lifting of the lid on the trunk. He felt a wicked smile play across his lips as he got up and walked over to the trunk. There he saw Pirelli slowly lifting the lid, as if he thought that he could escape.

"Good day sir" Sweeney said as he just glared at him. Pirelli lifted his head a little bit and gasped.

"Lord have mercy on my soul" he muttered.

Sweeney could only imagine what he must have looked like. He could feel his hand reaching for the  
blade, bloodlust was controlling him now. Sweeney grabbed a fistful of  
Pirelli's hair.

"God will have mercy on you, but I will not!" and at this he slit his throat with his friend. He began to chuckle as the blood began to squirt out like a waterfall.

"Ah, well done my friend" he whispered as he closed the lid on the trunk.

--

**A/u: Lol I know! I love this chapter too! this is  
like the best chapter I have ever written ! Lol I love all you guys for  
leaving me reviews and encouraging me to continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Special Thanks: I want to give thanks to those who gave me ideas for this chapter. Thank you Mrs. S Toddfor the idea of making Mrs. Lovett throw herself at Mr. Todd more. Pure genius! But, I want everyone to say thanks to Rock Royalty for giving me this idea, without it, I wouldn't be continuing writing this story!**

**_I have here when the judge and Sweeney sing Pretty Woman. Sweeney is Bold,  
and the Judge is Italic. Both of them together are Bold and Italic._**

_I was with my mother at home. We were both laughing and smiling at each other. I looked at her lovingly._

_"I love you" I told her with every bit of my heart._

_She just smiled. "I love you, and I will always watch over you" she said as she gently cupped my cheek. I loved her touch: It was gentle and loving, just like a mother's touch should be. I rested my head in her lap. She chuckled at this. Her laughter was such a musical thing._

_"Now, now, you are getting to old for this!" she laughed as she began to stoke my hair. I sighed at the softness of her touch._

_I felt something strange just then: It was like she was becoming lighter. I quickly got up to look at her. Just then, she started to disappear. I cried out to her:_

"_Mother, don't leave me! You said that you would be with me!"_

_But she was gone. I just sat there, gazing at the spot where she just sat next to me. Just then, I heard a cruel familiar voice._

_"Poor Christine, all alone."_

_I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was my father's voice. My heart froze up as fear began to take over me. Normally I'm never afraid of anything, but my father had a special gift for striking fear in people. I leaped up of the couch and began to run to the door. I kept on running but it seemed like the door was getting farther and farther away. I felt a pain snake around my leg as I began to fall. I got up to see the end of the whip had its cruel grip around my ankle. Before I could do anything, my father was on top of me._

_"Ello " he whispered as he began to kiss me hungrily._

_I screamed out and began to pound on him, but it had no effect. I felt my legs spread apart. I looked down at them and saw that they were chained to the ground, as were my arms. I screamed trying to fight him, but it was pointless. I could feel him make his way up my legs. I let out a gasp as he ripped my undergarment away. I began to cry._

_"Please no, stop!" I cried out at him._

_He just looked at me and smiled as he began to work his way down to my private spot. Right before he got there I let out a bloodcurdling scream._

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped out of my bed. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor of my room, the covers intertwined between my legs. I could feel the sweat which plastered my hair to my face. I then looked down at myself to see that the black,sleavless and very short nightgown Mrs. Lovett gave me was also stuck to my frame. The area between my legs ached. I just curled up in a ball and began to cry.

"Oh god" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around my head. I cradled myself as I felt the hot tears running down my face. My whole body was shaking.

"Mr. T, please help me" I whispered into my arms, hoping that somehow he would be able to hear me. I desperately wanted to be surrounded in his glorious scent with his strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I wanted him to whisper in my ear that everything would be alright. I just broke down in tears at the thought.

"It was only a nightmare" I cooed to myself. But it had felt so real, like I was actually there. Just before I knew what was going on, I began to sing a song that crept into my mind.

(This Song is Called "Haunted" By Evanescence)

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know your still there…_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

I pulled my legs up closer to me as I began to sob.

"I won't let you destroy me" I whispered as I continued to sing.

_Hunting you, I can smell you – Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_.

I sighed as I finished singing.

"I know you are still here" I whispered as I pulled myself off the ground, "And I will break free from you" I spoke more loudlyas I wrapped my arms around my chest and started to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

It took a good percent of the day for me to get over what had happened this morning. I couldn't get my father's face out of my mind. I was down stairs in front of the fire, wandering in my thoughts, when Mrs. Lovett came into the room.

"Christen luv, I need ya to make some pies."

_"I will not let him take control of me_ I thought to myself. I smiled._"I'm a fighter, and I will not go down that easily, you'll see you bastard."_

"Oy, I thought you were the greatest pie maker in the world" I said in a playful tone.

Mrs. Lovett just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, but I am busy right now."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"Really now, and what might that be?" I asked.

She just stuck her nose up in the air in a defiant way.

"Frankly my dear, that is none of your business." I laughed at this.

"Someone has claws today. Meow!"

She just scowled at me and was about to say another nasty thing when Mr. Todd came in. My heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"_Why didn't you help me?"_ I asked myself quietly. I turned my head away from him, and began to watch the flames dance. They were so wild, so free. The sad thing was that they didn't know that they were going to perish soon. Mr. Todd just looked over at me with a look of concern on his face. He turned and gave Mrs. Lovett a hard look.

"Where is the Beadle at? He said he would come here before the week is out!" he growled as he stared at her hard.

At the mention of this, I turned my attention to him.

"The Beadle you say? When was this arranged?"

He turned to look at me. He had a look of concern and confusion on his face. I must have looked horrible from crying all day. I didn't bother coming my hair today, so I just flung it back in a wild, messy hourse tail. I could tell that my eyes were still alittle bit puffy and swollen from all the waterfall of tears I have been crying. I did know that I was much paler than I normally was, for when I cry, all the color drains away from my, not that I had any color in my skin to begin with.

"He was the judge of the contest between Mr. T and Pirelli. He said that he would come to get a shave by the week's end" Mrs. Lovett said as she turned back toward Mr. Todd.

"But enough about that. How about you and me go out for a little stroll Mr. T" she cooed as she wrapped her hand around his shoulder.

_"Ah, so this is what she was so busy with: Trying to get Mr. Todd inside her dress_" I thought, disgusted. As I thought this, I couldn't help but notice her pull herself closer to him. She smiled at him as she began to trace little circles on his chest. " After we go out, how about you and I go up into my chambers?" she purred into his ear. I just about gagged at how nasty this was. " Oh go get a room!" I yelled at them in digust. Mrs. Lovett's smile only widen at this. " Can't you see that's what im trying to do luv?" she asked as she turned her gaze at me. It had a smugness in it, like she knew was trying to make me jelious. " _Good luck with that, im not jelious. I dont even like him!"_ I convinced myself. I just scowled at her. Mr. Todd had this look of disgust on his face.

"Not now woman" he hissed at her as he pushed her away.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled at this.

"Playing hard to get are we?" she said in a flirtatious voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"_Just give up you !"_ I shouted in my mind.

"I will be back in a minute" she said as she left the room.

I began to laugh.

"See what you started? She won't leave you alone now. She really thinks that you like her."

Mr. Todd just sighed. "It's a curse I'm afraid."

I snorted at this. "I feel no pity for you. You brought this upon your bloody self when you kissed her." I scowled at this as the memory of him kissing her showed its ugly self in my mind. I quickly dismissed this thougt.

All the humor left the room as he spoke.

"Miss Sky, is something wrong? You look troubled."

I turned to look at him.

"_I can't tell him about my father!"_ I thought.

"I didn't sleep very well last night" I muttered. We both knew that it was a pitiful lie, but I was grateful that he didn't try to poke at it.

"Miss Sky, you can tell me what is bothering you. I will listen" he said as he placed his hand on mine. I gasped at this as I quickly got up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him, as tears threatened to come out.

He was taken back at my outburst, but I just continued before he could even speak.

"I'm not going to tell you anything! You're not my mother!"

At this, I left the room and a confused, angry and hurt Mr. Todd.

* * *

It must have been hours since my outburst against Mr. Todd.

"_Why do you keep pushing him away?"_ I asked myself." _He could turn out to be like my father"_ the tough mean side of me was saying_._ _"Or he could be nice and gentle" the trusting side of my said._ I'm not sure, but I am not going to take that risk. I walked into the kitchen to see a sleeping Toby with a bottle of gin. I smiled at this as I walked over to him. I picked up the gin bottle and was surprised that the bottle was almost empty.

"Good Lord" I muttered to myself as I placed the gin back on the shelf.

Toby must be a light sleeper for he woke up.

"Ah, good morning Toby" I said sweetly as I began to make some pies. Business has been getting was still slow, but it would get better soon. . Toby looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Sky" he said in a cheerful voice. That soon changed when he got a better look at me.

"Miss Sky, is everything all right? You look really pale and your nose looks a little red. Are you coming down with something?"

I just laughed at this.

"_Ah Toby, you are so young and innocent"_ I thought.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I just had a bad dream last night. Didn't get enough sleep."

Toby just nodded his head at this. "Do you know where Mrs. Lovett is at?" he said in a voice filled with concern.

"She's upstairs right now, doing God knows what" I said with a chuckle.

The thing I like the most about Toby was that I concider him my little brother, since I never had any siblings. He ws sweet and helpful. One day he will grow up to be very handsome.

Toby got up and walked over to me.

"Need any help with the pies?" he asked as he grabbed a rolling pin. I smiled as I playfully ruffled his hair.

"I'm surprised that you don't have a horrible hang over after drinking almost the whole bottle of gin" I said as I began to knead the dough.

He just grinned. "I'm used to it. I used to drink it all the time to deal with the pain from the beatings Mr. Pirelli gave me."

At this I scowled. "Well I'm glad that he left you. Now you don't have to worry about being beaten again."

He gently put the pin down and hugged me. I was little bit shocked by this, but quickly recovered as I smiled and returned the hug.

"I knew I liked you from the first time I saw you. You and Mrs. Lovett both." I chuckled at this as I broke the hug.

"But didn't my eyes scare you? " I asked in wonderment.

He just shook his head.

"At first they did, but that is what makes you special."

I snorted at this, much to his surprise.

"I thought ladies weren't supposed to do that." I laughed.

"They aren't, but you will soon see that Mrs. Lovett and I aren't really proper ladies. Now come here and help me with this" I said as I motioned to the dough. He smiled and began to help.

* * *

I was sitting down next to Mrs. Lovett in a booth when she suddenly jumped up.

"The Judge!" she whispered in a frantic excitement as she ran to get Mr. Todd.

I looked out the window and sure enough he was striding alone in here.

" SHIT ON EARTH!" I yelled as I frantically got up and began to run to my room. "He can't see me here! He will take me back for sure!"

I was looking behind me not noticing Mr. Todd walking down the stairs, until it was too late. I gasped as we collided. I let out a little shriek as I felt myself begin to fall backwards.

"Oh fuck " I muttered as I closed my eyes. I was waiting for the cruel hit of the stairs against my back, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Mr. Todd had caught me. He gently brought me back up to him. I clutched onto his shirt for dear life, afraid that he might let go of me. He just held me there for a moment, as we both looked into each other's eyes. I just gave him a little smile.

"Nice catch."

He gave me the smallest of smiles.

I just then remembered that the Judge was coming in.

"OH BLOODY FUCK!" I yelled as I pushed him and began to run upstairs.

"Oy! What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled at me. He turned to see what the fuss was about. He just stood there, frozen.

I slammed the door to my room.

"Oh hell, this ain't good!" I yelled.

* * *

Mr. Todd just stood there. "The Judge...here?" he asked in disbelief. He could feel a cruel smile play across his lips as his hand reached for his blade.

"Not yet!" Mrs. Lovett whispered as she came into the room.

He paid no attention to her for he was staring at the Judge.

"Make sure Miss Sky stays in her room" he walked into the kitchen with her. The Judge walked in and began to observe the shop in disgust. He quickly turned his attention to Mrs. Lovett.

"Good day, sir" she said with a smile. He just scowled at her as he looked at Sweeney.

"I am here to ask you if you have seen a young lady." Mrs. Lovett just laughed at this.

"There are many young girls in London. Care to be a little more specific?"

The Judge just growled at her. "She is about 5'4, very slim, has raven colored hair, and she has red eyes."

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett quickly exchanged looks.

"Why are you looking for a girl like that?" she asked with a little quiver in her voice.

The Judge noticed this, for his eyes narrowed into dangerous little slits. "Because she is my run away ward, and I wish to claim her."

Sweeney's heart sank at this.

"You bloody liar" he muttered.

The Judge didn't notice this for he continued to speak. "You see, she snuck out of my house at night, and I am looking for her."

Sweeney noticed that he didn't mention how she slapped him.

_"I guess he is too proud to addmit that a woman got the best of him"_ he said in a smug voice to himself.

"No we haven't seen a girl like that, but we will keep a eye out. In the mean time, how about a shave?" Sweeney said in a cool voice.

The Judge looked startled at this, but soon recovered.

"You are Mr. Todd I presume? My beadle says that you where a master at the art of the blade. He will be coming soon, but he had some...errands to run."

Sweeney bowed to the man.

"I am Mr. Todd, no worries, I shall wait for him."

The judge just eyed him. "I could use a shave. I am looking a little bit shady. Alright, I will take your offer on that shave of yours Mr. Todd."

Sweeney just smiled at this. "I promise you the closest shave you will ever know. Now, this way if you please" he said as he began to walk up the stairs. The Judge swiped one of the pies of thecounter and took a bite out of it.

"My, your pies are quite the delicacies, I will be sure to tell everyone about them" he said as he followed Sweeney up the stairs to his doom.

Mrs. Lovett just sighed at this.

"Goodbye" she whispered as she took a bit out of one of the pies Christine made. " My word, she dose have a talent of making these pies!" she said as she began to clean.

* * *

Mr. Todd led the Judge to his parlor. He was cautious to not bring attention to Christine's room. He stopped in front of the door and pulled out the key.

"Stay in here you lil' devil" he muttered as he locked the door. Mrs. Lovett had an extra key if she wanted to unlock the door. With that out of the way, he turned his attention to the Judge.

"Here we are sir" he said as he led the Judge into the room. The Judge took the time to look around.

"Very nice" he said as he sat down in the chair. He began to untie his neck tie. Mr. Todd just  
watched hungrily as he did this.

"Soon you shall drip rubies" he said to his friend quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Judge as he looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"Oh nothing sir, I was just saying how I'm honored to shave a man like yourself."

The Judge smiled at this as he turned back around.

An image of the cold, unforgiving blade going into the Judge's neck was too much for him. Bloodlust was beginning to take its hold on him.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he said as he began to lather his face. The Judge sighed as Sweeney began his work.

"Women are such complicated creatures."

Sweeney couldn't agree more. An image of Christine popped into his head.

"Yes quite. One minute they love you, and then the next...you're wondering what ya did wrong."

The Judge chuckled at this. "Ah, yes" the Judge agreed.

Another image of Christine came into his mind without permission. Before he could stop, he began to sing about her.

**Pretty women**  
**Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!**

**Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air.**

**Pretty women  
**_Silhouetted...  
_**Stay within you,  
Glancing... stay forever,  
Breathing lightly...  
Pretty women,  
_Pretty women!_**

He began to shave the judge's cheek slowly. " Only a matter of time" he laughed to himself. He began to sing again.

**_Blowing out their candles or_**  
**_Combing out their hair,_**  
**_Even when they leave_**  
**_They still are there._**  
**_They're there_**

The judge began to sing again with him as he closed his eyes and smiled. Sweeney scowled at this man. he began to shave closer to his neck. He wanted to see the blood spray from the man's neck. He wanted to taste it , he wanted to feel it, but most of all he wanted to see it. " You shall pay for what you did to me and Lucy" he growled in this throat.

**_Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors_**,  
_In their gardens,  
_**Letter-writing,  
**_Flower-picking,_  
**Weather-watching.**  
_**How they make a man sing!**_

He brought the blade slowly down to the judges neck. " Oh, sweet revenge, I can almost taste you" he muttered as he watched the judge relax. He smiled a wicked little smile. He could feel his pupiles dialate as he was about to recive the judge's blood on his hands. Bloodlust controlled him now. He wanted nothing more than to watch the judged struggle, trying to cling to life. He began to sing as he waited for the moment to come. The judged began to sing his last song.

**_Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women_**

Just before he could slit the Judge's throat, the door swung open to reveal an anxious looking Anthony.

"Mr. Todd, I found a way to free Johanna!" he yelled with a smile. It quickly disappeared when he saw the Judge looking at him. The Judge's face twisted in anger as he jumped out of the chair.

"So, it's you again!" he hissed as he wiped the shaving cream off his face. "So Mr. Todd, if this is your acquaintance then you won't be seeing me again." He strode to the door, not even bothering to look back.

"You stay away from my ward" he hissed at Anthony as he left.

Mr. Todd just stood there, clutching onto his blade until his knuckles turned white.

"Damn you Turpin, damn you!" he whispered.

**A/u: Well, here is the 12th chapter. In the next chapter, I will have Sweeney and Christine sing Epiphany together :) I really hoped you like this chapter. I had to stop because there are WAY too many words! There are almost 4,000 words!**

**I just wanted to clear this up with you ppl. The reasion why im not like " throwing Christen and Sweeny together" is because**

**A.**** she ALMOST got rapped by her father.**

**B. I like making her like this, im like throwing my personality in with this story. **

**Like when a person is rapped, or almost rapped,**rape will often relive that memory, sometimes rape victioms think that it is there fault, because like they were wearing to suggestive clothing, or that they should have been in a diffrent place. The after effects are like nightmares, not getting enough sleep, not eating right. I got this info from Rock Royality

One more immporant thing. Sweeney has been in prinson for 15 years, so of course it will take him time to like attatch to her

Same with Christen, she was ALMOST rapped by her father. So she is going to have one hell of a time to trust the oppisite sex again


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Question for the readers: If I need ideas from some of my reviewers, dose that mean like the story isn't mine anymore and that Im a bad writer?**

**Special thanks: I want to thanks my beta reader for helping me with this story. without you I wouldn't be updating for a long time. Writer block stinks!**

**Bold is Sweeney singing,**_Italics is Mrs. Lovett singing_ **_and both italicized and bold is Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett singing at the same time_**

Sweeney just stood there, anger boiling inside of him.

_"The Judge is gone...I had his throat beneath my hand..."_ he though in disbelief. His revenge had almost been complete. He looked over at Anthony with such hate and anger that it caused him to flinch. All he wanted to do was break his neck right now, slowly and painfully. Because of him, the Judge would never come to him again.

Anthony broke the silence that had made its presence in the room.

"M...Mr. Todd" he began in a quivering voice filled with fear, "I need your help."

Mr. Todd just growled as he advance toward Anthony.

"What is it that it is so important that you need to disturb me?" he barked as he stopped right in front of the trembling boy.

The boy's face just paled as he looked at him. Sweeney could only imagine what he must look like right now.

"M...Mrs. Lovett said that I could come up here. She told me that you weren't busy."

Sweeney howled at this as he turned around and walked up to the big window. His knuckles began to ache for he was clutching the knife handle out of anger.

"Damn that woman" he growled. "If it weren't for her then I would have him in his grave."

He just stood there, fuming at this while Anthony just stood there quietly, not daring to make this man even more upset.

"Mr. Todd you have to help me" Anthony said as he walked towards him, his courage growing as he did so.

"Get out" Sweeney whispered. He knew if the boy didn't leave then he would kill him, for his anger was growing with every passing minute. Anthony didn't even hear this as he continue to plead.

"Mr. Todd please!" he yelled.

That was a huge mistake.

Sweeney's patience snapped.

"OUT!" he yelled as he threw a vase at him. The vase smashed against Anthony's arm. He let out  
a yelp of pain. He quickly scrabbled backward, opened the door and ran down the stairs, clutching his throbbing arm.

Mrs. Lovett was downstairs talking to Toby when she saw Anthony dart past her out into the streets.

"What on earth?!" she yelled as she gathered up her skirts and ran upstairs. "Toby, watch the shop for me, will you luv?" she yelled.

Toby nodded at this. "Yes ma'am!" he said as he saluted her.

Mrs. Lovett rushed into Mr. Todd's room without even bothering with Christine.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?" she asked in confusion.

Sweeney was right in front of the room, clutching onto his blade. _"I had him…."_ he whispered angrily.

Mrs. Lovett began to talk to him to try to get his mind off the subject but it was a failed attempt.

"I know, the Sailor busted in and I saw them both runnin' down the street and I said to myself..."

Sweeney cut her off with a yell full of hate_."I had him! His throat was there beneath my hand." _

"Now now dear, calm down" Mrs. Lovett said in a stern voice.

"_No I had him! His throat was there now he'll never come again."  
_  
"_Easy now, hush love hush" she began gently. "I keep telling you_-" Mrs. Lovett began.

"_When?" Sweeney said as anger and rage began to twist his face into an ugly mask._?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she tried to calm him down.

"- What's your rush

Mr. Todd began to sing again, only with more anger. "_Why do I wait? You told me to wait now he'll never come again_!"

He paused for a moment. He quickly turned from Mrs. Lovett and went to look out the window at all the pigs that walked by. He began to sing his disgust of the people that passed.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it_," he smirked. _"But not for long..."_

He continued to look out the window in disgust."Look at them," he thought. "They all take this life for granted, turning beauty into filth and greed."

"_They all deserve to die_," he began again. "_Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two: There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at  
you."  
_  
He turned around to face a frightened Mrs. Lovett. Oh how he loved to see her frightened by him. Sometimes he wished he could see that same look on Christine's face. Then she wouldn't be so smug. He quickly dismissed this thought as he looked at Mrs. Lovett with such a deadly desire to kill. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck as slammed her against the door. She gasped at this as her eyes widened fearfully.

Sweeney just smiled at this as he continued his tale.

_"Now we all deserve to die. Even you Mrs. Lovett...even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief. For the rest of us death will be a relief. We all deserve to die."_

Just then an image of his little baby girl came unwillingly into his mind. He let go of Mrs. Lovett's neck as he began to walk around the room. He stopped and looked at the picture of his beautiful wife Lucy, and the small child she held in her arms. He knew that Christine had come in here while they had been at the market for he saw the little drop of blood left by the plank that held his blades. He would talk to her aobut that later. Somehow, this made him more attracted to her. She could hear the same heartbeat as he could in the blade, for it showed on her face. He felt cruel when he took the blade away from her. As he looked at the picture, an image of the Judge came into his mind. He felt his anger rise in him.

_"How dare he touch my daughter!"_ he yelled in his mind. A mournful expression showed itself on  
his face as he began to sing of his sorrow.

"_And I'll never see Johanna. No I'll never hold my girl to me - finished!"_ he screamed as his anger overflowed.

He quickly turned a corner and pointed his friend in a man's face. _"Alright! You sir, how about a shave? Come and visit your good friend Sweeney. You sir, two sir? Welcome to the grave."  
_  
He began to pace as he looked at all the people pass him. He yelled his anger to the heavens.  
_  
"I will have vengeance.  
I will have salvation."_

He turned to another man and looked at him with hunger.

_"Who sir, you sir?"_ he yelled in the man's face_."No one's in the chair, come on! Come on!"_

He left the man and began to prowl the streets.

"_Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders. You sir! Anybody! Gentlemen don't be shy!"  
_  
He felt power in him as he watched everyone pass him. He yelled in anger at the thought of the Judge running around freely.

_"Not one man, no, no ten men  
Nor a hundred, can assuage me  
I will have you!  
And I will get him back even as he gloats  
In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats_."

He stopped and slumped to the ground as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. He felt hot tears began to pool in his eyes, threatening to betray his emotions. He held them back, for he wanted no one to see his pain. He began to whisper.

"_And my Lucy lies in ashes  
And I'll never see my girl again."_He lifted his head up to the skies as he yelled. He would show the Judge that he wouldn't give up that easily.

_"But the work waits!  
I'm alive at last!  
And I'm full of joy!"_

He was suddenly pulled out of his daydream by Mrs. Lovett.

"That's very nice and all, but what are we going to do about that poor bloke over there?" she said as she pointed to the chest in the corner. Sweeney got off his knees and walked over to her.

"I will think of something, but get out!" he yelled.

Mrs. Lovett flinched at this as she ran out the door to leave him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I was on my back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling while remembering my mother. I remembered all the good times we had. One memory caught my attention. I remembered when I was about 5 years of age my mother came home with a cat.

"_Christine, this is Snowball" she said as she handed me the kitten. "Now I must warn you that you have to be nice to snowball and pet him nicely." _

_I squealed in joy at the sight of the kitten. _

_"Don't worry mum, I will be nice!" I yelled as I picked up the kitten and began to play with it. I must have pet Snowball too hard for he bit me. _

_"Ow!" I yelled. I could feel my anger begin to rise up in me, for I turned around and bit the cat in return._

_My mother just chuckled at this. _

_"Christine, now that wasn't very nice." _

I chuckled at this memory. "Always was a scoundrel I was" I chuckled. I slid off my bed and arched my back until I heard a loud pop. "Oh wow" I mumbled as I went to open the door. I twisted the knob, expecting it to open up for me, but it was locked.

"It's locked? I don't remember..." I cut myself off, remembering the key Mrs. Lovett had to my room. I began to pound on the door.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. You got your revenge now let me out" I laughed. I turned the door knob to see that it was still locked.

"Not funny anymore" I yelled as I began to pound on the door. I kept on twisting the door knob but it was the same. I felt my anger in me rise as I began to pound on the door hard.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I yelled.

I pounded on the door until my hands were raw and aching. Seeing that no one would answer me, I began to kick the door.

"OW SHIT !" I yelled as I began to hop on one foot. "Oh my poor bad foot" I mumbled. Just then I heard a small voice in my head.

"_Poor Christine, all alone."_

I turned around to see who had spoken.

"_You are pathetic and weak. You are nothing in this world."_

I recognized the voice. It belonged to my father. Just then an image of my father slapping me came into my mind. He was slapping me with a huge grin on his face. I roared at this as I grabbed the curtains and yanked them roughly off the window. My anger was out of control. I had to do something or else something bad might happen. I then grabbed the pillow off my bed and ripped it open, spreading the feathers all over the room. I felt trapped, like an animal in a cage, or a predator waiting to pounce on its prey.

I began to sing my anger out as I continued to trash my room.

(This song is called "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson)

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

As I was singing, I grabbed a vase and threw it across the room, watching as it shattered into a million pieces. I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I turned around to see that no one was there. I roared as I kicked the door again.

"How dare they lock me in this room?!" I yelled. I began to sing again while I was tearing the curtains apart.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

I grabbed the dresser and tipped it over, causing a loud bang. I could barely think, for my anger was all that controlled me. I grabbed a chair and flung it against the wall, leaving a dent in the wall. I sang out my anger while I also vented my rage on my poor room.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

I walked over to the wall and dragged my nails through the wallpaper, leaving large claw marks behind. I felt hot tears of anger rolling down my cheeks as I began to yell.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

I looked at myself in the mirror. Just then the face of my father appeared there, staring back at me with a smug look. I yelled and punched the mirror. Instantly, sharp pain shot through my arm. I winced as I pulled my hand back. There where shards of glass protruding from my hand. I watched as my blood began to stain the shards. I continued to sing as I pulled the shards out of my hand.  
_  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Suddenly, I felt a tight pressure in my chest. I ignored it and climbed onto my nearly destroyed bed. Just then the tight pressure in my chest became too painful to ignore. I began to gasp for air.

"_What's happening to me_?" I thought desperately. I clawed at my chest, thinking that it might help. The pain was becoming too much for me. I hunched myself over.

_"Am I dying?"_ I thought.

I felt tears of fear fall as I gasped. I couldn't breathe. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. The pain crept up to my throat. It felt like an invisible hand was choking me. I noticed that the corner of my vision was blurring. I tried to move, but all the muscles in my body rebelled against me. I reached for the door, hoping that I could open it from where I lay on the bed. Just before I passed out, I saw my father standing above me with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett just looked outside the shop window at the gloomy day.

"_Oh shit, what are we going to do with that body? We can't just store it away, someone would surely find it!_" she thought as she tried to devise a plan to get rid of it. It had been a day since Mr. Todd killed Mr. Pirelli. At first she was shocked that he had done this, but then he told her that the man had threatened him for half his earnings.

"Oh, well that's a different matter then" she told him. She thought that he had lost his marbles.

They had to get rid of the body before it began to rot. As she was thinking this, she realized that she hadn't seen Christine all day.

"My, Christine has been awful quiet. Maybe I should go up there and see if she's alright."

Mrs. Lovett got up and began to go up the stairs. She stopped and unlocked the door to Christine's room and poked her head inside. She let out a small gasp as she quickly closed the door.

"What on earth happened in there?" she whispered as she opened the door again to see the damage: The curtains had been torn off the wall and in them were large claw marks. There were feathers all around the room; it looked like a chicken just got plucked. The furniture was all tipped over, while others had finger nail marks in them.

She quietly entered the room, looking around in horror. She turned to look at the wall only to be greeted by more claw marks, only these one where deeper. She shuddered at the thought of what damage her nails must have on human flesh. She quickly snapped out of this, for something caught her eye. She turned around and gasped as she looked at the mirror: The mirror had spider webs in it; shards of glass were on the floor. But what unnerved her most was the blood that stained the glass.

She gasped as she turned around to look at Christine who was sound asleep on a messy bed. Mrs. Lovett could see the blood drip from her hand. She quickly ran out the room and down the stairs.

"My word, she did do all that damage?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

She was greeted by a sour looking Mr. Todd.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she came up behind him and began to rub his arm. He just growled at  
this.

"The Judge was right there in my hand...I had him" he muttered.

She walked over to the window and just sighed as she looked at him longingly.

_"Oh you look so handsome Mr. T"_ she thought desperately to herself. "I_ really want you to see that I am here for you, why don't you just take me right now? Claim me for yourself? I know that you have feelings for me_." As she was thinking this, the image of Pirelli's body crept into her thoughts.

"Mr. T, what are we going to do about the body?" Sweeney just snorted at this.

"Why quiet simple really: Later on when it's dark we'll take it to some secret place and bury him."

He sounded so sure of himself.

She thought about this. "Oh yeah, course we could do that. I don't 's'pose he's got any relatives that are gonna come pokin' 'round lookin' for him..."

An idea popped into her mind. It was a wicked idea, but it was a good one. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Seems a downright shame..."_ she whispered as she looked at Mr. Todd.

**"Shame?"** Sweeney asked in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow up in wonderment.

Mrs. Lovett just chuckled at this. "He looks like a little boy when he does that" she chuckled to herself. She snapped out of her daydream as she continued to sing.

_Seems an awful waste...  
Such a nice, plump frame  
Wot's 'is name has...Had...Has  
Nor it can't be traced...  
Business needs a lift  
Debts to be erased...  
Think of it as thrift  
As a gift  
If you get my drift_  
**"Ah…."** Sweeney said as a wicked smile played across his face.

Seems an awful waste...  
I mean, with the price of meat  
What it is  
When you get it  
If you get it...

Mrs. Lovett just smiled at this. _"Good, you got it!"_ she chuckled. She continued to sing her idea to him.

_Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!  
Business never better using only pussycats and toast!  
Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!  
And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!_

Sweeney began to sing as well.

**Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion**

_Well, it does seem a waste..." she said as a smile crept on her face._

**Eminently practical  
"And yet appropriate as always!" Sweeney said.**

_It's an idea...  
_  
**Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived  
Without you all these years, I'll never know!  
How delectable!  
Also undetectable!  
**

Mrs. Lovett just blushed at this. " _Bet he nevered said that the Christen"_ she thought smugly. She was thrilled that Sweeney missed her. She began to sing again, only with a more ethusiasim.

_Think about it!  
Lots of other gentlemen'll  
Soon be comin' for a shave,  
Won't they?  
Think of  
All them _

_Pies!_

"_ It would help the bussniess greatly!"_ she thought with a thrill. SHe was brought out of her thoughts as Mr. T began to sing.

**How choice! How rare!  
For what's the sound of the world out there?** Sweeney asked with question

_What, Mr. Todd?  
What, Mr. Todd?  
What is that sound?_ Mrs. Lovett asked as she brought a hand up to her ear.

**Those crunching noises pervading the air! **He replied as he began to chuckle.

_Yes, Mr. Todd!  
Yes, Mr. Todd!  
Yes, all around! _she yelled at him

**It's man devouring man, my dear! _Then who are we to deny it in here?_  
**

**These are desperate times,  
Mrs. Lovett, desperate measures are called for!  
**  
_Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!_

**What is that?**

Mrs. Lovett smiled. _"It's priest. Have a little priest"_ she said as she and Sweeney looked out the window. There on the other side of the road was a beefy looking man.

Sweeney was right behind her as he looked on in wonderment.

**"Is it really good?"** he asked in wonderment

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at him.

_"Sir, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh"_ she told him in surprise.

Sweeney just grimaced at this. **"Awful lot of fat"** he said in disgust.

_Only where it sat._

**Haven't you got poet, or something like that?** He asked as a wicked grin came on his face.

Mrs. Lovett just laughed at this_. No, y'see, the trouble with poet is  
How do you know it's deceased?  
Try the priest!  
_

_Lawyer's rather nice._ Mrs. Lovett added.

**If it's for a price,** he said in agreement.

_Order something else, though, to follow  
Since no one should swallow it twice!  
_  
**Anything that's lean.**

_Well, then, if you're British and loyal  
You might enjoy Royal Marine!  
Anyway, it's clean.  
Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!_ She chuckled.

**Is that squire  
On the fire?** Sweeney added with

_Mercy no, sir, look closer  
You'll notice it's grocer!_

**Looks thicker  
More like vicar!**

_No, it has to be grocer  
It's green!_

**The history of the world, my love**

_Save a lot of graves  
Do a lot of relatives favors!_

**Is those below serving those up above!**

_Ev'rybody shaves,  
So there should be plenty of flavors!_

**How gratifying for once to know**

**_That those above will serve those down below_**

**What is that?**

_It's fop.  
Finest in the shop.  
And we have some shepherd's pie peppered  
With actual shepherd on top!  
And I've just begun  
Here's the politician, so oily  
It's served with a doily  
Have one!_

**Put it on a bun.  
Well, you never know if it's going to run!**

_Try the friar  
Fried, it's drier!_

**No, the clergy is really  
Too coarse and too mealy!**

_Then actor  
It's compacter!_

**Ah but always arrives overdone!  
I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!**

**Have charity towards the world, my pet!  
**  
_Yes, yes, I know, my love!_

**We'll take the customers that we can get!  
**  
_Highborn and low, my love!_

**We'll not discriminate great from small!  
No, we'll serve anyone**

**Meaning anyone**

_"Oh you will soon be mine!"_ she thought with pride. Just then the image of Christine's room came back into her mind.

"Oh dear" she muttered.

Sweeney just eyed her. "What is it?" he asked in a voice filled with annoyance.

Mrs. Lovett had a wicked idea._ "I could tell him about Christine's room, then he might kick her out!"_ she thought with excitement.

"I think you should go upstairs and look at Christine's room" she said as she pulled on his sleeve. Sweeney just growled at this.

"I think she is old enough to clean her room up by herself" he barked as he took the stairs two at a time. Mrs. Lovett followed, an evil grin on her face. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Sweeney walked up to the door, turned the knob, and poked his head inside. He slowly pulled his head out of the room.

"Mrs. Lovett, let me deal with this" he said in a whisper.

Mrs. Lovett began to walk down the stairs again. "Anything you say love" she said as she disappeared.

* * *

Sweeney walked into the room with a look of surprise and shock on his face. He didn't want Mrs. Lovett to see how this affected him. He slowly walked around the room to see the damage: There were claw marks everywhere, like a wild animal had been in here.

_"I guess she really doesn't like being locked inside her room"_ he thought as he walked over to the wall. He ran his hand along the marks that claimed it. He let out a low whistle at how deep they were.

"She is an animal" he said out loud.

He turned to see feathers and ripped pillow cases littering the floor. He shook his head as he walked over to them. He bent down and picked them up.

"My god" he whispered.

He turned his head and froze. He got up and gently touched the mirror. It looked exactly like the one in his room, broken and spider webbed. This mirror possessed the same aura as his: It spoke of anger and hatred. He snapped out of his thoughts for he suddenly felt something wet touch his hand. He slowly brought it in front of his face and was greeted by a red hand.

"Blood" he muttered as he wiped the hand on his pants. He turned around once again to see the sleeping form of Christine lying upon her bed. He shook his head as he walked over to her. Before he got too close to her, he slipped and almost fell. He growled in anger as he looked down to see what he had slipped on. He stopped as he knelt down. The thing he had tripped on turned out to be a tiny puddle of blood. He looked up and saw Christine's hand dripping with it. He gently took it in his own hand and began to examine it. There were little gashes in her hand.

"So that's what broke the mirror" he muttered. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

He took out a piece of cloth and began to wrap her hand in it to stop the bleeding. A couple of times she winced at this, but she didn't get up.

_"Must be a heavy sleeper"_ he thought. He gently lifted her arm and placed it on the bed. He then grabbed the covers and gently tucked her in, being careful not to damage her hand any futher.

Once he was finished, he just stood there and gazed at her. She looked like an angel, a Queen of Beauty. She looked so peaceful and calm as she slept. But he knew better: She was full of anger and hate.

He gently lifted her arm and placed it on the bed. He then got up and began to clean her room.

He gathered all the feathers and pillow cases and anything else that littered the floor. After that was finished, he cleaned the blood off the floor and mirror. Once he had finished cleaning, he stood back and looked at the room: It still looked like a wild animal had been in there due to all the marks. He hadn't fixed the wall for he thought that it looked attractive.

"_Those nails must be sharp"_ he thought as he closed the door and left.

* * *

**A/u: Ohhh I got the chills while I was typing this!. I know it is sad taht Christen dosn't see Sweeney. OK! Tell my if you like this. Next chapter she was attacked by a man and sweeney gets in a fight to protect her. OHHHHHH! I can't wait to start typing it...Im going to do that right now!**

**PS: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**_  
_

**Special thanks: Of course to the best beta ever...Rock Royalty!! WOOT!**

**Special Thanks 2: To all my readers who leave me reviews. That really encourages me to continue. I hope that once this story is finished that you all will still review on my other story...I just have to find out which one...Vote on my poll please. I'm planning to use all those ideas, but I don't know which one to begin with.**

**PS: This is important...I just posted Pictures of what Christen looks like on my pro. CHeck it out and tell me what you think!**

_I was sitting on a swing that was set on a hill, overlooking the city with my mother. I smiled at her as she waved to me from the blanket she was sitting on. _

_"I love you!" I yelled at her. _

_She just smiled at me as she began her knitting again. _

_I gasped and began to giggle as I felt someone begin to push me. _

_"Higher!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt the wind play with my hair, the warm sun kissing my face. I laughed as my skirts flew around me, like little flower petals. I opened my eyes and let out a loud squeal of pleasure as a set of hands began to push me higher. _

_"Higher!" I shouted in joy. _

_Just then, something caught my attention. I felt the smile vanish from my face as I turned to look at my mother. She was still there on the blanket knitting. _

_I called out to her. "Mother! Who is behind me?" _

_She didn't even turn to look at me. I called out to her again and again, but all I got was the same response. I heard a deep male chuckle behind me. Everything in me froze.  
_

_"Oh no" I thought to myself. _

_Just then, the swing broke. I screamed as I went soaring over the hill. "MOTHER HELP ME!" I yelled as tears of fear ran down my face. I saw my mother on the edge looking at me with a smile on her face, waving goodbye to me. I saw the figure of a tall man who looked to be about forty-two with a little brown scruff on the top of his lips and chin, short brown hair and side burns and cold blue eyes walk up behind her. He was handsome and muscular. He smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around my mother's waist, kissing her neck. _

_"You're next" I heard him say above the rushing of the wind pashing my ears. I felt myself falling, falling to my death. _

_"Why mother?" I sobbed as I let out my last scream_. I gasped as I shot forward in my bed. I looked around frantically, expecting to see my father there laughing at me, mocking me. I began to panic as I saw my room.

"What the hell happened?" I thought fearfully to myself. I looked at the mirror that was in front of my bed. Just then, the memory of what had happened yesterday came to me.

"I did all this?" I asked myself in disbelief. I went to move my hand, when a sharp hot pain coursed through my arm. I gasped at this as I looked down at my hand. I was shocked to see that it was wrapped in cloth.

"Wait, that wasn't there before my..."

I cut myself off as I began to remember my attack. I shuddered at the thought of it. I hated that, the feeling of helplessness. I never wanted that to happen again. I began to get up when I felt a light restraint upon me. I looked down and saw the covers on top of me.

"How did those get there? I don't remember putting these on, or being able to" I asked out loud. I shrugged at this and moved the covers away. I got up and felt a shiver run down my spine as my bare feet touched the cold floor. I turned, expecting to be greeted by feathers and broken glass on the floor, but was surprised that there was none.

"Someone was in here" I muttered as I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out a sapphire dress with white lace around the neck line.

_"It's best if I just avoid everyone, especially Mr. Todd"_ I thought to myself as I began to strip off my old close and began to clean up.

* * *

I was in a booth looking outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear footsteps coming my way.

"Christine!" I heard a loud excited voice say. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"_Oh shit"_ I thought as I jumped out of the booth and began to look for a hiding place.

"No I can't hide there, no to obvious" I muttered.

"Christine!" the excited voice said as it was getting closer. I dove down under the table I was just sitting at when an anxious Toby came in.

"Christine? I need to talk to you!" he said as he began to look around the room. I had my back toward him.

"_Don't find me please!"_ I thought as I hunched myself in a tighter ball.

"Christine! What are you doing underneath the table?" I heard a loud voice say to me. I wasn't expecting this so I jumped, forgetting that I was under a table.

"Oh ow!" I growled. I turned to look at a curious Toby.

"I...I was just looking for...my earring" I said as I pretended to look for it. "Ahh well, must still be in my room."

Toby just looked at me. "But...you don't wear earrings" he said with a chuckle as he helped me. I got up and brushed my dress away, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes...well...I was thinking about getting them pierced. Toby just looked at me. "Ok fine!" I yelled, "I thought you were Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett coming in."

A look of hurt passed his face. "You...you were trying to hid from me?" he asked in a small voice. My heart reached out to him.

"Oh no lad, I would never hide from yea." He smiled at me. "Now, what was it that you needed to show me?" I asked as I ruffled his hair. He playfully swatted my hand away as he pulled a pie from behind his back.

"Mrs. Lovett's new recipe! Try it! It's really good!" I winced at the memory of me lying on the bench, clutching to my stomach.

"Ahh, no thanks luv, last time I ate one of those monsters, I almost died."

Toby just shook his head. "No these are different!" he said as he shoved the pie in my hands. I just looked at the little thing in my hand that had caused me so much pain. "Go on, try it! I'm not leaving until you do!"

I smiled at him. "Yes sir!" I said as I saluted him. I swallowed hard as I brought the monster up to my mouth. I closed my eyes and took a huge bite out of it and began to chew. Instantly my mouth began watering on how good the pie tasted.

"My word, this is her pie?" I asked as I took another bite out of it. Toby smiled and laughed.

"Yes! It's her new recipe!" I swallowed and looked at the half eaten pie in my hand.

"_There is no way that this is her pie, she didn't even know how to use proper ingredients, much less make a decent pie!_ _Something is up and I don't like it"_ I thought suspiciously to myself. Toby's smile faltered as he looked at me.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just that, you know how bad her old pies are? There is no way that these could be hers!" Before I could continue, I heard a deep, scruffy man's voice.

"Toby? Have you seen Christine?"

My heart froze.

"Oh hell, not him!" I quickly shoved the pie into Toby's hands again and looked him in the eyes. "Toby, you didn't see me here with you. I was never here." Before he could say anything, I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" I said as I ran out of the room. Toby just sat there, a blush showing itself on his cheeks. Just then, an agitated and angry Mr. Todd walked into the kitchen.

"Lad, have you seen Christine? I've been looking for her."

Toby just stood there, a little smile creeping on his face. Mr. Todd sighed with anger.

"Lad! Are you listening to me?"

Toby shook his head and looked up at him. "Huh?" he asked. Mr. Todd just rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, you're useless." He stormed out of the room through the door Christine took. Toby began to clean the kitchen, his thoughts on Christine.

"_Her lips are so soft"_ he thought as he continued his duty.

* * *

I was upstairs in my room trying to see how I could repair the damage I had done when I felt this powerful urge to go into Mr. Todd's room. I tried to ignore it and focus my attention at the task at hand, but the calling was too much. I sighed and began to walk to his room.

"You know, I think I might be going insane" I muttered to myself. I came to a halt in front of the closed door and knocked. There was no answer. I waited and knocked again, but still no reply. I shrugged and opened the door.

"_I better not see Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett getting busy on that bed"_ I thought as I slowly entered the room. I quickly looked over to the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok good, I would have been blinded for life if they were…. "I laughed.

I began to snoop around the room again. I started by the barber chair. I quickly looked around to make sure no one could see me, and sat down.

"Olala!" I chuckled. "Nice squishy chair, me likie." I just then remembered that Mr. Todd must have sat in the chair. I quickly jumped out of it.

"Ew, now I have Mr. Todd germs all over me. Now I'm going to have to scrub my skin raw, great" I growled. I began to look around again. Something pulled me to the mirror. I walked over and froze. The mirror looked exactly like the one in my room. I slowly reached out a hand and was about to touch it, when I heard voices coming towards me. I squealed and panicked. I looked around the room frantically, trying to find a place where I could hide.

"Mr. T, what are we going to do?" I heard Mrs. Lovett's voice say.

"_Where to hide?"_ I thought in a panic. I ran, threw myself in the trunk and closed the lid right before they came in. The trunk was so small that I could barley fit in it.

"Oh wow" I muttered. I silenced my breathing for I could hear them. The two of them were arguing over something. I heard Mr. Todd's loud and commanding voice bark back at her.

"Yes I'm sure!" he yelled. Just then I felt a huge weight on the top of the trunk.

"Good Lord" I wheezed. I had to crunch up in a ball just to keep inside of the small thing. I could barley breathe. "Have mercy on me" I muttered. I quieted as I heard Mrs. Lovett begin to talk again.

"Did you not see the lasses room? It was hell's fury in there."

Mr. Todd just sighed. "I know, I saw it, I was able to clean most of the damage up."

"So it was you!" I yelled out loud. I quickly covered my mouth. "_Oh you moron!" _I thought. It was silent for a moment.

"Did you hear something?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she began to walk closer to the trunk. I couldn't tell  
what Mr. Todd did, but I felt him put more of his weight on the top of the trunk.

"Give me a break!" I hissed silently. Mr. Todd began to speak again.

"Why do you think she would do something like that? I tried to find her and ask her, but she can't be found."

Mrs. Lovett just chuckled at this. "A cat will reveal its self when it chooses, Mr. T. She will show herself when she wants to."

Mr. Todd just let out an angry sigh. "Mrs. Lovett, where you get these sayings I will never know."

Mrs. Lovett just chuckled at this. I felt a sudden change in the room.

"Mrs. Lovett, why do you think she has trouble trusting men?" Mr. Todd asked as he shifted his weight on the trunk. I had to wad a piece of my dress in my mouth to help me not cry out. I heard Mrs. Lovett sigh at this question.

"Maybe something happened when she was little. You never know these things Mr. T."

Mr. Todd just growled. "Well, usually, girls throw themselves at men. I haven't seen her do this once!"

I just chuckled at this. "_Yeah, and you never will see me do that. And stop trying to find out more about me you little nosy pig!" _I yelled silently in my head.

"Jealous are you?" Mrs. Lovett said with a dry chuckle. I could only imagine what his face must have looked like. It is so not fair that I have to be stuck in this damn trunk! Mr. Todd began to stammer.

"N...No! Of course not! Don't be silly! If I wanted her to be attracted to me, I would have used my old charm.

"_What charm?"_ I thought to myself. Mrs. Lovett chuckled at this, but soon it was serious again.

"Mr. T, bad things could have happened to her. Maybe she fell into a bad crowd, she could have been abused, or she could have been raped, we don't know. It's best if ye leave things be, Mr. T" she said as she walked out the room.

I was about to snap. I had to get out of this trunk before I passed out from the lack of air. "Get off of me!" I hissed.

Mr. Todd just sighed as he jumped off the trunk. "Christine, what are you hiding?" he asked as he left the room.

I was silent for a moment. Why would he ask such a stupid question?

Once I was sure that I was alone, I quickly lifted the lid of the trunk and filled my lungs with the cold air. " AIR! Oh sweet, sweet air!" I gasped. Just then, Mr. Todd's question camed back into my mind. " What am I hiding? Pain, remorse, fear and disapointment" I whispered to an empty room as I got out of the trunk and headed to my room.

* * *

It was an hour since that little talk Mrs. Lovett had with Mr. Todd, and me cooped up in that horrible little trunk. It was still very nice outside. It must still be early in the afternoon, like 1:00pm. I was in my room trying to decide what to do with the damage when I had a shortness of breath. I clutched to my chest, as the pain was becoming worse. An image of my father came into my mind. He was waggling his finger at me and smiling.

"_No no no_" he chanted in my head. I began to feel dizzy. I stumbled to the door and quickly closed it, not knowing that there was still a little crack in it. I quickly began to untie my corset.

"C...can't breathe" I wheezed as I fumbled with the strings. I untied the wretched thing and quickly yanked it off. I sighed in relief as I felt a rush of cold air enter my lungs. I was holding the front of my dress up, so that my breasts were covered, but my scarred back was revealed.

My father began to smile at me. I felt anger in me as I began to sing.

_**This song is called: Going Under by Evanescence**_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me._

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I paused at this. I didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped in front of my door. I began to sing again as I just stood there.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

I lifted up my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know that someone was watching me. The scars on my back where white and puckered, but they still hurt here and there.

_"_Leave me alone" I whispered. I continued to sing my mournful song as I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

With one hand, I held up my dress and began to untie my hair. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my black locks fall on top of my shoulders. I smiled at how soft my hair felt on my bare shoulders. I began to sing again.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_I_ paused as I quickly turned and looked over my bare shoulder.

_"_Hello?" I cried out. There was no answer. "I could have sworn that I heard someone" I muttered. I ignored this and poured my soul and heart out in this next verse.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_I'm going under  
I'm going under  
I'm going under_

I just sighed as I began to retie my corset. "I will break free" I muttered under my breath as I began to walk towards my door. I opened it and stopped. The air smelt of cigar and cologne.

_"He couldn't...nah"_ I thought as I began to walk downstairs.

* * *

Sweeney was downstairs, pacing in the kitchen.

_"Where the bloody hell is that girl?"_ he thought as he stopped pacing. "She better not be with some man right now" he thought jealously. He stopped and walked over to the stairs.

"If she is with another man, so help me..." he cut himself off for he heard a faint noise coming from upstairs.

"What is that noise?" he asked as he began to take the stairs two at a time. He was quickly at the top  
of the stairs in a matter of seconds. He hushed as he listed for the mysterious sound again.

"_It's coming from...Christine's room?"_ he asked himself as he walked over to her room. He was about to enter it when he heard her sing. He quickly hid behind the door and listened in a hypnotic trance.

"My god" he muttered under his breath. She sounded like an angel, singing her mournful tale. He peered into the room and let out a horrified gasp: Christine was standing in the middle of her room singing. But what caught his attention was her bare back. It was covered with scars, most of them white and healed, but others were still an angry red. Sweeney felt anger rise in him.

_"Who would dare hurt something so beautiful like that?"_ he asked himself bitterly. He took another step forward to get a better look, when he stepped on an old floor board. He quickly threw himself against the wall and looked between the hinges of the door. Christine turned and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out in a uncertain voice. Sweeney desperately wanted to answer her, but he also wanted to hear the end of her song. He kept quiet. He looked at her with a new admiration. She looked like a dark angel, one who has lost its way. He longed to reach out and touch her long silky curls that surrounded her shoulders. She turned around and shrugged and began to sing again. Sweeney couldn't even pay attention to anything, for all his attention was on her. She was like a siren: Beautiful, but deadly. Sweeney knew this from experience. Once she was finished with her song, she just stood there silently. Sweeney didn't know if he should go up to her, and leave her be.

With a great effort, he began to walk to his room. As he was doing this, he felt moisture in his eyes. He reached up a hand and wiped it away.

_"Have I been crying?"_ he asked himself uncertain as he walked into his room.

* * *

I just sat there with one elbow propped up on the table, my chin resting in my hand while I was consumed with my thoughts. I looked outside the window and gave a sigh at how beautiful the day outside was.

"Why does he care so much?" I muttered under my breath as I got up and began to stretch. I felt a lower pain in my back and began to arch it, thrusting my chest up in the air.

"_Oh, if only Mr. Todd could see me now"_ I thought as a wicked grin began to play across my face. I let out a satisfied sigh as I heard a loud pop. I got up and began to pace the room.

"There is nothing to do!" I yelled.

"Well you could go and get us some groceries" Mrs. Lovett said as she came into the room behind me.

I let out a little scream.

"Don't do that to me!" I said as I turned to look at her, while I was still clutching my chest. She just bursted out laughing as she handed me a list.

"Oy, it ain't my fault that yea are so jumpy lass" she said.

I growled at her as I tore the list out from her hands. "I ain't jumpy, I'm just workin' on my reflexes" I said with a smug smile as I headed for the door. She just eyed me as she opened and pushed me out the door.

"Oh sure, sure, and I'm the queen of all bloody London" she said with a snort.

I turned around and bowed with a wicked smile on my face. "Your majesty" I said in a humble voice. She just tsked at this and pushed me.

"Go on, get! It is such a beautiful day outside. Hurry up and get those groceries!"

I just stuck my tongue out at her, but began to walk away to the market.

* * *

I was coming home from my journey to the market, clutching on to two large bags of food, when I had the feeling that someone was following me. I quickly turned and looked around, but was greeted by nothingness. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk again. Again, I felt like someone was watching me. I began to quicken my pace, not out of fear, but out of curiosity. I could hear footsteps behind me.

_"Who the bloody hell is following me?"_ I thought to myself.

I turned around so quickly, that it startled me and the man behind me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked in a voice dripping with venom. The man just glared at me.

"I'm just walking!"

I didn't believe him for a second. "What the hell do you want?" I asked again only with more venom in my voice. The man just stared at me.

"Oy, I ain't doin nothin!" he said with a grin as he defended himself. We both knew that that was a horrible lie. Before he could say anything else, I bolted out the alley and towards the set of stairs that led to Mr. Todd's barber shop. Before I could even set a foot on the stairs, the man grabbed my horse tail, and yanked me towards him. I accidentally dropped the bags full of food and hissed in pain at this.

He smiled and shoved me in front of him. "Now, no need to be so nasty, I just want a little fun with ya" he said as he began to take giant steps towards me.

I quickly stumbled backwards. I then knew that I did exactly what he wanted me to do. He lured me underneath the stairs. That way, no one could see him commit this crime against me. People who walked by couldn't see us, but if you looked up, you would be able to see us. I reached for the blade in my stockings. I did this slowly as to not to make the man alarmed. The man saw this and gave me a huge wolf grin.

"Ah, you know what daddy wants" he said as he reached forward and grabbed my thigh. In a flash, I pulled out my blade and slashed the man's hand. He let out a howl of pain as he let go of my thigh and  
began to clutch his wounded hand.

"I ain't some innocent, helpless girl. I have claws" I said as I licked the blood off the blade as to unnerve the man.

He looked at me and roared in fury. Before I could see it, the man knocked the blade out of my hand, and slammed me against the wall in the darkest corner. Before he began to choke me, I flexed my fingers and scratched the man's face. He let out a yelp of pain and began to choke me. I looked at him and saw that I left five bleeding lines across his face. I tried to kick him, but he pinned me against the wall with his body.

"You little bitch, be a good girl and stop struggling!"

I tried to let out a scream of anger, but it was no use. He began to choke me even harder, for I was clawing at his hands and trying to push him away. I felt fear bloom in my stomach.

"_Oh god,"_ I thought as I felt tears of fear start to run freely down my face. The man saw this and leaned in and licked them away.

"Oh, how sweet" he said with a chuckle as he glared at me with hate and began to choke me even harder. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and sucked down what precious little air I could. I saw that the corners of my vision were beginning to blacken. I began to make gasping noises as the man increased pressure on my neck. I closed my eyes and whimpered. Just then, I felt myself fall to the ground and hit the wall hard. Before I passed out, I looked up and saw the man frozen there, fear showing in his eyes. For there, right above his neck, was a little silver blade.

* * *

**A/U: hehehe CLIFFHANGER!! I know I'm evil.**

**Hey, if anyone you you people have any questions, just ask me ok?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hehehe, sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself! Hey, after this would be still read and help me with my other stories?**

**OK! I want to make this clear! In the 14 chapter, when Sweeney cried, well he cried because Lucy used to sing like that...so that is y he cried. Chirsten's singing reminded him of Lucy. Srry, I forgot to put that in there. **

Sweeney was sitting in his barber chair, brooding over his thoughts.

"_What happened to her?"_ he asked himself in anger. "_Why would she hide that and not tell us?"_

He hadn't told Mrs. Lovett what he had seen, for fear that she would start poking around. He sighed and pushed himself off his chair and walked over to the window. Never before had he met a woman who confused him like Christine did. He had to admit, she did kind of act like him. Mrs. Lovett once teased him about it.

"She is the girl version of you!" her voice said in his head. He snorted at this.

"At least I don't dress up as people and then mock them" he growled as the memory of Christine popped into his mind. He chuckled at this.

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Christine beginning to come up the stairs. He just watched her.

"_What am I going to do with her?"_ he thought to himself.

Just then he saw a man come up and pulled her towards him. Sweeney watched in alarm.

"What is that man doing?" he asked himself. The man looked no older than himself. He was tall and well built. What unnerved him was the way he looked at Christine, eyes full of hunger and lust. He decided not to go down yet, in case those two knew each other, and if this was a joke. It didn't look like a joke however: The man pushed Christine away from him and began to advance towards her. He saw Christine run a hand up her thigh.

"What the devil is that girl doing?" he yelled in a stunned anger. He couldn't believe that Christine would give in so easily. He felt his eyes become deadly slits as he watched in silence as the man grabbed her thigh. Just then he saw the man draw back as if burnt. His eyes widen in surprised as he saw a glistening little blade in Christine's hand.

"Where did she get that from?" he asked.

Just then he saw the man hiss and grab Christine's neck. Before he did anything, he saw Christen claw at the man's face.

"Good Lord, she's like a wild beast defending her cubs" he muttered. He raced out the door and down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could when he saw the man begin to choke her. Just as the man was about to take advantage of Christine, Sweeney came right up behind him. Without even thinking, he pulled his friend out of its holder, and held it up to the man's neck. Anger consumed every part of his mind, body and soul. He watched as the man let go of Christine. He felt his anger rise even more as he saw Christine fall helplessly to the ground. She just lied there like an abandoned doll that a little girl had stopped playing with.

" LUCY! he roared with fury not knowing that he said this.

The man just stood there, petrified with fear. Sweeney laughed at this. He was so sure that  
the man was about the soil himself. Sweeney slowly leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear.

" It isn't wise to pick on someone who is 2x smaller than you" he spat. The man just shivered and began to whimper as Sweeney brought the blade closer to his neck. "If I were you, I would stick my tail between my legs and crawl out of here."

He could feel a small wicked smile play across his face as he released the man. The man slowly turned around and gasped.

"Lord 'elp me, it's the devil himself!" he said as his face turned pale.

Sweeney let out a loud chuckle at this. "Oy, that I am lad!"

The man's face darkened as he realized that he was being made a fool of.

"I won't be made a fool of!" he muttered. Before Sweeney even knew what happened, the man punched him in the jaw, causing him to drop his blade. Sweeney staggered backwards, clutching his jaw. He looked up at the man with such hate and anger that the man began to look nervous. Sweeney could see the five bloody lines that had made themselves home across his face. He could also see that the man was clutching his arm, for there was  
a huge gash in it.

_"Ah, so she dose have some fight in her, all this time I thought it was just a show"_ he thought as he got up and began to advance towards the man slowly. The man looked nervous. The man just punched Sweeney again, only this time he missed. Sweeney grabbed the man's arm and threw him backwards. The man let out a horrible screech as he went flying. Sweeney sighed and walked over to the still form of Christine. He was about to pick her up when the man came up and jumped on his back. Sweeney let out a roar of anger as he began to claw at the man on his back. The man ignored this and began to punch his head. Sweeney turned around and rammed the man against the wall, again and again.

The man finally let go.

Sweeney began to kick the man repeatedly. Just then, the man grabbed his foot and got up. He then thrusted his foot back causing Sweeny to fall. Before Sweeney even had the chance to hit the ground, the man was on top of him punching his face.

"Who do you think you are you bloody bastard?" the man howled as he continued his blows. "She is mine and mine alone!" Sweeney desperately looked over at Christine's unconscious form. An image of Lucy came into his mind. _She was being dragged out into the streets. She was weeping. " Oy, you are a fool for comin 'ere tonight!" one of the masked figures said as he relised her. She fell like a rag doll, lying there. " Oh Benjamin" she cried out his name in a pittiful voice._He gasped at this. " What was that? he thought despratly_._Just as he did this, he felt a new anger and hate begin to form in his belly. He then grabbed the man's throat and began to choke him with his new-found strength. The man gasped and stopped his assault as he clutched to Sweeney's hands, desperately trying to pry them off. Sweeney began to lift the man off him as he pushed the man's throat back. The man gasped as he tried to get precious air into his lungs.

Sweeney made sure he didn't choke the man to death, for he wanted to have a little fun. He didn't even feel like it was him doing this, but rather someone else. He stood up and just looked at the man. The man's eyes were full of fear. Sweeney had a horrible scowl on his face as he brought up his knee and forced it into the man's gut. The man began to sputter  
and fell to his knees clutching his stomach as Sweeney let him go. Sweeney looked at the man at disgust.

"Im doing this for my own pleasure!" he yelled as he stomped on the man's back. The man couldn't even let out a yelp of pain, for he had no breath in him. Sweeny left the man in his suffering as he went to go check on Christine.

He squatted down next to her and began to look her over. Just then he saw Lucy lieing there. He shook his head and looked again.It was just Christen again. He moved a piece of her hair and revealed red finger prints on her neck. He could see that her lips had a tint of blue to them from the lack of air. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand for a moment. She was as soft as Lcuy was. Skin pale and flauless.A new and deadlier anger arose in him. It was an unearthly anger, one he had never experienced before.

He rose up, picked up his blade, and walked over to the man.

He squatted right in front of him, an amused look on his face. The man could barely lift his head up. But in his eyes was a look of pleading, of regret. Sweeney reached out and grabbed a fist full of the man's hair and yanked his head up the face him. Tears of fear ran down the man's face. Sweeney just scowled at this.

"Sorry lad, but I can't let yea go" he said as he slowly brought the blade up to the man's face. He just stared at it, silently begging for mercy. Sweeney 'tsked' at this as he waggled his finger at him.

"Your first mistake was hurting that girl over there" he said in a growl as he pointed his thumb at Christine. "Your second mistake was to fight me" he paused for dramatic effect.

"And your third mistake was pissing me off. Three strikes and you're out" he said as he slowly cut the man's throat. The man let out a little wheeze of pain as the blade dug into his flesh. Sweeney enjoyed every moment of it. He loved the way the man tried to break free of him, but could not. He dug deeper with the blade as he began to watch the life slowly drain from the man's eyes. Soon, a waterfall of blood poured out of his neck.

Sweeney pushed the corpse backwards as he got up and walked over to Christine. His head was throbbing with pain, as he could feel himself swell up. He felt moister on his brow. He reached up, touched it and brought it back down to see what it was.

"Great, more blood" he muttered as he stood above Christine. He just looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out where to place her.

"Might as well put her in my room, since it's the closest" he muttered as he slowly and very gently picked Christine up bridal style. You couldn't tell from the looks of her, but she was extremely light. He adjusted her so that his arm would be cradling her head. He just stood there a moment, looking at her unconscious form in his arms. Another memory of Lucy came into his mind. He remembered how he would always lifted Lucy up like this just for fun and sometimes when she fell asleep in his studies.He chuckled as she began to squirm in his arms like a little child. She let out a little whimper as he began to walk to his shop.

" What is she doing? he thought disgusted.he never saw Christen weak like this before. He digusted him. He kicked open the door and closed it with his foot as he walked over to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and placed her ever so gently upon the bed. He took off her shoes and covered her up with his sheets. Soon after he took care of her, he walked over to his chair and sagged into it, letting out a loud sigh.

"I should have Mrs. Lovett help me with my wounds" he muttered out loud. He quickly stole a glance at the form on his bed.

"She is worth more trouble than I had ever imagined" he muttered as he relaxed.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of the ceiling of my home._

_"I was all just a dream," I thought as a smile began to creep onto my face. I was about to get up when I felt something holding me down. I lifted my neck to see that I was chained to the floor. Instantly, panic began to overwhelm me._

_"Where is he?" I asked in a frightened voice._

_Just then I saw a shadow overcome me. I looked up and was greeted by the horrid face of my father._

_"Here" he said in a husky voice. He moved so he stood by my legs. I looked at him in fear and wonder as I saw him begin to fiddle with his pant buckle._

"_What is he..." just then I realized exactly what he was planned to do._

_"No" I whispered as I felt sweat forming on my forehead. My father looked at me with a huge grin on his face. He stopped for a second to bend down. Suddenly, I felt his lips upon mine in a rough kiss. I could feel him force his tongue inside my mouth as he began to explore me. His tongue was fighting for dominance in my mouth. I screamed at this as I tried to turn away. This just made him deepen the kiss even further._

_He got up and was panting hard as he wiped his mouth, like he had just drunk some wine._

_"Good stuff" he chuckled as he began to undo his pants._

_"No" I pleaded. He just smiled at me as he dropped his undergarment. I felt a blush creep up my neck as I turned my head away to avoid looking at it. He just chuckled at this as he squatted down._

_"Shall we begin?" he asked me as he ran his hand up and down my thigh and between my legs._

_"Please no!" I screamed. Just then, everything went black._

* * *

Sweeney came up the stairs after a little visit to Mrs. Lovett.

"Damn woman, doesn't even know how to fix a cut" he muttered. He flinched at the thought when Mrs. Lovett had tried to fix his cut: She had tried to sew it together, but she only succeeded in pulling the needle through the normal skin. He finally had to go to Toby who actually got the job done.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard low moaning sounds coming from his room.

"What the devil is that?" he asked as he took powerful strides up to his room. He entered and looked around. He found nothing wrong with the room. Just then, he turned and saw Christine thrashing about the bed, her legs pressed tightly together. He strode over to her to see what the matter was. She was arching her back by pushing off the pillow using her head.

She was crying and muttering something.

"Christine, Christine wake up!" he said gently. Without warning, Christine began to flail her legs. One of her legs hit him in his man hood. Sweeney winced in pain. It took all his strength not to kneel over and hold his hurt groin. He firmly grabbed hold of her legs as to  
make sure he didn't get hurt again.

"Damn, she kicks like a mule!" he hissed silently.

"Christine, snap out of it!" he said in a firm voice. Finally she began to calm down a little bit. Sweeney still held her legs just to be on the safe side. He could barely hear it, but it sounded like she was muttering something. With one hand, he held down her legs as he bent over her to hear her.

"No, please" she muttered as she clutched onto the covers.

"NO!" she screamed as she quickly jumped up. Before either of them knew it, their heads  
collided. Sweeney let out a yelp of pain as he released his hold on her legs to clutch his head. He could hear Christine cuss so much, that it would make a sailor blush.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" she screamed as she clutched her head and began to toss and turn.

"For a lady, you sure cuss a lot" he spat at her while trying to ease the pain. She just yelled at this as she rubbed her head.

"YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER!"

After awhile, the pain in his head stopped. Christine jumped up out of the bed and looked around.

"What happened?" she barked as she began to walk around the room. Sweeney just glared at her.

"You were knocked out" he muttered. Christine turned those haunting eyes on him and glared at him.

"What happened to the man?" she asked as she shuddered. Sweeney wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything was alright. He felt a little smile play across his face at the thought of the man.

"_He is in one of Mrs. Lovett's pies"_ he thought.

"You don't need to be worrying about him again, you're safe now."

Christine just glared at him with suspicion. "Oh really? Then why am I here in your room?"

Before Sweeney even had a chance to defend himself she gasped and threw a pillow at him.

"You dirty perve! You are no better than that man!" Sweeney was stunned by this but soon recovered.

"How dare you think that!" he roared in anger as he advanced towards her. He could feel the demonm in him staring to arsie.

"Why else am I here?" she asked as she began to move backwards. Sweeney couldn't think for anger and hurt was consuming him.

"I carried you -"

Christine cut him off.

"My point EXACTLY! You carried me here!"

Sweeney just lunged at her in pure anger. Before he could grab her, Christine slipped through the door and ran down the hall. Sweeney quickly yanked open the door and sprinted after her.

"Get back here!" he roared at her as he reached for her. Next thing he knew, he was clutching his hand in pain. He looked up to see a little blade in her hands, anger controlling her every features.

"Don't touch me!" she howled as she entered her room and slammed the door. Sweeney just stood there stunned at what had just happened.

"Bloody woman! What the fuck did I do to you?" he growled as he clutched his arm.

"Damn, now I have to go back to Mrs. Lovett" he yelled as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

**A/u: Oh the next chapter is going to be a gut buster! Sweeney is going to make Christen jelious by flirting with Lovett! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/u: Did none of you like the Christen picture? OH! I wanted to thank Ms. S Todd for this. This chapter is for you! If you people have anymore questions, then please ask them!**

I was sleeping when I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Christine, get up now!" came the unfriendly voice of Mr. Todd. I groaned and began to stretch.

"I'm..." I began but cut myself as I fell back into sleep. Mr. Todd banged on the door even louder.

"CHRISTINE, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET UP!" he roared as he began to stomp downstairs. I groaned, but reluctantly obeyed. I began to rub my eyes when a thought came to me.

"I didn't have a nightmare" I thought giddily to myself. I quickly calmed myself down. "I probably will have one tonight though."

I looked around and was about to lay back down when I jumped and fell out of bed from a loud voice.

"CHRISTINE! DON' T YOU DARE GET BACK IN THAT BED!" came the loud and spiteful voice from Mr. Todd.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled back at him. Something was wrong; he was extra mean and crotchety today. Just then, the memory of what happened yesterday hit me like a bullet. I fumed out loud as I got up and began to get ready for today.

"How dare he take me to his room!" I yelled out loud. "He had no right!"

I remembered cutting him, his blood dripping onto the floor.

"That's probably why he's so mean, he deserved it though!" I growled as I pulled out a dress. I just stopped and stared at it: It was a gorgeous lapislazuli colored dress with black lace. But most importantly, it belonged to my mother. This was her favorite dress. She would wear this when we would go out for special occasions. I brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like her perfume: Vanilla jasmine. I sighed as I began to put it on. It felt soft against my skin, like it was caressing it. It fit like a glove. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. In a way, I looked like her.

Just then I was interrupted by the furious voice of Mr. Todd. "CHRISTINE SKY! IF YOU DON'TGET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!"

"If he calls my name one more time, I'm gonna kill him" I thought as an image of me choking him to death popped into my head.

"Call my name one more time" I growled as I smiled at the evil little thought. His mood had been getting worse and worse with each day. Just yesterday he shoved me as he walked past me, while growling at me saying it was my fault. I smiled as I tied my hair in a dark blue ribbon. Mrs. Lovett said that today was going to be my first ever dinner rush, and that I should prepare today. I just snorted at this as I began to open the door.

"I don't need training, I'm the best damn pie maker in the whole world!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. I whimpered as I began to knead the dough. I had been doing this all day.

* * *

This had to be my fiftieth pie, but I still had to make like a hundred thousand more before I was finished.

"Bloody woman, where in death's name is she?" I growled as I began to make the crust.

Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be found. I hadn't seen her all day. When I got downstairs, I saw that the whole shop was empty. I had to make mine and Toby's breakfast. Both of us had one of Mrs. Lovett's new pies. I had to admit, they taste like heaven, but I was still suspicious about them. There was no way that she could become a great pie maker like that in a couple of days. I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized she left me here by myself.

"She should be here helping me!" I shouted in empty air. Come to think of it, she and Mr. Todd have both disappeared today. I had to admit, it was very peaceful here, but at the same time, lonely. I felt tears of anger and frustrations begin to prick my eyes.

"How the bloody hell I'm I going to finish all these pie before dinner rush?!" I whimpered. It was already 12:00 PM. I had to get all these pies done in six hours by myself! I was about to give up and let the customers starve when a happy looking Toby came in.

"I could help" he said in a cheerful voice.

Before he knew what happened, I had him up to my bosom in a huge hug.

"Toby! Thank you so much!" I said as relief flooded my voice. He looked at me with a huge grin.

"I should have come in here hours ago if I knew you were going to do that!" he laughed as he began to knead the dough.

While he was working, I felt the urge to ask Toby a question.

"Boy, do you know where Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd ran off to?" I asked as I finished another  
pie. He just shrugged and handed me another piece of dough.

"S'rry miss, I haven't seen them all day. Did you try looking up stairs?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Toby, I have checked every nook and cranny in this damn shop!" I said a little too harshly. He was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I didn't mean to make you sound foolish" he said in a hurt voice. I just chuckled at this.

"Oy, I'm sorry for my outburst! I tend to cuss a lot when I'm pissed off" I said as I ruffled his hair. He loved it when I did this.

"Hey you got flour in my hair!" he laughed as he playfully pulled my horse tail.

"Oops!" I chuckled as I threw some flour as him. Just then, it was a war, me against him.

"Toby, be careful with my dress" I said in a playful but stern voice. He just nodded at this.

"I wouldn't want to harm such a pretty thing!" he laughed as he threw flour in my face. I closed my eyes and began to wipe it all off. My face was covered in white. I gave him an evil look. Just then all the color drained from his face.

"Oy, I'm s'rry, I didn't mean any harm!" he said in a voice full of regret. I just started bursting out with laughter. He looked shocked but then saw it was all a jest.

"Look at me, I look like a ghost!" I laughed so hard that tears began to run down my face. We both were laughing so hard that we didn't notice the door open. We quickly straightened up as we heard a man clear his throat. He just looked at me with disgust and wonderment at the same time. Toby noticed this and began to scowl at the man.

"I'm 'ere to buy a pie" he said in a commanding voice.

I grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped almost all of the flour off my face. The man just gaped at me.

"S'rry sir, we aren't open yet. Come back in a little while."

The man just kept on staring at me.

"Oy, you heard her!" Toby yelled at the man. The man scowled at him and began to walk out again.

"I will be back" he said threateningly. I just smiled and slapped Toby on the back.

"Nice work my boy!" I said with a chuckle. He just looked at me.

"He was goggling at you" he said in anger. I chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, you still have some flour on your face!" he laughed as he wiped it off.

"Thanks, now let's get these pies done so that when Mrs. Lovett decides to show herself, she can bake these in the oven" I said as he and I began to work again. For some reason, she didn't want me downstairs; she said it would only cause me trouble. I once was tempted to go into it, but a horrible stench kept me at bay. I quickly snapped myself out of this as I quickly tried to get the pies finished.

* * *

I sat down with Toby in the living room talking to him, when he asked me a peculiar question.

"Christine, will you sing for me?" he asked as he snuggled closer to me. I smiled at this as I began to think.

"Ah, here is a song me mum use to sing to me" I said as I began to sing.

(This Song is Called "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback)

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Toby just watched me in a hypnotic trance as he listened carefully.

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

I poured my heart and soul out as I began to sing louder. Toby clutched onto my skirts as he listened.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody_

Toby just looked at my with admiration. "Wow" he said. I chuckled at this.

"It's true, if everyone cared, the world would be a better place!" I said as I hoisted myself off the couch. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"HOLY SHIT, it's almost six!" I yelled as I darted out the room. Just then I saw Mrs. Lovett  
walking by. She had a horrible sour look on her face.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled as I prepared myself for the night.

"None of your damn business" she spat at me as she took the pies downstairs to bake. I noticed that Mr. Todd wasn't behind her.

"Where is that no good bugger?" I muttered. I was tempted to ask her when I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone was throwing things around. Just as I was about to investigate, I felt Toby pull on my skirts.

"I need you in the kitchen" he muttered as I followed him.

* * *

"Christine!" came Mrs. Lovett's loud voice. "Come and put this dress on, and hurry! You need to look your best!" She thrusted the dress at me and waited as I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well go on, get!" she said in playful tone.

"What is going on here?" I thought as I noticed her sudden change of heart. I shrugged and ran up to my room. I looked at the dress she gave me: It was a black dress with a gold trim to it. I gasped at how low the neckline was.

"She doesn't honestly think I'm going to wear this?" I muttered in disgust. I quickly began to undress myself as I heard Mrs. Lovett's urgent voice yell up at me.

"Hurry up luv, don't want to keep the customers waitin'!" I scowled at this.

"Wait a minute woman!" I cried out to her as I finished putting on the new dress. I gasped at myself as I looked in the mirror. It looked stunning, something a queen would wear. I gasped as I saw how much of my breasts were showing. If it was any lower, my whole chest would be hanging out. I traced my fingers across the neck to see that is was just a few inches away from my nipple. I quickly grabbed a bottle of perfume, sprayed myself and ran downstairs to an irritated Mrs. Lovett.

She 'tsked' as she not too gently yanked the ribbon out of my hair.

"Ya don't need that silly lil' thing" she said as she messed up my hair. "There" she said as  
she stepped back to admire her work.

"Look like a beauty ya do!" she said as she handed me a tray of pies. I looked out the window and gasped at how many people were out there, waiting to devour one of Mrs. Lovett pies.

"Alright luv, 'ere we go!" she said as she pushed open the door and walked outside, with me following close behind. I was overwhelmed by all the noise that was going on. There was laughter and gossiping everywhere I turned. The crowd saw Mrs. Lovett and began to demand the pies. Before I could do anything, I saw Mrs. Lovett becoming devoured in the crowd, handing people pies. I turned around and began to do the same. I looked up to see a man was walking up to Mr. Todd's shop. I could see Mr. Todd give the man a smile, but I could see in his eyes what looked like pain and suffering. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Mrs. Lovett ran into me.

"Just don't stand there, feed them!" she hissed at me as she smiled at a table and began to hand out pies.

* * *

After a while it began to get easy. I walked back outside to give people their orders when I noticed a group of ladies with their men friends, looking at me and giggling. I could tell they were gossiping about me, for I could see they hid their faces behind fans and then giggled. I ignored this as I smiled sweetly at the man I was serving. I went to go and serve someone else, when the man rudely pulled on my skirts.

"Hey, how about you bring your pretty self over to my place tonight" he grinned as his buddies began to roar with laughter.

"I would rather naw off my arm" I said with a polite smile. Just as I was about to turn around, I gave the man a very rude hand gesture. This just made the ladies in the next booth giggle with embarrassment and pleasure.

"Grow up" I hissed at them. They just stared at me with their mouths hanging open in shocked O's. I smiled at them and walked away.

"Wow, that felt good" I muttered as I continued with this hellish night. Just then, I saw a poor beggar lady come in. She had nothing but rags on her back. She had dirty and knotted blonde hair. " _Have I seen her before?"_ I thought to myself. I noticed that she looked like she hadn't eaten in months. Mrs. Lovett saw her and gasped.

"Toby, get her out of 'ere!" she yelled. Quickly, Toby was pushing the woman out when I strode over to him.

"Toby, leave her alone!" I hissed at him. He looked scared and quickly let go of her. The beggar lady just looked at me with sad, hungry eyes.

"'Ave pity on a poor soul" she whispered as she held out her hand. My heart reached out to her as I handed her a couple of pies.

"'Ere ya go luv, this should keep ya fed for a while."

I smiled as she looked at me with disbelief. "Oh, bless you!" she said as she gratefully bowed to me. Little did I know that Mr. Todd was watching me.

Toby smiled at me as he began to work again. Mrs. Lovett marched over to me and hissed at me.

"We don't give to the poor, 'cause they will come back for more hand outs! This is coming out of yer food rations!" she added with a smug smile. I just looked at her and gave her a cold smile.

"It's worth it" I whispered as I pushed past her.

* * *

After many hours of serving it was finally over. I trudged into the shop with weary feet.

"Never...again" I sighed as I sat in a booth. Mrs. Lovett just chuckled at this.

"Oy, we have to do this tomorrow" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Made a big profit we did" she said with a smile. Just as I was about to snap at her, I saw smoke come from the family room. Like a thief, I was in the doorway, staring at a lonely Mr. Todd: He was smoking on a brown pipe, his eyes glazed and lifeless. I turned around and looked at Mrs. Lovett with a concerned look on my face.

"Oy, what wrong's with 'im?" I asked as I pointed my thumb over my shoulder. Mrs. Lovett just sighed as a dark look came across his face.

"It's the dark day today" she said as she began to put the left over pies away. I just looked at her with confusion.

"The dark...what?" I asked her while I helped her put the leftovers away. She sighed and stopped to look at me.

"It's -"

"Lucy and mine anniversary today" Mr. Todd said as he cut her off.

"Uh...happy anniversary?" I said with a dry laugh. Mr. Todd didn't even look at me, for he was drowned in his thoughts.

"It was going to be our 16th year of marriage" he silently whispered. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"_What a baby!"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, that reminds me, where the hell have you been all day! You left me and Toby all alone!" I growled in disapproval. I didn't notice Mrs. Lovett coming up behind me until I felt a hard slap against my head.

"Give the man some compassion!" she said in a voice dripping with anger. I just turned and growled at her.

"He don't need my compassion, he is just doin' this to get me attention! Besides, I have compassion, just not for him!" I growled.

Before Mrs. Lovett could say anything nasty, Mr. Todd cut in.

"I don't need or want your compassion" he said in a calm voice as he glared at me. There was something about this stare that sent shivers of fear down my spine. Mrs. Lovett just about chocked me.

"You lil' twit! He has been wrongly imprisoned for fifteen years, expecting to come home to a wife and child. Everything that he loved was taken away from him, and all you can say is this?" she said in disgust.

I felt anger growing within me. He was making our lives miserable just because it was his damn anniversary today. Before I could stop myself I just yelled at him, my temper out of control.

"IT'S NOT **MY** FAULT HE STILL CLINGS TO THE PAST! IT'S NOT **MY** FAULT HE STILL WORSHIPS A FUCKING DEAD GHOST!"

Before I knew what happened, I was on the ground, clutching my cheek. Mr. Todd had walked over to me while I was yelling and slapped my face hard. I looked up at him with fear, for he looked like my father just now.

"Don't you DARE talk about my Lucy like that!" he spat at me.

I just looked up at him with fear, not being able to move. He just looked at me with so much hate, I could feel it burning holes in me.

"She isn't a ghost" he whispered as he turned and began to run upstairs. I felt tears began to prick my eyes as I just watched. Mrs. Lovett turned to me and had a look of anger and disgust.

"You monster" she whispered as she went to follow Mr. Todd, leaving me there by myself.

* * *

Sweeney was upstairs, throwing anything he could get his hands on.

"She deserves to die for saying that about my dear Lucy" he thought in anger. An image of him taking his friend to Christine's neck came into his thoughts. He had been so wrapped up with revenge and how to deal with Christine, he almost forgot it was his anniversary. He felt a devilish grin come to his face when he remembered the fear in Christine's eyes. She did fear him. She was just hiding it, but she did fear him. He was thinking this as he walked over to his night stand. He was just about to throw a vase, when he stopped and picked up a picture.

He was greeted by the face of his Lucy and child, Johanna. He remembered when he and Lucy would take turns holding Johanna. He always loved holding her in his arms. She was so small, so innocent.

"Oh my Lucy, how I miss you so" he whimpered as he just glared at the picture. He felt tears of anger and remorse starting to prick the sides of his eyes. He was angry at himself for not being there when she needed him the most. But he felt remorse at her fate.

"Never again will I see my Lucy or my little baby girl, they both are lost to me forever" he thought with sorrow.

He felt anger inside of him. It was all because of the Judge.

"Because of him, my Lucy is gone from me forever! Because of him, I will never hold my little girl again!" he howled out into an empty room as he threw an empty picture frame at the wall. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a lavender dress. It had belonged to Lucy. He brought it up to his face and inhaled. It smelled like cinnamon, like Lucy. He just held it in his hands as he remembered when he got Lucy this dress for her birthday. She was so pleased with it.

He smiled as he remembered the way she caressed his cheek, the way she kissed him in pleasure. But most over all, he remembered the way she loved him. He gently returned the dress and began to pace the room. He was so confused.

"_Is it wrong to fall in love again?"_ he asked himself. "_I can't, because of Lucy, I will not let her go. I will not let her die."_

These last few months with Christine had changed him. He could feel deep, so deep inside him that he wasn't sure if it was there, inside his black heart, a little flicker of affection for her. But tonight, something happened. Why would she be so cruel to him? It didn't seem like her nature. Maybe sarcasm and rebellion, yes, but not cruelty. As he thought of this, he slumped into his barber chair and sighed, all thought back to Lucy. He would always get her something nice for their anniversary. But it had been so long, he didn't even remember what he got her last. He brought a hand up to his face and began to rub it as he began to sing his horrible tale.

_There was a barber and his wife  
And she was beautiful…  
A foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason for his life…  
And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
And he was naive.  
There was another man who saw  
That she was beautiful…  
A pious vulture of the law  
Who, with a gesture of his claw  
Removed the barber from his plate!  
And there was nothing but to wait!  
And she would fall!  
So soft!  
So young!  
So lost and oh so beautiful!_

He paused as he choked back a roar of grief.

_Ah, that was many years ago…  
I doubt if anyone would know._

He silently bowed his head and gave into his grief for his dead wife.

* * *

**A/u: POOR TODD! Christen deserved to get slapped! I was like so depressed when I wrote this! it is sooo sad! lol. ****Tell me what ya all think! Really Im dieing to know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Special Thanks: To all my reviewers. You really dont know how much I luv reading your reviews! They are like a power boost! lol. If you need to ask me a question, then just ask away! Katy...thankie for the helpie**

It has been days since my last nighmares. I haven't had them once. It was like they descied to leave me alone. I thought about this gidily when I felt a little shot of pain in my cheek. Just then I remembered the incident with Mr. Todd a could of days ago. I haven't talked to him since. " Nor am I. He dosn't deserve talking to me!" I muttered. I sighed as I reluntanly hoisted myself from my warm and inviting bed.

I began to pace the room. " Ok, what's the plan?" I said to an empty room. " Ignore the bastard and the bitch, good!" I laughed as I walked over to the closet. I shivered as I yanked my nightgown over my head. " Oh god, that is cold!" I muttered. I rapped my arms across my bare chest as I quickly skimmed my dresses to see what I could wear. " Ah!" I said as I pulled out a dress. It was a beautiful black dress with crinsom lace. It looked like a dress for a goddess.

I quickly pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirrior. I looked like a siren. Beautiful, but very dangerous. I smiled at this as I pulled my hair back in a simple horse tail. I descided to allow a few rebellious curls frame my face. " Oh, I forgot!" I laughed as I pulled out a beautiful of black satin gloves. Mrs. Lovett had purchas them for me in the begining of the booming bussiness. I didn't like showing off our new wealth. It made me feel like I was lording it over the poor.

Mrs. Lovett had it diffrent. She would be grand dresses of high quality with new and exspensive looking jewlery.

I snorted at the thought of her scolding me. "_ Christen, you should wear more jewlery and makeup. It would make you look of high standards_." " _But im not, and I don't want to look like all of the other whores who are the same!_" I snapped back at her. I remembered that she was shocked by this, but soon got over it. " _Fine, look poor for what I care!" _she said in a haughty voice. I snorted at the memory. " _She cares, it makes her look bad_" I though with a rebellious smirk on my face as I left the room to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was there, making the base of the pie when I arrived in the kitchen, in all my glory.

I took of my gloves and tossed them on a table as I began to work.She looked up at me, but qucikly adverted her eyes from me and said nothing. I could feel a thick tension had made itself known. It felt like it was sufocating me. It was the same, every morning were spent in silence as Mrs. Lovett and I had to go about our daily business and preparing for what hell was to come.

I felt my blood begin to boil at the sight of her. "_How dare she slap me like that? Who dose she think she is, my mother?"_ I thought. I quickly stopped myself as an image of my mother creeped into my mind. I smiled at this as I saw her beautiful smile, her long. aburn colored hair with her sparkling gray eyes. She was a sweet honest person, unlike Mrs. Lovett.

Sometimes I wondered what ditch Mrs. Lovett crawled out from. I chuckled at this. " Hehehe, I bet when she was born, a pack of wolves where waiting to claim her as their own." I snorted at the thought of this, which earned me a scowl of disgust from Mrs. Lovett.

Right now I had nothing more than undieing hatred for her. She acted like she was the queen bitch around here, like she could boss me around. " Im sorry to dissapoint her, but around here, Im queen. She may own this shop, but she dosn't own me. I belong to no one" I thought defiently.

I thought about the buinsess. Buinesss was booming. When ever I go to the market, all I hear was gossip and talk about Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. I sighed at this as I finishd a pie.

_ " It's a shame that people can't have good gossip anymore"_ I thought.

" _I still there is someting about this place that gives me the heebiejeebies, and I can't figure out what!"_ I thought as I began to take my anger out on the poor dough. " _There is no fuckin way she can all of a sudden be the miricle pie maker, Just no way! I bet she uses the flesh of young virgins to make her pies so great!"_ I thought with a snort as how silly that sounded.

_" Funny though, she acts like the pope around the customers, but when she is with me it's like...BOOM! the two faced bitch comes out to play"_ I thought grimly. I felt a little smile creep on my face when an insult came into my mind. " _If she is going to be two faced, she should at least make one of the pretty._"

As if she could hear my thoughts, Mrs. Lovett roughly bumbed into me on her way down to the basement. " Um...how about an excuse me you bitch!" I growled at her. She continued to walk down the stairs as she turned and gave me a rude hand gesture. I returned it as I sighed with anger.

* * *

After it seemed like an eternity, I finnally finished making the pies I was working on and descided to look for Toby.

Over the past few days, I had only spoke to Toby. He was the only one I could tolorate. I still fumed silently to myself over what happen between Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd. I just about cried out in anger at the tought of Mr. Todd. " _How dare him even lay a hand on me! I hope he gets eaten by hobos!"_ I thought with a smile.

Just then, I growled. " _I did nothing wrong, I just told him what he needed to hear_! I yelled in my head. " They better beg to me, for Im not so eager to forgive them" I muttered.

" Toby, were are ya lad?" I called as I began to look around the shop for him. " He must be out doing chores" I thought with a little shake of my head. Just then, a thought of Toby disapperaing came into my minde. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I quickly dismissed this thought.

I couldn't image im life with out him. He was the only family I had in this world. I gasped at this thought.

" If he leaves...then that leaves me by myself to defend against Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett! NOOOO!" I whimpered.

Just then I felt a strong dark prescence behind me. I gritted my teeth as I began to walk to the family room.

" Christen, come here" I heard a familiar voice command me.

"_ I will not be commanded, especially by the likes of him"_ I hissed at myself. I wanted nothing more than to slit his throat and watch the life slow die in his eyes. I just continued to walk, as if I hadn't heard him call for me. " Christen" his voice said in a voice full of authority, " Christen, are you daft?" he asked as he began to follow me.

" Wow, I must be hearing thing, it just sounded like a voice was calling my name!" I said in a tone coated with poisionous sugar.

I walked up to the mantle and began to feel around it for the extra key to my room. "_ And she thought I didn't know where it was, HA!"_ I thought as I grunted and reached for my tiptoes to find it.

Mr. Todd just stood there, a dark arroma leaking from him.

" Christen, I need to talk to you" he said as he reached forward and touched my arm. With a harsh gesture, I yanked my arm from him and banged it on the mantle.

" OH FUCK!" I yelled at I clutched my elbow and began to jump up and down. It helped with the pain when I jumped.

" SHIT! I JUST HIT MY FUNNY BONE!" I screeched as I rubbed it. I must of looked like an idot, jumping up and down while rubbing it.

I stole a qucik glance from Mr. Todd and scowled.

He had a look of pure admusement on his face, as If he thought seeing me in pain was humorious.

" _SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"_ I shouted at him in my head. He must have saw the hatred I had in my eyes, for all the admusement left the room and it was serious again.

" Christen, you and I have a problem" he said as he just stood there. I felt anger begin to rise up in me as I just started at him. "_ No shit sherlock?"_ I thought angerly. He looked like a monter with the way the fire was casting its light across his face.

I could see the little whiskers that began to mark his face. I quickly turned around and reached up and was greeted by a cold little key.

" HA!" I whispered as I brought it to me. " Ahhhh, so you found the key, I was wondering where she put it" Mr. Todd said with a dry, humorless chuckle. "_ Now you can't seek into my room for a free show you perve"_ I thought happily to myself.

" Shoo fly don't bother me" I said in a annoyed voice as I roughly brushed past him. Mr. Todd grabbed my arm harshly, causing me to wince with pain. He roughly pulled me toward him.

" Don't insult me" he spat in my face as he squeezed my hand. I had to hold back a little cry of pain.

" You have been making my life hell, and now It's time I returned the favor" he growled as he stared at me with hatered mixed with someting else. I began to pull and yank my hand away from him, but he held it in a vice like grip.

" Wow, why can't I move my hand?" I asked in a sarcastic voice as I continued to ignore him. This earned me a look of hatred as he began to shake me none to nicly.

" Don't you dare ignore me" he hissed. I began to pound on his chest with my other hand hard. He winced at this but he quickly grabed my other hand and pushed me against the mantle. I let out a little cry of pain as I felt a sharp pain snake up my back.

Before I could react, he pushed himself on top of me. I could feel myself become stiff and hard.

He held me there trapped with both of my hands pinned to the wall. Each time he breathed, his chest would brush again mine. I could feel his...copiolt brush my leg behind the material of his pants.

He brought his face close to mine as he stared at me. " You are a fake. Behind all of this is fear. I must admit that you do put on quite a show" he whispered as he forced his knee between my legs. I growled at him as I dug my nails into the flesh of his hands. He let out a yelp of pain, but soon recovered. He fixed his grip on my hands so that I couldn't do it again.

" You lil' viper" he hissed. I watched him as he stared in my eyes. Something about his gazed made me calm. He looked at my lips and brought his head closer to me.

I sharply inhaled at this. "_ No...please no"_ I thought despratly. He was going to kiss me. He was going to take advantage of me. He could easily do it for he was stronger and bigger than myself.

" Don't you even think about it" I hissed at him as I tried to push him off of me. He gave me a dark husky chuckle at this.

I thought he was goining to let me go when he pulled me forward and slammed me against the mantle. I let out a gasp of pain as I struck the mantel again. He smile at me as he did this again and again. Each time my back would strike the mantle.

I let out a little scream as it felt like my back shattered. I just sagged against the wall his knee between my legs holding me up. He smiled as he brought himself close to my face as if he was going to kiss me.

" Don't ever defile or insult me again" he whispered as he let go of me. Before he left I kicked him in the rump and sent him staggering foward. He tripped and almost fell if it wern't for the couch.

He corrected himself and spun around as he picked me up by the neck. I clawed at him as he held me there.

" You don't listen very well do you?" he asked as he looked at me. I braced myself, for I thought he was going to slam me again. He began putting presure on my neck as he looked at me.

I looked down and saw a large lump in his pants. I gaged at this. He saw this and smiled at my delema. He brought himself closer to me for his_ friend_ could brush up against me. I felt a shiver race up and down my spin. He just stood there, looking at me with sick adumsement on his face as he clutched to my neck roughly.

I just dug into him with my nails. I felt a sticky substace cover my nails. I looked at at and saw blood trickling from the claw marks I left. He saw this and scowled as he tighten his grip on my neck.

" I will break you" he hissed as he threw me against the matle again and let go of me. I clutched onto the mantle and watched him leave with so much hate and anger that I surly thought he would melt.

" Stop glaring at me and start obeying" he hissed as he vanished from the room. I stood there, breathing heavily.

I tried to move but a shocking pain shot up my back. I let out a hiss of pain as I forced myself to the couch. " I am going to kill him" I growled out loud as I sat down.

" I wonder if Satan missed him yet" I muttered as I relaxed against the couch. I thought sbout how close he was to me. His chest smashed againt mine, his breath tickling my face. I remembered how his...friend touched my leg.

It was sickly hard and big.

Secretly, I loved it. I loved how close he was to me. "_ No...you can'! You will just end up hurt again"_ a voice said into my mind.

I slowly got up and began to make my way to my room. " I know, and thats what I'm afraid of" I softly said as I gently began to shuffle to my room.

* * *

" Chirsten, it's time!" I heard Toby's excited voice yelled up at me. I quickly took the chance to look at myself in the mirrior. I was wearing the same outfit as before, only I added a few touches of my own. I took the chance to cut the sleeves off so that my arms and wrists were exposed.

I smiled as I walked down the staires. Toby looked at me and quickly turned away. " Oy, your...uh..." he stammered. I chuckled at this as I pulled on the black gloves. " There called arms" I laughed as I ruffled his hair. He didn't look up at me as we both went to the kitchen. I looked out the window and gasped.

" Holy mother of shit!" I yelled. " There multiplying like rabbits! There wern't as many as this before!" I took the chance to calm my breathing. " Well, mabey Mrs. Lovett put them under a spell" I muttered. Toby just looked at me like I was nuts. " Your right, to fairy taleish" I growled.

Just then Mrs. Lovett came in to the kitchen. " Christen, teh customers are waiting for...OH MY HEAVENS!" she screeched. " Christen, what on earth did you do to your dress?" she asked in horror. I stuck my finger in my ear and pulled it out.

" Good Lord, good job in making me def. I think I lost my hearing" I growled.

Mrs. Lovett looked like she was about to comitt murder. " CHRISTEN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled. I winced at the volume in her voice.

" Nope, still have it" I grumbled. " I just modified it alittle" I smiled sheepishly at her. She let out a yelp of rage. " Alittle? You ruined a beautiful dress! That dress cost me a arm and a leg!" she screamed.

I just looked her over as a wicked smile came unto my face. " Nope, it looked like you still have everything" I felt her smacked my bare arm hard, leaving a hand print. " OW! What was that for? Are you PMSing?" I growled as I rubbed my arm.

This just earned me another smack on my arm. " That is not in style! Think of what they are going to say about you!" she said as she covered her face with her hands. I just snorted at this as I began to pick up a try of pies. " So? Let them speak. Im dying to know what they think about me" I said with a voice full of confidence.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she and Toby picked up a tray of pies. " It simply isn't modest" she whimpered. I snorted at her as I began to walk to the door.

" Oy, it ain't like Im letting my...fellows hang out, unlike some people" I said as I turned and gave Mrs. Lovett a wicked look. She began to turn red as she flustered. "You-" she began. I raised my hand at her to silence her.

" Talk to the hand, becaue I don't want to hear it" I growled as I turned around. " How-" she tried again. " I don't wana hear it! You can't listen very well, do ya?" I yelled as I opened up the door.

I was enveloped in the sounded of customers. As I walked out, I heard quite a few gasp as people turned to look at me with shock, wonderment and digust. I smiled at them. " Well, this is going to be fun" I thought as I began to serve people.

* * *

" TOBY, BRING OUT MORE PIES!" I yelled to him as I finished handing out what few pies I had left. Toby nodded and scurried off to fullfill his orders. I began to walk bakc to the kitchen when Mrs. Lovett roughly grabbd me by my bare shoulder.

" Christen, here take this tray and go serve that table over there" she barked as she swapped trays with me.

I looked at her, remembering our agrumet and began to giggle as I walked away. I heard her cuss under her breath as she traded an empty tray for a full tray with Toby. " Go fill this one up" I heard her order the poor boy around.

I sighed as I began to walk to the table. I quickly turned around and saw a gentleman walk up to Mr. Todd's shop. Mr. Todd's buiness was booming tonight. Quite a few gentlemen went up of a shave already. I haven't seen any of them come out though. _"Oh well, they must of came out another way_" I thought as I reached the table.

I let out a little sigh of annoyance and rolled my eyes at what I saw. " Great, just great. It's the fancy whore clones and there man whores from before" I growled as I forced a smile on my face.

They all stopped their gossiping as they just stared at me. " Oy, I love your dress, where ever did you get it? From a ally prehasps?" asked one of the girls as all of them began to roar with laughter. I gave her a evil smile as I began to pass out the pies.

" Oy, haven't you heard? Stuffin' the top of yer dress to make it look like you got a chest was never in style" I said in a cold tone. " See here?" I asked as I pointed to my chest, " See these are the real deal" I said in a surgar coated voice. I felt a horrible smile creep up on my face at the look of pure rage and horror on the woman's face.

Obviously, she wasn't happy that she was being made a fool of infront of her friends.

" That's it, I am leaving and I will not be paying you!" she said with a little smile on her face.

I just snorted at her pethetic threat, much to everyones surprise. " Im sure you need it more than I do, from working at night all the time like you do. It must be difficult to give someone pleasure for a night" I said with a sweet smile.

The woman burst into tears as she ran away. " Well then, I think you are all set " I chuckled as I began to walk away.

I felt a strong, but gentle hand grab my wrist. I turned to look and was greeted by one of the lady's gentlemen friends. He was quite handsome with his long blonde hair tied back into a hoarse tail like mine. " That was quite admusing" he said with a laugh.

I gave him small curtsy. " Im glad that you liked it, now if you would please let me go, I have othe customers to serve. He just glared at me. " How much are you charging?" he asked as he gave me what he thought a seductive smile.

I looked at him with confusion. " Pardon?" I asked. He shooked his head as he laughed.

" How much are your services for a night?" he asked me in a serious voice. " I beg your pardon, but Im not for sale!" I yelled in outrage. The man just threw back his head as he and his friends began to laugh.

" Oh come now, I think one crown should be enough?" he asked as he took out a coin purse.

Before he knew what happened, I slapped him hard across the face.

" How dare you even asked that! My virginity is someting that I am not selling. I can't be bought!" I roared as I began to walk away. I heard from behind me the man cursing as he slowly got up. " What a pig!" I muttered under my breath as I continued with my work.

* * *

I sighed as I began to lock up. We earned quite a earing tonight with all the customers. Mrs. Lovett had already gone to bed from exgustion. " _Make sure you lock up before you go to bed"_ she warned me. " Lazy old hag from hell, couldn't do this herself. I need my beauty sleep" I said in a high pich voice. " Ya, alot of good that will do!" I had my back from the door as I began to lock up the cubbards.

I haven't seen Mr. Todd all day today except for that little incident. I felt a unwelcomed smile play across my face at the memory of this. I could still feel his chest up against mine, his warm, spicy smelling breath upon my face.

I chuckled. " _He must be thinking the exact samething, that perve"_ I thought. Even though he is rough with me, I had this feeling that he enjoyed me being around him. I didn't hear the bell ring as the door opened, for I was to consumed with my thoughts.

I jumped nearly 5 feet in the air as I felt a tap on my shoulder. " Excuse me miss? I heard a dark voice say.

" Can I have on pie?" I sighed. " Sorry, store is closed, come 'ack tomarra" I said as I turned around to look at the man. I felt the plate drop from my hands as fear clutched my heart in its cold, unforgiving grasp.

" It can't be" I whispered as I felt fear consume me. For the man infront of me was none other than my dead father...

* * *

**A/U: OHHHHHHHHHHH! Didn't expect that now did you?! Lol. Well, your gonna have to keep reading to find out what happenes! My fav part in this chapter is Sweeney almost Kissing Christen. Sorry it took so long to post this. I am like swamped with school work. Not to mention Im on ...REAL FUN!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Im really sorry If im like starting to make this story horrible! seriously I am! I just write how I feel! and im feeling btchy right now because of my _._**

**_THANK YOU KATY FOR THE HELP! SHE HELPS ME WRITE THIS!! THNK YOU MS. S TODD!_**

**_WARNING: In this chapter, I am going to put detail in the rape scene. If you can't stand that short of thing then please, by all means, skip the bloody part. _**

I just stood there as I looked at my father. I could feel a scream begin to creep up in my throat as I just stood there in shock.

_"How is this possible?"_ I asked myself in horror. I felt myself begin to walk backwards, away from my father. He just looked at me confused.

"Madam, is everything alright?" he asked.

He looked and sounded like my father. My father was a tall man with short brown hair and brown side burns. His eyes were blue and unforgivably cruel. I didn't notice that this man's eyes where a chocolate shade of brown, for fear and tears covered my eyes. An image of my father came into my mind just then. He was in his study, sitting in his favorite chair, reading his favorite book while smoking his pipe in front of the fire place.

"_Hello daddy, what are you doing?" I asked as I slowly and cautiously walked into the room. No one was allowed in his study while he was in there. It was the rule. I trembled a little as he slowly closed his book and looked at me. _

_"Christine, you know the rule" he said sternly as he glared at me. I frowned and hung my head down in shame as tears began to run down my face. He 'tsked' as he gently pulled me onto his lap. _

_"Here now, what's with all these tears?" he chuckled softly as he pulled out his handkerchief and began to wipe them away. I hiccupped as I tried to calm myself down. _

_"I'm sorry, I knew I wasn't allowed in here when you were, but I just wanted to say that I love you" I gasped as a second wave of tears threatened to come out. He roared with laughter as he finished mopping up my tears. _

_"Oh Christine love, I love you too!" he said as he brought me close up to his chest. I snuggled close to him, while I listened to his heartbeat. It always soothed me, to listen to another person's heart beat. I sighed as I felt him wrap his strong, protective arms around me. _

_"I love you" I whispered. _

_I felt my eyes begin to droop as his chest moved up and down in a laugh. "Love you too" he said in my hair as he gently held me there.  
_

I was only five when this happened. My father use to be a kind soul before I matured. I used to be his little princess. But once puberty struck, and I began to blossom, he thought of me as nothing but property; something he could gain profit from. I was struck out of my thoughts as the man before me cleared his throat. I looked at him and began to tremble.

"No, how can you be here? I killed you, you're dead!" I laughed in hysteria. He just looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"Madam, are you alright?" he asked as he reached out to grasp my shoulder. I quickly cringed away from his touch, fear now controlling my body.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY!" I screamed as hysteria quivered in my voice. He just kept on advancing towards me.

"Madam, I think you need help" he continued as he reached out for me again. I let out a bloodcurdling scream that I was holding back as I threw a wooden spoon at him.

"Please no!" I sobbed as I felt the cold cruel wall behind my back. The man just stood in front of me, concern and worry expressed on his face.

"You need help" he cooed gently. I closed my eyes and began to whimper as he reached for me again.

Just before he could touch me, I heard him yelp in pain. I opened my tear filled eyes and was greeted by the sight of Mr. Todd. He held the man's arm in a death like grip. It looked like if the man made one false move, he would snap his wrist. I watched as I tried to control my laborious breathing.

"What are you doing to her?" Mr. Todd spat at the man with venom. The man winced at this as he tried to free his arm.

"She needs medical attention, she is delusional" the man said sternly as he looked over at me. I flinched at his gaze as I just stood there, whimpering. Just then I felt a soft arm on my shoulder. I winced at this as I looked down and was greeted by the concerned face of Toby.

"Christine, what's wrong, are you alright?" he asked as he took my hand in his. I squeezed his as I tried but couldn't talk. Toby, as if understanding me, wrapped both his arms around my waist and squeezed. I snaked my arms around him and squeezed back, afraid that he would disappear.

"Shh, it's ok now" he whispered as he let go of me. The man tried to reach for me, but Mr. Todd blocked his way as he tightened his hold on the man's arm. I let out a terrified scream at this.

"Please, don't let him hurt me" I whimpered. Mr. Todd looked over his shoulder and gave me a look of concern and worry. I watched, stunned with fear as Mr. Todd turned to the man. All the color drained from the man's cheeks. I caught a glimpse of what looked like silver.

"Get out" I heard Mr. Todd hiss at the man. Before we knew what happened, the man was gone. I watched in fear as Mr. Todd turned to look at me, protectiveness and heavy concern in his dark soulless eyes.

"_Oh God"_ I thought in my head as he advanced towards me. The memory of him slamming me against the mantle crept into my mind.

"_It's something my father would do,"_ I thought fearfully. "_He is just like your father."_

He stopped only a few feet in front of me. "Are you alright, what did he do to you?" he asked in a husky voice filled with concern. I just stood there, dumbfounded as little whimpers escaped my lips. I tried to advance backwards, but felt the cold wall pressing into my back. I wrapped my arms around myself and began to shiver uncontrollably. Mr. Todd saw this and frowned as he reached out and touched my shoulder. I let out a little screech as I pulled away, as if his touch burned me. He quickly pulled back his hand as a look of hurt and confusion crossed his face. I felt Toby tug gently on my skirts trying to lead me upstairs, but I was rooted to the ground.

"Christine, come on please" Toby whispered.

I felt new tears run down my face. I didn't want to be alone upstairs by myself; he could come in and hurt me. Toby tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder, but he was too short. Instead, he wrapped his small arm around my waist and began to lead me up the stairs. I turned and saw Mr. Todd turn to the man, his back facing me. I could see how stiff he was.

"What is going to happen to me?" I whispered as we reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

Sweeney was upstairs cleaning his blade from a night's work.

"Well done my friends" he whispered as he felt a cruel smile play across his face. He loved the look of horror and fear on his victim's faces before they realized what would happen to them. He couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic little gurgle screams they let out when he brought his silver demon through their throats. But what he loved most of all was the blood: He loved how the blood sprayed out their necks like waterfalls. He sometimes would lick the blood off his friend, savoring the metallic taste. He could bathe in it for there was so much of it. He admitted it was a pain in the arse to clean up, but it was worth it. He chuckled at this as he put his friend down on the table. He began to undo his neck tie and shirt when a thought came into his mind.

"Christen" he muttered. "She gets under my skin so badly."

He gave a little chuckle at the memory of her against the mantle, him on top of her. For some sick reason, it felt good. Her body fitted perfectly with his. For his own sick amusement, he slammed her against the mantle, again and again until she let out a little scream of pain. That only made him more attracted to her. He could feel himself becoming hard as he watched her in pain. He loved seeing her there, helpless. He could easily take her. Sometimes he found himself wondering what it would be like to control her, make her want him, make her need him. He wanted to make her scream out his name in pure pleasure and agony.

Just as he thought about this, he heard a loud crash.

"Bloody butterfingers, always clumsy" he growled as he continued to unbutton his shirt. He was about to take his shirt off when he heard a loud bloodcurdling scream. In a blur, he grabbed his friend and raced down the stairs.

"What in death's name?" he growled as he reached the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Christine against the wall sobbing as a man was standing in front of her, reaching out to touch her. Instinctively and protectively, he reached out and grabbed the man's hand. The man let out a yelp of pain at this.

"_If he makes one bloody wrong move, I will snap his wrist_" he yelled in his head as he glared at the man.

"What did you do to her?" he heard himself say in an aggressive tone. He could hear Christine behind him whimper.

"She needs medical attention, she is delusional" he heard the man say as he looked around his shoulder to look at Christine. The man tried to free his arm, but Sweeney would have none of it. He tightened his hold on the man as he glared at him. He stood in front of the man to block his view of Christine. Just then, he heard Toby's soft voice coo to Christine.

Sweeney heard the faint voice of Christine beg to him.

"Please don't let him hurt me" she whimpered. Sweeney looked back and felt his heart reach out for her. She looked like a little child, lost and afraid. He felt anger and hate rise up in him as he stood there, watching her with concern and worry. Sweeney turned back to look at the man with an unimaginable fury in his eyes. He felt his hand touch his friend as he glared at the man. All the color from the man's ruddy cheeks drained as he watched the Demon Barber. He let out a little squeal as Sweeney held up the razor to his neck. Sweeney could only imagine that he must look like the devil himself. He thought for a moment whether he should kill the man or not.

"Get out," he hissed venomously. "If you tell a soul about what happened here, I will hunt you down" he whispered quietly to the man, for no one else to here. Sweeney slowly retracted the blade as the man immediately headed for the door.

"Blasted bugger" he muttered as he turned back to look at Christine with heavy concern in his eyes. Before he turned and began to walk towards her, he quickly and stealthily hid his friend back into its holder by his thigh.

"Are you alright? What did he do to you?" Sweeney asked with concern. He watched with helplessness as Christine didn't answer him, but simply tried to back further into the wall. Fear was written all over her body. He could sense that she feared him, and for some twisted reason, he loved it. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she began to shiver noticeably, tears of fear running freely down her face. He was surprised to see her cry out in the open. He grasped her shoulder gently for comfort, but he was greeted by her rough movement. She quickly shied away from his touch, letting out a pathetic little animal sound as she did so. He quickly yanked back his hand, hurt and confusion running through his mind.

Sweeney watched as Toby pleaded her to come with him up the stairs, not even noticing Toby's greedy hands wrap around her waist.

"What has happened to you?" he muttered as he just stood there in the empty room.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, curled up in a little ball. I changed into a silky white nightgown Mrs. Lovett bought for me. It hugged every curve of my body and was a little bit see-through. Not to mention it had a shocking low V-neck. I just thought about what Toby said when he brought me up here.

"Christine, I would gladly stay with you if you'd like. I promise that I will protect you."

I couldn't help but smile at this. "That's alright Toby. I...I just think I need some time to myself" I said. It took all my energy not to burst out into tears. As soon as I closed the door, I locked it and ran to my bed. I placed both of the keys on the table next to my bed. Now no one can barge in on me. I glared at the wall, lost to the world.

"_How? How did he come back? How did he know where I was at?"_ I kept on thinking to myself.

"I was there, I killed him. His blood is on my hands!" I whispered as I began to rock myself back and forth. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself that it was just another man.

"It had to be another man. Yeah, that's it. It was another person who looked like my father. My father can't come back from the dead." I silently sobbed as I cradled my head in my arms.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You're just a ghost!" I whispered to an empty room. I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling. Just then I felt my lips move and words began to pour out like a soft dribble.

(This song is called "Imaginary" by Evanescence)

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

I squeezed my eyes shut as a soft smile begin to creep up on my face. I couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard I tried. I was going insane. I opened my eyes slowly as I continued to sing with a smile.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I reached up with my hands for the headrest as I began to move around. I felt trapped, like I was being trapped by my father. I moved my head side to side as I arched my back. I kicked back the covers to reveal my lightly covered stomach. I moaned as I still reached. I closed my eyes again as I continued to sing.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a different person. I still had the smile on my face as I opened my eyes and spread my hands out wide. I whispered the last part of my song.

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

Smiling, I curled myself into a small ball and closed my eyes and fell into oblivion.

* * *

_**Warning: This is a rape scene. Skip if you can't stand reading things like this. (Emily)

* * *

**_

I was lying down in a bed of rose petals, looking up into a violet sky. I smiled as I heard my mother's voice call me.

"Christine, luv come to me" she said with her spellbinding voice. I felt a smile play across my face as I began to hoist myself up. I began to run to her through a field of lapis lazuli colored sunflowers. I only laughed at the silly sight. Lapis lazuli was her favorite color and sunflowers where her favorite flower, what a perfect match! As I reached her, I felt a cold breeze slap me. I gasped as I saw right everything change right before my eyes: The sky changed from a beautiful shade of violet, to a creamy yellow color of a ceiling. The soft grass beneath my bare feet turned into a cold wooden floor. My mother slowly began to take the shape of my father. I screamed as I began to walk backwards. Just then, I felt chains pop up from the ground and latch onto me. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Roughly, they pulled me to the ground, pinning my spread out arms and legs to the ground. I felt my breath quicken as my father loomed over me, a wicked smile playing across his handsome face.

"Ello luv, it's time to play" he laughed as he began to rip off his shirt.

My pupils dilated as my breathing became laborious.

"No, don't please, I beg you! I will do anything you want!" I screamed at him as tears of fear began to roll down my cheeks. He just roared with laughter as he threw this shirt to the ground and began working on his pants.

"Anything you say? How about you shutin' up and holdin' still!" he growled. "This will only hurt for a second."

I sobbed as I watched him.

"_Oh God, please no"_ I yelled in my head. I let out a scream as he pulled his pants down, revealing a large erection.

"Time to get to work" he growled as he threw himself on top of me. I felt him force his mouth on mine as his hands began to wander my body. I tried to turn my head away, but he just pushed my head down so I couldn't move it. I screamed in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue in my mouth, exploring its depth. I silently gagged as I felt his tongue caress my own. Just then he quickly broke the kiss and stared right in my eyes, hunger and lust controlling his every feature.

"You might want to hold on to me. Things are going to get rough" he said in a husky tone. Just before I could say anything, I gasped as I felt him bite into my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. I felt his hand undoing the back of my dress as I felt his other hand creeping up my thigh. I gasped as I heard a rip. He looked up at me and gave me a wolfish grin as he held up my cotton undergarment.

"Whoops" he growled as he hungrily began to kiss my chest. I thrashed around, doing all I could to stop him, but nothing seemed to work. Just then, I felt a cold breeze as I looked down at my naked chest. I was naked, completely in the nude. I whimpered at this as I continued to fight. He simply smiled at me as he brought his mouth to one of my nipples. He nipped at it as he began to kneed the other one. I screamed in anger and fear and pain at this as I desperately tried to get him off of me.

He began to lick down my stomach as one hand continued to kneed while the other one ran and touched the area between my legs.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as hot tears ran down my face. He smiled as he licked them away.

"You know, it is kinda quiet. I think I'm going to serenade you" he chuckled as he began to  
sing.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
_Help me get away from myself  
_  
He smiled as he began to touch the soft curls of my sex. I screamed and growled at him as I tried to break free.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I screamed as I spat in his face. He just smiled as he wiped it off.

"You're gonna wish that you never did that" he growled. As he continued to sing, he brought his erection to my leg.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

He brought his head down and began to lick my lower stomach, almost to my sex.

"He is going to do it" I thought in pure panic. He began to finger inside me as he sang.  
_  
You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me  
Think of somebody else

He brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it.

"Oh, sweet" he chuckled. I stopped fighting as I just lie there, about to lose my virginity. He just smiled at me.

"And now, time for the grand finale!" he laughed as he positioned himself.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed, you get  
Me closer to god_

Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey  
From inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

And at this, he thrusted inside of me. I couldn't scream, for shock claimed me. He began to thrust inside and out in a slow rhythm, but soon quickened his pace. Faster and faster he thrusted in and out, in and out.

"And now, for the finishing touch" he yelled as he thrusted as deep as he could inside of me. Just then I let out the loudest, most soul-tearing scream I could muster. The pain was just too real for me. I screamed louder and louder for the heavens could hear. It was so loud, it could wake the dead. Finally I stopped as I just lied there, sweaty and broken. I closed my eyes and retreated into my own world.

* * *

Sweeney felt himself wander with outstretched hands, groping blindly in the darkness. The darkness was so heavy, you could feel it rest its cold grip upon you. He tried to see, but couldn't. He continued his endless search, when he heard what sounded like joyous laughter.

"Maybe these blokes can tell me where I'm at" he growled as he stumbled to the noise. Just then, he came to a halt. There before him was a gigantic set of oak doors. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the echo. He tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Blasted handle" he hissed as he tried to again and again to get the doors open. Finally his luck changed when the doors opened for him.

Suddenly, he was bombarded with deafening bangs and clatters. He gasped as he clasped his hands to his ears and closed his eyes to shield against the blinding light. After what seemed like an eternity, he gained enough courage and opened his eyes. He was inside the most elegant ball room he had ever seen. He walked around in pure astonishment as he looked around. The room spoke of great wealth: Burgundy drapes hung over large mullioned windows surround with a gold trim, monstrous chandeliers that looked like fallen stars hung from the ceiling and only the finest wine in all of London was upon the many crystal tables scattered throughout the room. Just then he realized that the guests were dressed in elaborate costumes. Sweeney gaped at them. They looked like royalty. He was cautious around them because of the strange masks they wore. Sweeney looked down at himself. All he was wearing was a pair of black pants and no shirt.

He sighed at this. "Bloody hell Todd."

Wanting to escape this prison, he navigated his way through the many dancing couples, desperately searching for an exit of some sort. He hissed in pain as he felt some idiot drunk tramp over his foot.

"Oy!" was all he could say when a bloodcurdling scream caught his attention. Instinctively, he turned his head frantically, searching for the source of the yell.

"Oy, what's going on?" he asked one of the masked figures. The person just looked at him and began to laugh as he turned and walked to the crowd. Sweeney finally turned his head to look at where the others were staring. He just stood there, horror and anger running threw him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh God, no" he whispered as his eyes drank in the horrible sight: There lay his beautiful wife Lucy, and right above her stood Judge Turpin.

"This is the best entertainment of all!" laughed a man right next to him. Before Sweeney could punch him, he heard a loud groan come from the Judge. He craned his neck, but the man's bloody cape shielded all else from his eyes, but Lucy's screams were enough to tell him what was going on.

"Damn you ,Turpin" Sweeney whispered in horror. For there he watched as the Judge raped his wife.

Just then the revelation and the horror of this finally sank painfully into his mind. Desperately, he tried to shove the bastards to aid his wife, when he realized that he couldn't move. It felt like invisible chains held him there, prisoner to this man.

"No...NO!" he screamed as he began to thrash around. He tried again and again, but every attempt was useless. He let out a roar as he felt tears of anger pricking the corner of his eyes.

"SOMEONE, GO BLOODY HELP HER!" he screamed with all his might. As if they heard him, they began to laugh, rather than go and help her.

"Foolish girl" one woman said behind a fan.

"Yes, what a silly little nit" her husband said.

Sweeney just stood there, eyes glazed. "They're laughing, the bloody bastards are actually laughing" he whispered. Just then, he felt a surge of anger rush inside of him.

"Stop it" he whispered. No one heard his demand.

"STOP IT NOW!" he yelled as he tried but failed to launch forward to his wife. He growled. He felt a horrible ugly smile play across his face as an image of a river of blood pooling around his feet came to his mind. Oh how he wanted nothing more than to slit their throats and watch them choke on their own blood, watching as life slowly left their eyes until they knew no more.

"You all deserve to die!" he screamed at them. They all just let out a loud howl at this as they continued to watch the horror.

He continued to struggle against invisible bonds but his efforts were in vain. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't break free. He heard Lucy let out a soul shattering scream.

"BENJAMIN!" she screamed mixed with a sob. Sweeney began to breathe harder at this.

Just then, they began to drift away, sinking into darkness.

"LUCY!" he screamed as he watched helplessly as they disappeared. He felt a wetness come to his eyes.

"Lucy..." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"LUCY!" Sweeney screamed as he shot straight in his bed with a startled gasp. He looked frantically about the room, expecting to find Lucy or the Judge but the sight that greeted him was a dark empty room. There in the middle, was his barber chair. It looked like a monster in the dark. He sighed as he felt his body finally begin to relax. He pealed the covers away from his sweaty bare chest as he let his feet hang over the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands and fought to restrain the tears which threatened to fall.

Lucy's screams continued to plague him. He could hear her screaming out his name, as though if she called his name, he would come.

Suddenly, he realized that the scream was not Lucy's... but Christine's.

* * *

**_A/u: OOOOOOOOOOH! CLIFFY! Lol. I was dying to write about this for quite sometime! lol. Have any ?? plz ask them and I will message you back! I know, Im very evil! Sweeney would be proud!_**

**Ok! Seriously chekc my pro because I have a pic of Christen's father on there! He is sooo creepy! Even ask Harth**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 19

**OK! The nightmare! lol have fun with this! OH! It is Christen, just for those who wanted to know!**

**Special Thanks: I want to thank Katy ( my beta) and MS. S Todd ( My friend and helper) I want you guys, when you review, to leave a thanks in there. Or I might just stop writing! lol XP**

He felt his heart seize up at the heart-shattering sound. He knew that he would forever hear those screams.

"What in God's name is that?" he whispered as he removed his hands from his head and got up. His nightmare forgotten for the moment, he frantically began to look for his friend.

"Blast it!" he hissed as he began to turn everything over. His friend could not be found. He let out a yell of anger and turned over his night table. Just as he turned his back, he heard a loud "pang" hit the floor. Sweeney quickly turned around and saw his friend glistening on the floor.

"Ah, there you are" he growled as he quickly picked it up. He felt himself jump out of his skin as he heard a second scream. He shuddered at the sound but swung his door open, and darted out of the room, shirtless. He skidded to a halt in front of her door, almost falling on his back. He growled as he reached out a hand to the door knob.

"Blasted wooden floor" he hissed as he turned the knob. Just then, he realized that the door was locked. He began to turn again and again, each time getting the same result.

"What the bloody hell?" he yelled as he began to pound on the door.

"Christine, open this door!" he yelled as he waited in front of it impatiently. Noticing that the door wasn't going to become open, he pounded on the door harder.

"Christine, I'm in no mood for games" he yelled. Just then he heard another horrible scream.

"CHRISTINE!" he shouted as he began to pound on the door with his sore fist. He reached into his pocket for the extra key, but was greeted with nothingness.

"Where is the-" he stopped when the image of Christine looking around the mantle came into his head.

_"She has the extra key"_ he thought as he let out an angry yell. Just then he heard Mrs. Lovett running up the stairs, Toby closely following her.

"What in all earth is that 'orrid noise?" she hissed as she covered her ears. Sweeney just scowled at this.

_"Great, out of all the luck, she comes_" he thought.

"It's coming from Christine's room!" Toby squealed as he tried to push past Mrs. Lovett's protective arm.

"Stay 'ere, luv" she whispered as she held onto him. Toby, not listening, pushed forward and tried to open the door.

"It's locked! Christine!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"I promised I would protect her!" he yelled as he tried to open it. Just then he felt a hard slap across his face as he reeled back. He looked up and saw that Sweeney had slapped him in the face. He had a look of pure nothingness as he just glared at Toby.

"Mrs. Lovett, you and the boy need to go downstairs" he hissed. Mrs. Lovett's faced drained of color as she just stared at him.

"I have an extra key on the-" she said but was cut off by Sweeney's yell.

"Damn it woman! She has the extra key with her in there! Now LEAVE!" he yelled. Quickly, Mrs. Lovett grabbed Toby's arm and ran down the stairs. Sweeney quickly turned and stared at the door. He took two giant steps back and with all his might, slammed into the door. He winced as he felt a shot of pain run up his arms. He felt his heart stop beating as he heard a pitiful cry. He had to get in there, now! With the fear and adrenaline running through his body, he lifted up his leg and slammed it against the door. He heard a deafening crack as the door began to weaken. He did this a couple of more times, until he heard a loud scream. With one last try, he used all his strength and kicked the door. He quickly entered the room, friend in hand as the door gave way. The first thing he saw was Christine, thrashing like a trapped beast on her bed. She looked like she was in a straightjacket, for her torso and legs were entangled in a thin white sheet, damped with perspiration. He just stood there, watching her in shock. The dim candle light was showering her in an eerie gloom. He could see her black silky hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks; sweat running down her face in small trickles. But what got his attention the most were her eyes. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed with fear and hopelessness. He could see tears trickle like raindrops down her face. He felt a sharp pang in his chest as he felt his heart reach out for her.

He slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge carefully, as to not to make matters worse. Hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if he should, he began to untangle her from her thin prison. Once he removed all the covers, he just looked at her. Her chest was covered in perspiration, as well as her stomach. He noticed the little bumps in her thin nightgown top. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her chest. It was perfect. He loved how low her neckline was. He had to control himself for he wouldn't reach out and grope them like a school boy. He removed this from his thought as he forced his gaze on Christine's face. It was twisted in pain and horror. He gently slid his hand underneath her head as he gently began to shake her.

"Christine, Christine luv wake up!" he said in a loud commanding voice. He was caught off guard by her screams. He had to hold onto her head as she began to shy away from him. He just watched as her eyes widened with fear as sobs began to wrack her small fragile body.

"No!" she screamed as she began to kick and flay her arms around. He dodged them as he held her down. He used both of his arms to hold her arms down, and he just let her legs loose, careful as to not get hit, for the memory of last time came into his mind. Finally she began to calm down as she let out little whimpers. He sighed as he stood up, gathered her in his arms and climbed back onto the bed with her in his lap. He winced as he felt her begin to pummel his chest with her small delicate fists. He hugged her to his chest as he began to run his free hand through her hair soothingly as the other one held her to him. He could feel how sweaty she was against his bare chest.

"Shh, it's ok now luv. I'm here" he cooed softly into her ear as he continued to play with her hair. She stilled pounded on his chest, while she whimpered.

"No, don't hurt me" she whimpered as she desperately tried to push away from him. He was much stronger than her, for he just held her there ignoring all her protests. After a few minutes he noticed at she realized that he wasn't going to let her go. Her efforts were all in vain. With a pitiful sigh, she gave up as she rested her head against his chest. She buried her face in his chest. He chuckled at this. He noticed that she relaxed a little in his hold. He rested his cheek on her head as he inhaled her sent. She smelt like lilies. He closed his eyes as he gave himself up to her. She whimpered as she tried to clutch onto his chest. He winced as her sharp nails lightly dug into his skin.

"_Bloody hell those are sharp"_ he thought as he ignored the slight pain.

He gave a low growl at this as he began to rock her back and forth. He felt words begin to sweetly leave his lips as he looked down at the frame in his arms.

(This song is called: Goodnight by Evanescence)

G**oodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye**

As he finished this last verse, he heard a soft little snore. He smiled to himself as he looked down and saw Christine, fast asleep on his chest. He sighed as he rested his head against the wall, bringing Christine up closer to him. He reached over and grabbed a long blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He cradled her as he closed his eyes.

"I will only rest them for a moment" he whispered as he fell into the abyss.

* * *

I groaned as I felt something bright hit my eyes. I opened them just a crack and was greeted by a ray of sunlight. I brought up my hand to protect them from the sun.

"Ah, I feel like crap" I muttered as I brought a hand up to my head. My nose was a little bit clogged up and my eyes felt puffy and swollen, like I had been crying. I sighed at this.

"Why was I crying?" I muttered.

I felt warm, a little too warm. I shrugged my shoulders as I buried my face in my pillow. I smiled as I softly traced my lips across its smooth, soft surface. I always did this for some odd reason. I noticed that my pillow had a spicy flavor to it. I shrugged as I dug my head deeper into it and let out a small sigh. It smelled like him. My pillow smelled like a musty cologne and cigar smoke. It smelled all manly. I loved it. Just then, I felt my pillow move up and then back down. I thought nothing of it and was about to fall back asleep when it did it again. My pillow was breathing.

My eyes flung open when I heard a faint little heartbeat.

"What in the-" I cut myself off when the thought came to me.

"Oh my Lord" I whispered in horror. I slowly lifted my head and had to choke back a surprise scream. For there, beneath my head wasn't my fluffy pillow, but the bare chest of Mr. Todd. I gasped as I just stared in horror, a blush creeping up my neck.

"_How in the dickens did you get in here?"_ I thought in horror.

"I have to get out of here!" I said in a loud whisper. I tried to get up and walk out the door, but found out I couldn't.

"What in the hell?" I growled as I looked down. And there was my answer. Mr. Todd held me in a death like embrace, holding me to his chest. One arm was wrapped around my waist, while the other around my torso. I let out a small screech of anger and agitation as I tried to push him away. Each time I tried, I got the same result: Failure. I pushed against his chest when a wave of weakness hit me like a bomb. I let out an exhausted sigh as I felt my hand go limp against his chest. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I opened my mouth. I was panicking a little, but this should fix that. I was going to open up my mouth and give him an alarm like scream; one that he will never forget.

Right when I was about to scream something stopped me. I brought myself up close to him and began to scrutinize him: His black hair was more untidy than usual and he seemed to have large bags under his eyes, as if he didn't sleep. Against my will, I brought a hand up and cupped his cheek to get a better look at him. I felt a little bit of whiskers under my hand. His skin was cold and clammy against my touch. I noticed he looked paler than normal.

"My god, you look like a walking corpse" I laughed silently at him.

I gave a small chuckle as I brushed a stubborn strand of sin-like hair from his strong face.

"Poor poor creepy man. Might as well and let you sleep" I muttered as I just sat there. I thought about giving him a small kiss on this cheek, but decided against it. I began to notice again that I felt warm.

"_It must be the sun"_ I thought for I was under the sunlight. I sighed as I tried to rest my head against the wall. Instead, I was resting on his shoulder, for the wall was too far away.

"Come on!" I hissed as I tried desperately to get out of his embrace. Just then, a bomb of drowsiness hit me. I sighed as I snuggled up against his chest.

"This doesn't mean anything" I said out loud. Part of me was telling me differently. I gave out a little purr at how soft his skin was. It felt like silk. I giggled for I felt some of his chest hair. It was soft as well. Curiosity taking control of me, I lifted my head up slightly, to properly look at this work of art. His chest was very pale, like the sun had never touched his chest. It was lean but muscular. It was perfect. It wasn't too scrawny nor too muscular, just right. I noted that his chest seemed to glow with an unholy light. With curiosity too great to ignore, I traced my hand up and down his chest. I could have sworn he shuddered at this for I heard a low moan come from his throat. I chuckled at this as I snuggled up to his chest again, surrounded by his scent. I loved the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me his chest right behind my head. I felt like nothing in the world could hurt me. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I silently listened to the musical beating of his heart.

* * *

Todd woke up with a groan as he was blinded by the annoying sunlight.

"Ah, bloody hell" he growled as he turned his head away from the light. Just then, he felt something snuggle close to him. He raised a curious eyebrow at the small lump burying into his chest. It was Christine's small form.

"_What the hell?"_ he thought as he just stared at her. He wasn't complaining though. He loved how close she was to him. It felt so right. He noticed that he had his arms wrapped around her fragile form in a death grip, while she had both of her hands pressed against his chest. He shuddered at how cold they were. He never wanted this to end. Just then, the memories of what happened came rushing into his thoughts. His horrible nightmare about Lucy; hearing Christine's bloodcurdling screams; running into her room; comforting her, and then nothing.

"Damn, must of fallen asleep" he growled. He took a moment to look at her. She looked so innocent, like a little child in his arms. He shuddered at the memory of her eyes. Her eyes where full of fear. They looked like they could pierce into your soul. He knew that those eyes would haunt him in his sleep for a while. He removed this from his mind as he continued to stare at her. He couldn't fight the wolf like grin that crept upon his face.

"Damn your cute" he whispered to her. He gently brushed back a stubborn lock of pitch black hair from her face, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"My God" he whispered in surprise. Her skin felt like silk. Without thinking, he brought his head down to her face and kissed her cheek lightly. He groaned at this as he brought his head back up again.

_"So sweet"_ he thought. Just then he realized what he had done. For a moment he panicked at what he just did, but soon calmed down.

_"What she doesn't know won't hurt her"_ he thought. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. He cherished the softness of her skin against his rough calloused hands. He let out a husky chuckle as she mumbled and snuggled against his chest.

"Hey, that's my peanut" she muttered as she let out a sigh.

He chuckled slightly but just then he realized that she was hot. With an effort, he scooted off the bed, and laid her down ever so gently on the bed. He heard her whimper as he brought the covers up to her chin.

"Hush luv" he gently cooed as he cherished her cheek. Before he could do anything else, he cursed under his breath.

"Damn woman" he hissed, for he heard Mrs. Lovett calling him. It was enough to make your ears bleed.

"Mr. T, you up 'ere?" barked Mrs. Lovett.

"Yes, I'm coming, you bloody pest!" he growled as he walked out of the door. All the while, he didn't notice Christine watching him leave.

* * *

I was interrupted from my dream when I felt myself being lifted up. Someone was carrying me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to go back blissfully into my world. Behind my closed eyes, I could see Mr. Todd holding me in his arms. I looked like I was asleep. I saw him bring his head down and kiss me gently on the cheek, as if trying not to disturb me. I watched myself open my eyes and look up at him and smile. He smiled back and brought his head down and brought his lips close to mine. Those full delicious looking lips.

_"Am I dreaming?"_ I thought as I felt my breath catch in my throat as his lips where just a mere inch away from kissing me. Just then, I felt a wave of heat hit me. I felt like I was on fire. I whimpered as I felt a heavy layer of what felt like an extra skin cover me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the bare back of Mr. Todd. It was just as delicious looking as his chest. It was muscular, as if he had been working hard labor. I gave a little gasp as I saw the small cuts on his back. It looked like he had been whipped.

_"Just like me" I thought._

I watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Just then I gave out a sharp cry as I felt a shooting pain hit my stomach. I tried to get up, but pain racked my body. I felt nasty and disgusting. I closed my eyes as weariness took control of me. Just before I fell into my own world, I could see Mr. Todd smiling at me as he held me in his arms, his head resting on the top of mine while whispering:

_"I love you."_

* * *

**A/u: Oh! You wern't excptecting that now where you? Lol just imagin the Hot monkey sex! lol. Well, I hope you like this and plz! When u leave ur review, tell me what your fav part is! lol. Srry i haven't updated in awhile, School. I hope u ppl can understand! I only have 5 more weeks. Then I can start working again! Hey, how come noone reviewd my POCT story yet? OH! U guys are so wrapped in this story! lol**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Srry, I messed up on this, that is why I kept on taking it off and adding it back on!**

**I didn't see one thank you in my reviews! Im serious! Say thanks to Katy and MS. S. TODD, or I just might not post the other chapters! MAHHHHHAHAHAH chokes hairball :S**

I let out a small groan as I felt myself wake up. I felt like I was on fire. I opened my mouth and let out a small whimper as I just laid there. Just then, the dream of Mr. Todd saying I love you popped into my mind. It was so peaceful, so romantic. And it was so out of his character. I snorted at this as I tried to pull myself up. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me as I collapsed on the bed. I let out a cry as I laid there, clutching my stomach.

"_What the hell?"_ I thought as I just squeezed my eyes shut.

I noticed that my pillow smelled like sweat. It was all damp and smelly. I felt a drop of sweat run down my cheek. I brought my hand up to my forehead and wiped. Instantly, my hand was covered in a wetness. I felt a wave of heat hit me just then. With a huge effort, I pushed the covers and sheets away, exposing a damp, silky white nightgown clinging to all my curves. I could see that the white was a darker color than before. I winced as I realized that it was sweat. I looked down and saw that my chest was almost exposed. I could see my nipples showing through the material of the gown. I looked down again and realized that a huge percentage of my legs where showing as well. I was almost naked. I felt nasty and gross. I could feel that my underwear was all damp and clinging to my inner thighs.

Ignoring this, I tried to push myself up again, but gasped as pain shot through me again. I whimpered as I just laid there. I began to move my head from side to side in an effort to cool myself down.

"_I need a doctor"_ I thought as I tried to cool myself. Just then I let out a small scream as a horrible pain shot through my inner legs.

"I'm dying" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around myself as I began to rock back and forth. Nothing worked. I felt tears begin to flow down my cheeks as the pain continued. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. I let out a sigh of relief at this. I felt my eyes close as a weariness began to overcome me.

Just then, I saw my father's face.

"Hello again" he said as he came over me.

* * *

Sweeney paced back and forth impatiently, with a scowl on his face. He remembered how hot Christine had felt underneath his touch. She felt like she was on fire. Almost immediately, he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went to call a doctor. Mrs. Lovett was extremely worried about this as she watched him pay a messenger to deliver a message to the doctor. He let out a yell of anger as he grabbed a cup of gin and downed it in a single gulp.

"Where is that bloody doctor!" he shouted out loud, catching Mrs. Lovett by surprise. It had been nearly half an hour since he had called and the bloody man had yet to arrive.

"_Christine could be-"_ he didn't finish this thought, nor did he want to. She couldn't be dead. She was a fighter, and he knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. She wasn't like normal girls, she was different. Anyone who looked at her could tell that there was something strange about her. And that is why he found himself attracted to her for. Forgetting all of this, he continued to pace as he yelled:

"Maybe if I put my friend to the man's throat he would move a little quicker!"

"Mr. T!" he heard Mrs. Lovett scold at him. "Don't be sayin' such nasty things!"

Ignoring her, he smirked slightly at the thought. He could picture it now: the man begging for his life; asking him to kill him; his face all white and pale. He gave a small laugh at the thought of his friend dancing across the man's throat, being applauded by a shower of red. However, he was abruptly broken out of his thoughts by the whining voice of Mrs. Lovett.

"What are you smiling about? AND stop all this pacing about! You'll wear a hole in the carpet!" she said agitatedly.

She was sitting on the couch of her living room with an arm over Toby's shoulder, who had deep concern in his dark eyes. He was like this ever since he found out about Christine. He would give dirty looks at Todd whenever he had the chance. All Todd really wanted to do was kill the boy since he was annoying him.

_"I guess he still hasn't forgiven me about last night. No worries"_ Todd thought as he scowled. He had to grind his teeth together when he heard Toby's small weak voice.

"Is Christine going to be alright ma'am?" he asked worriedly. Sweeney watched in amazement as Mrs. Lovett sugar-coated the truth.

"Of course she is," answered Mrs. Lovett kindly. "She just has a tiny fever. Now stop worrying, I don't think she would like it that you are worrying yourself to death over her! She'll be better in no time when the doc gets here" she said as she pulled Toby close to her.

"I just want her to be alright" he sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder as Mrs. Lovett ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't we all" she lied as she kissed him on the top of the head. Sweeney knew that she didn't really care what happened to her. She just wanted her to get better because she helped clean and bake around here. He scowled in disgust at this.

_"You old cow"_ he thought bitterly as he just glared at her. He felt his anger boil over as he just stopped and slammed the cup on the table top, almost smashing it.

"If the bloody man decides to show up" he began when Mrs. Lovett cut him off. He really did hate it when she did that. It got on his nerve.

"Calm you horses down. He'll probably walk through that door any second."

"I doubt it" he hissed as he poured himself another glass of gin.

Sure enough, not even five seconds later, there was a knocking on the door. Sweeney choked on his drink as he immediately rushed to open the door and let the doctor in, his anger temporarily forgotten. However, he felt his muscles tighten at the sight of the man at the door.

_'Bloody hell_,' he thought as he looked at the man. It was the same one that Christine was screaming and cowering from. He felt his hands ball into a fist as he slowly reached for his restless friend from its holster.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he spat as he watched the man jump with amusement.

He couldn't help but feel a wicked smile play across his face as he watched the man's face pale. He noticed that the man was shaking a little bit.

"I am the doctor. I received a call that my services were needed and here I am" he sputtered as he watched Todd with fear and cautiousness.

Sweeney merely stared at him for a few more seconds before grudgingly stepping aside to let the man in. As the man crossed the threshold, Sweeney pulled the man close to him for no one else could hear him as he whispered in the man's ear:

"You haven't told anyone about our little encounter the past night now did you?" Sweeney could feel the man wince at this.

"I assure you, no one knows about it but you and I" he said in a shaky steely voice. Sweeney pushed the man away and watch his every moment. The doctor shied away from him almost instantly. Sweeney decided that he would stay away from the man. It seemed the feeling was mutual as the doctor made sure to stay as far from him as possible. He couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Coward" he growled as he led the man to the living room. Almost immediately, when the  
doctor saw Mrs. Lovett, he occupied himself with her, completely ignoring him.

"Good evening, ma'am," he said in a deep husky voice as he bowed and took Mrs. Lovett's hand in his and kissed it. Mrs. Lovett gave out a small school girlish giggle as she smiled and winked at him.

"Good evening to you as well, sir," she said flirtatiously.

Sweeney had a baby barf just then as he rolled his eyes at this.

"My word that is disturbing" he muttered as he turned his gaze from this in disgust.

The doctor rose, still holding Mrs. Lovett hand as he just stared at her.

"So what happens to be the problem," he asked politely.

Mrs. Lovett, still flustered began to giggle as she blushed.

"You see, my assistant has come down with a bad fever," began Mrs. Lovett. "We were hoping you could take a look at -"

"Very well," he smiled. He turned to Toby and gave him a huge grin.

"So, what is the matter lad?" he asked as he ruffled his hair. Sweeny snorted at this.

"Idiot" he muttered under his breath. Toby scowled as he swatted away his hand. Toby was about to yell at him when Mrs. Lovett covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ah, my dear sir, this isn't the patient. The patient is a woman."

Sweeney couldn't help but scowl as he saw the man's face light up at this interesting tidbit.

"Where is the patient?" he asked with a voice filled with too much eagerness.

"Upstairs," replied Mrs. Lovett. "Mr. Todd will show you the way." She gave a warm smile at Todd as she winked at him. He scowled at this as he pinned his cold gaze on the man.

The man stiffened slightly at the mention of the Demon Barber, whom he had been trying to ignore. Sweeney couldn't help the smile which came to his face.

'_Yes, fear me'_ he thought as he began to walk up the stairs to Christine's room. In just a few seconds, they had come to a stop at her door. Sweeney swiftly pulled the key out from his pocket. He had retrieved the extra key this morning when he woke up. He had had to look around the room before he finally spotted it wrapped around Christine's neck on a leather string. What a very good hiding spot. He remembered that while he reached to get the key, he rested his hand on her breasts. They felt round and ripe underneath his touch. Not to mention warm. Her breasts were the kind that every man would dream of. They brushed against his hand every time she breathed. He had to take out his friend and cut the leather, ever so carefully as to not to damage her since he couldn't break the leather without choking her. He was brought out of his fantasies by the loud clearing of the doctor's throat. With a growl, he unlocked the door. He held the door open and gestured for him to enter. The doctor just stood there for a moment.

"Not to worry sir, it is completely safe" he hissed. The doctor quickly darted into the room.

As he entered the room, the man's eyes immediately fell upon the sick patient who was lying in her bed, semiconscious. She was clawing at her nightgown and moaning like she was in the middle of a . The doctor had an expression of surprise and hunger mixed into his face as he just stared at her. Sweeney didn't like that man's smile. He turned to look at Christine. Suddenly, he cursed himself for not telling Mrs. Lovett to put Christine in something a little less revealing.

'_Good Lord, she is almost naked_!' he thought as he looked at her. He perfect breasts were almost out of the top of the gown and you could see her nipples poking out of the material. All her curves where revealed by the clingy material. He thought about running over to cover her up, but he was too hypnotized by her body. He lingered in the doorway with crossed arms and scrutinized the man intensely as he approached the bed.

"Don't try anything funny" he hissed. The man ignored this as he started his examination by placing a hand on her forehead. Almost immediately he retracted his hand, as if he had just been burned.

"Goodness, she's on fire," he exclaimed, surprised.

Todd couldn't help but roll his eyes and scowled at this 'No shit, Sherlock' he thought viciously. He felt his hand dart toward his friend when he saw the man reach from something in his briefcase. He relaxed a little we he saw that he pulled out a thermometer. The man, after a few tries, had managed to place it in her mouth, for she was tossing her head. It was about three minutes later when he finally pulled it out. Sweeney tensed as he watched the man's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Her temperature is at a boiling one hundred and ten degrees Fahrenheit!" he yelled in shock.

Sweeney's eyes widened as well.

'_Oh no,'_ he thought as he watched the doctor turned to look at him.

"This is very serious, you need to keep her to bed rest, and make sure she doesn't stress herself out" he said as he opened his mysterious black bag and pulled out a vile of green looking liquid.

"Here, take this," said the doctor as he handed it to Sweeney. He just eyed the vile with suspicion. The doctor noticed this and sighed.

"This will put her to sleep and reduce the fever," Sweeney simply nodded and began to lead the doctor out of the room. The doctor gave Mrs. Lovett another bow.

"Please, if you ever need me, call me" he said with a wink.

"Come on Sir Idiot" Sweeney hissed as he pushed the man forward. He opened the door and gestured to the doctor.

"And here is your way out."

Before the doctor left he turned to look at Mrs. Lovett one last time and winked. She giggled and blew a kiss back.

"Oh, give her only a small spoon full of the medicine" he said as he turned to Todd. He simply nodded and watched him leave. Once the man had exited, he let out a sigh.

"Finally he is gone, that pig."

Mrs. Lovett looked offended by this.

"Now I thought 'e was a charmin' man" she said as a smile played across his face. Todd just scowled at this.

_"He was ogling Christine like one of your pies!"_ he thought silently as he began to take the stairs two at a time. He silently sneaked back into Christine's room and closed the door slightly behind him. He walked over to the side of her bed and brought the vial up to the light as he examined it.

"What the devil is this?" he growled. He looked at the dark bubbly green liquid for some time before he decided that it was indeed medicine and not a poison or something of the like. He sat carefully on the edge of her bed so as not to wake her. The memory of her against his chest came to him. He felt a ghost of a smile play across his lips as he stared at her soft face. In some way, she looked like Lucy. Her face was always soft and calm looking. He couldn't help himself as he gazed at her lips. They looked so warm and inviting. He brought his hand and lightly traced his finger over her lips. He wondered how they would taste. He mentally shook himself as he returned his thoughts to the present.

He uncorked the vial with a small 'pop'. Curiosity taking over him, he brought the thing to his nose and inhaled. He let out a small gag at the smell.

"Good Lord!" he hissed as he lifted Christine's head gently. With his free hand, he poured a very small amount of the liquid on a spoon and brought it to her lips and poured it down her throat. At first she gagged softly at this, but soon fell into a deep sleep. He laid her head back on the pillow and gently put the vile down next to her head. He just stood there watching her sleep. He couldn't help remember the first time he saw her. He had hated her. He had wanted to kill her because of her mouth and how she was disrespectful to him. But most of all, he hated her because she was beautiful. How could something so beautiful love something as hideous as himself? Of all, he let out a yell of rage as he began to leave the room. He turned around and just looked at her with the emotions of anger, hate, respect, and most of all, protection. He flinched as he heard the growl of Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. T, You comin' down?" He hissed as he closed the door.

"Yes" he spat as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. I felt like I slept for a thousand years.

"Wow, I'm beat" I thought as I lifted my arm slowly and began to rub the sleep from eyes. I groaned as I hoisted myself up from the comfort of my bed. I stretched until I heard a satisfying 'pop' sound. With a grin, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I shivered slightly as my skin came in contact with the cold surface of the wooden floors.

"Wow that is freezing!" I hissed as I wrapped my arms around my body as I hoisted myself from the bed. Just then, I felt myself being pulled back by a strong hand. I gasped as my head hit the soft pillow.

A pair of icy blue eyes stared down at me as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body: I was being raped again. It finally struck me. I let out a scream as I felt a hot pain shoot through my body.

He smiled. He laughed at my pain. " 'Ello poppet" he growled as he held my down.

He filled me to the core, repeatedly.

"So much pain..." I thought as I gritted my teeth together.

"Todd, help me" I thought as he thrusted inside again. I felt the hot tears trail down my face as he continued his ministrations. I gagged as he began to lick the tears from my face and I could not help but shudder.

"Ah, so very sweet" he laughed as he looked down at me.

"Please...stop" I sobbed as I tried to move. I only helped him by making him go deeper. This should be a beautiful thing, when two people make love. But this, this is the ugliest thing I have ever experienced. I never want to do this again. I want no man ever inside me.

He simply smiled once again and pushed himself deeper into my body. A bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips.

"That's right, sing!" he yelled as he thrusted so deeply inside me, it felt like we were one. I gave a whimper as everything began to blur together.

* * *

"Stop!" I yelled as I darted forward.

I was greeted by a wave of dizziness. I felt my chest heave up and down as I took in my surroundings.

"It was only a nightmare" I cooed as I closed my eyes and ran my hand down my face. Just then, I noticed how hot I was. I was burning up. I saw that I was changed into a dark red nightgown. I began to panic.

"Okay, I was wearing a WHITE nightgown, now it is red. Either I bled over this one, or someone changed me."

Just then an image of Mr. Todd changing me came into my mind. I felt a blush creep up my neck. Just the thought of him seeing me naked did that to me.

"Please let it be Mrs. Lovett" I whispered. Just then I felt a huge pain hit my head. I gasped as I laid my head down on the pillow. I closed my eyes when I heard a creepy creak sound. My body went stiff as I looked to see who my visitor was. I let out a small sigh as I saw the familiar dark face of Mr. Todd. I remembered that I locked the door and placed the key on my necklace. Just then, I noticed the door had splinters in it, like he kicked down the door.

"What a retard" I thought. I gave him a cheesy smile while he came into the room.

"I see you found my key," I said sarcastically as I pointed to the door.

"So it would seem" he said with smiled a humorless smile as he quickly shut the door behind him. He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and brought it to rest at the side of my bed. I winced at the sound of the legs of the chair scraping against the wooden floor.

"Ow" I whimpered. I scowled slightly at the thought that we must have looked like a patient and his visitor at the moment.

"Hi, how's life for ya?" I asked with a smile.

He just looked at me with serious eyes. He was fiddling with something in his hand. Just then, I noticed the vial and a small silver spoon in his hands. I felt myself began to panic a little bit.

"What is that for?" I asked suspiciously as I glared at his hands. He just sighed as he began to toss it between his hands.

"It's medicine," he said with a solemn voice. I rolled my eyes as I glared at him.

"I can see that. What's it for?" I asked again with a little venom in my voice. He just sighed.

"Yu have a very bad fever. This will help you sleep and reduce your fever."

Just then, I felt my heart seize up.

"If I go to sleep then I'll-" I cut myself off as he continued to speak.

"The doctor gave it to me. He said that you only need to have a little spoonful. He said that each time you wake up, I just give you some. I already gave you some today."

I scowled at this. 'So he was already in my room, eh?' I thought to myself.

"Well, whoop di doo, you want a medal?" I said sarcastically as I snatched the vial from his hand and stared intently at the dark green liquid within.

"Oy" he yelled as he tried to reach for it. I hung it over the other side of the bed.

"I will drop it if you don't quit it" I hissed. He scowled at me and sat back in his chair. I quickly uncorked it and brought it to my nostrils and took a whiff.

All of a sudden, I felt myself began to gag. I noticed that he had an amused look on his face at this. I sniffed it again and got the same reaction.

"Good Lord," I coughed. "That smells horrible! I won't take it!"

Sweeney scowled slightly and a look of impatience came onto his features. He looked so handsome when he looked like a pissy pant baby.

"You will take it, whether you like it or not," he growled. "If I have to force it down your throat, then so be it."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at this. "Ya? You and what army?" I laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I decide what I want to do. Not you!"

I almost soiled myself as I saw Mr. Todd appeared suddenly in front of me, a spoonful of that poison in his hand. I didn't even hear the chair scrape against the floor. He must have taken it from me without my notice.

'Bloody hell,' I thought. 'He did that in like one move!'

I tightened my jaws together in defiance as he kicked the chair back and rested one knee against my bed. He noticed this and had a small smile play across his face, as if he would enjoy challenging me. Just then I heard a voice:

'I'm waiting for you,' hissed the cold voice of my father.

"Mr. Todd, don't please" I whimpered as I thought about what would happen.

"Sorry luv, you need to take this" he said as he brought the spoon to my mouth, waiting for me to open. I turned my head away from him as I tried to plead to him again.

"I don't wanna!" I hissed at him. He ignored me. Just then I felt him swiftly grab both my wrists in his hand and with the other he brought the spoon to my mouth. I bit his arm as hard as I could for him to let go of me. This only seemed to help him, for he let out a loud hiss of pain and forced my mouth open with one of his hand. I clawed at his arms as I tightened my jaws.

"Stop being so stubborn you mule!" he yelled as he finally pried my mouth open. I closed my eyes as he forced the spoon into my mouth. I was about to spit it out when he plugged my nose and covered my mouth. I knew what he was doing. Soon I was going to have to swallow. I began to flail my legs wildly in the air and struggle helplessly against my captor, hoping to kick him and then spit the stuff out. But I quickly realized that my efforts were in vain and that he was much stronger than me. I slumped down in defeat as I felt the cold liquid slide down my throat and after that, I knew nothing.

**A/U: Im SO Srry that I haven't updated in a while! I only have like 3 weeks left of school. The last week is exams and right now Im doing a BR. BORING! **

**WEll, here u go!**

**PS: Readers, I need an Idea. Like chpt 21 is when Christen is going to try and comitt suiscide. Like I need an idea for 22 because 23 is when she finds out about the pie...and mabey even the lips of MR. TODd :3 I already made up the kiss part, but not the chpt yet. But I dont want like the first kiss, I already have that planned out! Plz message me if you have any good ideas!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Sorry! She dosn't commit suiscide here!**

**Hey, do you think I should ( 4 the suiscide part) Make it Todd's and hers POV?**

I groaned as I began to come out of my sleep. I felt weak and groggy. Just then, the image of Mr. Todd came into my mind. I felt a searing anger began to eat me. I remembered how he forced the revolting medicine in my mouth, and made me close my mouth. I could still taste the after effect of the medicine. I needed something strong to get this horrid taste out of my mouth. " I'm going to kill him" I growled in a groggy voice as I slowly began to hoist myself up.

Immediately, a wave of dizziness struck my head. I tried to close my eyes, but was to afraid the I might fall asleep again. I had to clutch my stomach as I felt bile flood my mouth. With a great effort, I swallowed it. I winced at the buring sensation in my throat.

I threw my feet over the side of the bed. I shivered as my feet came into contacked with the cold unforgiving floor. I slowly stood up as I began to look around. I felt myself began to panic. Everything was so dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. " He could be in here" I told myself.

A memory of my childhood creeped into my head. As a small child, I had always enjoyed the peace and quiet that the night brought. It was like a whole new world, full of wonders and dangers. You never knew what to expect. I used to sit at my window for hours at a time, simply staring at the bright moon as it glittered in the black sky. I loved watching the stars glistening like little fires against the black soulless sky.For some reason, I felt like the night was made for me, like I belonged to it. It was my time to get away from life. But now, I'm afraid of what secrets the dark conceals. I'm afraid of what monsters might be lurking in my room. "The night only brought fear and pain for me now" I muttered." "My father could be in this room."

I sighed. As of late I have been forcing myself to stay awake. Every night for the past few days, I dreaded the mere thought of sleep alone. The moment I shut my eyelids, I instantly  
reopened them to find my father's cold blue eyes staring down at me. He would be smiling at me. I would wonder why when I relize what was happening. I barely had time to register what was happening around me before I felt a familiar pain  
shoot me as he began to violate my body. And I was helpless to stop it.

You can't even image what it feels like. I  
could only lie there as he filled me to the core with his manhood, thrusting in and out in a brutal manner. I would try and fight him off, kicking and screaming while I would fight him. Sometimes I would even bite him. But this seemed to make it more pleasurable to him.

As of late, he had also begun to wrap my legs around his waist which allowed him to penetrate my body even deeper still.I couldn't even believe it, I was beginning to begin to feel pleasure in it. And I hated myself for it.  
I hated it when a moan of pleasure escaped my lips as he filled me to the hilt. I hated it when my hips buckled upward in time with his movements. I hated myself as my body betrayed me.

Oh how I hated it all. "Being raped was one thing, but to be raped and raped repeatedly by your  
own father it was...unimaginable" I thought to myself.  
I sighed as I slowly got up and began to grope around to find the door. Just then I let out a sharp cry as I began to fall. I landed hard on my legs.

I hissed as I felt around for what was the culprit that tripped me. My hands found something I brought it to my face and squinted hard to see what it was. By the silhouette of it, it looked like a shoe.

" Great" I muttered as I chucked the shoe across the room. I hoisted myself up as I finally reached the door. I let out a small cry when a hot pain shot up my leg. " Great, just great. First, it was my left foot, Now it is my right! I had a chair drop on my foot and now this. Anything else?" growled as I brought my hand to the wall.

Just then, I felt a wave of sickness hit me. I gasped as I felt my heart rate race. I began to pant as I clutched my chest in pain. " No, I will be strong" I muttered.

Finally, the pain ended. I sighed as silently opened the door. I poked my head out and noticed that there was nothing in sight. I couldn't tell that Mr. Todd's door was opened or closed. I shrugged as I clutched onto the stair railing for dear life. With great effort, I finally reached the bottom.

" Bloody stairs, got to get me they are" I hissed for I tripped on the last stair, running into the wall. I growled as I walked into the kitchen and began my search for my only friend: Rum.

As I was looking for it, I didn't notice the solome Mr. Todd in the family room, smoking his pipe while staring off into nothingness. " Blast! It has to be hear somewhere!" I hissed. Useually Mrs. Lovett hid men's drink in the way back, behind the ale and gin bottles. This was her secret stash, or should I say her husbands.

I gave out an angry sigh as I continued to look. After what seemed like a endless eternity, I found it. " AH! There you are you lil burgar!" I laughed.

I had to stand on my tiptoes, and I could still barley reach it, but after several tries, I managed to reach it. I had the be extremely carefully as in not to knock down the other drinks. As I brought the bottle down, a bag of flower fell. It landed with a loud 'thud'. I was sure it woke up someone.

I groaned slightly as I bent to pick it. " Good Lord" I wheezed. It felt like it was stuffed with bricks. Finally, I managed to place it back up on the top self. I had barley any energy left.

I trudged to the cabinet and retrieved a small rum glass. I walked over to a booth and began to pour myself a large cup of the liquid. I was eager to down the medicine. My medicine. I brought the cup up to my mouth and took a large greedy gulp.As soon as the liquid touched my tongue, a wave  
of relief washed over me.

I couldn't help the giddy smile which came  
onto my face. " Man, that is the stuff" I thought. It was defiantly a man's drink. Most girls would spit it back out, but I savored the extremely strong taste.

Just then, I began to sputter then drink out as I felt a rack of pain slam into my body. I gave out a watery cough as I threw the glass down on the table. I watched as the rum dripped down over the edge of the table f. I clutched the end of the table for support until my knuckles turned a dangerous shade of white.

I couldn't stop coughing no matter how hard I tried. I felt myself begin to slump down as my knees began to buckle. With all my strength, I held myself up. I felt tears began to prick my eyes as I felt a horrid pain stuck me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. After awhile, the attack finally stopped.

I sighed as I felt my body tremble. I felt a dull pain in my knuckles but ignored it as I continued to clutch onto the table. " Well, that was unexpected" I growled as I grabbed my cup and filled it back up with rum. I took a small sip and began to look at the liquid. It looked like a goblet of blood.

I shrugged this off as I continued to gulp down the delicious liquid in the glass until. " Taste so good" I thought. Nothing in the world could prepare me for what happened next. I felt a strong cold hand grab my shoulder as the silent was broken by the rough sound of Mr. Todd.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" he hissed at me.

I felt the liquid fly out of my mouth as I began to choke. I must have jumped about ten feet in the air at this as I whirled  
around in  
my place to face an angry Mr. Todd. " OH my word!" I hissed as I brought my hand up to my chest. I felt my heart dance underneath my touch. I must of moved to quickly, because as I whirled around, I felt my foot caught the hem of my nightdress.

I felt myself began to fall. I tried to grab the end of the table, but my hand slipped on the spilled rum. I let out a small gasp as I fell. " If my head hits the floor then I'm going to be asleep for a long time" I thought in a panic. I squeezed my eyes closed, hoping that it would make the falling part better.

I waited for the inpacked, but was surprised when there was none. " OK, this is the part when I'm suppose to hit my head" I whispered as I opened my eyes slowly. I gave out a surprised gasp, for there I found myself in Mr. Todd's protective embrace. I felt one of his arms snaked around my waist and the other one supporting the small of my back.

I couldn't help but notice that my body was flush with his. It was as if we were made together. Are bodies molded perfectly together. I  
could not help the blush which crept upon my cheeks as Mr. Todd brought me to himself. I could see his bare chest exposed in a unbottened white dress shirt. I adverted my eyes from this as

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and quickly removed myself from Mr.  
Todd's arms. He was reluctant to realise me at first, but realised me. It was as if he didn't want to let me go. I just stood there, twiddling my thumbs as began to look around the room. I wanted to look at anything, anything but him. " Akward" I said as I began to shuffle my feet. I felt like a little school girl who was dared to go up and talk to her crush. I gave a silent sigh of relief as he was the first one to break this solitude of silence.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said sincerely.

This caught my attention as I looked at him. " You didn't frighten me, I was just practicing my..reflexes" I told him what I told Mrs. Lovett when she startled me.

I watched as he moved towards the counter, his strong back facing me. I noticed that his arms  
moved in  
a strange manner, as If he was pouring something. He turned around and faced me, the bottle of rum in his hands. He came back and refilled my glass for me. " You did something to it" I growled as I watched him. He had a mock look of hurt on his face. " I assure you Miss Sky that I did nothing to your glass" he said as he stood and glared at me. I just glared at him. He just looked at me and sighed.

" Miss. Sky, you should be in bed resting" he hissed in a cool tone. I could tell my eyes where changing colors as my anger began to grow. " I don't wanna rest damn it!" I hissed at him, " Since when did you become the boss of me?" I knew I sounded like a spoiled child, but I didn't care.

Just then, I felt my head began to pound in pain. I let out a small hiss of pain, but ignored this. Mr. Todd noticed this and a look of alarm came across his features.

" Miss. Sky, please don't stress yourself out, the doctor said that that would only make things worse." That did me in. I gave out a screech of anger. It made me so mad when he tried to be all polite because I knew that he wasn't. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and right now, he was pissing me off...big time.

" Just who do you think you are ordering me around like this? Fuck the doctor! I don't give a damn what he says! I will do what I want, and you won't stop me!" I screamed as I glared at him with so much fury, I thought I would burn a hole in him.

Just then, all his features turned from being calm to anger. Before he could say anything, I continued my ranting. " First you scared me so bad I almost had my heart stopped and now you are ordering me around! STOP IT, YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" He just stood there, clenching and unclench his fists. In a steely tone he he said: " Again, I apologize for frightening you" he added. I just looked at him as a ugly sneer creeped its way upon my face.

"Really?" I asked with brow raised. "Could have fooled me."

He broke. Just then, he let out a angry growled as he slammed the bottle on the table and began to move towards me. I began to advance backwards part in fear and anger. I knew what he did when he was angry with me. I couldn't help but stiffen as I felt the cold wall behind  
me. " Damn" I thought. I let out a surprised gasped as he was suddenly in front of me, with both arms on either side  
of my head. I could see the muscles under the light material of his shirt sleeves ripple with power. I felt myself being pulled into his mesmerized, deep, black, soulless eyes. I was hypnotized. I noticed that there was a ancient hurt and pain deep within his eyes. It was almost as If I could see his past. "I could stare into his eyes for hours a time" I though guiltly.

He spoke to me in a sexy, dark and heavly husky voice as he stared my straight in the eyes as if challengling me.

"I assure you, if I had meant to frighten you, you would not be here  
right now," he hissed venomously.

I couldn't help myself as I brought my eyes to his lips. They looked so full and inviting. I caught myself wondering at sometimes on how they would taste, how they would fell against me. Just then, an image of Mr. Todd running his lips up and down my neck, across my lips, moaning, came into my mind. I felt the blood begin to boil beneath my skin and throughout my veins,  
at this thought. " No! You must not!" I thought. With the all will and all the strength I could muster, I pushed him roughly away from me.  
He seemed take aback by this as he quickly regained his balance. There was  
a demonic fire in my eyes, and it was unnerving.

"I will not be intimidated," I growled angrily, my hands balled into fists at  
my side; I could feel my nails begin to dig into the flesh of my palm. I could feel alittle wetness under my touch. I drew blood. I  
didn't know why this seemed to anger me so , all I knew was that it did and I was  
prepared to strike if need be.

Mr. Todd simply stood there, stunned by my actions. Was that intimidation, or admiration I saw  
in  
his eyes? Either way, it was pleasing. "Good, he should respect me" I thought with a smirk on my face. I walked past him  
towards the counter to fetch my glass." Cheers" I said as I gave him a mocking toast and took a healthy swig of the liquid  
I slammed the cup on the table, almost cracking it, and wipped my mouth off with my sleeve.  
Almost immediately, I began to feel dizzy and I swore the room was spinning.

I groaned and placed a hand to my  
head which had begun to throb incessantly. My eyes began to droop. I tried to fight it as I clutched onto the table. " You did do something to my drink" I muttered at him. I could taste the nasty medicine taste in my mouth. The rum must of made it work quicker. " Bastard" I whispered as my knees buckled underneath me.

Mr. Todd quickly grabbed my waist as I almost hit the floor. He grunted as he pulled me up to his chest. I had not the energy within me to protest. I felt my head fall backwards, not being supported my anything. The last thing I  
saw before my world went black was the smirk upon Mr. Todd's face. " Sorry luv."

**_A/U: _hehehe, I guess this chpt isnt the suiscide part. Next chpt is AND I PROMISE IT IS! While I was writing it, I saved it and was flabbergasted by how many words I already had. I was alreay up in the 6000 and I hadn't even started the suiscide part yet! I dont know If I should like first do Todd's POV in the s part and then Christien's or what! hehehehe I posted it in another document and I already have 2000something words! HEHEHE! Srry about that! But anyways...it is going to be really good. I do need ideas for the chpt after the suiscide though! IDEAS! **

**PS: IT IS CHRISTEN! I keep on putting the 'I' in there on accident! CHRISTEN!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

I'm dreadfully sorry that this chpt

**is so long! School exams and all that. Look on the bright side, this is when they ALMOST kiss!**

* * *

I gave out a pitiful cry as I felt the magic of sleep where off of me. My body felt like it hadn't rested in a year. I felt like a dead person. " _This has got to end"_ I thought I rolled over slowly.

Every day I have been mauling the thought of suicide in my head. I was scared by it at first, but now it just sounded so inviting. " _How would I do it?"_ I would asked myself. I was sick and tiered of being raped by my father, I was and tiered of it all. I was able to stay up two days without sleep, but last night is when I failed. The worst part was every time I slept, something different would happen when my father would rape me.

I shuddered at the nightmare I had last night. _Last night, I was being led by a masked figured into a royal house. I was wearing a plain dress. The house looked so familiar, like I saw the gold trims and mahogany doors before. When I entered the mansion, I was greeted by dancing masked figures. I knew none of them. I began to wonder aimlessly in the sea of masks when I felt a rough hand grab my and throw me on a couch. I began screaming and kicking as the mask man began to rape me. " Get off of me you bastard!" I yelled as I began to scratch him with my nails. I was able to claw off his mask. I was greeted by the cruel face of my father. The worst part was, everyone there just stood there, laughing and pointing at me. No one dared to step forward._

I began to quietly sob at this thought at this as I went to my closet and pulled out a light dark gray colored dress. " Why? Why did no one come and help me?" I sobbed. " "No other person knows how that feels."I pulled it on I and walked over to my mirror and gasped.

The person in the mirror staring back at me looked like a complete stranger. Her once curly and wild shiny hair was now dull and limp around her face, her skin was deprived of all color, her eyes the once held a lively and rebellious spark where nothing more than pools of nothingness.

" I look like a corpse" I said with a dry laugh as I pulled my hair into a messy horsetail. " Oh I forgot!" I hissed as I walked over and picked up my sharp little knife. My hands where unsteady as I began to slip it into my stockings. Just then, I let out a sharp cry as I heard a loud high pitch 'pang' hit the floor. I was so clumsy, I didn't notice the knife cut my.

I looked down as my wrist and was greeted by a small little trickle of blood. I started at in in fascination. It stung like hell but it made me feel happy. I picked up the knife and slowly sliced it on my skin. " Oh damn" I hissed as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my spine. I sighed in pleasure as I felt the warm blood run down my arm. It felt so right.I felt a demonic smile play across my face as I did it a couple of time before throwing the blade on my nightstand without even wiping it off.

I quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around my arms and looked at the clock. It was 8:30am. " Might as well face the world once last time" I said in a serious voice as I slowly pulled open the door.

I should be scared about what I was planning on doing tonight, but something inside me told me it was going to be alright, that I was doing the right thing. " No one would miss me anyways" I growled as I reached to bottom of the stairs.

It had been several days since the drugging incident as I dubbed it and I had not spoken much with Mr. Todd during the week that followed. This was perfectly fine with me. " Let's just hurry this day up and say good-bye" I sighed.

As I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by the smell of eggs, bacon and sausages. "_Smells so good"_ I thought as I walked into the room. Immediately, my eyes fell upon Mrs. Todd, as I some times called Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd and Toby eating at a booth.

" _Wow, I really woke up early"_ I thought as I just stood there. I would usually wake up around 11:00 or as long as I could before Mrs.Lovett would send someone up to wake me. " My clock must be wrong" I thought as I looked at the clock on the counter. Sure enough, the clock read 8:00. " _Damn"_ I though as I felt a scowl crawl across my face.

I must of made a noise or something because all of a sudden, I felt my body stiff as all three of them looked up from their plates.  
I couldn't help myself flinch as I heard Toby gasp. " Wow, do I look that bad?" I muttered. I had to admit it, I did look like a corpse.

" C...Christen, what happened to you?" he asked as he quickly scrambled out of the booth and came right next to me.

I couldn't look at him, for if I did, I would burst into tears. " Oh Toby, I will miss you" I thought as I just ignored him and everyone else. I felt all there eyes stare at me, burning holes into my flesh. I hated it. I just wanted to crawl back under my bed and die.

As I thought this, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey of the counter and poured myself a glass. " Christen, what is wrong?" he asked as he slipped his warm small hand in mine. It felt so warm in my lifeless one.

_" If I warmed up to him, then I will never be able to bring myself to do it"_ I though as I yanked my hand away from his. I heard Mrs. Lovett as well as Toby give out a small gasp at this. " _Don't look at him"_ I thought as I began to exit the room.

I could hear him sniffle a little bit. " Wait, at least eat with us" Mrs. Lovett called to me. I sighed as I stopped for a moment. " I'm not hungry" I spat as I began to walk again. The truth was, I was starving, but not for long that is. I could feel Mr. Todd's eyes bore into me. My old self wanted to yell at him and tell him to knock it off, but I decided against it.

I gave out a loud sigh As I sat down in a large chair by the window in the living room. I could hear them over talk about me in the next room, but I just didn't care anymore.

I found myself began to stare absentmindedly into the dreary sky while I sipped at my drink. The sky outside seemed to reflect my mood of the last few days. Life seemed to have no meaning  
anymore; at least mine didn' t. All I did these days was wake in the mornings, and just sit there dreading the night that was to come. I always felt tiered and sleep brought me little if no relief. In fact, it was probably the worst  
part of my day: As soon as I shut my eyelids, I reopened them almost  
immediately to find my father's cold blue eyes staring down at me.

Every time, he would smile a wicked smile and I would feel a sharp pain  
course through me as he penetrated my body. I had long since given up  
trying  
to escape and simply lied there as he violated my body for perhaps the  
millionth time. He seemed to notice this and thus begun to wrap my legs  
around  
his waist which allowed him to push himself deeper within my body.  
However, I  
had also begun to enjoy it. And I hated myself for it. A moan escaped  
my lips  
as he sheathed his manhood within my body, and I hated it. My hips  
buckled  
upward in time with movements and I hated it. I screamed his name in  
pure  
pleasure as he came within me and filled me to the hilt. And I hated  
myself  
for it all. Most of all, I hated my body for betraying me.

Just then I was brought to the present as I remembered what I was going to do tonight. I was going to die tonight. I was going to leave this world and never come back. " Im afraid" I thought. Just then, I heard a sweet little poem pour out of my mouth as I stared at the rain drops on the window.

**This poem is called Dieing and I wrote it**

_Death is such a beautiful thing._

_You become free from your human bonds_

_Free from suffering and pain_

_Your scared of the thought of soon breathing your last breath_

_Leaving everyone behind to mourn over you_

_But, death is a misunderstood thing_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For when you finally leave, you go home_

I felt a smile play across my lips as I looked up at the clock on the mantle. It was almost noon. I had been sitting here in my thoughts for awhile. "I_ had better get to work. It will keep my mind off tonight"_ I thought as I lifted myself reluctantly from my place by the window.

I walked into the kitchen and a smile tugged at my lips as I found Mr.  
Todd nowhere in sight. Actually, no one was in the kitchen. " Peace" I muttered as I began to work.

* * *

After many hours of work, I was finally finished. With a groan, I set right to work.I collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"What a bloody day I whispered tiredly. I just wanted to snap everyone of the customers necks. They got on my nerves. I took my hair out of its horsetail and let it flow freely about my head. It didn't feel soft against my skin anymore, It was just there. It felt horrid, like a woolen blanket.

I quickly lifted myself into a  
sitting position so as not to fall asleep. " Ok, listen here, we ain't going to rest our eyes or fall asleep, got it?" I thought. I had tried to avoid my father by avoiding sleep altogether. However, this did not seem to be working quite well.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" I yelled into an empty room. "I am sick of this! I want to end this!" Really, I just didn't want to be hurt anymore. I just wanted it all to end.

I sighed as I began to prepare for bed.

* * *

_I was sitting on a old wooden swing, over looking a rose garden. There where so many diffrent kinds of roses. Red, yellow, white they were all very beautiful. I sat there in a thin white dress as I began to pump my legs so I would go up and down. I felt my hair flow around my face in a soft halo as the wind began to play with it. I brought my face up to the sky and let the sun greedily kiss me. I smiled as I felt the warmness on my skin. Just then, I heard aloud unearthly sound. I dug my bare heels into the soft earth and stopped. It sounded like it was coming from the house. I bolted off my swing and raced into the house. I noticed that the sky changed to a cheerful blue, into a horrid gray. It looked like it was about to rain. " What is happening?" I muttered. I could hear my voice echo since it was so quiet in the house. " You can hear a pin drop" I thought. I felt my blood freeze over as I heard a soulpeircing scream. I quickened my pace as I began to open every door I saw. " It's coming from upstairs" I gasped as I gathered my shirts up and raced up the stairs. I stopped in front of a small brown door. I could hear the cries and whimpers coming from inside. " This is my room" I thought as I hesitantly reached for the door knob. I quickly turned it as I heard another scream. I darted inside the room, ready to face my enemy. Nothing in the world could prepare me for what I saw. I felt my heart stop as the room was drained from all warmth. I was rooted to where I stood. For there in the bed I saw my father raping me. I saw her and couldn't believe my eyes. He was thrusting in and out of her body as she let out a horrid scream. She had tears streaming down my face as she kicked and bit him. I snapped out of my daze__ as I saw turn her head toward me. She had a pleading look in her eyes, as if her life was ending. She reached a arm out toward my direction. " Help me please" I heard her whispered. I felt tears running down my face as i moved toward her. Just then, my body felt like it was being held down by invisible chains. I scream as I tried to free myself. The girl just looked at me and began to sob. " Why won't you help me?' she screamed. " NO! I'm here, I will help you!" I screamed as she and my father began to fade. " NO!" I sobbed as I was floating in a sea of darkness._

* * *

" NO!" I screamed as I wrestled with the sheets. I felt my heart dance in my chest as I began to look around. I was in the same London, in the same room, in the same shop. "_ I fell asleep_" I thought as I wrapped my arms around my body. I hung my head as I tried to hold back tears. I had to get rid of this, this had to stop.

Just then, the idea creep into my mind. " I'm going to do it" I thought as a insane smile came onto my face. " I'm not going to live in fear for the rest of my life" I whispered as I got up off my bed.

I fumbled for a match but soon found one. I lit my candle by my bed and began to walk to the door. Death sounded so inviting right now. There was no pain, no sorrow and no fear. Just...emptiness. I briefly stopped in front of my mirror, looking at myself.

I looked like a corpse bride. The eary candle light did not help. My black nightgown, that use to cling to my body was now a little bit big on me, my hair that was once wild was now limp.

I couldn't help but flinch at my face. My eyes had huge black bags underneath them in weariness and exaughstion. I sighed as I quietly opened my door. " Now, what to use?" I whispered. I gasped as a felt something tug at my heart. " Of course!" I hissed as I slowly creeped to Mr. Todd's room.

I would use one of my silver friends. Nothing in the world would be better than to end it with a friend. I slowly opened his door as I crept inside.

I blew out my candle as I entered the room. It was so quiet in here. I could feel the pain and horror that happened in this room long ago. I shivered at this. It felt like a thick blanket I could feel on my skin.

I began to wonder around in the room as I began to grope for the blade. A couple of mintes had past by and I still hadn't found the blade yet. Just as I was about to give up, my fingers touched something. It felt like a picture frame. " _The woman"_ I thought as I gently pushed the picture down.

I felt something cold touch my hand. I felt a triumphant smile play wickedly across my face as I felt the familiar hum. It was so soothing, so calm and relaxing. I brought it to my face as I kissed it and began to admire it.

" Hello again my friend" I whispered. " Tonight I have something very special for you to do for me." I felt my eyes flutter as the faint heartbeat played my my fingers. It felt like it was connected to me, as if it was apart of my body, my soul.

Without thinking, I brought the blade to my wrist and slowly sliced it across. I gasped in pleasure at my last in feeling pain. It hurt, but it realised my soul. I didn't bother cleaning the blade off or my arm as I began to walk down the stairs.

As I did this, I felt a hand of fear clutch around my heart, squeezing, not letting go. "Don't be afraid, your doing the right thing" I cooed as I walked down the stairs to my tomb.

"_Death is such a beautiful thing. You become free from your human bonds Free from suffering and pain Your scared of the thought of soon breathing your last breath Leaving everyone behind to mourn over you But, death is a missunderstood thing There is nothing to fear For when you finally leave, you go home." _

* * *

_Sweeney was in a hallway full of doors, each containing a secret that had never been revealed before. Curious, he opened a door and was greeted by a wall. Confused, he began to open another one and another one and was greeted by the same result: nothing. " Hello?" he yelled as his voice dominated the hallways. He was greeted by the sound of his echo. Just then he heard a door close. He swiftly turned and began to run to the sound. He soon stopped in front of a black door. He could feel anger and hate flowing freely from the cracks. Hesitently he began to reach for the door when he heard a horrid scream. Immediately, he yanked the door opened and barged into the room. He stood there in shock and wonderment at the sight he saw. There, in the middle of the great dark room was a bed. On it was a man holding down a girl. She was screaming and crying as the man thrust in and out. Anger controlling his movements, he ran towards the girl's aid. He stopped as anger controlled his whole body, making him unable to move. There on the bed was Christen. She was screaming and crying. Sweeney felt himself stiff as she turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes where full of pain and fear. He felt his heart freeze at their gaze. " Help me" she whispered as she reached out towards him. " That bastard shall pay!" he whispered to her reassuringly as he reached for her hand. Just then she disappeared, leaving Sweeney and a room of darkness by himself. "Christen?" he yelled, " Christen!" Just then everything went black.

* * *

___

Sweeney darted from his bed. He could still hear the sound of the door shutting playing with his head. " What in death name?" he muttered. It sounded like his door was actually closing. He looked looking for the source of the noise, only to be greeted by dead  
silence.

He sighed at his paranoia. " Calm yourself" he thought. The moonlight filtered into the room through the large window and cast many  
shadows upon the walls. He shuddered slightly as a cold breeze seemed  
to pass  
through the room. What caught his attention the most was how the moonlight struck the chair in the middle. It was like a monster, waiting and prowling for its next victim.

He remembered when he turned it into the monster it was now. Oh the countless hours he spent in putting in the gears and gadgets. He couldn't help a smile that danced across his face at the thought. His favorite part of the killings was the end. Sure he loved the blood and the pleading looks in the poor soul's eyes, but he loved sending them down to Mrs.Lovett. He loved stomping on the little leaver with his foot and watch as the body falls head first into the basement.

Removing this from his mind, he groaned slightly as he swung his legs over the  
edge of the bed and planted his feet firmly upon the ground. He couldn't help the little shudder that played up his spine from the coolness of the floor.

He looked at the  
room once more before he walked towards the dresser and quickly lit a  
candle. He studied the flame for several seconds. He was focused on how the flame began to consume the darkness, giving him light. "Like Christen" he muttered. The flame reminded him of Christen. She brought light and excitement back into his shattered life.

He sighed as he shook himself mentally and lifted the candle into the air. He could see that there was nothing there while the flame began to overtake the dark. Just then, he felt a shudder creep down his spin. " Somethings not right here" he growled. Something felt like it was taken from him. He placed the candle on a nearby bookshelf and moved  
towards the vanity.

" Nothing has been disturbed but me" he hissed as he began his search. Everything remained the same; nothing had been touched. He lifted his eyes to stare at his reflection in the mirror although he did not really see  
it.

Just then, he saw Christen's reflection looking back at him. This was the Christen he remembered and some what loved. She had the rebellious look in her fiery red eyes, her hair was wild around her face, her skin had color. But what got him was the little defiant smirk on her face.

He reached out to her, but she vanished. He sighed as he ran his hands down his face. Just then, the image of her today caught his full attention. She looked like a corpse, like a ghost that was just wondering around the world of the living. He had been  
most  
surprised when she had come down the stairs this morning.

First of all,  
she  
never woke up early unless forced out of her bed. He couldn't help but smile at the momory of him first waking her up. She was so angry and pissed off, Sweeney seriously thought she was going to launch herself at him and maul him to death.

Secondly, and most  
importantly, she looked like a corpse. Her once curly hair seemed to  
fall  
limply at her sides, her skin was deathly pale, and the rebellious  
gleam in  
her red eyes had disappeared. He was even more surprised by her  
treatment of  
Toby. Usually, she smothered the boy in affection. He was always jealous of this. He hated the lad. " Damn lad, trying to act like a man" Sweeney growled. He was shocked at her reaction to him.

Today it seemed as  
though she could care less about him. She hadn't even eaten anything and he  
was  
certain that she hadn't had any dinner the night before.

Sweeney did notice that she was starting to loose her hourglass figure. She was becoming skinnier at each passing moment.

She was like a  
walking corpse. Simply meandering through life without a care in the  
world.  
Her eyes spoke volumes. He could read them like a book. They said ' Please, let me go'.

He reached out absentmindedly to take his friend but was surprised to  
find  
that it was not there. He furrowed his eyebrows at this.

"Who would...?"

Something seemed to click in his brain and his eyes were suddenly wide  
as  
saucers.

"No...She wouldn't..."

He immediately rushed towards the door and threw it right open as he  
rushed  
down the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and when he had  
reached the  
landing. Sure enough, there was Christine kneeling by the fire with his  
friend  
in hand, ready to end her life.

* * *

I was surprised but happy to find the lit fire in the grate. I watched the flames as I knelt down before them. They were like unteachable wild spirts. They didn't have a care int the world. " _Oh, how I wish I could be like you"_ I thought as I watched them with envy. They where gorgeous and dangerous. The sad thing though is that they soon will die, just like everything in this world.

I was brought back to this world by a faint humming. I looked down and was greeted by the dazzling smile of the blade. I held the blade carefully in my hand as I watched in sheer fascination as it shone in the light of the  
fire.

The elegant carving of a woman on the blade seemed like she was dancing, beconing my to join her. " Oh, I wish I could" I muttered to the blade as I gently opened the blade. Slowly, I brought my palm against the blade. It cut my hand as if it was paper. I didn't even flinch at the pain as my blood dripped from the blade. It looked so beautiful, almost like rubies. I felt the hum began to grow stronger in my hand. Just the thought of putting it down was mad.

I simply stared at it for several more moments before I gathered  
the  
courage to bring it to her neck. I shuddered slightly at the cruel coolness  
but did not remove it from my skin. I felt little sweet words leave my lips for the last time.

**_This poem or what ever it is is called Freedom and I wrote it_**

_You know when your dieing_

_You have a sense of calm taking control of you_

_The feeling of begin realised from a prison_

_It feels like freedom_

_Flash backs play happily across your mind_

_All the good and bad of your life_

_You feel a sense of peace when your eyes restfully close_

_A peacefull smile creeps across your face as you leave your prison and become free._

I took in a deep breath and prepared  
to end  
my life. " Goodbye, Mr. Todd" I whispered as I began to draw the blade across my neck. I gasped and stopped myself just before the damage was lethal. I could feel a little cut on my neck began to bleed as I heard a familiar sound stop me.

"Stop!" shouted Sweeney desperately as he ran towards  
me. I could see in his eyes anger and fear. It was as if he was  
hoping that it might not be too late.

* * *

Sweeney could barley hear Christen over the beating of his heart. The words were slowly sinking into his mind." _She is going to to do!"_ he thought.

Just then he saw her begin to slowly cut her neck. Something inside snapped. Anger and fear mixed with adrenaline coursed through his veins as he he screamed at her.

" STOP!" he pleaded as he reached towards her. She turned to look at him with shock and fear. He felt his heart reach for her. She looked so lost, so confused.

He immediately grabbed a hold of her arm and began to squeeze her wrist since she wouldn't let go. She gasped as she finally released the blade. He bent down and stuck the blade back into its holster that hugged his hips.  
hand. He glared at her with anger and hate.

" _How dare she try and leave!"_ he thought. She just sat there in front of the fire, trembling. He couldn't help his anger.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted angrily as he shook her wrist hard.

She whimpered at this as she weakly tried to pull herself away from him. " I...I don't know" she whispered

He felt his anger consume him as he roughly let her go and walked over to the mantle. He gave out a roar of anger as He cleared the mantle of its belonging with a swipe of his arm. He turned to look at her.

" What do you mean you don't know? There has to be a reason why you just tried to do what you just did!" He yelled in a husky voice. She flinched back from him, fear controlling her body.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of arousal at this. He could feel himself becoming hard. She always acted like a high and mighty woman, but now, now he saw the soft side of her. He was disgusted with himself that he actually loved that she was afraid of him.

" Please...please stop yelling at me Mr. Todd" she whimpered as she closed her eyes and hung her head down. He gave a roar of anger as he walked and knelt in front of her on his heels. " I will yell at you as long as I like. Until then, tell me why you tried to kill yourself" he said in a cool voice.

She just held her head down there, not meeting his eyes. He thrust his finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. He was surprised at the hate and anger that filled her once fear filled eyes. Her eyes where those of the old Christen. " Because, because im sick of living in fear!" she screamed at him.

Just then, she immediately broke down in tears and buried her head in  
his  
chest. " Make it stop, please make it stop!" she muffled. He was taken aback by this. He akwardly began to rub her back. " Uh...there there now" he said as his brain raced in confusion. " What to do what to do?" he thought in a panic. Just then and image of Lucy pop into his mind. She was crying because the pain she was of the child. " Benjamin, make it stop" she whimpered to him. He was so naive back then. He remembered how she loved it when he ran his fingers through her hair and coo to her. Slowly and hesitantly, he began to run his hands through  
her hair  
as he attempted to soothe her.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright," he cooed

* * *

I was terrified. He looked like a demon barber. I couldn't help but flinch as he he roughly grabbed my wrist. " I will not let go. I need to do this!" I thought desperately as I tried to hold onto my friend. It felt like my wrist was being crushed. A gasp of pain escaped my lips as I finally let go of my friend. I felt my heart sank as I heard it 'pang' against the floor. " No, my friend" I thought in horror. I watched as Mr. Todd, still grasping my wrist in a death-like manner, picked up his friend and hid her away in her holder around his waist.

I gave out a small cry as he began to viciously shake me. " What where you thinking?" he bellowed. He had so much anger in fear in him right now. " I...I don't know" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I regretted saying that. I gasped as he roughly let go and walked over to the mantle.

He gave out a roar of anger as He cleared the mantle of its belonging with a swipe of his arm. I flinched at this as I hung my head down.

" Maybe he will forget about me" I thought as I balled my hands into fists. He turned to look at me. " _Don't you dare look him in the eyes"_ I thought as I felt his cruel eyes gaze at me.

" What do you mean you don't know? There has to be a reason why you just tried to do what you just did!" He yelled in a husky voice. I couldn't help but flinched back from him, fear now controlling my body. He reminded me of my father. Cruel and heartless.

" Mr. Todd, please don't yell at me" I said in a small voice, hoping that he would have pitty on me. He gave a roar of anger as he walked and knelt in front of me on his heels. " I will yell at you as long as I like. Until then, tell me why you tried to kill yourself" he said in a cool voice. I just held her head down there, not meeting his eyes. He thrust his finger under under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

Just then, I felt a warmth kindle in my belly. I haven't felt it for quite felt like this for a long time. My eyes began to change color as I felt my anger take control of me.

"Because, because I'm sick of living in fear!" I spat at him. He just looked at me with surprise. I gave out a small cry as I threw myself in his arms. I just needed and wanted to be held by another human being. He didn't do anything except patting my back akwardly for a long time. I was surprised when I felt his strong hand began to run through my hair. It felt so good. I gave out a small sigh as I began to take comfort from it. " Please, please make it stop" I whimpered in his chest.

All he was wearing was a pair of wrinkled unbutton pants and a thin white dress shirt that was badly buttoned up. It was as if he threw this outfit out blindfolded.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright," he cooed as he continued to sooth me. I felt something snap in me as I pushed myself away from him.

" No, it's not ok. It never will be ok!" I sobbed. He just gave me a confused look. " Christen, what happened? What do you want to stop?" I just snorted at this.

" I want the nightmares to end! I want him to leave me alone!" I screamed. I felt my anger boil over me. I gave out a horrid cry as I launched myself at Mr. Todd, clawing and pounding at his chest.

He grunted as he pinned my arms to my side after I gave him a couple of bleeding wounds. " Christen calm down!" he yelled in a commanding voice. I shook my head as I tried to free myself from him.

" No, no he will get me. He won't leave!" I cried. Mr. Todd gently shook me until I looked him in the eyes. " Christen, who is doing this to you? Who won't leave you alone?" he asked in a concern voice.

I sighed as I stopped my failing around. This was the first time I had confessed about my father's horrid crime. I hadn't told anyone about this before. I sighed as I looked him straight in the eyes in a defiant way.

" My father" I whispered. Mr. Todd had a look of shock on his face. " So that's who it was" he muttered. I looked at him with confusion. " What do you mean?" I asked. He shook his head as a mournful expression crossed his face.

" Nothing. Now...what happened to you?" he asked as he slowly picked me up and brought me to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap.

I squirmed as I tried to get out, but he held me there in a death grip. " I'm not letting you go until you tell me" he said in a threaten voice. I sighed as I leaned against him.

" Well, it all stared in the poorest part of London you could think of. My family was very poor. I had no brothers or sisters. Everyone in my family would work until we would colaspe. I would go and bake and the bakery, my mother would do other people's landuary and my father would work with accounts. Well, one day my mother became deathly ill. She would run a high fever and cough up blood. We where to poor to take her to a doctor. So, my father and I would take turns in watching over her as the other one wen to work over time. We tried everything but nothing seemed to work. I would use what little money I had left and buy her medicine. All our efforts where in vain. She died a couple of weeks latter."

I paused as turned to look at Mr. Todd to see if he was listening. He had this glaze look in his eyes, as if he was picturing my story. He turn his gourgues eyes on me. " Go on" he whispered as he tighten his grip around my waist. I wheezed at this and smacked his hands. " Not so hard!" I hissed as I continued my story.

" Anyways, my father didn't take her death so well. He would go and spend what little money we had on the whore houses and the local bars. He always thought of my as nothing more but property. He always tried to marry me off to a rich man. He didn't care if I loved them or not, he just wanted to relax and not have to work. I would usually defied him and say no to the suitors, but this always gained my a hard slap from my father. He would sometimes slap my so hard, I would start to bleed. My mother would always try and comfort me."

I felt Mr. Todd stiffen at the mention of my father beating me. I could feel him nudge closer to me in protection. I smiled at this. " It's ok Mr. Todd" I whispered. He ignored me. I sighed as I continued.

"Anyways, I had to work over time to barley pain the bills. Finally I had enough. I followed him to where he would go. I was so disgusted that I went home and waited for him. Well, finally he came home. He was so drunk, he could barely stand. I told him that he needed to stop wasting all our money on the houses and the bar. He just slapped me so hard that my head was spinning, and told me to shut up and mind my own affairs. I should of just stayed quiet, but something inside of me just snapped. yelled at him that he should just get off his fat, lazy ass and start caring his own weight since I wasn't going to anymore."

" You know me Mr. Todd, always rebellious." I heard Mr. Todd snort at this. " True, sometimes I find myself wondering if you are related to the mule family." I turned around and gave him a playful smack on the cheek. " You want to go down that path?" I asked with a wicked grin on my face. He just smiled at me. " No, what I really what is for you to finish your tale, my lap is starting to fall asleep from your weight." I gasped at this as I pushed him. Just then, all the humor left the room as the thought of what happened next came into my mind. I turned around and gave a pitiful sigh. " Forgive me, I just need to colect myself." Before he could say anything else, I continued with my story.

"He started yelling insults at me and throwing things at me.

I was able to doge all of the things he threw at me, since I was so nimble, but soon after he threw all the thing he could at me, he got out his whip that he had since he was a young man.This I couldn't dodge, no matter how hard I tried.He lashed the whip on my back.Again and again and again till my knees buckle underneath me.I wouldn't cry out, I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out for mercy.All in a blur of movement, he was on top of me, pulling at my clothes and telling me hold still or he would kill me.He started to kiss my neck and move down to my breast. I felt one of his hands start making its way up to between my legs, as the other one was occupied by undoing my dress.He told me that I should pay for making his life a living hell, and that by giving him my virginity would make it all right."

I took in a shudder of a breath as I tried and compose myself. I could feel Mr. Todd seethe silently behind me. " He tried to rape you and take away your innocents?" Mr. Todd said in a leathery voice. I shuddered at this. " Yes...he almost succeeded." Mr. Todd gently brought me closer to him. " What happened?" he asked as I felt a rouge tear escape my eyes.

"All of a sudden, I felt this powerful hate and rage inside of me that I never felt before.I used this advantage and pushed him off and went for the whip.But just as I was reaching it, he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall down.I was a little stunned on what had just happened, but I soon realized what he had done.I still felt his disgusting hand wrapped around my ankle, and again moving up my leg.I couldn't believe what was happening.I saw the blood splatter and the ripped clothing on the rug.I just couldn't fathom that my father would try to rape me.I mean, I know he hated me, but this never crossed my mind that this could happen to me.But I knew one thing for sure, I wouldn't let him deflower me.I will choose on who can have me, but it won't be this bastard, if I could help it.I twisted to face him and used my other leg to kick his face.He gave a hideous cry and let go of my leg for a brief moment.I took this change and grabbed for the whip.As I held its cold, unfriendly leather handle, I felt like I held all the power of the world in my hand.I took a moment to admire this wicked looking device.It was a long thick string of leather that had nine tails to it.On every tail was a piece of wire or glass sticking out from it like cruel little fingers, ready to dig into flesh.I looked back and gasped at what I saw.There in the mirror was my back, torn and bloody with the use of the whip.I could tell just by looking that I would forever carry scars from this night."

I was cut off by the sound of Mr. Todd's grunting. " Ah, that's where you got the scars." I turned to give him a surprised look. " How did you know about it?" I whispered. He just shook his head. " Nothing, forget it. Continue" he said as he tighten his grip on my waist again. I gave out another wheeze. " Stop doing that!" I growled as I scowled played with my mouth.

"Just as before the anger and rage came in a sudden rush that it almost knock me back.It was time for him to feel what it's like to be on the receiving end of pain.I lifted the whip above my head and used all my strength I had and brought it down upon him.He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the whip hit his flesh.This gave me even more encouragement, to see my father like this.Just then, I cant really explain what this feeling was, but I felt happy, full of joy seeing him in pain."

" I know that feeling" Mr. Todd whispered. I sighed. " Are you quite through interrupting me?" I hissed as I gave him a dirty look. He scowled at me as I felt his arms twitch. " Ok, fine but don't even think about it" I hissed at him. He just gave me a dry laugh. " Would I ever?" he mocked me. " Ummmm like me think about that...oh uh YES!" I spat at him. Just then I felt a shudder hit me like a wave. " What happened to your father?" Mr. Todd whispered in my ear. I took the chance to look at the fire. It was dwindling, almost dead. I felt sorry for it. It was so alive at first, but now it just looked miserable...like me. " I killed him." I shuddered as that confession ,that I had never told anyone, clawed its way out of my throat. " I killed him." Mr. Todd was silent for the first time of the night. I turned to look at him. He had what looked like admiration, shock and arousal all mixed into one in his eyes. I sighed as I snuggled up close to him.

" I struck him so hard that there was a sickening crack at the whip shattered his spine.I watched as my father cry ed in pain as he was slowly dieing.I walked up and stomped on my fathers back.I could feel all the bones being crushed under my foot as my father let out one last pitiful cry."

Mr. Todd just shuddered. " I never new that you could be so ruthless" he said in a whispered full of admiration. I turned to look at him. " Mr. Todd, when your pushed to the limit, killing is as easy as breathing." He just stared at me in silents. I couldn't help myself as I looked at his lips. I could feel them on me, exploring me. I felt him loosed his grip on me. I began to bring myself closer to him as he did to me. " Is that why you have trouble trusting men, trusting me?" he asked in more of a groan then a question. I stopped myself. Only one more inch and our lips would be touching. While I talked our lips would barly brush each others. " I guess you could say that" I growled as I pulled my self away. Just before Mr. Todd could pull me back into his arms, I was standing and watching him. " Mr. Todd, thank you for listening to me, thank you for bringing me back to my old self. But most of all, thanks for saving my life." I gave him a small grin as I walked upstairs into my room to think.

* * *

**A/u: Dang! This was really long! Srry about that! I had to put in some comedy relife! SHCOOL Is almost over WOOT! 2 more weeks baby! **

**Readers, I want to give u a special thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I would of though you guys would be sick and tired of me! lol**

**PS: I need ideas for the next chpt. Because the chpt after the next one is when she finds out about the pies! OHHHHHHHHHH!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter: 23_**

**Oh ho! Both of them are thinking very dirt fantasies about the other! I thought I should make this chpt funny because I just got done with a very dramatic one. 24 is when she finds out about the pies. I didn't want to make it seem like im jumping back into drama.**

**I know I already posted this, but I made a few erros, SRRY!**

* * *

I let out a high pitched groan as the early sunlight fell full on my face. It felt like little daggers where poking and prodding me non-stop.

"Argh, sun go away" I muttered as I brought the pillow over my head. I tried to go back to sleep, but something was telling me it was time to get up. With an annoyed sigh, I removed the pillow and gasped. I brought a hand to shield my eyes from the sun's powerful rays but it was no use. The sun was just squeezing through the cracks of my fingers.

"You son of a gun" I muttered as I huffed in annoyance and roughly threw the sheets away from my body. My body felt different, it felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of me. I felt more energetic and more rebellious than ever. I haven't felt like this in over a week. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"_Please, please PLEASE...don't let it be early"_ I thought as I looked at the clock on the table right next to me. I gave out a cry of victory.

"HA, 11:01. In your face!" I screamed into an empty room as I went to close the curtains. The sun was really starting to piss me off, not to mention it was making my room too toasty.

I then went to the wardrobe and picked out a random dress. It was a dark Sangria colored  
dress with black lacing on the hem and sleeves. The neckline was dangerously low, but not as low as Mrs.Lovett's. The back of my dress exposed a large amount of my back. It stopped exposing my back at the middle of my shoulder blade. Each time I moved, you could see my shoulder blades. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was relieved by what I saw:

My eyes had regained their usual sparkle; they where a fiery red. They looked like pools of lush rich blood. My black curly hair had regained its luster. It was shinier and softer than I have ever imagined it to be. Of course I had not managed to regain the weight I had lost but I looked better overall.

"Some of Mrs. Lovett's supicious, but delicious meat pies should fix that," I laughed.

I couldn't help the smile which came onto my face. I pulled my hair in a horse tail and allowed a few rebellious curls to frame my pale face.

"'Ello gorgeous" I smiled as I opened the door.

I took the stairs two at a time and I seemed to have a bounce in my step as I walked. When I arrived in the kitchen, I found Mrs. Lovett working at the stove and Toby was sitting at the dining table, finishing his breakfast or brunch. He looked up at my entrance but quickly turned away with a frown and continued eating as though I was not there. My heart had a strange and hurtful pang to it at this. It felt as though a stake had been driven straight through my heart at the look in Toby's eyes.

"You know you deserve it for being such a lil' ," I muttered as I walked over to him.

I sighed as I walked towards the table and took a seat opposite him. His whole body stiffened at this as he kept his eyes down from me. I knew that I had hurt him yesterday. I gathered my courage and spoke.

"Toby?" I asked quietly. He still didn't look up at me.

"Come on, throw me a bone," I muttered as I began again. He just sat there; a scowl began to play on his lips. He almost looked like Mr. Todd.

"Come now, don't be a Mr. Todd" I said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile as he tried so hard but failed in not smiling. I became serious again.

"I'm sorry," I began nervously. "I was having a bad week and I guess I took it out on you. I know that I shouldn't have thrown that against you and it was completely wrong of me."

" Yes, yes it was," he whispered. I clenched my jaw at this.

"Not helping me make things better," I hissed. I quickly composed myself before things got out of control.

"Toby, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you and I'm very sorry if I did hurt you."

With that I patted his hand.

I got up to leave the room but stopped when I felt a hand on mine. I looked down to find that it was Toby's hand and he was smiling up at me. My heart lightened as I returned the smile and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Thanks my boy" I said as I bent down and gave him a hug. I felt him smile as he snuggled closer to me.

"No problem. I will tell you when you are being a ," I laughed at this and was about to snap back at him when suddenly, I heard someone coming down the stairs.

'DAMN IT'S HIM!' I thought as my eyes were greeted by the sight of the delicious looking Mr. Todd. I couldn't help the blush which came onto my cheeks as memories of the night before came to my mind. I quickly averted my eyes and navigated my way through the tiny kitchen, desperately hoping that Mr. Todd either didn't notice me or follow me.

"Just keep walking and ignore him. He probably didn't even see you anyways" I thought as I continued to walk. Just then I let out a little 'humph' as I felt myself bump into something hard but also soft. It felt like I just ran into a brick wall.

"What the-," I cut myself off as I looked at the lean chest of Mr. Todd.

'Oh shit,' I thought as I looked up and found Mr. Todd's deep dark eyes staring back at me. There was something different in them. There was usually pain and suffering in them, but now, when they are focused on me, there seemed to be the look of lust, hunger, arousal and greed all mixed into one. Just then, a thought began to play in my mind:

_There was a bed and two bodies in it, groaning and tumbling around. The bed was obviously a mess of tangled up sheets and sweaty bodies. There was a man who gave out a loud groan as his lover dug her nails into the flesh of his back and roughly bit his neck. They looked like rough lovers. The man gave out a growl as he pushed himself on his lover so she couldn't move. She gave out a howl of anger as she tried to push him off. Instead, she raked her nails down his back hard as she push herself closer to him. He began to viciously bite and nip at her already swollen lips. He would then run his hot tongue punishingly across her mouth as she raised her head to give him more access. She gave out a moan of pure pleasure as he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust in and out._

Just as suddenly as it had come, it was over. I could not help the blush which crept up my neck and onto my cheeks. The two people I thought about making love weren't strangers...but Mr. Todd and I.

"Oh my gosh," I squeaked as the realization slowly sunk into my brain. I was pulled out of my horror and somewhat delight at the sound of a throat being cleared. I felt my cheeks blaze as I looked up at him. He had one eyebrow cocked in wonderment and humor and a sexy seductive smile twitching on his lips.

'Please, please tell me I didn't say that out loud,' I thought as I smiled at him nervously before stepping back and almost running to the living room.

"Excuse me!" I yelled over my shoulder behind me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked myself in a whisper as I curled myself up in a ball in my favorite chair. Everyone knew that it was my chair since I always sat in it. No one dared to sit in it and let me catch them doing the fiendish act for they knew that it would be hell to pay. Bringing my mind back to the now, I tucked myself in with a blanket. I never, not once in my time here, had that happen to me. I never had a fantasy of making love before, much less with Mr. Todd.

"I don't even know how to do it!" I thought in a frantic way.

Almost as soon as I had looked into Mr. Todd's eyes I had had a fantasy of him in my bed.

"Why?" I thought. Just the thought made my cheeks burn up.

"What is going on here?" I muttered. I noticed that this was starting to happen right after I told Mr. Todd everything about my past.

"He has got to have something to do with this" I growled. I felt my blush spread to my cheeks when I found that the fantasy was surprisingly pleasant. I closed my eyes and thought back to that fantasy; I could not help the smile which crept onto my face. Our bodies fit so perfectly together. It was like he was made for me. I shuddered at the thought of his hot tongue tasting every inch of me, hungering for something to devour. I sighed. It would probably never happen though. These were simply the imaginations of a love struck twenty five year old.

'Great, now I either have a crush on the old buzzard, or I'm falling for him. Just my luck!' I thought as I brought the blanket up to my nose. It was so fuzzy and so warm and...it smelled like him. I took a large sniff at it and sighed.

"He has been using my blanket!" I hissed as I tucked my head to my chest. I can't think of him; not now. He may have used the blanket, but I wasn't going to let him get to me that quickly.

"Damn Christine, snap out of it!" I hissed. I began to wiggle my toes as I thought about what I was going to do with him. I couldn't fall for him. It's not that he was older than me by only 7 years, but there was an eerie presence that he vented. It was as if he hid something from me. But, he was strong and darkly handsome.

_'Great, now he holds power over you!_' I thought angrily as I stared up at the ceiling.

'_How can you fall for him? He's mean and cruel, not to mention a pain in the ass,'_ I thought as a rebellious smile played across my face.

'But even though he was all this, it just showed his manliness. He's just like you,' a small voice whispered to me. He probably has to be the most confusing man I have ever met in my life. Why? Because most men just look at me with lust, hoping to marry me only to show me off. Others hope only to bed me. But not him. Whenever I catch him staring at me, I see admiration and wonderment, as if he was stuck on a puzzle. I sighed as I ran my hands down my face.

"Damn Christen, you really got yourself tangled in a mess this time," I sighed as I curled up further into a ball in my cozy chair.

'_Please don't let Mr. Todd come in here,'_ I thought desperately. Just then I felt my whole body stiffen as the essence in the room changed.

'Shit,' I thought as I opened my eyes, for there in the doorway was Mr. Todd.

* * *

Sweeney was upstairs getting ready for the day. He let out a growl as the sun shone through the window in his room. The sun felt like fire on his skin. He never really minded the sun, but today it felt too hot on his skin.

"Damn sun, where are the curtains when I need them?" he growled as he turned his full attention on his appearance. He looked different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt different as well.

"Must be my hair," he growled as he ran his fingers threw his jungle of hair. He shrugged as he walked over to his night stand and picked up his friend. Instantly, he flinched as he drew back his hand as if he was burned.

"What the-," he began but soon cut himself off as the image of his friend cutting into Christine's neck greedily controlled his thoughts. He remembered those haunting eyes turn to him, full of fear and pain. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought. It was like a ghost was looking at you. He remembered how Christine told him about her past; about how poor she was and that how she had had to work overtime as her mother died. He felt anger kindle in his belly at what she told him about her father.

"Damn bastard, deserves the hottest place in hell he does. Trying to rape his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. Damn him," Sweeney spat as he began to cross his room to leave. He couldn't help but feel protective over her while she told him. He remembered how he clutched to her, afraid that she might disappear. He sighed at this.

"Well, now I know what made her so untrusting" he muttered. He couldn't help but feel a little bit honored. She told him and only him. Not even little Toby knew about this. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at this. Finally, he knew something that Toby didn't. He got serious again as he began to think. He remembered how shocked he was when she told him that she had killed her father. She was cold and ruthless, just like him. He would only have to coax that part of her out. Suddenly, he felt himself become hard as he took the stairs two at a time. They almost kissed; only an inch separated their lips. He gave out an agitated growl at this. Her lips were so soft against his as they brushed lightly against them. He could remember her sweet, hot breath tickling his nose. It smelled like cinnamon.

"Damn that woman, she'll be the death of me," he growled as he turned into the kitchen. Secretly, he hated how she affected him so much. He hated how she toyed with him, but he loved it as well. He sighed as he shook this from his thoughts.

Just then, he was greeted by the sight of Christine, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He couldn't help but feel horny as her eyes met his and widened. She got up, with her head down and began to walk to the family room, towards him. He heard a little "humph" as he felt a little thing run into his chest. Christine ran into him. Her whole body stiffened as she slowly and hesitantly looked up at him. He couldn't help but stare in her eyes as she looked up at him. A million different thoughts began to play in his mind. The emotions: lust, greed, and hunger overwhelmed him. He noticed that she had a glazed look in her eyes as she just stared at him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Obviously startled, she gave a little jump at this. Just then, her neck and cheeks began to blaze a fiery red.

"Oh my gosh," she said in a high squeak, as if she just realized something horrible. Todd couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this as he tried to contain a smile. Before he could say  
anything, she was out the door.

"Excuse me!" she yelled over her shoulder in a fluster.

Sweeney watched her leave the room and decided that she may just needed time to herself.

"Probably going to her chair," he growled. She had been quiet ever since last night, but he didn't buy that for one second. The girl annoyed him to no end. She was even more annoying than Mrs. Lovett, and that was something he thought wasn't even possible. He heard some snickering and turned his attention to the sound. Toby had an amused look on his face.

'Well, I will give him something to smile about,' Todd thought as he motion to the boy.

"TOBY!" he bellowed in a loud, rough voice. Startled, the boy was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Y-Yes Mr. Todd?" he stuttered. Todd couldn't help but enjoy the boy's fear.

"Go to the market and buy me some chocolate," he said as he handed the boy some money. He knew he was giving the boy an impossible task since chocolate was on high demand. Toby's face paled a little but soon recovered its color.

"Yes sir!" he said as he left the shop. Sweeney sighed as he leaned against the counter and rested his head again his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled. Just then, an image of a young woman appeared in his mind's eye.

_The woman was on her back, looking up to someone. She had a tiny playful smile on her face as she gave out a loud growl, as she forcefully brought her mouth down on her lover's. She was nipping and biting his lip as he ran his hands down her body, caressing one of her breasts. He brought his mouth back to hers and began kissing her as he let out a moan of longing. The sound of their kissing was like the sound of a glutinous man eating. By the looks of it, they seemed to love each other dearly by the way that they were tearing off each other's clothes. They didn't seem to have a care in the world. The woman gave out a scream of pure pleasure and pain as her lover musically thrusted in her body_.

Suddenly, it was over. Todd snapped his eyes open as he became painfully hard.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered.

The two people looked like animals. They were tearing away at each other. How he longed to do that. He never dared to be rough with Lucy while they made love. It took all his strength to be gentle. He knew that if he was rough with her, he would hurt her, break her even and he hated it. He wanted to show her his true passion and desire. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He slowly pushed himself away from the counter as he began to stretch. He gave out a groan as he heard his back crack. Satisfied, he began to walk to the family room while mulling over his thoughts. He knew it was him and Christine making love for he saw a single white streak in the man's black hair. He didn't want to think of Christine as his lover, but his feelings for her began to grow. He didn't want to replace Lucy. He didn't want to love another being. As he entered into the family room, his gaze instantly fell on Christine. She, of course, was sitting in her chair by the fire, curled up in a small ball. She had her face tucked into the blanket as her toes were sticking out. She looked like a small child. He gave out a little snort at this. He remembered that he had used her blanket when he slept down here to get away from Mrs. Lovett. She had lately been trying to seduce him. It was starting to piss him off.

Sweeney felt his mouth go dry as he couldn't say anything to her other than watching her carefully not moving in her chair. She looked beautiful... She reminded him in some ways of Lucy. He felt himself become angry and mournful. He could only remember his precious Lucy's yellow hair and nothing more. He felt like he was losing her, like she was slowly dancing away from his memory. Fifteen years did that to you in prison.

'Why can't I remember what my Lucy looked like?' he thought.

* * *

I watched him as he awkwardly entered the room. I felt my whole body stiffen at the sight of him.

'I wonder if he remembers what happened last night,' I thought as I eyed him. He just stared at me as he walked into the room. He looked at me with lust, control and longing as he sat down right next to me. I turned my head away from him and brought the blanket up closer to my being, hoping to hide myself from his gaze. As I was doing this, he just continued to look at me. Trying to distract myself from him, I began to wiggle my toes that protruded out of the blanket. I gave a loud sigh as I continued to look around the room.

Just then, I gave out a loud startled yelp as I felt something tickle my feet. It felt rough and calloused. I turned to see Mr. Todd leaning forward. He must have tickled my feet.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" I snapped at him. Secretly, I thought it was adorable how he was in a playful mood. He just sat back and frowned at me, obviously not pleased with the reaction he had received.

"I beg your pardon," he growled at me as he got up and began to walk around the room. He looked like a predator tracking his prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I felt my cheeks flush at this.

'I must be his prey, I must be the one he wants' I thought as I continued to watch him. I watched as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"I didn't know you smoked Mr. Todd," I said in a tone full of wonder as I watched him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Only very rarely I do. It helps me get by," he said as he took a heavy drag. He turned around and sat down next to me, only this time ALOT closer. He was practically on top of me. I tried to scoot over, but there was no room left. I just sat there, gagging softly at the smoke that began to clog the room. Mr. Todd turned to me and offered his cigar to me. It was very unlady-like to smoke, but curiosity got the better of me. I greedily took it from his hand and mimicked what he did.

Instantly, I began to cough as the smoke singed my throat. I heard Mr. Todd give out a little chuckle at this as he began to pat my back to help me cough.

"You know, you're not supposed to inhale the whole thing at once," he said in a dark sarcastic tone. I batted his hand away as I sucked in a lung full of pure air.

"Shut up, bastard," I wheezed as I began to cough again.

'I am never going to do that again,' I thought as I finally stopped coughing. The room was silent again except the musical ticking of the clock on the mantle. I didn't like how close he was to me, but at the same time I wanted him closer. I could feel the heat that radiated off his body. I could feel his strength, his ruthlessness. He was the perfect man that all females dreamed off: Strong, handsome and cunning. I shook my head from these thoughts as I ripped the blanket away from me. It was just getting to damn hot in here.

As I ripped the blanket off of me, I couldn't help but flinch as I felt Mr. Todd's eyes watch my every movement. I sighed as I turned from him.

"Just how can you even smoke that monstrosity?" I asked as I raised one of my eyebrows at him. For a moment, he was silent as he just stared at me. I could feel my lips burn from underneath his gaze. I knew what he wanted, but I would deny him of it. He looked up at me as a little smile played with his mouth.

"Quite simple, really: All you do it slowly inhale, hold the smoke in your mouth, then exhale. It is kind of like kissing a woman."

At that, the whole presence of the room changed. He just slowly hung his head down as I turned my face away from him, a blush creeping up my face.

'Damn, I hate this. Awkward,' I thought as I cleared my throat. I gave a little cry out of surprise and shock as I jumped. I felt a strong, muscular hand gripping my thigh. I turned my head to see that it was the hand of Mr. Todd. He quickly removed it as if nothing had happened, but soon he hesitantly placed it back on it. I was stunned for a moment, not knowing what to do. I never had a man do this to me before.

'Maybe he accidently placed it there,' I thought as I waited for him to move it. No such luck. Just then, I might have been mistaken, but it felt like he was rubbing his thumb against my thigh. I was overwhelmed with emotions just then: Anger, lust, hatred, shock but most of all pleasure. I had to try my best in not to give out a little groan at this. It felt so good. I loved it. I accidently gave out a small noise at this as he continued to rub delicious raw circles against my leg. He must have heard it and took it as encouragement, for he began to move his whole hand up and down my thigh. I was about to tell him to not stop when the image of us in bed before came into my head. I couldn't think of him as my love, I was only 25. But, the sad thing was, I was too old to become married. Most girls wed when they were 14 to 15 years of age. If I woman doesn't wed before her 23rd birthday, she is considered too old. I snapped out of this as I quickly moved and got up.

'No, you can't have feelings for him. He is too old for you. He just isn't right for you,' I scolded myself.

I made the mistake to gaze into his eyes. I almost lost myself in those pools of darkness. They looked like they were inviting me to come with him to his chambers tonight. It took everything in me not to rush on top of him and begin to make love to him. I gave him a smile.

"Well now, that ain't very proper now is it, Mr. T?" I said in a flirty voice. I didn't even notice that I called him that until it was too late.

'Good going, now he thinks you like him. You don't even know if you do!' I shouted to myself. A dark look came over his features as he just glared at me with anger, hate and wanting. He sat back in my chair and just sighed.

"No, no it's not. I beg your indulgence" he muttered under his breath as he looked at me. He was challenging me with his gaze. It was as if he knew what I wanted. I felt my anger rise. I'm sure that my eyes changed colors for he raised one of his brows at me.

'How dare he taunt me!' I growled. 'Two can play at this game.'

I yanked out the hair tie that held my hair in a ribbon. I shook my hair as it fell around my face like a wild curly curtain. I couldn't see Mr. Todd clutching onto the chair arm until his knuckles turned white for my whole attention was on his face. He took in heavy breaths as he just stood there, glaring at me. I couldn't help but feel a smile of triumph cross my face. I knew I got him. I had him right in the palm of my hand. I loved the power I held over him. It made me feel strong and powerful. I walked over to him. I bent down until my eyes were eye level with his. He quickly brought his gaze down to my breast. I knew if I bent down like this you could see down my dress, but I didn't care, for I felt too powerful to stop.

"Look into the eyes of your temptress Mr. Todd," I spat at him with anger and lust.

He just clenched his jaws and glared at me with fury. He knew he couldn't have me because I wouldn't let him. He wasn't like my father. He just stared at me for a moment.

"Miss Sky, please sit up, you're showing a ghastly amount of skin on your part" he spat at me as he glared at me. I knew I won this round, but he would be back. With a smile I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I know."

With that, I got up and began to walk away from him. I could feel him glare holes in the back of my head, but I didn't care. I knew he was looking at my back.

"I am woman and hear me roar," I muttered as I turned to go up to my chambers, leaving behind a horny Mr. Todd.

* * *

**A/U :Oh! so? Did u ppl like it? I descided to post this after I got out of school. Im out now so yah! ok, next is when she finds out about the pies! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Really soon they r going to get and then Hot monkey sex!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: 24**

**Oh, Finally, she finds out about the pies. How is Mr. T going to react to this? READ AND FIND OUT U MOOCHERS! lol**

* * *

The morning light filtered into Sweeney's room and awakened him from his slumber. He could not help but groan in annoyance. "Bloody sun, wish you weren't so happy today" he hissed as he placed an arm over his eyes and attempted to fall back to sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard a faint sneeze. "What now?" he growled deep in his throat as he opened his eyes. He nearly fainted with fright and shock what he saw next. Mrs. Lovett was looming over him like a vulture ready to feast.

He gave out a small yelp of surprise as she stared at him with longing and lust. He felt is anger kindle as he glared at her ferociously.

_'What the bloody hell is this woman doing in my room?!_' he thought angrily as he just glared at her with anger and hate. He couldn't help but shudder in disgust at the way she was looking at him. She looked like she was looking at a delicious piece of meat.

She seemed not to have realized that he had awoken and had simply continued to stare at him lovingly. He felt his body grow uncomfortably cold as her eyes began to hungrily wondered down his unclothed body. "Thank the Lord I have pants" he thought, "Even though they ain't buttoned" and he was suddenly grateful that he had his pants on, even if they were not properly buttoned. He could sense her eyes staring at his chest in particular. A look of hunger crossed her eyes as she moved her hand. It looked like she was about to touch him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the silence any longer. He quickly jumped up and way from her. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?!" he shouted angrily. He really wanted to take his friend to her neck right now.

This seemed to finally break her out of her stupor she jumped and gave a sharp cry that hurt his ears." Good Lord, she could wake the dead!" he muttered as she finally stopped. "Goodness, Mr. T!" she panted while clutching her chest. "You gave me a fright!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That woman has balls saying I gave_ her _a fright. Nearly stopped my heart she did!" he thought as he finally realized that she was in _his_ room without_ his_ permission. "

" What are you doing in my room?!" he barked in a angry tone. A blush found its way onto her cheeks and she began to sputter incoherently. " Well, it is _my _shop and I can do anything I want" she began but soon stopped as she realized that he was glaring at her.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow in a seductive way and calmly waited to hear her explanation as he crossed his arms over his chest. He loved watching her squirm in his presence. He knew that she had an attraction to him and he loved using that against her. Several more moments passed and he had begun to wonder whether she intended to answer. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the edge of the bed.

"WELL? I'M WAITING!"he roared as his anger finally consumed him.

She flinched, knowing that she was out of time. She knew she had to respond to him now. "Would you be a deary and wake up Christine, Mr. T?" she answered finally. Mr. Todd noticed that she said _Mr. T_ quite promiscuously.

He just stood there, shocked. " That's all you could come up with? THAT'S your excuse?" he barked as he walked over to the window to look out. He didn't care that he was getting disapproving looks from the men or the giggling blushing girls watching him. He knew he was half naked.

He watched the scums walking past his shop. Oh how he longed to slit all there greedy throats. Just then he stiffened up as he felt a hand explore his butt. It was Mrs. Lovett. "Damn that woman" he thought. "Mrs. Lovett, kindly remove your hand from my butt" he spat as he felt her jump away. He could still feel her hands exploring him and he was disgusted by it.

"I'm going to wake Christen up" he huffed impatiently and quickly pushed past a flustered Mrs. Lovett. He threw the door wide open and stomped across the hall to Christine's room. He stopped by her door. Ever since that night, the door was always unlocked, no matter how much Christen complained for it to be locked. Both he and Mrs. Lovett had a key for her room. He did not even bother knocking.

He noiselessly opened the door and cautiously entered the room. As he moved to the edge of her bed, he did not seem to notice his lack of clothing. He felt himself become hard as he simply stared at the dark angel sleeping peacefully in her bed.

She was a rare beauty that no man could ever find not matter how hard he looked. Though and rebellious. Her appearance was beautiful, warm and inviting but most of tempting, like that of the fruit of Eden. Her cheeks where a rosy pink from slumber, her hair about her bed like a silky veil, and her nightgown rumpled with dreams. He was happy to see that her skin had regained some of its usual color.

He reveled in the softness of her hair as he raked his fingers through the black curls. He gave out a moan of lust as he did so.

He was ready to take her now.

Suddenly, he could not help but be reminded of their encounter the previous morning. Their lips had been mere centimeters apart and he vividly remembered both the softness of her lips and her sweet breath upon his face.

Ignoring that, he turned his attention at her breast as they protruded from her gown.The neck of her gown was so low, that if he pulled it just a little, her whole breast would be exposed. Her breast where perfect.They where round and riped.

He brought his hand over them and hesitantly, laid his hand down on the mound. They where so warm and soft against his icy, rough flesh. She shivered under his touch. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath. Up and down then back up again in a musical pattern. He was hypnotized. So caught up was he in his rather naughty fantasies, that he didn't notice as Christine began to awaken.

* * *

I felt felt something touch my breast. It was cold and rough against me. I couldn't help but shiver. I ignored it a I curled myself in a ball. Just then I heard a moan.

"Oh, what now? It's not even my time to get up yet!" I hissed as I opened my eyes sluggishly. I gave out a hiss of pain by the wicked light. I was temporarily blinded by the powerful morning light currently filtering in through the curtains. I groaned slightly and turned away from the offensive rays. I gave a sigh as I felt the cold leaving my breast. I didn't get to savour the free feeling, for once again, I felt something cold lay on my breast again.

" Alright, what is it? And stop touching me!" I hissed as I growled and turned around to meet my tormentor. The sight that greeted my eyes made me want to scream.

There in front of me, was a pair of unbuttoned trousers which did nothing to conceal the boxers underneath. I couldn't help the blush which began to creep onto my face as I noticed the slight tent in the material. " Oh my word...what is that huge thing? "I thought as I began to wonder.

My eyes then trailed along the pale muscular chest and there they stayed for quite some time. "My, I just want to sink my claws into that fine piece of meat" I thought as a low growl came from my throat. Finally, I brought my eyes to the man's face and I screamed loudly when I saw that this man's body was that of none other than Sweeney Todd with his hand still touching my breast.

* * *

Sweeney jumped slightly at the scream which had begun to emanate. For the second time that morning, he thought the world was ending. He half expected to find Mrs. Lovett somewhere in the room. "Me poor ears, I'm going to go deaf soon with all this screeching!" he bitterly thought. He looked down and was slightly surprised to see that she had awakened without his notice.

"Crafty lil' fox" he thought. Just then he felt a breeze and looked down. He would have blushed as he suddenly became aware of his rather unclothed appearance. He noticed his hand was still on Christen's breast. He looked into her face. She had a look of anger and arousal all mixed into one. "What in blazes are you doing man? Remove your hand at once!" she yelled as she smacked his hand none to softly. Just then, an idea popped into his mind and he could not conceal the devilish grin which had come onto his face.

'It's time to have some fun,' he thought mischievously.

He was perfectly aware of the bulge in his trousers as he slowly sat down on the edge of her bed. He studied her intensely and he saw her flinch slightly at the ferocity of his gaze. He laid his hands atop the bulge in his pants, thus drawing her eyes to that same area. He smirked at the blush which came onto her face.

"Good morning" he said in a low husky voice. She turned away and stuck her face up in the air. "Mr. Todd, I think you need to tend to your problem right now" she spat. He couldn't help but enjoy himself.

He forced his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other, daring the other one to move. Slowly, he brought his mouth to her ear. "Oh believe me love, I'm doing that right now" he whispered as he took her ear in his mouth and nipped it. He grinned to himself as he felt her shiver and gave out a small groan. He was about to do it again when she spoke.

"Mr. Todd, that is hardly the way a gentlemen should behave. He brought himself to look in her face and smiled. "Lass, I'm not gentle"he said with a roguish grin. Her face flushed as she got up.

Before she could, he roughly grabbed her wrist and squeezed them. She growled at this as she clenched her jaw and began to pull way. "Mr. Todd, let me go!" she hissed as she tried to get away. He just gripped harder as he watched her struggle. It was only a matter of time until she and himself gave in to there desire.

Just then he quickly bolted up, still clutching her wrists, and ran to his room. She half dragged and half walked as she followed him, stumbling a couple of times. Once there, he quickly closed his door and threw her in the barber chair. She looked up at him with defiance and anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as she got up out of the chair. He wasn't fooled one bit. He knew she was enjoying this like himself. He shoved her back in the chair and walked over behind her and brought his friend to her neck. Her skin paled as her breath began to quicken. He licked his lips as he left his friend, hanging there. He knew she feared this blade. He also knew that she could be a proper murderer like himself.

She heard the faint hum in the blade like he did.It was her friends as well. Oh how he longed for someone that understood him, like Lucy did. It was only a matter of time before that evil side of her emerged.

" I have duties to do" she whispered. He brought his head down next to her neck. " Yes, to me" he whispered. He breathed heavily as he drank her in. She smelled like lilies. He brought the tip of his tongue against her neck and gave it a little lick. She whimpered at this as she tried to get up but couldn't because of the risk of getting her neck cut. She tasted so heavenly.

" Di you think I will let you go so soon my turtledove?" he spat as he brought the blade closer to her neck. She began to breath quickly while she closed her eyes in terror. He was being cruel and both of them knew it. He loved the fear she vented. He could taste its metallic taste in his mouth.

He was about to take her when Toby came bursting in. In a flash Mr. Todd was over by his barber area, as if cleaning. Toby looked at Christen with a look of wonder. He noticed how paled she looked. " Christen, Mrs. Lovett wants you downstairs" he said with a smile. Christne nodded and waited until Toby left. She quickly turned to Mr. Todd and stood there, watching him. " You will not have me. I will not let you win. Don't think I will be won easily" she spat. And with that she barged out the room, leaving behind a angry Mr. Todd.

* * *

Christen was downstairs making pies, thinking to herself. It had been hours since the pleasurable and some what horrific scene with Mr. Todd had happen. She could still feel his tongue exploring her, drinking her all in. At the same time, she could still feel her out rage and anger, bitter in her belly. " That no good son of a gun" she muttered under her breath as she began to pound the dough. " Thinks he can win me over that easily huh? Well no sir! Put up a fight I will!"

As she was muttering unkind things about Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett came in with a little bounce in her steps. "Ah there you are love! I have been looking for you!" Mrs. Lovett said in a cheerful voice that made me want to cringe. I just glared at her as I smacked the dough even harder. Mrs. Lovett's smiled wavered at this. " No need to kill it love" she said in a cheerfully voice.

I sighed and turned to her. " What do you want?" I hissed before I could stop myself. I couldn't help but feel lguilty at this. I was taking my anger out on someone who didn't even do anything to me...for once. She flinched at this as the smile disappeared off her face like smoke. "Well now, some one is acting like a Mr. Todd!" she said with a laugh.

It was a pethetic attempt in trying to be funny. Because that was something you could only say once. And the right person would have to say it. Me. I rolled my eyes at this as I began to pound the dough again. She sighed as she took out her change purse. " Here now, will you go and buy use some fresh 'upplies love?" Me poor bones are brittle from last nights supper rush." I sighed as I took the money from her. " Oh, but why can't Toby do it? He's a strapping lad."

Before Mrs. Lovett could say anything, the voice of Mr. Todd intruded. " Mrs. Lovett, have you seen Miss. Sky? She has something of mine" he barked as he came down the stairs. Mrs. Lovett gave me a questioning look as I quickly scrabbled my things together and hedded out the door. " On second thought, some exercise will do me lazy bones some good!" I nervously laughed at I ran out the door. I began to pick up speed as I heard the door open behind me. " Miss. Sky, don't forget about your appointment!" bellowed the rough voice of Mr. Todd. " What appointment? What in hell's fury he blubbering about?" I thought as I didn't turn around. Just then I knew what he meant and color flooded my cheeks as I ran away from the horrid Mr. Todd.

* * *

" Bloody clerk, don't know what's he's talking about!" I hissed as I began to walk back to the shop, hands cradling a huge bag of food. I bought all the items on the list, and there was still plenty of money left, so I thought I would buy myself something nice. And that thing was a stunning dress that caught my attention. It stood out in a shabby booth. It was a beautiful shade of Amaranth with cream lace sewn to it. It had black little beeds all over it. The man saw me looking and gave me a toothy grin. " Like what yer see miss?" he asked as he beckoned me to it. " Yes I do, how much?" I asked as I walked over to him. I began to finger the dress. I nearly choked as I heard the price for it. " A crown" he said with a grin. I turned to look at him, shocked. " A crown? that is to rich for my blood" I spat as I tried to haggle the price down. I really wanted this dress. " How about, four copper pieces?" I said with a smile. The man scoffed at me. " Trying to rob me blind? This 'ere dress is made from fine 'otton! But, since you are a purty...half a crown." " Half a crown? that's no better! The hell with this!" I spat as I gathered my things and began to walk away. I ignored the man as he swore. I mean, that dress was maybe worth 10 copper pieces, but a bloody crown? That is a scam! I turned around to see a young lady come and look at the dress. " Poor bugar" I muttered.

* * *

After along time, I finnally could see the shop. " Finally, me poor feet are bleeding in these bloody pinched shoes!" I muttered as I past an ally. I stopped and retraced my steps. I stood there, shocked at what I saw. A man was looming over a woman, beating and yelling at her as she laid there, whimpering and cowering, not even defending herself. " You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he slurred his words. He viciously kicked the woman as she tried to get up. " I'm sorry Jon!" she sobbed as she cowered. " Keep yer mouth shut you filthy whore!" he spat as he leered at her.

I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect this woman. I felt the anger kindle in my belly like a wild, untameibleflame. I could feel the blade in my stockings become warm. " Oy, bastard, leave her alone!" I hissed as I stood between him and the woman. I left the groceries in the mouth of the alleyway, out of harm's way. The man looked at me, stunned. " You, what you doing here? This ain't concern you!" he spat as he looked me up and down, pleased in what he saw.

I felt a unquenchable blood lust coming over me. I wanted to see the life leave this Jon's eyes as his blood feeds the underworld. I wanted every last drop spilled. This blood lust was great, and I would not deny it. " Tell me Jon" I said his name as if it where poison on the tip of my tongue, " Do you feel like a man when you push her around?" He just stared at me, his face redding like a cherry. " What you say to me?" he whispered as he clenched his fist. I heard a small cry as the lady weakly clutched my ankle.

" Don't do this" this pleaded. I shooked her off and advance to the man. " Tell me, do you feel better when she fall's to the ground? Do you take some sick pleasure in breaking an innocent woman?" He just stood there, grinding his teeth. " You shut your mouth if yer know what's good for yerself" he hissed in a drunken threat. I gave out a mocking laugh. " I'm not afraid of some broken down, poor drunk" I said as I spat in his face.

Next thing I knew, I was clutching my jaw on the ground. The man slugged me. The lady gave out a small cry when she saw this. I slowly rubbed my jaw as I began to stand up. I began to reach for the blade in my stockings. Blood lust had completely devoured my body and soul. The lady clutched my ankle, only harder this time. I turned my attention to her. " Please miss, leave.

I thank you for your help, but this is my problem, not yours. I can handle myself" she said with a weak smile. I gave her a look of pity. " This man will kill you!" I whispered. She just shook her head and gave a sad laugh. " No, no he won't. My Jon would never do that. Now please, leave. I can't bare to see you get hurt again on my account. Please, do this for me." I just glared at her for a good long moment before I nodded. " If you need anything, you can come find me at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Emporium" I said as I gathered up my things and walked away. Guilt began to suffocate me when I heard a loud smack behind me.

* * *

The image of the helpless lady hounded me all day. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her broken and battered body out of my mind. As I tried to free myself from theses thoughts, I heard the door open. I gave a bright smile to the customer. Immediately, I felt my smile become into a scowl. My hand clutched onto the kitchen knife I was using.

There, occupying the front door, was the man from the ally. He looked battered up and tiered. I noticed little blood splatters on her clothing, and I could see his fingers with dried blood. " I come for a shave" he barked as he approached. I felt my body stiffen, ready to fight. " Well sir, right up stairs is where you'd be headin" I said in a melancholy voice.

The man stopped as glared at me. " Have I met you before?" he asked as he continued to gawk at me. I began to grind my teeth. Before I could say anything, the man's face lit up with a horrific smile. " Wait, your that bitch from the ally!" he said as he grabbed a lock of my hair.

Before I could stab the knife through his heart, I felt a rough hand grab the knife from my hand. I turned around and was greeted by the smiling face of Mr. Todd. He always seemed to be in a good mood when customers came. " Come for a shave?" he asked as he turned his dazzling smile on the man. The man smiled as. " Yes sir I have." " Then let me lead you to my shop" Mr. Todd cooed as he firmly gripped the man's shoulder and began to lead him upstairs.

The man roughly turned and looked at me. " Boy, I sure did give you a shiner!" he laughed as he pointed at the huge blackening brusieon my chin. It nearly took my whole bottom jaw and lower cheek. Mr. Todd's face darkened as he saw it. " Yes, indeed you have. Now come" he said as he roughly shoved the man up to his shop.

* * *

I was so consumed with thoughts that ran freely in my head, that I forgot that the man hadn't come downstairs. " Must of taken the back way" I thought as I picked up a bunch of plates off a booth. Just then I heard a sickening cry.

So startled, I dropped all the plates, shattering them into oblivion. " By the gods, what was that?" I whispered as I gathered my skirts and ran up the stairs. Never in my life had I ever heard such a sicking sound like that.

Breathless, I barged into Mr. Todd's room. " Mr. Todd is every-" I didn't finish, for fear and shocked gripped my throat in its cold unforgiving hand.

I watched in horror as Mr. Todd slowly brought his blade across the victim's throat. It was the same man from the ally. The man in the chair immediately began to bleed profusely from the wound and an unpleasant gurgling sound issued from this throat, as though he were choking on his own blood. the blood danced onto Mr. Todd's face and arms. I brought my hand to my throat and clutched it. This was the work of the devil.

The man mimicked what I did as he clutched at the wound in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. I watched as the the life in his eyes where snuffed out. Just then the the memory of my blood lust came bck to me. This was exactly what I wanted to do to the man. I brought my other hand up to my mouth to snuff a cry as I saw a trap door suddenly opened. It took its victim like a greedy monster. It was the mouth to hell. I watched in horror as the unfortunate victim was sent head-first down the chute. " Oh my lord" I thought in agony. I had to swallow back bile that rose in my throat as the trapdoor sealed itself. I felt woozy as I could just barely make out the sound of the man's head connecting with the hard asphalt. I just stood there, shock glazing over my eyes.

I watched as Mr. Todd took out a handkerchief from his pocket and absent-mindedly began to wipe the blood from the blade. " Well done my friend, well done" he cooed as he brought his beauty up and admired it in the light. I couldn't help but forget what I saw for a moment as I gazed longingly at the blade. Oh how I wish I could hold the devil in my hands again, listening and feeling the faint heartbeat that it contained. A heartbeat that other people couldn't hear, nor understand. He did not seem to notice me at the door as he did so.

Just then, the weight of what happened struck me. I couldn't help myself as I let out a heart stopping scream that revealed my horror, shock and anger. I'm sure that the Queen herself could of heard it from her royal palace, but at the moment I did care. Everything seemed to melt away.

Mr. Todd whirled around to face me. He looked like the devil himself, what with the blood that tainted his skin, and the look of pure pleasure that occupied his face. I felt myself become cold and clammy as he looked at me. What little color in his skin seemed to drain away his cold skin. I just stood there, fear, anger, confusion rooting me to the floor. I felt my heart began to dance in my chest as I began to breath quickly. We just stood there, watching, daring the other one to move. Danger thicked the air like a heavy woolen blanket. Mr. Todd had a look of fear and anger mixed in his face as he was the first one to break the silence.

" Miss. Sky, it is very rude not to knock" he said as he began to walk towards me. My body stiffened with fear at the demon before me. " Don't you even come near me, you bloody bastard" I hissed as I took a step back. He had a look of admusment across his face as he continued to advance forward.

" Now love, that's not very nice to say" he cooed as he spread out his arms as if he was going to embrace me. I felt like a lost child right now. All my emotions where beginning to suffocating me. " _This can't be true. This is all just a dream. I will wake up soon"_ I thought as I watched him come towards me, a huge grin on his face. "Now now, everything will be fine my lil' turtledove" he said as he closed the space between us.

Right before he could even touch me, I turned around, slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs to the bake house. "_This is a nightmare, this can't be true"_ I told myself over and over again. I let out a small cry as I heard his heavy foot steps began to take on pursuit.

" Oh come now Miss. Sky, let's play nice, shall we?" he laughed as he began to chase me. " _Oh my lord, I'm going to die"_ I thought as I raced into the kitchen. For a few mere seconds I began to look for the bake door. Catching my eye, I began to run down the stairway to the bakehouse. My eyes where greeted by the a big metal door. I felt myself become desperate I heard Mr. Todd calling out: " Oh Miss. Sky, I will catch you." My breath became stuck into my throat as I finally unlocked the door. Never in my life have I been this afraid before. It's not every day people find out that they live with a serial killer. My only thought right now was survival as I stepped inside the bake house. I quickly slammed the door behind me and began to walk back wards.

Satisfied that would hold him, I spun around and began to look around for a away to escape. I could see the sewer opening, but I would get lost underneath it.

Just then, I saw something that caught my eye. I slowly walked over to the grinder and peeked inside. I gave out a scream as I was greeted by the sight of hands, feet, legs, and faces inside. I couldn't think right now. In a maddening fury, I grabbed a pie and broke it open. My hands where submerged in a sticky, dark substance. I took a closer looked and felt myself began to choke. What covered my hands wasn't gravy, but blood. I let out a sharp cry as I threw the pie to the ground and began in a vain attempt to wiped blood off my hands.

I began to walk backwards, when I was on the ground, clutching my head. " Bloody 'ell" I growled as I picked up the culprit that tripped me. I gave out a blood curdling scream and threw a rib cage across the wall, shattering it. " Oh god's" I sobbed as the stench just began to over whelmed me.

I felt myself throw up at the smell of rotting bodies. I wiped my mouth against my sleeve and stood up and, back faced to the wall tried to find a place where I escaped when I heard loud footsteps coming close to the door. I stood there frozen. Mr. Todd had come to kill me, just like he did to all these other people.

I felt my fear begin to melt away, and a deadly anger takes its place. "No, I'm not going to let him kill me. Because, I'm going to kill him!" I spat out into the room. How dare he kill all these innocent people? He didn't even care! I felt my anger grow even more. Mrs. Lovett had been in on this the whole time. She was the one who turned these poor saps into her famous pies. Sick. It was just sickening. I felt stupid for that seeing this coming. I wasn't prepared when I heard a rap against the door before it opened. There stood the blood soaked Mr. Todd, a unholy grin upondhis face as he stood there watching me. " 'Ello poppet" he said as he blocked my only way in escaping.

* * *

**A/u:** **Well now. Here is the chpt everyone was waiting for! I was like so giddy when I finished this chpt. I can't help myself. I love to re-read all my chpts! lol. lil' devil, Tood! lol. Well, if anyone of you have any questions or need any advice u know who to ask! lol. **

**I KNOW! This is the _Worst_Cliffy in the world! hehehe!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I stood with my feet rooted to the spot as he began to make his way towards me, the mischievous grin forever on his face. Fear and anger racked my body and mind. I couldn't think for I was in pure shock and anger. This man, the man who I had lived with for months now, was a murderer.

I slapped myself mentally and sharpened all my attention on the bastard infront of me. It was only when he came to stand right in front of me that I took several steps backwards. I was ready to fight tooth and nail for my life. I wouldn't let myself become a pie. I was careful to avoid the grossness that I had left on the floor. This only served to amuse him further. He thought I would cower in front of him. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint him, but I will not show fear! I glared at him ferociously, directing all my fury at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" I shouted angrily. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. It was like a beast that had awoken from a deep slumber, ready to devour all. This shouldn't be so shocking for me. He did look like a man who would murder people. This is something that people could only begin to imagine happening.

He just let out a little laugh. He was insane, bloodlust was controlling his whole mind. He should be admitted to Bogg's.

"Now is that anyway to greet ol' Sweeney?" he asked amusedly.

I couldn't belive him, I couldn't belive that he found this funny. He truly had lost his mind. I felt my anger grow even more. I didn't even notice that I was digging my nails into my palm so deeply until I felt something warm and wet trickle down my arm: Blood. I didn't even dare take my eyes off him.

His eyes became wide and his horrid smile became bigger as he watched the blood dance freely down my arm. I clentched my teeth as I glared at him. My own blood lust began to bubble as I just glared at him. I wanted to kill him right now, I wanted to kill him and bathe in his blood. I wanted to bring his friend across his neck, to show him how it felt to feel the lil' devil at your neck. But most of all, I wanted him to have to hottest place in hell right now. I wanted to see him burn.

"You murderer! You killed all these innocent people! As if that wasn't bad enough, then you have that slut bake the bodies into meat pies! You fucking bastard! Don't touch me!" I screamed. I wanted to throw something at him, anything.

I was startled as I heard an unearthly noise. I felt a shiver run up my spine. 'What in the good Lord's name was that?' I thought. I quickly received my answer. It was his laugh. It sounded like a dead man's.

"Oh Christine, that seems a rather hypocritical thing to call someone on your part. If I do recall correctly, you murdered your father as well, did you not? That makes you no better than myself," he said as he licked his lips.

I felt myself stiffen at this. My eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as I realized his words to be true.

"What I had done, had been done out of self-defense" I began slowly in a whisper. "For most of my life, my father had done nothing but make me suffer. The man had even tried to rape me!" I spat as hot angry tears leaked through my eyes, betraying me. They showed my anger, my pain.

"The bastard deserved to die! He deserved the hottest hole in hell for that matter. Whereas my actions were justified, it was self-defense! How do I know that he wouldn't try that on another poor lass?" I screamed.

Sweeney had killed a man simply because he believed the man deserved death. He belived that all men where murderers and scum. I couldn't argue with that.

Mr. Todd just looked at me, one eyebrow cocked in humor as he listened. "See, you didn't know, you just killed in cold blood. You and me are so much alike, we kill in cold blood. We could be wonderful partners! Forget Mrs. Lovett and the boy, they don't understand your pain like I do. You are more like me than you know," he whispered in a husky voice.

Before I could stop myself, I felt the cold words slip from my lips like a snake.

(This song is called: Just Like You by Three Days Grace)

**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**

**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you**

**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

I stoped to look at him, his face was twisted with humor and anger. I scoffed at him as I contiuned.

**I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you**

**I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you**

**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way**  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I felt like I was in a nightmare. Everything was fake, it had to be. I really couldn't be here, singing to Mr. Todd about how I felt.

**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to**

**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you.**

I began to pant. I couldn't breath. I watched him as he stood there, silent. Just then, he began to roar with laughter.

"I am NOTHING like you!" I screamed, tears flowing freely now.

"Very nice song there my love," he said as he glared at me again. I wanted to scream, to fight, to kill him, but I felt so helpless right now, and I hated it.

He saw the anguish on my face and chuckled as he took a step towards me. I stood my ground. I wouldn't give him the pleasure in seeing me back down. "Ah my lil' turtledove, you know something?" he chuckled as he unsheathed his friend. He held it in his hand, letting it drop a little as he continued to walk towrds me. I slowly began to walk backward, putting a good distance between us. I wanted to be ready, just in case he decided to strike.

"What?" I spat. He gave me a wicked grin. "That's where you're wrong," he said maliciously as he took a step towards her. "You are exactly like me. We have both been hurt and taken revenge for those wrongs. Or at least, one of us has. I also happen to know that the both of us seem to have a rather odd affinity for blood."

He continued to move towards me and I felt my muscles stiffen as my back connected with the hard wall. If possible, my skin seemed to pale three shades but I tried to keep all traces of fear from my face.

'Damn, I'm trapped!' I thought as I stared at him in the face. All traces of humanity left his face. He looked like a crazed demon, wanting to reak havoc on innocent souls.

At this, he suddenly seized a firm hold of my arm and began to lick the trail of blood on my palm as if to prove his point. I couldn't help but shudder as his hot tongue trailed along the skin of my hand and I restrained the moan which had formed at the back of my throat. I shook herself mentally and roughly snatched my arm from him as I threw him a fierce glare.

"Don't touch me, go rot!" I screamed as I tried to push past him. He shoved my againt the wall again an placed his hands on either sideof my head. He trapped me there with his body, pressing firmly againt me.

"Besides, they will not be missed," he said smoothly. He was now directly in front of me with his hands on either side of my head. I was trapped.

"They were simply nameless, faceless people whom you have never met," he continued. "Why should you care whether they live or die?"

I felt my blood boil at this and the words began to spill from my mouth before I could control it.

"How dare you!" I shouted angrily. "Who do you think your are? Who are you to decide who dies or not? YOU are not God Almighty! YOU do not decide who dies or not, that is not your job!" I spat at him, staring in the pools of sin that were his eyes. For the first time, he was silent. This whole time he tried to reason with me, all he wanted was me. I couldn't imagine myself taking the lives of innocents. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Did you stop to think of their families? How they must feel at having their loved one taken from them so suddenly? If I recall correctly, isn't that the very thing Judge Turpin did to you? He stole you from your family and had you shipped off simply because he wanted a go at your wife! If you can snatch other husbands from their families, then you are no better than that filthy excuse for a man!"

He smiled at me. "Your anger is just like mine. You can use that as a weapon. Just imagine it, you and me...against the cold world that has hurt us!" he laughed. "You are just like me..."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a pair of hot lips crash roughly onto my own. I immediately recognized them as those of Mr. Todd. His body was pressed firmly against my own as he began to kiss me roughly. He forced his hot tongue into my mouth and began to explore every crevice of my body.

I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, to shout, yet at the same time, I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and give into him. I felt my eyes flutter as I slowly began to give in to him. I slightly opened my mouth more to him as ever so slighty pressed closer to him. I hated myself. I hated it how I was slowly giving into him. I inhaled deeply, becoming drunk on his presence.

'What am I doing?' I thought as I slowly lost control of my body.

For the first time, I became aware of his wandering hands. He seemed to be barely restraining the urge to rip my dress from my body and shag me senseless. One was at my left breast which he massaged gently through the fabric of my dress before violently pinching the nipple. I nearly cried out in pain but managed to suppress the urge. His other hand was lifting the hem of my dress and rubbing my thigh repeatedly. As he did so, I could feel his manhood pressing against my inner leg. I could only imagin what it would feel to have to inside me. Still I was completely immobile, as though his touch had cast a spell upon me. The desire to wrap my legs around his waist and press his body closer to mine was almost impossible to resist at this point. I wanted to give up and receive him. I wanted to feel him inside me, exploring me.

Just then, he gave out a deep moan in my mouth as he removed his hand from my breast and began to undo his trousers, all the while still rubbing delicious raw circles on my thigh. This was enough to bring me out of my stupor as I suddenly realized that I was kissing a murderer.

I was kissing a man who had killed countless innocents. But most disturbingly of all, I was kissing a cannibal. I suddenly felt disgusted and with all my strength, I pushed him off of me. I was shocked at what I saw. He looked like an animal; hair wild and tasseled, even more so than usual, and eyes wide and sparkling.

He was panting hard as his lips where pink and swollen. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face. It made me sick.

Before either of us knew what had happened, there was a loud smack which seemed to echo through the room. We just stood there, watching each other dazedly. Mr. Todd brought a hand to his cheek and cupped it gently. There was an angry red hand print on his face. I brought that same hand to my breast and massaged it gently.

I had slapped him, I had slapped the Devil. Angry tears welled up in my now brown eyes. Before we knew what happened, I gathered up my skirts and began to run for my life.

I didn't hear anything as I reached the top of the stairs. I quickly grabbed all my things that I had gather the day before and stuffed it in a bag. I gave out a loud cry as I heard a roar of anger coming from below. I felt my self begin to panic as I heard heavy foot steps climbing the stairs,

"Oh my Lord, I forgot to lock the door!" I screamed as I threw on my cloak and ran out the door. Just then, I heard a loud cry as the door opened right after me.

"CHRISTINE!" came the angry voice of Mr. Todd as he began to chase after me.

* * *

**A/U: Ohhhhhh! Scary! Ok, now...I know Todd is kinda OCC, and I'm sorry, but like I wanted to give him my own twist. I wanted him to be like insane in this chpt. OK! And I know that like the speech is like modern and not like Victorian, but come on, I mean like I bought the book and it's really hard to understand them! Please, give me a break! STARTS TO SING Give me a break, Give me a break, Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter

--

I just ran. Ran and ran and ran without a clue as to where I was going. I could here the heavy breathing of a very angry Mr. Todd behind me. I felt my heart race out of my chest. I didn't dare look back, for If I did, I knew that I would stop for him. I knew that I would let him drag me back to the shop and sex me. I wasn't going to let him touch me. " Oh, what to do?" I thought in a panic as I raced down the busy London streets. I ignored all the disapproving looks from the strangers that passes me by. " Christen, you're only making this harder for yourself!" Mr. Todd roared as he chased me. In a blind attempt to get away from him, I turn in a corners and began to sprint. " You need to shake him off!" I thought desperately.

I began to run, but stumbled as my dress danced with my feet. " Blast this bloody thing! I could run better if I didn't have this beast hanging around my legs!" I huffed as I hiked my dress up to an immodest height. I made a huge mistake in going down this alleyway. It was full of garbage and slums. I was getting close to the border of the run down side of London. I couldn't help but cringe as I saw a slummy sitting down, begin to look me up and down, a huge grin on his face. " Hey beauty, why don't you stay?" he asked as he reached for my ankle. I gave out a little cry as I dodged him. " Sorry sir, but I'm in a rush!" i screeched as I tipped over a garbage can. " That should slow him down" I thought as I took another turn.

My whole life flashed before my eyes at what I saw: a dead end. I turned around and was about to run when I heard grunts of a man. Panic and adrenaline took seize of my mind and body. Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped into a big piles of boxes. I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths in order to slow down my breathing. I put a hand over my mouth as I heard foot steps coming to the mouth of the ally. It was silence for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing that made the silence bearable was the deep ragged breath of Mr. Todd. I felt shivers begin to play up and down my spine as I heard the deep voice of Mr.Todd piercing the silence. " Ah love, I know your in hear. You gave me quite the chase, I thought I almost lost you for a moment. No worries now. Now, why don't you be a good lil girl and come back home now?" he spoke as he began to enter the ally.

Fear and anger and clawing at my insides like a wild beast, ready to escape. Silently, like a thief, I slipped my hand into my stockings and brought out my little letter opener. I had sharpened it over the months. It now had a lethal point on it. I just crouched there, waiting for my chance to run for it. I felt like an predator, ready to pounce. I watched him with amusement as he turned and viciously kicked some boxes on the other side of the ally. He gave a weary sigh as I just stood there, back facing me.

" You know Christen, this is getting very old. I will find you, you know that as well as I do. When I find you, I will bring you back kicking and screaming. You won't be having any mercy from me" he said in a low voice as he turned quickly and his heels and began to swiftly walk towards me. I had to get out now. It was now or never. If I waited, he would surly catch me. I waited until the count of three. " Ok, take a deep breath. You can and you WILL out run him!" I told myself as I clutched onto my knife. It wasn't as nice as Mr. Todd's friends, but I felt protected with it. " One...two...THREE!" I shouted in my mind as I gathered up my skirts and swiftly began to run.

I quickly turned back to see what Mr. Todd's reaction was. He had a mix of confusion anger at first, but soon the look of pure excitement ran across his face as he began to chase me. I turned my head back and picked up speed. I felt my breast go up and down with fear and my breath becoming ragged. I was ahead by along shot. Just then, I felt a shooting pain run up my leg as I stumbled on the uneven pavement. I quickly caught myself and began to run. I barley even got any where near the open of the ally way when I felt something snake around my waist. It was Mr. Todd. He had took the chance of me stumbling advance on me. I began pounding and beating this arm with my fist. He switched positions and grabbed my wrist and turn forced me to look at him. His chest was moving up and down in a quick beat he tried to catch his breath.

His hair was all wild and unattainably curly, as sweat plastered some strands to his face. I looked into the blackness of his eyes defiantly. As soon as he caught his breath, a smile played across his face. He was clearly mad. " Well, 'ello again my lil' turtledove" he said in a raspy voice" Couldn't stay away from me could you?" I just stared at him in disbelief and shock. Before I knew it, I brought my other hand up, ready to stab him. I gave out a angry cry as he grabbed my hand with his other free hand and stopped me. I tried to bring it down, but he was to strong. Instead, he slammed me against the wall of the ally, blocking anyone else from seeing me.

He began to squeeze my wrist hard. I gritted my teeth as I tired to keep a hold on it. It felt like he was breaking every bone in my hand! After a while I finally gave up and dropped the blade. I could already feel the bruise starting to emerged.

" There now, that's a good girl" he said with a chuckle. I shook my head to clear view from the rouge hair that was glued to my face with sweat. It had fallen out of its horse tail some time ago. He just smiled at me. " Let me go! I will never come back to you!" I screamed as I tried to fight my way free. " I nevered belonged to you! I am not your property! He laughed as he gathered both my hands in one of his strong ones, revealed his friend and brought it up to my neck. I felt myself shudder. I dared only to take shallow breaths since the blade was so close to my neck.

He smiled as he drank in my fear. He lightly brought the blade across my neck. I squeezed my eyes closed as i waited for the pain to come. It never did. I opened my eyes. I could feel and see the blade striking my neck, but i didn't see any blood. If I tried to do what he was doing right now, I would've already been dead. " He truly is a master of the art of the blade" I thought as I stood there in wonderment as my breast heaved up and down. He gave me a smile and stopped. He slowly leaned froward to my ear.

" You are wrong" he said in a husky voice. " From the beginning when you came into Mrs.Lovett's shop you where mine, from the time you where born you where mine. You belong to me. I don't take kindly to lose things that belong to me." As he said this, he began to push my body with his own. I could feel his strength exuding from him. He felt so good again my cold aching body. All I wanted to do right now was just give in, to let him claim me. The thought of him being my master made my shiver.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. _I_ gave out a yelp as I tried to move, but couldn't for his body was on me and his friend at my neck. I turned my eyes and saw Mr. Todd nipping at my neck, then punishingly licking it. I felt my eyes flutter as I felt my hands slowly begin to hold onto his own. I could feel my body beginning to betray me as it slowly and lightly pressed onto his own. I was afraid that he was going to claim me right now, but at the same time I was daring him to. I tilt my neck little to give him more room. I couldn't help but smile a little as he growled into my neck.

Just then, the image of the dying customer, the body parts in the grinder, the insane Mr.Todd came rushing into my head. I felt my anger light up as a gasp escaped into my lips. " I'm letting him win! I shouldn't be doing this, I should be running to the authority's! This man is insane and a murder!" I thought as I roughly began to push at him. i winced as the blade began to cut into my neck. " Stop touching me you murder! You are wrong, I belong to no man!" I screamed as I began to dig my nails into his hand, causing it to bleed. He didn't even notice.

I felt Mr. Todd smile in my neck as he brought his face to my ear. " I know you where enjoying this" he began, " You are giving into me. Why deny me when I can give you pleasure beonyed anything that you have ever experianced? " he whispered as he gently kissed my ear. Before I could protest, he brought the blade harder to my neck to silence me.

"I can make you scream out my name in pure agony and pleasure. I can make your hips buckle and make you arch your back to get closer to me. I will make you beg for me to be you lover. Your virginity is mine" he said in a rough tone of voice as he slowly brought his face to mine. I felt my face flush as the area between my legs began to throb. I could only image being in bed with this monster. As a virgin, I never knew pleasure, and the pleasure he was offering me sounded absolutely delicious. but, something inside my pulled me back from him, not allowing me to give in. Something inside me just wanted to spit in his face, to turn him in as the crook that he was, and I was planning on sticking with that side. He brought me out of my thoughts as he roughly jerked me away from the wall.

" I WILL bring you back to the shop, even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so" he spat at me as hi face wisted into anger.

" Your barking mad! Your a bloody loon! I screamed as i tried to yank my hands away from him. His only pleased him even more. " The more you resist, the more I'm going to be rough with you" he growled as he began to drag me back to the shop.

Before we could go anywhere, a police man walked by. Quickly, Mr. Todd let go of my hands, but scooted closer to me. " Oy, good-day sir, ma'am" the police officer bellowed in a cheerful voice. " Good-day fine sir" Mr.Todd said as he plastered a fake smile on his face. The police officer's smile quickly left his face as he saw my face. " Ma'am, is every thing alright?" he asked as he walked little closer to use. " NO" "YES" Mr. Todd and i screamed out at the same time. I quickly left the Mr. Todd's side and walked over to the officer's side. Mr. Todd had a huge scowl on his face at this. Obviously he didn't like to be outwitted. " You see sir this man-" I began but was cut off by Mr. Todd. " I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd" he said as he reached out a had to take the officer's, hiding his friend behind his back. The smile returned to the jolly police's face. " Oy, I 'eard obut you. The famous barber of ol Fleet Street. They say that you can shave a man so well, they won't have to shave for months!" the he said as he began to laugh. I shuddered at Mr. Todd's thinned lipped smile. " I wouldn't say that good sir" he said. The police man laughed. " Now now, don't be modest! Your a legend!" I felt my body begin to stiffen. Something wrong was about to happen. I scooted closer to to other way of the ally. The police man notice this and trued his face from Mr.Todd to give me a puzzling look. " 'Ere now, what you-" he began but was soon drowned out by my loud scream as Mr. Todd took advantage of this and slit his throat. He dropped his club and clutched his throat in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. It was the most horrific thins I had ever seen in my. Soon, he slumped to the ground, dead.

Mr. Todd made sure to stay far away from the blood, as not to get anymore on him, but a look of pure excitement crossed his face. He turned his attention on my and gave me a heart stopping smile. " Damn he was annoying. Good thing we are in the rough part of London. Officers are always murdered down here. People will just think a gang grabbed him" he sighed as he finished cleaning his friend with a rag from his pocket. " Now, where were we my pretty? Oh yes, me taking you home!" he said as he reached for me.

Before he could grab hold of me, I was gone, darting down the ally into a crowed place where people could see me. I heard him begin to take pursuit again. ' Another chase? Your going to tire old Sweeney out before he can have some fun with you!" he shouted as he picked up speed. I had to act fast, or else i wouldn't be a virgin for long.

I quickly began to look around and spotted a carriage. Before i knew it, I was inside the carriage yelling out at the driver. " To the edge of town, hurry!" I screamed as I turned to see Mr. Todd almost reaching me. ' Oy, that's our carriage!' a man said as he clutched onto his wife. I gave them a smile. ' I'm sorry, but I need it!" I screamed as i hit the top of the carriage, signaling that I was ready. In a lurch, the carriage began to run. I turned my head out the window to see Mr. Todd almost to my spot. Before he he could reach me and pull me out, the horses began a steady trot. I leaned back against the seat and gave out a loud sigh. Exhaustion racked my body as I felt my eyes droop, and me slipping into the unknown.

* * *

That bastard! First he had the nerve to call me a murderer, as though that justified his actions, bt then he had forced himself onto me. He had touched me in places that only I had right to. He was no better than that filthy Judge or my father. Men were all the same: They were liars and cheaters who only wanted a good fuck. I had been stupid to believe otherwise.

I plunged onward through the streets until I could go no more. I leaned against a nearby wall to catch my breath and placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. My sides ached from all the running and my breast still hurt from when Mr. Todd had pinched me. I had the driver stopped at the edge of town. i paid him and began to run again.

I finally look up.I was slightly surprised to see that this was the very street I had grown up on. In fact, I could easily spot my house in the distance. It was nothing extraordinary: It was a small two-bedroom home with dusty windows and debris littered on the front lawn. It had fallen into an even greater state of disrepair since my absence and I was fairly certain it must have reeked of decay since I had not bothered to remove my father's body. Instead, I had simply hidden it in the closet when the Judge arrived.

Slowly, I began to make my way towards it and the unnatural silence chilled the very marrow of my bones. After what seemed to be an eternity, I stood in front of it, simply staring at it and I could not stop the flow of memories this place inspired in me: Being rocked to sleep by my then kind father…weeping at my mother's death bed… beaten by my father…nearly being raped by my father…and the ruthless murder of my father. Funny, all my bad memories seemed to revolve around my father.

After several more moments, I finally stepped inside. As I had expected, the room stunk of filth and decay though not nearly as bad as the bake house. Other than the dust which had accumulated on the furniture and walls, nothing seemed to have changed. Everything was as it had been before she had left. Like a ghost, I began to wander the empty halls, occasionally peeking into the two bedrooms which, like the rest of house, had not changed.

However, I avoided going anywhere near the broom closet, knowing full well what it was I would find there. Like the saying goes, I thought sardonically, we all have skeletons in our closet. I wondered into the family and stopped. I was bombarded with horrible memories. I gasped as I clutched the table next to me as these memories began to over power me. Still clutching the table, I slowly brought myself over to the couch. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

_Just then, I felt something wet on my hands. I looked up and gave out a small cry. My hands where drenched in blood. I was covered in blood like Mr. Todd. It was my father's. Just then I heard a animal like cry. My attention went to the sent of the room. There, I saw my father's broken body. I could see from where I sat the bones in his body sticking out. I could see it ragged clothing and the scares which they so pitifully hid. But most horrific of all, I could see the whip. The whip was drowned in blood. I tried to turn away, but an invisible force kept my eyes on his body. _

_Just then I felt my body become stiff with fear as I saw the corpse of my father slowly crawling towards me. I shivered for I could hear the bones crunch in his back. He had is head hung low. It looked like something that came from the underworld. The suddenly stopped right in front of me. He began to give out a low moan. I couldn't move, my body was frozen with fear. Just then I let out a blood curdling scream as my father's face looked up at me. His mouth was full of flys and his eye sockets with maggots. The skin on his face was peeling off. I felt myself begin to sob as he moved his face closer to mine. He was only an inch away from me when he suddenly stopped. I began to gag at the stench of his breath. He smelled like a 1000 corpse. Just then, my heart froze over with fear as he began to speak in a unearthly voice. " You are just like him...you murderer" he wheezed. He gave out a loud crackle as the flys flew out of his mouth and over came me._

* * *

I quickly jerked my head out of my hands as I screamed. I quickly looked around and was greeted by nothingness. Nothing had happened. It was all in my head. I was going insane. " I'm insane...like him" I gasped as I quickly moved out of that room. I ran to my room and stopped. It was so bare, like I had left it. I slowly stepped inside and began to look around. The walls where still the same, chipped elbowed paint, the floors where moldy and green. I sighed as I slowly sat down in the middly of the floor.

My mother use to always come into my room, even when I was old, and read to me. I couldn't help but weep for her. Just then the memory of her comforting me camp into my mind. I was fourteen. I was In my room, crying when my mother came in.

"_What is the matter my lil' pet?" she asked as she quickly sat down on my bed and received me in her arms. She began to sooth me by stroking my hair and whispering to me reassuringly. Finally, once I had calm down enough, I told her what was wrong. " I feel so alone. Everyone hates me because I am different from them. The girls hate me because I'm not a proper lady like them, and because I'm not rich, the boys hate me because I won't let them in my dress. But the worst of all is that papa hates me! He hates me because I do not wish to marry!" I began a new wave a tears as I buried my face in my mother's bosom. She pulled me away gently and wiped my tears away. " Shhh now, no one hates you. you are diffident in your own special way lil' bird!" she whispered. Before I could say anything, she gently put a finger up to my mouth and began to sing._

_**( This song is called: Don't Close Your Heart: by HIM)**_

**I know how it feels to be on your own  
In this cruel world where hearts are bound to turn to stone  
Where you are alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain any more  
You're too numb to believe in  
In anything**

**Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down**

**I know how easy it is to let go  
Surrender to despair lurking at your door  
To lose your soul and all your feelings  
Strength all gone  
And so many things left unsaid  
And deeds undone  
You've stopped caring  
'cause it's all in vain**

**Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down**

**You are so alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain**

**Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Baby just don't close your heart  
Darling don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Just don't let me down**

_" Listen to me, you shall one day find a boy that you love so much. You are stubborn and you will not admit to your feelings and that will be your downfall" she said as she tucked me into my bed. Once settled in, she leaned down and gave me a kiss on my lips. " Good-night" she said with a warm smile as she closed my door, leaving me alone in the dark._

I sighed as I stood up from the floor. That had been many years ago. I turned around to leave when something caught my eye. I slowly walked to the corner and picked up the item that had been abandoned. It was a small blanket. My face lit up at the sight of this. It was my blankie. I received it when I was just a babe. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled. It smelled just like her, just like cinnamon. Unconsciously, I walked out of the room and out side. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of thunder. I looked up and was greeted by the sight of a angery sky. It looked like the sky was about the cry. I shrugged this off. Rain never bugged me before.

Just then, the thought of Toby came into my mind. I was doing the most wickedest thing a human could be to him right now. I felt guilty. He must be worrying sick about me. He must be wondering if I'm safe, if I'm doing fine, even if I'm alive. A twang of guilt stuck my heart as I began to walk over to my favorite place to sit. It was a rock that was in the middle of the field. I slowly sat down on top of it.

I began to wonder weather Mrs.Lovett missed me yet. I know she never really liked me, just my help. Even thought we never got along well, she still felt like family to me. That all changed though. I can never trust her again. How she made people into pies made you sick. I felt myself empty my stomach. I ate one of her pies, I ate human flesh. I shuddered once I was finished.

What really bugged me was that she always thought I was in competition with her over Mr. Todd's affection.

The thought of Mr. Todd made my blood boil. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't help but feel happy, triumphant even. I had outwitted him. I had won the war.

Something inside me tugged to go back to him. I quickly snuffed that. " I will not go back to him, my tail between my legs. I will not give him the satisfaction of giving into him!" I spat as I looked around. " Damn you Christen,you need to go back, you have no where else to go! Stop being so stubborn. He may be a murder, but you love him" a small voice nagged at me. I shook my head in a fury. " NO! I can't love him! He is a murder, he kills people! How could I love a monster like that?" I though, fighting with myself. The little voice answered my question for me. " Because, you are just like him. You and him are alike. you both have blood staining your hands." I gave out a defiant cry as I jumped up and threw the blanket on the ground. "I don't love him!" I screamed out into the air. The image of him kissing me jumped into my brain. His hot, soft lips on top of mine was overwhelming. I could still feel them on me. I could still taste him, spicy and wild. I gave out a loud groan as I remembered how he rubbed my thigh. It was so wrong, but I didn't care. It felt so good. I shook my head as I began to twirl around. " NO! You can't think of him that way!" I thought. Just then, before I could stop, I began to sing my affections for my murderer.

( this song is called: All Around me: By Flyleaf)

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

I slowly unlaced my shoes. I reached up to my hair and undid its binding. I gave my head a good shake. i smiled as I felt the soft curls curtain my face as I began to sing.

**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

Barefooted, I stepped onto the rock and stretched my arms up above my head. I felt a smile creep on my face.

**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**

I moved my head from side to side as I twirled my arms. I gave out a sigh as I felt the stormy wind tug playfully at me. It tasseled with my hair and clothing. It was about to rain. Ignoring all that was around me, I continued to sing my heart.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

Just then, there was a crack of lighting, soon followed by the rumble of thunder. The sky, boated, realised its tears onto the world. I just stood there, becoming soaked to the bone. This was how I looked like when I first came into Mrs.Lovett's shop. My smile widen as I jumped up and down, arms outstretched to the heavens. I began to twirl around as my songs controlled me.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**

I stopped dancing and jumped down off the rock, soaked. The rain and soaked me to my marrow. I shook my head and gave a small giggle as I gathered my things and began to walk to the house. I felt my heart froze as I stared at the horse and carriage in front of my house. Without even thinking, I darted to the front door of the house. I swung the door open and froze.

There, sitting on the sofa with the fire lit, was none other than judge Turpin. He was sipping a cup of tea. he turned his old eyes to me and smiled. " Well, looked like you got caught in the rain' he laughed as he motion for me to sit. ' Please sit." I scowled at him as I began to walk backwards. I felt myself bump into something and turned to see the beadle there, giving me a smile only a pervert would know. " No thank you, I will stand" I hissed. " Just what are you doing here, how did you know where I was at?" I asked. The judge smiled. " A little servant told me that you where headed off to Fleet Street. I must say, you gave me the slip, but that will soon be over since I am placing you under arrest for assault against a judge" he said as he motion for the beadle.

I felt cold, harsh iron cuffs placed on my wrists. I looked at the judge in anger, That stupid lil maid, knew she'd squeal" I thought in anger. " Yes, assault. don't think I haven't forgotten our little meeting in the market" the judge leered at me. I fought against the cuffs but it was in vain. He got up from his place, doused out the fire, and walked over to me. ' Now, I am willing to forget the charges, but, there is one thing, you will have to be my mistress" he said with a horrid grin. " I felt my mouth drop in a surprised O. Why was it that every man whantedmy purity? " I do deserve you, after all, you did embarrass me in front of everyone: the judged chuckled as he cupped my cheek. I moved my face out of his grasp. This only made her laugh. ' Come, beadle, bring our guest and her belongings.

It's time to leave this filth before it is condemned. I felt my heart sink. " What? You can't destroy this place, It's my home!" I screamed as I lurched forward at the judge, only to be held back by his lackey. The judge smiled over his shoulder at this. " It was your home" he said as he began to walk to his carriage. " Johanna will be pleased that she now has a new play mate" the judge laughed as his lackey dragged me out into the carriage kicking and screaming. I felt my vision blurred with tears as I took my last glimpse of my house before I was shoved into the carriage and taken away.

* * *

A/U: Ouch...hehe didn't see that coming now didn't you? Now what do you think about this next idea? the judge taked her to his house, and there Christen befriends Johanna and plans her escape. Well, that night she gets there, the judge trysto monkey around with her ( u know what im talkin about). so refuses and so he grabs her by the hair and yanks her back thJohanna's room and find he packing up. So...he sends them both to Boggs.

While that is happening, Todd and Mrs. Lovett worry about Christen. They worry and prepare for the police to come. Poor toby, he is like dying. So then Anothy comes and tells them about Christen and Johanna.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter_**

**WOW...Long time right? Srry, I have been really busey with bf trouble**

I was awoken by a sudden harsh jerk as the carriage stopped. I felt groggy and disoriented. Snippets of what just happened a couple of hours ago slowly began to come back to me. I remembered walking into my house and finding the vile Judge in my house, being slapped in iron cuffs and dragged away from my beloved home. " How did this all begin anyways?" I thought as I slowly pushed myself up. I winced as I felt a sharp pain dig into my wrists. I looked down and was greeted by cruel cuffs kissing my wrists.

" Oh, that's right, that blasted Mr. Todd!" I silently seethed as I began to remember him chasing me. I couldn't forget how insane he looked, that animal hunger in his eyes as I looked at him. I shuddered at the memories. I felt a little prick on my neck as I turned my head and was greeted by the sight of Judge Turpin watching me. He had a small horrid smile on his face. " Well, you finally decided to join the world of the living" he said in a deep voice as he continued to watch me. I couldn't help but scowl at him.

" My, you are quite beautiful when you sleep" he said as he leaned forward out of his seat across from me. He stopped just an inch before me. " Your even more beautiful when your awake" he said as he placed a hand on my thigh. I let out a hiss as I pulled away from him.

This only made him laugh. " My my, someone has claws out, but not to worry my dear, we shall soon get rid of that problem" he said as he opened the door and waited for me to get out. " Ain't you coming?" he asked as he raised one of his grey eyebrows up. " Over my dead body!" I hissed as I bared my teeth at him like some beast. "If it weren't for these damn cuffs, I would've already launched at him and rip his throat out with my teeth" I thought as I felt a angry growl escaped my lips.

He only smiled at this. " That won't be necessary" he said as he stepped out. In a minute his beadle took his place by the door. " Now miss, it will go alot easier if you just obey" he said with a little smirk. I shuddered at this. " Well, here is one thing the judge should know about me since we are going to spend so much time together" I began as I growled at him. The beadle's smile grew bigger. " Do tell,my dear" he said. I sat there for a moment, a smile of my own creeping of my face. " I'm not one who obeys" I said in a whisper.

I prepared myself as the beadle lurched forward and grabbed me by my waist. I began to kick and scream and bite as I clawed at him. He swore as he changed his grip on my wrist to the chain on my cuffs. I let out a yelp of pain as he yanked me out of the carriage like a villain.I pulled back and dragged my feet as he began to yank at my cuffs, dragging my closer to the prison that would be my home. I let out a little screech of pain as the iron cuffs bit into my wrists like hungry animals. " You wouldn't be in so much pain if you would just come quietly!" spat the beadle as he gave the cuffs a good hard yank. I bit my lips and still resisted even though I felt a sweet, warm trickle began to fall from my wrists. Just then, a motion caught my eye. I tossed my head to rid my vision of the rouge hair that placed itself there and looked up. There in a window, was a beautiful young lady.

She had honey colored hair and a ivory colored complexion. I just stared at her for a moment. " I have seen her somewhere" I thought as I recalled seeing her. I just looked at her as she watched me in pity and shock. " The judge gave me a play mate, how caring of him" I muttered under my breath. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I sharp pain cut through my body. I don't know how long it took, but I was finally looking at the front door of the house that I thought I left behind for good. The beadle, panting and wiping his head with a pocket scarf, turned to look at me with a annoyed smile. " Her yer are miss, your new home" he panted as he viciously pushed me inside.

I stumbled and fell. A shocking pain racked though my arms as I just laid there on the ground. "Get up now! Won't have you laying there on the ground like some slave!" he spat as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me up. I just bit my lip and took it. I wouldn't even dare give him the pleasure of hearing me cry. " Well, your lord is very gracious to his guest if this is how they are greeted" I spat as I licked the blood of my lips from biting my lip.

Just then I received a hard slap across the face. " Now, your not a guest to him, your more of a...entertainment" the beadle began as he called for one of the maids. " You see, he gave it to me to..declaw you. Although it pains me to cause harm on such a beautiful lady like yourself, I am my duties" he said as he gave me a look of mock pity. " That is quiet enough teaching for today" I heard the gruff voice of the judge say as he walked into the room. He had been standing there, watching the whole time. I felt my blood boil as I lurch forward again at him, but was stopped short for the beadle still had a good chunk of my hair in his fist. I let out a hiss of pain as he yanked me back.

The judge only laughed at this. " How unfortunate it is to have to do this to you my dear, but I am a gentleman of a high standards and I won't be having some rebellious little wretch in my home" he said as he gently cupped my chin in his hand. I stared at him straight in the eyes, anger just clawing in my insides, ready to escape. The judge began to bring his head closer to me as he tighten his grip on my chin. Before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine. I screamed in his mouth as I tried to pull away, put couldn't for he held me. I felt a shiver run down my spin in disgust as he forced his tongue inside of my mouth, exploring and dominating it.

" No! Stop you bastard!" I thought as I desperately began to pull away from him. Just then, the thought of Mr.Todd came inside of my mind. I couldn't help but remember his kiss. It was rough and dominating. I remembered how his lips tasted sweet and spicy at the same time I remembered how warm and soft they where as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring like the judge was doing right now. Then I realised how much I longed for him, how much I wanted him. I wanted his hands all over me, I wanted his tongue tasting me.

I was viciously pulled out of my thoughts as the judge groaned in my mouth, just as Mr. Todd had. I just realised then that I loved his kiss much more than the judge. I craved it. The judge's was wet and sloppy. His lips where cracked and dry, as he tasted like rum. " This ends now!" I thought as I quickly moved my leg upward in a hard thrust. Everyone gasped as the judge roughly ended the kiss and crumpled to the grown like a rag doll, clutching his privates. I heard all the maids gasp and begin to spread what just happened as the beadle roughly pushed me away and ran to his master. " Ah sire, are you alright?" he asked in a panicky voice as he hoisted him up. The judge, gathering what was let of his dignity, shooed the beadle away.

" I'm fine you idiot!" he hissed as he looked at me what looked like with hate and excitement. " Yes, I am going to give you a fight. I won't submit to you" I thought as I glared at him. " You, he said as he awkwardly walked towards me, " You little wretch! How dare you insult me in my own home! I took you in and this is how you repay me? By embarrassing me?" he barked as he roughly slapped me in my face. Today just wasn't my day. " Quite frankly sire" I said like it was poison, " I didn't want to come here. You FORCED me to come against my own free will. So, this is what you bargain for" I said with a smile. That earned me another slap. The judge just glared at me, face reddened and blotchy. " Beadle, I think it's time you showed our...guest to her room" he barked as he never took his eyes off me. Before the beadle led me to my room I wiped to the judge " I will not be your mistress" and left him there, standing like a fool.

* * *

"Toby, hurry up with those pies!" came the shrill voice of Mrs. Lovett as she quickly picked up an empty tray to refill. Ever since Christen left, it had been nothing but hell. The customers were getting more rowdy and demanded that they get their orders quicker. There was no way that this could go on for much longer. Toby sighed as he obeyed. He really missed Christen.

--

He beckoned the man into the chair and proceeded with the usual activities. Once he felt that his blade had been sufficiently sharpened, he lathered the man's face and swiftly slit the gentleman's throat. He noted with amusement as he attempted to stifle the flow of blood with his fingers as a horrible gurgling sound issued from his throat. After several more seconds of this, his fingers went limp and fell to his sides as his eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling they could no longer see.

For possibly the millionth time, Sweeney put his foot on the pedal that would then send the cadaver careening to the bake house below. He wiped his hands as though to clean them of some imaginary dust, and absent-minded began to wipe the blood from his blade. It wouldn't do for his customers to think that he was a raving lunatic, or worse, a murderer.

Inevitably, his thoughts wandered to Christen. He sneered nastily at the thought of the wretched girl and how she had managed to evade him. Though he knew it to be only a matter of time before she came rushing through that door into his open arms. He smirked at the thought. Of course, he couldn't simply allow her previous actions to go unpunished. Oh no, he would make sure the wench got what she deserved. This and several other thoughts raced through his mind as he stared out at the night sky.

(Pain by: Three Days Grace)

--**Pain lyrics**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**

He walked over to the mirror. He felt a rush of excitement rush throw his body as he looked at himself. He was covered in blood. The blood stained his close and drowned his hands. He knew Mrs. Lovett was getting mad at him for not being carefull, for she had to wash the blood at of his clothes. He didn't care, he would never give such a pleasure as being drenched in blood up. He was going to make Christen pay for refusing him.

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**

He left the mirrior and went to sit down in his chair. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He knew he was hard already. Just the thought of the lil snake did that to him. He closed his eyes just for a moment. he was overwhelmed in what happened next. There, arching her back was Christen. She had he neck tilted backwards as sweat drenched her pale face. She had a look of pleasure and pain on her face. He was absently stroking himself. He felt his body jerky whenhe heard a loud moan esaping her lips. " Oh Sweeny, yes, oh deeper!" she screamed as she dug he nails into his already bleeding back. He heard himself let out a loud graoan.

**I know  
That you're wounded  
You know That I'm here to save you  
You knowI'm always here for you  
I know  
That you'll thank me later**

**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

Just then he was jolted out of his maughty thoughts when he heard a bell ring. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a big haughty pkump man. He saw Sweeny and gave him a beaming smile. " Mr. Sweeney Todd I presume?" he said with a chuckle. Sweeney didn't answer him but just continued to stare. " I'm here for a slight trimming" the man laughed as he walked over to the chair. Sweeney reluntanly got up and gave the man a plastered on smile. " Oh, please sir, sit" he laughed as he took the man's belongings and wrapped the drap across his necl. " Mrs. Lovett is going to be please about this" he thought as he began to lather the mans face. " Let's begin" he said as he took out his friend.

I allowed the Beadle to lead me to the bedroom though I did not like it one bit. Several maids shuffled past and I could feel their eyes burning holes into the back of my head as we passed. I caught one staring at me with digust. I gave her a smile and winked at her. This made her turn scarlett with shame. It seems that news travels fast around here, I thought with a smirk. However, they could simply be ogling my blood red eyes and pale skin. Having spent so much time at Mrs. Lovett's had made me forget how often strangers would gape at my eyes and the pallor of my skin. In fact, more than once, people would ask if I was a vampire. I could barely restrain a chuckle at the thought. I just wanted to yell I'M NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!

My musings were cut short by a sharp rap as the Beadle knocked on a large wooden door. No sooner than he had knocked, the door swung open to reveal the same girl I had seen staring down at me as I was dragged into the house. I was in awe at her beauty. She had very pale skin – though not nearly as white as mine – long blond hair that fell in luscious waves down her back and clear blue eyes that reflected innocence. I was suddenly suspicious as to why such a beautiful young girl resided in this monster's home. She couldn't be any older than eighteen.

Her eyes widened as they took in my haggard appearance, as well as the bruises on my face from having been slapped repeatedly. However, she seemed to recoil slightly as her blue eyes met my red ones. After several seconds, she tore her gaze from me and turned to the Beadle with a small smile and bow. " Don't degrade yourself by bowing to this...pig" I spat as I glare at her with disgust. She flinced at my stare. I gave out a anger growl as I felt a hard slap on my head. " Silence you! Mind your tounge!" the beadle said as he turned his nasty smile to her.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked in a soft, lilting voice that had a tint of fear.

The Beadle smiled in return, although I noticed as his eyes raked over the girl's body. "I would like to introduce you to your new roommate."

I glared at him as he gave me a rough shove. " You bloody bastard, don't you ever touch me!" I screamed as I spat in his face. A look of rage came across his face as he raised his fist to strike. To my surprise the girl stood right infront of me. " That is quite enough" she said in a steely voice. I looked to the girl and she gave me a small pitiful smile.

He just glared at me. "Do make yourself at home, my dear," said the Beadle bemusedly as he turned to walk down the hallway. "You will be here for quite some time."

I would have killed him then and there if it hadn't been for the bloody handcuffs still on my wrists. I settled for sticking my tongue out at him and I turned to see the girl stifling a chuckle behind her hand. She smiled warmly at me and suggested that I should enter the room. I thanked her and moved into the large bedroom.

"Hello, my name is Johanna, pleased to meet you," she said with hand extended.

"Likewise, my name is Christen. Umm…I would shake your hand but as you can see, I'm rather…tied up at the moment." I let out a small chuckle at this.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She moved towards the bureau and removed from it a rather large gold key which she then used to unlock those God forsaken cuffs. They clanged noisily to the floor and I began to rub the raw skin where the cuffs had cut into my skin.

"Thank you," I said as I began to rub my wrists. " Blasted bloody thing. These lil bugars almost cut my hands off they did" I cussed as I continued to growl. She just flushed scarlet from my language. I turned and gave her a wicked grin. " Oh, pardon my frech your ladyship" I said with a mock bow. This made he look down and clentch her hands.

With a smile and extended my hand for her to take. " Nice to meet you. I'm not very good with people I don't know" I said. She smiled nervously as though she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if that would be the best idea.

"If you don't mind my asking," she began in a polite voice as she played with the pendant around her neck but I cut her off.

" Before you ask, no I'm not a vampire" I said. She had a look of panic on her face. " I'm sorry forgive me" she said as she played with her hair. " I was only going to ask you why your eyes are red.

A little pang of guilt struck me. Here I was attacking this young lady and all she wants to do is help. In a soft voice i answered, "Honestly, I don't know. My mother told me I inherited my pale skin and curly hair from grandmother, but my eyes were a mystery. She used to tell me they made me special…."

I trailed off as I suddenly became overwhelmed in thoughts of my late mother. Her soft voice as she sung me to sleep…her radiant smile…her beautiful eyes filled with tears of happiness. And of course, the horrible images as she lay sick in her death bed. I frowned at this and I fought to restrain the tears which prickled beneath my eyelids. I took in a great breath and quickly regained my composure.

I looked up at Johanna who seemed to have sensed my sudden change in personality and had thought it best to remain silent.

"Come on," she said as she stood from her place on the bed, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Finally, about time I got this fuck off of me!" I smiled at her.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why are you here, Johanna

"Why are you here, Jojo?" I said using my nickname for the girl. I couldn't help but ask curiously as the girl tended to my wounds. She frowned slightly and met my gaze with sad eyes.

"My mother died when I was an infant. The judge is my wonderful adopted father. He would never hurt anyone! She said with a small smile.

"Poor fool. So innocent!" I thought as I stared at her. She honestly didn't know how much of a monster her father really was. She smiled lightly and continued to heal my wounds. I stared at the opposite wall absent-mindedly. Somehow, I doubted that the Judge had taken in a beautiful girl out of the kindness of his heart. The thought alone brought a chuckle to my lips. Johanna stared at me curiously before resuming her work with a slight shake of her head and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I winced slightly as she prodded a rather tender bruise on my arm. She looked up with concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I injure you?" she asked apologetically.

"Damn straight you did!" I hissed at I yanked my arm away from her. A look of fear and hurt crossed her eyes. " Im…Im sorry. Im not use to having friends" I muttered. She gave me a smile. " It's alright I don't mind" she said as she began to sooth my wound.

Once she was done, she led me into her bedroom and began to riffle through her closet, searching for a dress in my size. As I stared at the lovely window seat, I could not help but think what a marvelous view it must provide of the bustling street below. I stared lovingly at the tiny specks in the dark, seeming to glow like diamonds in the night sky. I was instantly reminded of the many nights spent gazing at those same stars with my mother several years ago. I sighed contentedly as I recalled her soft fingers running through my hair as we lay on a thick, woolen blanket, situated beneath a full moon. A little little chirp captured my attention. It was a little sparrow in a cage. It was brown and speckled. It was a beautiful things. It looked at me with sad, bead size eyes. I opened the cage and cupped the little creature in my hands. Before anyone knew what happened, I opened the window and set the creature free, watching with awe as it soared on wings. I heard a small little gasp. I turned around and saw the shock on Johanna's face.

"Things shouldn't be caged. They should be free to fly with nature" I said with a stern look of pity and anger.

Johanna coughed lightly.

"Do you like this one?" she asked hopefully turning the conversation back on the dress.

In her hand she held a stunning dress of red velvet with black lace embroidery along the hem and plunging neckline. I was struck speechless.

"I love it!" I exclaimed with glee. She smiled and handed me the dress. I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the ground. However, as I did so, I could not shake the eerie feeling that we were being watched. I looked around but there was no one in sight. "I feel like eyes of the dead are watching me" I thought as I felt a shiver run up and down my body. I shook myself mentally and quickly slipped into the red dress. "I'm being silly. No one can see us!" I thought with a chuckle. My attention went back to my blood bathe body.

It was quite comfortable and fit snuggly around my chest. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied by the sight that met my eyes. The dress accented my slender figure and the color brought out my eyes. I turned to Johanna with a smile.

" Reow, looks stunning" I purred as I licked my lips in a playful mood. "Yes_ you are_ "said a small voice. I quickly turned around. "Did you hear that?" I growled. Johanna looked at me with surprise. "Nothing at all!" she said with shock. I gave out a growl and turned around and smiled again. "I was rather hoping you would like it," she began cheerily. "It goes so well with your eyes."

I nodded in affirmation and went to take a seat on the large bed. An awkward silence proceeded as I looked all about the lavish room. Johanna moved towards the window seat and gracefully sat down as she quietly observed the various pedestrians. Finally, several moments later, I couldn't stand this.

"ARHHHHHHHH! I screamed as I got up, startling poor Johanna. "I feel trapped. I feel like the four walls are closing in on me! I was close to hysteria.

"Hush love hush" She cooed as she place a gentle arm on me, beckoning me to sit. I obeyed her. I let out a sigh. "How can you stand this? Don't you feel trapped?" I hissed.

"I see you're a wild spirit" she said as the corners of her lips pulled down into a latent frown and her blue eyes seemed to harden as she turned to stare out the window. The moon reflected off of her fair skin rather majestically.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact," she spoke bitterly. "The Judge will not allow me to step one foot outside of this place. He says it is too dangerous."

"He is right" I said. "London is dangerous. It's like a predator waiting for its prey." "Oh you and him are the same!" she screamed as she glared at me. I just stared her down, anger controlling my motions. "Sit down and shut up!" I screamed. All the color drained from her face. "Listen you lil twit! I know London is dangerous. I had to fight tooth and nail to survive when my family did not! You can not just go out there like this!" I screamed at her, eyes a muddy brown. She cowered from me.

"But that will soon change. I will be free" she said resolutely. I raised a curious brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked apprehensively.

A faint blush decorated her cheeks and she averted her eyes; she began to fiddle with the material of her blue gown. I silently urged her to continue.

"Well, a young sailor has promised to take me with him when his ship leaves," she said happily. I could not help but be amazed by her stroke of good luck.

Anger forgotten, I felt joy for her that she could leave this hell hole. "Marvelous! I said joyously. "What is his name?"

"His name is Anthony," she said his name lovingly and I could not keep the slight smirk off my face.

"Secretly? My my arnt we the vixen! I laughed. "How long?"

"We've been courting for four months!" she squealed.

"When will he be coming?" I asked curiously.

"He will be coming for me tomorrow night," she answered excitedly. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Though I was quite happy for the girl - it was clear she had led an unhappy life as she prohibited by the Judge from wandering outdoors - I could not help but feel slightly depressed. How was I going to get out of this hell hole?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the small voice of Johanna. "Christen, have….have you ever been in love?" she asked. I felt my heart grow cold at the question. Have I been in love? I mean the connection I had with Sweeney couldn't be love could it? I was thrown back to the memory of his being. I felt safe when I was around him, like no harm could come to me. I felt like I found my soul mate. But then, that wonderful feeling was shattered when I found out he was a blood craved lunatic. My soul felt like it was devoured by darkness.

Johanna seemed to sense my sadness and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," I said, though it was quite clear by my tone of voice that I was not. I was hit by a sudden idea as I stared at the young girl, though I was reluctant to ask.

"Johanna," I began hesitantly. "Do you think - that is to say…would Anthony be able to take me along as well?"

"Why yes, of course!" she replied as she grasped my hands. "I'm sure he would not mind. He is so kind."

I smiled with relief. "Thank you so much." I can finally be free from this prison. I can be away from the demon that I was in love with.

There was a sharp knock at the door and my sudden happiness melted into anger and dread. Johanna quickly moved towards the door and greeted the Beadle with a small smile and a curtsy.

"What can I do for you?"

"The Judge has sent for the girl, if you please," he said with a sly smile. I held my breath as I moved towards the open door and gave Johanna one last thankful smile as I grudgingly allowed the rat-like man to lead me away. He grabbed my upper arm roughly as he steered me in the direction of what I recognized to be the dining room. I yanked my arm out of his disgusting grasp. "Touch me old man and I will rip your heart out with my teeth!" I growled, much to his displeasure. "You are lucky that the Judge asked me to bring you to him without harm, or I would just teach you where your place is!" he snarled as he grasped my rump. I let out a loud screech as I smacked the man. "You dirty man!" I yelled. He growled and was about smack me when I yelled "The judge wants me safe remember?!" I gave a A wicked smile as his face turned red. Many of the servants paused momentarily to stare. It was quite annoying.

"You will be joining Judge Turpin for dinner," he said in that annoying voice of his as he openly stared at my bosom. I instantly found myself wishing that Johanna had not given me a dress with such décolletage. "Eyes up here sir!" I spat as I grabbed his chin up. He had a sly grin on his face. "My, the judge will be pleased" he grinned at me. Undoubtedly, this would only make the filthy Judge desire me even more. I grimaced at the thought of those dirty hands anywhere near my body." Oh, all cold and clammy oh ew!" I shuddered. I suddenly imagined Sweeney's strong hands roaming the length of my body, those dexterous fingers fondling my breasts through the material of my clothing. Him pinching the nipple with his fingers. However, I was snapped from such mischievous thoughts as the Beadle rapped the wooden door noisily.

"Come in," called out the Judge.

The Beadle opened the door and roughly pushed me inside. I turned to glare at him and he flinched slightly as I sensed my usually blood red eyes transforming into the ugly earth brown color, as always happened whenever I was provoked. Turpin cleared his throat from his place at the table and gestured that I should take a seat as well. " I prefer to stand" I hissed. Just then I felt a rough hand shoving me down. I glared at the beadle with hate. "Damn old man, go die!" I though.. I crossed my arms over my chest and simply glared at the perverse man as his Beadle exited the room.

He leered at me and I noticed his eyes as they traveled down to the pale half-moons of my breasts. My blood boiled beneath my very skin and my eyes had not yet returned to their normal burgundy. " Look at me again and I will carve your eyes out with a spoon!" I screamed. The beadle just smiled and left.

"My, don't we look lovely today," he taunted. I resolved to simply keep my mouth shut. This seemed to have the desired effect as his face fell and it was clear that my silence had angered him. I clawed at the arms of the chair, pretending it was the flesh of his eyes.

After several seconds of this tense silence, several cooks entered the room and placed various plates of food atop the large table. The smells were absolutely irresistible. " So hungry" I thought as I licked my lips. I haven't eaten ever since I ran away from home. Home, it wasn't right to give that place such a name, but it has become something like that to me. Slowly I sniffed the wine. It smelt rich with the smell of nutmeg and cinnamon. I didn't sense anything with my sensitive nose. Just then I felt bile rise in my throat as I saw, sitting in the middle of the table, a platter of meat pies. " Get those horrific things out of my sight!" I screamed. The judge, startled motioned for the cook to take the platter away. " I hate those things" I said as I quieted down and began to eat again.

Once we had finished our meals, he bade me follow him to the adjourning room. Various books lined the many walls and in the center was a very comfortable looking couch.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he said in a kindly fashion and I was only too happy to oblige. The dinner had left me feeling quite full and tired. I simply wanted to lie on this couch and have myself a good long siesta. The Judge promptly took a seat at my side, a strange triumphant smile plastered onto his suddenly handsome face. I could not help but smile back at him.

" I feel so relaxed" I cooed at him as I began to giggle.

He placed his hand on my thigh and began to massage it in a way I found most delightful. He did this for several more bliss-filled minutes before he lightly pushed me back onto the couch. " I'm only to glad. A creature of your beauty is not meant for mankind, but for the gods!" He exclaimed. His hand found the zipper at the back of my dress and in the blink of an eye I was bare in only my undergarments. His eyes traveled the length of my body almost hungrily. He began to place several warm kisses on my neck and my back arched slightly with pleasure. I let out a loud moan as I felt myself organism. Then those same wonderful lips were on mine and I responded with a heated fervor. He began to lick my bottom lip, as a plea for entry which I gratefully accepted. I heard him moan loudly as his tongue penetrated my mouth. Just then, I came back to my senses as I felt something hard and long against my thigh. " I felt like this has happened before" I though still in a daze as the judge began his work. Then I realized what I meant. I was disgusted by the judge's hands exploring me. They where cold and clammy, not the warm and callused hands I loved. His lips where wet and cracked, not the soft, spicy kisses I received from my lover. His kisses where sloppy, not at all as rough and clean as that of my friend. Just then I realized I was comparing him to Sweeney. Oh how I longed for his rough callused hands exploring my body, not these horrible clammy ones. How I wished to feel his rough kisses over my body, not the judge's sloppy and soft ones. This immediately brought me back to my senses, and I realized too late that the vile man must have placed something in my drink.

I began to struggle desperately but the Judge roughly pinned my arms above my head and continued his ruthless exploration of my body. He began to grope my breasts and I could not help but shudder with disgust. Though it was clear to me that he had mistaken my shudder of disgust for one of pleasure. "Let go of me you cod!" I screamed as I shut my eyes tightly and delivered a swift kick to what I hoped was his crotch. A sudden outcry of pain was all the answer I needed. I hurriedly picked myself off the couch and pelted towards the open door, but not before grabbing my dress. I quickly slipped into the dress and attempted to navigate my way through the various halls and passages of the mansion.

I am sure it must have been five minutes but I had yet to find a way out of this damned place! I was tempted to simply howl out of frustration, though I quickly deduced that this would not be the wisest thing to do. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I heard a series of swift footsteps nearby.

Before I knew what happened I felt a swift yank to my hair. I gasped as I felt myself slammed to the ground. The beadle gleamed at me. "Thought you could get away you whore? Think again! That lil act of your will cost you dearly he spat as he dragged me back to the judge. The judge had anger in his eyes as he roughly grabbed my arm and led me back to the prison. "You lil wretch! Make a fool of me in my own home?!" he yelled as he swiftly yanked open the door to jojo's room. We both stared at the sight. Johanna turned swiftly around, baggage packed for both of use. "So the rumors are true!" he spat as he threw me to the ground. Johanna quickly ran to my side to help me up. " Sir, a gentlemen knocks before entering a ladies room" she said quietly. The judge gave a horrible laugh. " I see no lady, only a sow and a slut. This is how you repay my kindness?" he asked as he moved forward. "This is how you repay me? by backstabbing me and befriending this slut?" he growled. "She is no slut!" She screamed at him. " I will leave this place!" I was shocked by jojo's courage. The judge just glared at her. " If you do not find my company to your liking then you leave me no choice, both of you to Fogg's Asylum. Maybe then you will find the company there to your liking. With a wave of his arm, the beadle came and laughed as he grabbed both of us and began to force us to our doom. When we got out side I noticed Anthony. "ANTHONY!" I screamed. He looked at me, his smiling disappearing. "Johanna?" he cried. Johanna noticed him and gave a loud sob out. "Help me please!" she screamed as she and I where shoved in a carriage. He began to run to us. "Wait stop!" he cried. It was to late. With one last scream Jojo and I where to Foggs. " Where are you taking her? Tell me or I will-"began Anthony. " YOU DO WHAT BOY KILL ME? HERE I STAND!" The judge yelled laughing and smiling. Anthony shook his head and began to run to the only place he could get help……….Fleet Street.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey peeps! Long Time no see! You mustve forgoten this story by now! I cant belive i let it die! lol

Well ok heres the thing im stumped i need help with this lol

If anyone would like to help go for it!

rockin_ if u want to message me or ask for my myspace if u want lol


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE THIS! IM SORRY! I just broke up with my boyfriend last night. So i was crying all night :(**

**I was listening to the Sweeney Todd Opening theme. ANd I tell ya, It works wonder when you listen to music that goes with what your writing. ENJOY!**

* * *

It has been day's sine Christine ran off. She probably already told the Judge and they are on there way to come get us! "No, she wouldn't turn us in, she is to loyal to me", I though as I ran a hand threw the white streak in my hair.

I looked out the window as I enjoyed the soft gurgling sound of my latest victim's last breaths of air.

It was getting dark out, and soon night would fall upon us again in its dark embrace of sleep.

I don't know why, but a wave of panic struck me. London was a dangerous at night. Very...dangerous. I know Christine can take care of her self, but she has never survived a night in the deep secret side of London before.

And that is what scared me the most. Who knew what kind of creeps and freaks she would encounter. I hope she would be alright, or I would never forgive myself. I would be losing Lucy again.

I bit my lower lip until it bled. I was interrupted by the soft sounds of Mrs. Lovett's feet coming up the stairs to greet me.

I hit the switch and watched as the body was engulfed in the belly of the beast. I wiped my hands off as she came in. I was almost tempted to shut and lock the door before she entered, but I didn't care, for I had other important things to attend to.

She had a look of anxiety and worry pasted on her face like a mask as she walked around gathering the things of the dead mans. "What is it. What is bothering you pray tell?", I asked in a some what sympathetic tone.

She didn't hear me at first as she continued her work at hand. I tenderly put my friend down and grabbed her arm. She gave out a loud gasp as she dropped everything that she had gathered up.

I looked at her for a moment, for I have never seen her worried or scared before. "What is wrong?", I asked in a more stern voice.

She was shaking underneath my touch. "Oh Mr. T!", she cried as she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I tried to pry her off but she was stuck to me. I gave out an angry sigh. This had better not be an excuse to touch me.

"I'm so worried. I'm so worried for Christine. She hasn't been back in days! Why, It's almost been a week! Where is she? We need her here!", she whimpered.

I didn't tell Mrs. Lovett about what had happen between Christine and I, but I think now is the time to tell her. "Mrs. Lovett, I need to tell you something. But first, let go of me you are making it hard for a man to breath!", I snarled as I finally got a good grip and threw her off. She stumbled back a bit before she collected her self.

"Yes, that wasn't proper of me. I'm sorry, Mr. T. Now what were you going to say?", she asked as she smoothed her dress out.

Something suddenly clogged my throat as I tried to tell her. I don't know why I couldn't say anything. I flew into a flashback as my minds eye swirled with images and color and people.

I don't know why, but my mind decided to take me back a few weeks before this all happened.

* * *

_Everything was so familiar. I had no control over my body as I began to walk down to the living room. It was as if i was a puppet and someone was pulling my strings. I walked down into the living room and found Christine, starting into the fire. _

_I would have left her alone if it weren't for that one lone tear that glistened on her cheek. How I long to be that one tear. To be born in her eye, live on her cheek, and die upon her sweet lips seemed like a dream. I knocked gently on the door frame so that my present was made know to her as I hesitantly walked in._

_ She didn't even bother to look up at me as she just stared in the fire. I sat down next to her, not knowing what to say. I was tongue tied with her around me. Without even turning to me she spoke to me in such a small and sad voice. _

_"Mr. Todd, have you ever wonder if living is really worth all this pain?." I closed my eyes as this was spoken. If only she knew. If only she could crawl into my mind and feel what I feel. Then she could truly understand. _

_"Every day of my life", I managed as my voice came out weak. She just closed her eyes and nodded as silence began to make a gap between us. "Why do you ask? What is the matter my turtle dove?", I asked gently as I brushed a rebellious curl behind her small ears. When I was with her, I could feel my heart beating again. _

_I felt....alive, like im actually human. That maybe, I can have something after revenge. She finally turned to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look I had in my eyes when I glanced upon myself in a mirror. _

_They were full of pain and grief. She looked like a lost child, not knowing where to go, where her mother was at. "I've been thinking about leaving, going someplace else", she said so softly that I could barley hear her. I felt a something sharp hit my chest as I heard this._

_ "Why would you leave? You have everything you want right here!" I yelled angrily. She just looked at me and sighed as she slowly got up. " You don't understand, Mr. Todd", she said as she began to walk out._

_ I quickly got up and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Then why don't you explain it to me so I-", I began but stopped. I slowly removed my hand to see it spotted with a thin mist of blood. I looked down and saw her arm covered in poorly wrapped bandages. 'Oh, Christine, why?", I asked as I slowly made her sit down and began to slowly unwrap her arm. _

_I was shocked at what I saw. The cuts were ragged and somewhat deep. Some had already healed, and some were fairly fresh. I got up, went over to the mantle and brought back a piece of cloth. "This will have to do for now since I don't know where Mrs. Lovett leaves her bloody things", I said slowly. _

_I quickly got up and came back with a sponge, and sat down. "I need to clean it", I said gently as I began to purify the wound. She flinched and tried to pull away, but I held firm to her arm. It seemed like she became use to the stinging as she finally stopped trying to pulling away from me. _

_It was silence for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you", she said in a small voice. I just grunted and nodded as I continued with my task at hand. "I hate being in London. _

_The past haunted me everyday of my life. If I was to leave this place, then maybe, maybe I can finally live", she said as she looked away. I finished cleaning and wrapped her arm. I placed the used material onto the ground and cupped Christine's chin so she had to look at me. _

_"Love, I know how you feel. Every day I feel as I a burden is placed upon me aching shoulders. Sometimes I wonder if it is all worth it. But, I just need to keep moving forward. I can't let the past hold me back". _

_As I said this I felt anger and hate. I was a hypocrite. That is exactly I was letting happen to me._

_ She just looked at me for a moment, before she smiled. "Thank you Mr. T", she said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek before getting up and walking away._

__

I still remembered how her lips felt on my cheek. Warm, spicy and safe.

* * *

I was roughly yanked out of my flashback into the real world as I heard The door to the shop open. It was Anthony. He looked ragged and out of breath as he panted. Sweat graced his brow as fear made it known within his eyes.

Something was terribly wrong. Mrs. Lovett came rushing to his side as she gently sat him down in my death chair.

"Why, Anthony what is the matter?", she asked as alarm rose within her. I could feel myself become worried, but I kept my face like stone.

Anthony began to cry a bit as he held his face in one of his hands. The silenced that stretched on after that was the worst kind of torture a man can ever endure.

"Spit it out man!", I yelled, for I could not take the silence any longer. Anthony looked up at me with the same look Christine did.

"The judge", he began as he swallowed back emotion, " The judge had Johanna and Christine and he sent them to Foggs!" Just then I felt everything I had inside me came out.

I came out a loud scream as I strode over to my dressed and swiped all of its contents off to the ground. Mrs. Lovett ran to me and steadied my arm.

" Is this what you were going to tell me?", she asked as concern and betrayal filtered into her eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I was going to tell you that Christine found out about-", I stopped. I didn't want to finish. Mrs. Lovett let out a gasp as she dropped my arm and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Mr. T, we have to find her before she tells everyone. That's why she isn't here, isn't it?", she asked as she walked closer to me. I was only able to nod my head for a moment before I let out a wicked smile.

"That's it!", I shouted, startling both Anthony and Mrs. Lovett. "It's so perfect! Now is the time to strike against the judge!", I laughed. Anthony and just looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you mad?", Lovett asked me. I smiled at her and she gasped. Of course I'm bloody mad. "Anthony and I will go Foggs, pretending to be there on business.

We will go and take Christine and Johanna. You, my dear turtledove will write a letter to the dear Judge telling him we have Johanna here with us. Tobey will take his sweet time delivering the letter, buying us plenty of time to get the girls out. It is brilliant!", I shouted as I grabbed my coast and Anthony arm.

"Come boy, we have work to do!", I shouted as we began to walk out the door. " Ill begin the letter", Mrs. Lovett said she raced down stairs. Everything is being set into order. The judge's fall is nigh.


	31. Chapter 31

Alright. I know U hate me and u dont care for these stories anymore. Just been busy with life

It was cold. I couldn't see anything. It was cold and dark. The whole cart ride here, Jojo and I just held hands, our faces grim and pale. We both did not know what was in store for us. But I can honestly say: I am scared.

We when we arrived, Jojo and I clung to each other like a mother clings to her child. They tried to rip us apart, but we held onto each other more. They finally did pry us apart, but when they did, all hell broke loose. We called for each other and fought our captors. I bit and punched and clawed my captors skin raw. He punched my head a few times, but I just ignored the pain and continued to reach for my Jojo.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when Jojo disappeared behind the corner of our prison. I kicked and screamed. Finally they gagged me and placed a rough burlap sack on my head. And here I am now. Cold. And dark. I could feel the darkness place her cold hands around my arms. I bit down hard on my gag to keep me from whimpering. I will not show weakness. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

Since one of my senses was no use to me, my other ones made up for it. My skin was very sensitive to the change of air and how damp it was. I could hear water dripping down from the ceiling, the scurrying of rats and bugs across the floor, waiting to get back to their homes. But what was the worst was the voices. Oh, the voices were so bad. Behind the doors, I could hear the moaning, the crying, even screams. I closed my eyes, just trying to ignore their constant whimpering. Would I be reduce to this?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the turning of a key in a rusty door. The hinges groaned in protest and annoyance from being disturbed their slumber as the door slowly open.

For a moment, I did not know what was happening. That changed very quickly. I heard voices and grunts and rude comments as I felt my body being groped and felt up. I screamed and failed my tied up arms to hit my unknown molesters. This only got glee's and laughter. I felt a presence behind me as someones hot breath was assaulting my neck. Someone was smelling my skin and hair. Small kisses were places upon the base to my neck and making their way down to my shoulder. For a moment I thought of Mr. Todd. How his strong arms would feel like encircling my waist, holding me close to him. His seductive lips trailing down my neck, leaving the spot where they use to be inflamed. For a moment, I was fooled into thinking this was Mr. Todd. I gave in a lil to the one who showered me with his affections.

I was rudely awaken by my fantasy when I felt a rough hand grabbing my secret area. I breathed in heavily and used all my might and kicked backwards. I heard a loud groan as the tip of my heel struck the man's groin. I heard him slump to the ground as his friends began laughing. " Oiy, she sure showed you George!", a male voice bellowed as I felt hands roughly grasp my arms.

The sack was removed from my head and cold, stale air drowned my lungs. " Such a pretty lil viper you are", another man said as he brought up his rough, disgusting hand up to my cheek.

I spat in his face, which caused him anger. He harshly slapped me. The metallic taste of blood pooled around in my mouth. Silence filled the air for a moment before the man grabbed a fistful of my hair, unbounded me, and ferociously shoved me in my cell. I hit the floor hard as I heard the door closed behind me.

Swiftly, I got up and began pounding on the door behind me screaming and cursing. " Shut up you stupid whore!" I screamed at this even more. I felt a rough pound on the other side of the door. " I said shut up!" " Make me!" There was silence for a moment before I heard the door being unlocked again. A big burly man slammed open the door and stormed over to me. A club was in his hands. I paled a little, but did not back down. He stood in front of me for a moment. " Oiy, when I say shut up, I mean SHUT UP!", he screamed as he slammed the club across my side.

Pain slithered up my spine as I hit the ground. I bit my lip till blood ran down my chin. He stood over me and looked at me. " You gotta learn to respect me", he chuckled as he roughly kicked my back hard. A small gasp escaped my lips as my eyes closed. My body felt hot, battered, and broken. I slowly opened them and saw a bunch of girls huddled against the walls. Their eyes were nothing but fear.

They were very gaunt looking. Some were even bald. I gasped as another blow struck my back. It kept coming and coming. My back, ribs, side of my face. Everywhere. It was a good few minuets until he was done. He spat on me before leaving. " Stupid whore", I heard before the door slammed shut.

I just lied there in a pool of my own blood. Every ouch of me hurt. The girls just stared at me. None daring to move, until one of the girls slowly approached me. She squatted down in front of me. She couldn't be any older then 9.

She touched my face gently and motion for the others to come to me. Next thing I felt was blankets being piled on top of me. Their blankets. I whimpered as I felt cold water begin to trickle on my wounds. They were using all of their supplies to help me. Me. As I lied there I began to fade into oblivion. Images and swirls of Jojo filled my mind. Is she OK? Did they rape her? Is she even alive? As these thoughts entertained my mind's eye, sleep held me to her bosom.

**Korn. 4 You**

* * *

**This shit right here is for you **  
**All your faces I can see **  
**You all think it's about me **  
**I'm about to break **  
**Is this my fate? **  
**Am I still damned to a life, **  
**of misery and hate? **  
**You will never know **  
**What I've done for you **  
**What you all **  
**Put me through **  
**I do it for you **  
**I could have, never lived **  
**If it wasn't **  
**For you...**

* * *

**SWeeney**

It took us a several weeks to get everything in order. More time then I would've like to. We had to postpone the letter to the Judge in order to get costumes and everything in order. I shuddered at the thought of what Christne has been going through. Have they hurt her? Is she dead? Or raped? I gritted my teeth at this. The sleeping beast within my dark soul began to arouse again at these thoughts. Hate and anger fueled me. I was packing my sack with bandages, a blanket, medicine, and chloroform. I held the small brown bottle in my hand for a moment. What was first to be used as something to fulfill my fantasies, is now being used to save her life. I shuddered at the thought of using this. I wasn't looking forward to placing this upon Christne, but I had no choice. I wrapped the little drug in my hankie and placed it in my bag. I was ready now.

Bag slung over my shoulder, I began to walk out of my room. "Blast", I muttered as I retraced my steps. What good would it be if I forgot my firearms? There on my nightstand, was a Highland Regiments Pistol. Something I've never had before. I closed my fingers around its smooth, metallic hilt and brought it up to my face. Its cold frame bit my fingers, but I ignored its lack of heat. It wasn't as heavy as it looked. It was actually quite light. I cocked the gun and uncocked it to get a feel of it. It was quick and fast. Once checking that it was loaded, I stuck the gun in my waist band, but not before I grabbed my friends. Their coolness was one that I was familiar with. They felt like a part of me. They were a part of me. If I could, I would just go in and slit all their throats. That is, of course, a thought of a mad man. Which I am. Before I could even get up close enough, they would shoot me. Shaking my head wearily, I slipped my friend on the other side of my hip. Feeling that I had everything that I needed, I walked downstairs.

I was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Lovett busying herself here and their. It was almost time to close the shop. As she tended to the last few customers, I swept the bottle of gin off the counter, and went to the booth closest to the window and sat down. I didn't even really bother to get a glass. Once uncorked, I took a heavy swig from the bottle. That got me a few giggles from the few girls let in the store. And a very disapproving scowl from Lovett. I ignored her glares and continued to evaluate each of the girls. By the looks of it, they were buying some pies. One of the girl had a mop of yellow curls upon her head. The same color of my sweet Lucy. I looked away, unable to bear the resemblance.

The girls continued to giggle and to gossip as they retrieved their purchased. They slowed down my booth as they headed for the door. I did not have to look up to see that they were blushing, hoping to get my attention. One girl slowly approached me. She stood in front of me for a moment. To appeal to them, I slowly looked up to her. Immediately, I wish I hadn't. My mouth felt dry and my blood ran cold. Their, right in front of me, was a girl who looked liked my Christne.

Her hair wasn't the same wild mane of curls as hers nor her eyes the frightening red, but it was her manner, her presence she carried with her that reminded me of her. She slowly pulled out a pie and placed it before me. " I think you need this more then me", she said with a tinkling tone of voice. I watched her as her and her friends left the store.

Slumping back into the booth, gin in hand, I guzzled the rest of the bottle. Lord knows my nerves needed it. Mrs. Lovett passed me and flipped the sign to "close" before turning to me. " Well, those were sweet lasses. I think you caught of of em fancy. Couldn't blame er, you caught mine as well." With a smirk on her face she took the bottle from my hand, and with a disapproving tisk, threw it away.

We sat there in silence as we waited for Anthony. With each tick of the clock, my heart began to speed up. I felt trapped, like an animal needing to be set free. I growled and ran my fingers through my hair. " Blast! What is taking the lad so long?" Mrs. Lovvet just shrugged her shoulders to my sudden outburst. " Easy now Mr. T", she cooed as she placed a hand on my arm", " He'll be here soon."

We were again engulfed in the silence before she spoke again. " You know, you don't have to leave." I looked at her for a moment, and before I could open my mouth, she stopped me with her hand and continued on. " I mean, Anthony is a strapping lad. He could handle getting both of those chicks out. I need you here. I mean what if something bad happens eh? I mean yes I have Tobey, but he isn't you Todd.

He couldn't give me the same protection that you do!" Her eyes were now pleading. Her lips trembled as she clutched onto my arm. It was selfish of her to ask this of me. She didn't really cared what happened to Christne, but more of what will happen to me. I shook my head and removed her arm from me. Before she could protest more, there was a knock at the door. We stared at each other for a moment before I got up to the door, my friend in my hand. I slowly opened the door and got my hand ready to strike, when Anthony appeared. He was dripping wet. I looked past him and realized it was pouring outside. I growled and let him inside. He was somewhat out of breath.

Before I could say anything Mrs. Lovett got up and brought Anthoy a pie. He took it gratefully and began to devour the thing. I just sat and waited for him to finish his pie. When he was finish he gave a little belch and began his tale.

" I'm ready to go Mr. Todd", he began strongly. " We should be able to hurry up, and snatch the two before we are detected." He paused for a moment. Something was troubling him. " Well, what else lad?", I growled as I began to get up. I couldn't sit any longer. My body just wouldn't let me. Anthony just sat there, his face cold and hard as stone. He looked up at me and fear etched itself upon his face.

" Mr. Todd", he began, " What if we arrive to late? What if..." " If what?", I snarled. " Out with it!" He jerked back, obviously uncomfortable with my outburst. " What if we arrive to late and both girls have already gone mad?" I froze. I never thought about this. What if that did happen? What if Christne didn't even recognise me and attack me? Lord knows she can throw a punch. But, what if she is to far gone? I felt a shiver run up and down my spine as I grab my things and headed for the door. " Well then, we best be on our way then", I said gently as I opened the door and rushed outside into the tears of the sky. I didn't care if Anthony was on my tail or not. All I knew is I had to get there now. Christne could already be gone.

OOOO WHATY U THINKKK?


	32. Chapter 32

Ok, Im going to finish this story up. I just wanted to let you duckies know. Im shocked by you people. I thought at least one of you would read or review my Twilight story. I know OC versons useually suck. But this story is OC and I haven't let you done on this one yet have I? No. My twilight one is just the same like this in some way. I would really appriciate that if someone actually took time and reviewed it. Thank you.

* * *

**Christine**

I couldn't move. My body wouldn't move. I just laid on the grown in my cell. I couldn't go on anymore. Bruises covered up and down my ribcage. I was certain one of them may have been broken. The blood that had oozed out of my temples and crown had become crusted and dried out. They had beaten me, badly. I always made myself stand up and fight them when they came to me, and I always got beaten up. I was broken, broken and battered down. Almost a shell of my former self you could say.

Everywhere around me, I could here my father laughing at me, cursing, spitting, and laughing. Every since I came here, the men have been going after me the most, saying my hair could bring in quit a few pretty pennies. But, I wouldn't let them near my hair. It has grown since the last time I saw Mr. Todd. It came down to my tail bone. Each time they came for me, I would fight and fight them until they left me alone

. I did have help from a few of the other girls, but I knew that today would be the last day. I was a leader to these girls, a leader and a friend. I made sure that they all had what they needed, and in return they would defend me and help me. But now, it has all changed. The girls have lost their new found courage and are reduced to how I first found them, cowering at the far end of the cell, whimpering and crying.

I was in the middle of our cell floor, clutching my sides and hissing in pain. I was on the brink of going mad. I could barley keep myself together. Some days they would take a girl out of the cell. None of us knew where they went, but we could hear her screams and pleading and the man laughing and moaning. And we knew, we knew instantly what happened to those girls that they pulled out of our cell. After they were done with those girls, they would throw them back within our cell. These girls never spoke to anyone after what happened. They would just face the corner and rock themselves.

A few times they tried and come for me, but I would fight and kick and scream and frighten them away. But now, today, it would be different. I could barley stand, let alone, and walk. I knew today if they came for me, they would have me. I just had to hope and pray they wouldn't. Slowly, and with great effort, I brought my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs. Here I was, curled in a ball in a cell with a bunch of insane girls. Was I to become like them? I could already feel part of my sanity leave me. Closing my eyes, I silently began to weep. Why did I decide to leave and run away from the pie shop? Surly I could've lived with the thought of them killing innocent people…couldn't I?

I let my mind wander, wander and glide down to the past before this all happened. To the secret glances Todd and I shared, from the almost touching. I missed it all. I missed the feeling of protection. Yes, I am free willed, and I am tough, but you can only take so much before wondering if it is all worth it and just give up. I gave myself a secret smile when the memory of Todd holding me during my nightmares came into mind.

He was so muscular, so warm, and so filled with life. I felt protected, I felt even loved. But just as how quickly that memory came into mind, it flew away like a free bird. Reality came crashing down, crushing the air from my lungs. I let out a silent scream. I was doomed here, doomed here to rot. Mr. Todd wouldn't come for me. He probably already had forgotten me. I let the tears flow down my filthy face at the thought of this. The only man who probably loved me for me and not my body, abandon me. He left me here to wither away.

As I was wallowing in my self pity, I didn't hear the door open or the gruff voice. When I realized I wasn't alone, it was too late as someone roughly pulled me to my feet. I let out a small cry as the person roughly led me out of my cell and down the hall. So, it was finally my turn. They had finally decided it was my turn to be degraded. I pulled away and struggled, but the man was much burlier and stronger then me. He laughed as he yanked me into a small room. It was far from cozy. It had one bar window facing the north side of the wall. On the east was a small, cheaply made wooden desk with a chair and on the west side was a crudely made bed. The man grinned as he looked at me and threw me on the floor. I bit my lip as I felt my ribs strike the cold ground. The man slowly closed the door and locked it with a small lock. He turned to me and smiled as he advanced my way. With all my might I let out a blood curdling scream as his shadow came upon me.

* * *

**TODD**

My breath came out like smoke and my skin was like ice when we arrived at the asylum. Tobey was on his way to the Judge to bring him the letter that would end this all. I closed my eyes slightly at the thought of the Judge coming to the trap perfectly. He would be concern for Johanna and would come running. Then, I would end his life. Just the feel of his blood all over me, watching the life drain from his eyes… I shivered in pleasure from this. After all these years, I shall finally avenge myself, and my dear sweet Lucy. I felt something catch in my throat at the mention of my wife. Weather it was tears or an angry scream, I wasn't willing to find out. I swallowed as we started to walk to the front entrance.

The presence of death was just overwhelming. You could feel the darkness of this place rest upon your shoulders like a heavy cloak. I was roughly pulled out of my thoughts when we both head a loud female scream. My blood frozen in my veins and my body refused to move. Was that Christine? Johanna? Who? "Please, don't let that be my girl", I muttered softly as I turned to Anthony. He was frozen as well, fear written across his face like an open book. "Lad," I began as I laid a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. He just shrugged it off as he walked forward without saying a word. Fear and determination was all that was controlling him now. I sighed and walked forward to an unknown place.

We reached the door and knocked. The door was made of an iron as parts of the door were rusting away. This was just the outside of the asylum; I know I am going to hate what was inside the belly of this beast. We were about to knock again when a little panel in the door suddenly slid open to reveal a pair of beady yellow set of eyes. The eyes glared at us for a moment before a voice made it self known. This voice must've belonged to the set of eyes. " Oy, what you doing here? What's your business?"

I cleared my throat and was about to speak when Anthony beat me to the punch. "We are here to see some hair." "Yes," I began as I quickly took control of the situation, "I am Mr. Gris, and this is my apprentice. We are wig makers and we heard that you had the best selection of hair. If we are please with what you have, then we shall surly pay you well." For a moment the man just looked us up and down before he closed the panel. Anthony and I just looked at each other and I was about to pound on the door when we both hear the man unlocking the door. The door swung open, though the hinges groaned in agony and protest. Right in front of us was a little man with a small bent frame and yellow stringy hair.

He gave us a smile. Most of his teeth were black and yellow, some were even missing. "I am glad to do business with you gentlemen. Please, step this way and we will begin the tour." He began to walk ahead of us, telling us all these facts about how Foggs asylum was the best In England and how they had many different varieties of hair color. The stench of the building slammed into me with my first step into the foyer of the asylum. I gagged a little and decided to breathe through my mouth. As we began the tour, I couldn't help my wandering eye. This place was like a torture chamber. The brick walls were crumbling and had moss and slime coating their walls. Water was dripping from the ceiling into small puddles on the ground. I gave a little cry as a fat rat scurried across my boot. But, before it ran into the darkness it turned and hissed at me. I had to get Christine out of here and fast.

To warp up in my thoughts I didn't relies that our guide had stopped. He looked at me for a moment, summing up how much money I had on me. "Well now, what color where you looking for gentlemen? We just obtained a new batch of red heads. My, they have beautiful auburn hair to fiery red. Or maybe you're looking for a nice shade of brown? We have plenty of those though…" I stopped in midsentence as I raised my hand up. "Those aren't the shades we are looking for", I began in a somewhat angry tone. This clown was wasting my time. "We were more looking for blond and black."

The man eyed us for a moment and smiled, "Ah, the traditional color. Well now, if we go down this hall it shall take us to the blonds, but if we go straight, it will take us to the blacks. Which one would you like to go to first?" Anthony and I exchanged glances and he nodded. "Well, I am an apprentice, and I would like to take the blonds by myself. I am confident that I don't need my teacher this time." The man thought for a moment and nodded. "That makes sense. Ill have mark take you so you don't get lose" he said as he motioned a man over. This man was tall and had almost transparent skin. He had a sharp nose and beady eyes and was balding. He looked Anthony over once, rolled his eyes and began walking away. Anthony looked at me to get my approval. I nodded and he was gone.

It was just me and this goon. My guide began walking forward in was an almost unbearably slow pace. It was silent for a moment before he began to speak. "Well, we have this one girl", he began with a disgusting smile on his face," she is a beauty. Long, wild, curly black hair, that is so soft and so shiny, it would be any wig makers dream to get their hands on it. But, she is a feisty one. No one has been able to get their hands on it. All the other wig makers before you are too scared to go near her because of her red eyes." I froze at this. Christine, so she is here. "Let me tell you mate, this girl ahs a nice pair of", he cut him self off and made a hand motion of a woman's breast. I held onto my friend as anger filled me to the core. How dare he mention her like that!

I realized that the man was waiting for my approval. I just nodded. I guess he just took this as an encouragement for her continued on. "This girl is beautiful mate. Every man's dirty fantasy comes true. Oh how I would love to just tear her little-"I let out a cough. The man snapped back into reality. "Here we are, the blacks", he sing sang as he unlocked the door and opened it. My heart dropped to my stomach as I walked into the door. I was greeted by girls cowering on the other side of the room. Some were hiding in the other's arm. As my eyes scanned the girls, I began to feel light headed as I didn't see Christine anywhere. "Where did you say this girl was at?" I barley was able to say. The man pushed in front of me and squinted his eyes. For a moment it was silent.

Each ticking moment was pure agony to me. He let out a loud laugh as rubbed the back of his head. "Ha, well I'll be, Old George must have her in his room. We like to once and a while, you know", he said with a wink and began to cackle. Before I even knew what happened, I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the door. My friend was in my other hand and pressed up against his throat. He eyes were wide with terror and fear, as a blooming dark spot graced the crotch of his pants. "Where is she?" I growled as I stared him in the eyes. He didn't answer me. "WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed as I shook the man and slammed him against the wall hard. He let out a whimper. "If you keep going straight, on the right side of the hall you'll find his room." I just smiled at him. "Thank you for the information. But sadly, I can't let you live" and with that my friend found himself embedded in the man's throat. Blood squirted everywhere as he began to choke on his own blood. The girls in the cell began to scream and cry as the man's body slumped to the ground. I whipped my friend, off on the man's close. I slowly turned away out of the door and raced to where the man told me she was at. "Christine, I am coming", I whispered as I used all my energy and ran.

* * *

Alright, what did you guys think of this chapter? I love you guys! lol Review my she wolf story plz! rofl


	33. Chapter 33

Hope you like this story. Sorry if i sounded liek ooo read my stor. I know a lot of people arnt twilight fans. Im not either. Just thought it be fun writing a story for it. Give my something new. ah well. Ill still write it if none of you want to read it ;)

Christine.

* * *

I was helpless against the man's advances as I lied there on the floor. I had no energy left in me to fight back. I cried and pleaded as the man forced himself upon me. His revolting mouth made its way on mine. I cringed as he forced his tongue inside my mouth, exploring without my permission. His hands moved wildly up and down my body, hungry, wanting, lusting. I couldn't breath, this shouldn't be happening. This was what happened with my father. And with that, I started to panic. I cried and screamed in his mouth and pounded on his back with my fists, but this just seemed to arouse him more. "You remember me don't you? Good old George? The one you embarrassed in front of all my good friends? Well now, here is me, embarrassing you", he growled as he got off of me. I coughed as all the air began to fill my lungs. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see or feel. I felt empty. George roughly picked me up by my shoulders and threw me on the bed. I was sobbing now. I had no control over this. I was just the doll and him the puppet master, pulling all my strings as he pleased. His hands had begun to untie my dress as he kissed and bit and licked my jaw, my neck and my shoulders. One by one the laces began to fall away until they were all on the floor. Once the laces were out of the way he ripped my dress off till I was naked. I let out a scream and I felt his mouth crash down upon one of my breast, nipping and biting them hard as his hands went down to my thighs. No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening again. I closed my eyes as the man disrobed himself and became naked. I screamed one more time, hoping, praying someone would hear me as tears ran down my face.

* * *

**Sweeney **

I felt my body grow cold. "Hold on Christine", I pleaded as I ran down the hall. I couldn't remember, was it the right side, or the left? I let out a scream as I came to a dead end of the hall. "Blast it to hell!" I suddenly heard a loud man's screamed and faded female screams. "Anthony!" I muttered as I began to run toward the noise. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket. I passed a door then stop.

Inside I could hear female whimpering and a man's voice. It was as if time itself stopped for this moment. "Christine?" I didn't know weather to act or to continue on moving. Then, it was as if fate made up my mind for me as I head a female scream. I recognized that scream anywhere. It was Christine. "CHRISTINE!" I yelled as I went to open the door. I pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. It was locked.

Anger, rage, fear, and adrenalin coursed through my veins like a potent drug. I took a few steps back, and with all of these emotions, I kicked the door. It groaned a little. I heard the female scream becoming louder and more horse. I kicked the door again and again, until finally, with all my might and with all these emotions, I kicked the door down as hard as I could. Immediately I rushed into the room and froze at what I saw. There, on a bed, was Christine, completely naked. Tears ran down her face as she just laid there, the man called George naked on top of her. She had bleeding teeth marks around her nipples and bleeding scratch marks down her sides.

The breath left my lugs when I noticed the purple blooming bruises around her ribcage, the nasty gash crusted with dried blood across her temples. George's face was between her legs when he looked up. " Oy, who are you? Can't you see I am busy? You can have a turn when I'm done with her" he said before he turned back to Christine. I yelled as I ripped the man off her before he could degrade her anymore. With the man off her, Christine slowly curled in a ball to cover herself. She closed her eyes and shook as small whimpers escaped her lips.

I looked at the man, all my hate, anger, and rage directed toward him. The man, who was a bit bigger then I tried to push me away from him, but with all this rage, I was much stronger then him. "Do you feel good about yourself when you rape young women?" I growled through gritted teeth. The man just stood there and grinned at me. " Oy, as a matter of fact. I do. It gives me something to do." And with that he shoved me off him and pulled out a knife from the nightstand by his bed. It was very crudely made little thing with just a wooden handle and a rusty iron blade. But still, It could do damage. I held my hands in defeat. Thinking he was victorious he gave me a nasty grin and began to turn back to Christine, who was in the fetal position.

" Oy, that's right, that back off, and go the way you came." With his back completely turned, I flipped out my fiend and jumped upon the man's back. He let out a surprised cry as he tried to shake me off of him. I snaked my arms around his neck and held my friend to his throat. Instantly he stopped. "Oy, we don't need any of that", he said shakily. I just laughed. It was a laugh of an insane man. Ever so slowly I began to slit the man's throat. He screamed in pain and tired to escape, but the sudden movement brought the blade to slit is throat quicker. He sneakily grabbed his knife with one hand as the other tried to fight me off and stabbed my upper thigh. I let out a cry. Swiftly I finished slitting his throat and fell on my wounded leg.

The man clutched his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was a vain attempt. He looked at me and spat a big glob of blood on my face before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground like an abandoned doll. My breathing was coming out ragged as I slowly gripped the handle of the knife that was embedded in my leg. I winced at this. The simplest of touches stung. Inhaling and exhaling a few times I braced myself for what was about to happing. Taking in a lung full of air I yanked the knife out of my thigh. Pained rolled over me as a hiss escaped my legs.

Suddenly, I heard a gun shot go off and I knew Anthony had reached Johanna and it was my time to leave. Grabbing the nightstand, I hoisted myself up on shaky legs. I had to do this, for my sake and Christine's. I forced myself to ignore the pain and placed one foot in front of the other. Blood trickled down my thigh, but I ignored it. It wasn't a serious wound, just hurt like hell. I made it to the bed and saw Christine cower. "Please, don't", she begged as a sob caught in her throat.

My heart ached for her, longed to take away the pain from her. "Christine, it's me", I said gently as I stroke her hair. She looked up and screamed. I was startled by this. "Get away from me you devil!" I tried to calm her down, but the more I tried, the more panicked she became. It didn't help any matters that I was covered in blood with my friend in my hand. Slowly I placed my knife back at my side. She was scared. It was as if she didn't even recognize me. "Christine, it's me, Mr. Todd" I said as I struggled down on my knees. At the mention of my name she slowly looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were that of a beggared, old and worn down, tiered and defeated.

She reached a hand out and touched my face. I held her hand their, afraid to let go. "Todd?" I smiled at her. "Yes?" Slowly she pulled her and way and tucked her chin in her chest. "You're not real. You left me. You abandoned me", she began to mutter. "I did not abandon you. I looked everywhere for you", I said shocked and hurt. Did she really believe I forgotten about her? She shook her head as her voiced raised an octave. "YOU LEFT ME! YOU ABANDONED ME! FORGOT ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NOT REALY I HAVE GONE MAD! MR.T WILL BE HERE FOR ME YOU'LL SEE!" I felt tears sting my eyes at what she was saying. "No, no Christine, I am right here. I came for you. I am real!" I tried to touch her but she pulled away from me and started screaming.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I had to calm her down fast or else she may draw unwanted attention. Quickly I slung my bag over and pulled out the small brown bottle and hankie. I poured some of its contents on the hankie and began to bring it to her face. With a ferocity I have never seen in her before, she jumped up out of the bed and on top of me. "Why did you forget me? Why didn't you come for me?" she screamed as she held me down, her tears falling on my face. I gently, but firmly knocked her off of me and was about to jump on top of her when she stood up. I was eye level with her area. I blushed and stood up quickly, just in time as she began to punch me. The first punch was surprisingly hard and made contact with my cheek. I stumbled back a little and rubbed the area where she punched me. The girl had a nice jab.

"You lied. You're no better then that judge!" she screamed at me as she bowed her head and clenched her fist. I just now noticed how long her beautiful hair had become. It was a dark waterfall cascading down to the bottom of her back, just right above her firm buttock. I looked at her for a moment. In all my years, I have never seen such a beautiful woman. Her breasts were firm and full, as her sides and waste were nothing but curves. I felt my eyes linger between her legs. How the dark curls were seductive and inviting. She was a goddess in human form. I took this chance to walk up to her. Before she could react I was behind her with my arms snaked around her neck. "Forgive me", I whispered as I brought the hankie against her face.

She fought at first, screaming and moving her head side to side, but I kept my hand there. I hated feeling her like this. If it wasn't under these circumstances, I would've quite enjoyed this. Finally her body slackened against me. Letting out a sigh, I removed my hands from her face and gently set her down on the edge of the bed, half on, and half off. I removed the blanket from my bag and swaddled her in it carefully, making sure to cover her head. I would've thought her hair would get in the way, but it didn't make contact to the ground. I cradled her hidden head on my shoulder as I headed out of the room in a dead sprint.

Again I heard another gun shot and men shouting. Our time was up. We had to get out of here. Running straight down the hall, I saw a figure rushing down to me. I couldn't pull out my gun for my arms were full with the girl. "Don't move, I will shoot!" screamed a male voice. It was Anthony. "Anthony, its Todd, I got Christine, now we need to leave now. The guards and police have been summoned." I saw Anthony's silhouette relax as another shadow appeared right next to him. "Christine!" it was a females voice. She raced towards us. She left out a cry when she saw her wrapped in my arm. "What have then done to her?" she cried as she tried to get a glimpse of her face. I was shocked by her golden hair. It was just like her mother's.

I was bought out of my trance and shy away from her. "She isn't clothed. They tried to rape her." A look of horror crossed her face as she let out a whimper. A grimed look was upon Anthony. "Why are you covered in blood?" I ignored his question, for I didn't want to tell tem about, my friend. Before I or she could say anything, Anthony grabbed her arm and began running. "We have no time for this! We must hurry or else we will get caught!" I nodded my head and ran after them. The pain in my leg was nothing but a dull ache for now since adrenalin raced through me, but once this was all over, I knew I would be in breath taking pain. I

looked down at Christine's face as I ran. It was so pure, so innocent, and so scared. We reached the entrance just as we heard thundering foot steps come behind us. They would be on our tail in minutes. There was no way we could out run them. Just when we stepped outside, a black wagon pulled in front of us. Anthony quickly opened the door and helped Johanna inside. He gave me a look for a moment.

"You didn't think would just let us run did you? Now hurry in. I am driving." He tried to take Christine out of my hands, but I growled. "This is neither the place nor time!" Begrudgingly, I let him slip her out of my hands and into the carriage. I quickly slipped in and closed the door. Anthony climbed up on the driver's seat. Just as we were about to leave, the guards showed up with their crudely made pistols and began to shoot at us. Anthony commanded the horses to run, but not before he let out a sharp cry. The black steeds began to run. Run away from this place. I sat Christine in my lap and held her there, making sure she was properly covered. It was just me and Johanna. Lord did she look like her mother. Her face was pale as she stares out the window. I didn't want to think right now. All I did was clutched Christine to my chest, and I never wanted to let go.

Ooooo, ahhh. Almost finished my lovies. What do you think? Getting better or worse?


	34. Chapter 34

When we arrived to the pie shop, I dashed out of the carriage and straight to the door. I gave Christine another dose of the chloroform to keep her calm, but it wouldn't last long. Hopefully all her injuries would keep her under. I kicked the door open and walked inside. I couldn't sustain her weight much longer, as the pain in my thigh slowly dug his fiery talons in my flesh. I gave out a hiss as I was greeted by a flustered and panicked Mrs. Lovett as she came running out of the den with a broom. "Alright you bloke I... Mr. T! Your leg!" she screamed as she dropped the broom. She scurried toward me and hugged my shoulders, completely oblivious to Christine, or just ignoring her. I just shrugged her off and began to walk to the living room, but my leg buckled. If Anthony was here I would've asked him to carry Christine up to our room, but he left to his place. He and Johanna were planning on leaving somewhere in Scotland to start a new life. And I was actually thinking about joining them. People have begun to notice the disappearances and the authorities have been beginning to get suspicious. We had to leave now.

I was on one knee known with Christine in my arms still. Her weight was becoming too much to bear in my state. "Lovett, if you would be a dear, take her and put her on the couch. Make yourself useful. And for heaven's sake hurry!" I growled as I felt Christine slowly slip from my hands. Reluctant, she obeyed. She lifted Christine out of my arms and walked her over to the couch and dropped her there none to gracefully. Angry and annoyance rose in my belly at her carelessness. "Cover her" I yelled, knowing to yell that she would leave her there. There was a moment's pause as I heard a sigh.

Finally, Mrs. Lovett came rushing back in, and in a flash I was on the edge of one of the booths seating. All that crunching and turning of the meat and bones have made her strong. I stiffened as I say her on her hands and knees right below me. Images of what she could do bombarded my mind, and I almost gagged. "Wasn't smart of you, to be gonging off and playing the hero" she huffed as she shuffled in a baskets she brought with her out of the den. She brought out a pair of scissors and cut off the ripped and blood stained pieced of cloth away from my wound neatly.

She gave a low whistle as she saw the stab wound. "They sure did a number on you Mr. T" she whispered as she uncorked a bottled and poured its content in a rag. She brought the rag to my thigh and pressed firmly against it and began cleaning it. I almost went crossed eyed from the pain. "Good lord, woman what are you trying to do? Send me to an early grave?" I hissed as I tried to pull my leg away. But she held it firm with her other hand. "What is that bloody stuff anyways?" She just gave me a little grin. "Wine. It's an old remedy me mum taught me. It does suppose to clean and disinfect the area. Now hold still you big baby. If you move this will hurt more then you will ever know." And with that she pulled out a match, needle and thread. I knew then what she was going to do. I watched as she threaded the string through the needle and lit the match as she sterilized it. She gave me a look and I nodded. But before she began, I grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long and heavy swig from it.

Nodding, she began. The pain was balls deep. I grasped the table till my knuckles turned white. I didn't notice that her hands once and awhile struck my balls. This pain was so intense. I haven't felt pain like this in some while. As her graceful ands began their work, she just sat there with a troubled look on her face." Mr. T, you love her don't you?' she whispered softly. I knew who she meant. I was still startled by her sudden question. Now was the moment of truth. Did I love her? Or was I lusting after her? Yes, she was incredibly beautiful no doubt, but it was deeper then skin. She was tough and didn't take any trouble from people. She was smart and witty. She was me. Only she had a chest and didn't have a…well….anyways. It wasn't lust.

If it was, I wouldn't have chased her as long as I did. I wouldn't have longed for her and think about her as much as I do know. She was my seducer, my puppet master, and she knew all the right strings to pull. Just then, this warm and light feeling consumed my chest. This was something I haven't felt since my dear Lucy and I walked down the ally that fateful day with our child. Love. I was in love with Christine. She was the one who could make my cold heat beat again. I was pulled out of my realization as Lovett gently patted my leg and got up. I think she knew the answer for she didn't press for it. Instead she turned to look at me with this look of hurt and fear.

I knew of her attraction to me, but I could never return it to her. "Mr. T, there is something I have to tell you", she began in a shaky voice. She looked like she was about to cry. "Tobey found out about you. He was threatening to go to the police in order to protect me." I just stared at her as the realization dawned on me. Tobey was our undoing. He was from day one. "Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" I roared as I jumped to my feet. I winced and clutched my thigh as Mrs. Lovett laid her hands gently but firmly on my shoulders. "Calm down, he is down in the bakery.

We need to end things quickly; the judge is supposed to be here soon." Before she turned away to the door that leads down to the bakery, I saw a tear cascaded down her cheek. I knew how precious this lad was to her. And the Christine. I felt a pang in my chest. I knew I had to kill him, but at what cost? We couldn't let him escape. For if he blabbed to the police, it would be the hang man's noose for all of us. I closed my eyes and began the trip down the stairs, and further down to the depths of hell.

* * *

We looked behind the pie trays, the meat grinder, old piles of bones, but Tobey was no where to be found. Then it stuck both of us. The sewers. We both climbed down the little man hole and began walking down the narrow land way. It was slimy and wet. The walls were covered with green moss and water trickling down freely and God knows what else smeared on the wall. It was cold and damp and melt worse then the dead bodied did. I sighed and kept walked forward. There wasn't enough room for us to walk side by side, so I walked behind her as she called for him.

I kept my friend behind my back as we called for him. "Tobey, where are you lad?" she sang sweetly as we rounded a corner. "Tobey?" I said in a nice voice. She turned back and glared at me. It probably wasn't the best idea to call for him. She sighed and shook her head as she called and cooed for him. "Nothings going to harm you, not while I'm around", she sang sweetly.

Just then, we heard a little boys voice bounce off the sewer walls. "Mrs. Lovett, get away from him, he'll kill you like he did with those other people. Like he did with Christine!" "No, he didn't kill those people, nor Christine!", she cooed as we raced down to the source of the voice. This had to end now. "Yes, yes he did! And don't tell me those people went missing. It's because he kills them and stuffs them in your pies and ruins them! The judge will be here soon, and I will be able to straighten this out!"

I froze dead in my tracks. The judge, he was on his way, here, now! I grabbed a hold of Lovett's shoulder and began to run the way we came, even though pain hissed and snarled at me as it scratched and bit around my wound. But, I just kept going forward. Pure insanity, glee and vengeance were my liquid courage and healer. Lovett protest as we made it back to the way we came. "Todd!" she screamed angrily, "He will get away! I turned toward her and practically screamed din her face. "The judge is on his way here now. This is my only chance I will ever get. Now come! Tobey can't rat us out if the Turpin is dead! And with that she nodded and with that we were out of the man hole and running up the stairs. " Alright, I will keep looking downstairs while you-" she stopped as she opened the door that lead to the stairs that lead to my shop. We took this way so we could see if the judge was coming or not and we didn't want to disturb Christine. Mrs. Lovett let out a small yelped and jumped. For there right in front of us, was the Beadle

OOOO! What you guys think? Probally 2 or 3 CHapters are left then im done. maybe i should just wait a few months ;P lol


End file.
